


Хочу туда, где тепло и нет памяти

by Blondunishka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Недемоническое AUXXI век, Джим и Лука вместе со своей матерью приезжают на ежегодную вечеринку в честь Рождества в дом своего дяди Клода. Джим ненавидит дядю, а тот отвечает ему взаимностью.





	1. Chapter 1

  — Джимми, помоги брату, — Ханна стояла в прихожей в длинном синем распахнутом пальто и укладывала свои локоны в причёску, закалывая их шпильками. Джим, уже готовый к выходу, разочарованно застонал, но всё-таки расстегнул свою куртку и подошёл к Луке, мнущемуся рядом и смотрящему на свои ботинки так, будто они были непреодолимым препятствием.  
  
      — Давай, держись за меня, — скомандовал Джим, Лука опёрся на подставленное плечо брата и поднял тоненькую ножку. Джим ловко натянул ботинок, а потом с усердием принялся шнуровать его. Со шнуровкой у Джима было ещё не очень хорошо, но он старался. В конце концов, он был старшим братом, а значит он должен был уметь всё. Или хотя бы не показать, что чего-то не умеет. От усердия Джим высунул кончик языка, припоминая, как Лиззи учила его складывать две петли одинакового размера и завязывать их. Справившись с одним ботинком, старший Анафелоуз надел второй ботинок на брата и уже более уверенно справился со второй шнуровкой. Лука во все глаза смотрел на манипуляции брата и восхищался им.  
  
      — Куртку застёгивай, — сказал Джим, слишком гордый собой, чтобы скрыть в командном голосе радость.  
  
      — Она не вставляется, — стушевался Лука и показал на замочек на куртке.  
  
      — Сильнее надо, — посоветовал Джим, тут же отталкивая руки Луки и застёгивая куртку брата, с молнией у старшего проблем давно не было. — Мам, мы готовы.  
  
      Ханна скользнула ленивым взглядом по детям и слегка улыбнулась, впрочем, ничего не сказав. Прикрепив последний локон шпилькой и поправив пышную грудь в обтягивающей блузке с вырезом, Анафелоуз открыла ящичек комода и достала оттуда запасную зажигалку.  
  
      — Джимми, дорогой, ты не видел, где я оставила свои таблетки?  
  
      — Я принесу, — отозвался Джим и, оставив одетого Луку, направился в спальню матери. Там, среди разобранной постели, он нашёл пузырёк таблеток. Джим взял его, а потом подумал, что нужно принести и стакан с водой. На туалетном столике примостился бокал, наполовину наполненный желтоватой жидкостью. Джим сморщился, но взял его.  
  
      — Вот, — сказал он и протянул матери пузырёк с таблетками.  
  
      — Спасибо, дорогой, — Ханна взяла из рук Джима пузырёк и тут же высыпала себе на ладонь две таблетки, а потом запила их жидкостью из бокала. — Теперь можем идти. Ты помог Луке?  
  
      — Да, мам.  
  
      — Замечательно, — ответила Ханна.   
  
      Они вышли на лестничную клетку, где Ханна принялась искать в своей сумочке ключи. Джим, предусмотрительно забрав их с крючка, где они обычно висели, передал ключи матери. Она немного заторможено посмотрела на них, а потом устало кивнула старшему сыну на дверь. Джим ловко закрыл дверь и спрятал ключ в нагрудном кармане, застегнув его. Ханна не возражала.  
  
      — Куда мы пойдём? — спросил Лука.  
  
      — На ярмарку конечно! Рождественские ярмарки самые лучшие! — ответил Джим.  
  
      — Нет, — Ханна посмотрела на своих сыновей и мягко улыбнулась. — Сегодня мы едем к моему брату, — Джим тут же скривился, зато в глазах Луки загорелся интерес.  
  
      — Проведём там ночь и встретим Рождество. Будут Фантомхайвы, так что будет весело, — ответила Ханна, видя реакцию старшего брата.  
  
      — Дядя Клод хороший, — сказал Лука Джиму.  
  
      — Для тебя может быть, а по мне он мрачный и мерзкий.  
  
      — Он не такой! Дядя Клод очень добрый, просто не слишком разговорчивый, — глаза Луки наполнились слезами. Джим, видя реакцию брата, тут же растерял весь пыл.  
  
      — Конечно, он не такой, — согласился Джим, скрепя зубами.  
  
       За руль Ханна села неуверенно; сказывались две таблетки и слишком ранее распитие вина. Анафелоуз забыла пристегнуть Луку в его кресле, но Джим ей напомнил об этом. Старший Анафелоуз вообще старался помнить всё, что должна была делать его мама, дабы в глазах общества выглядеть таковой. Но дела обстояли таким образом, что Ханна с трудом справлялась с ролью матери вот уже полтора года. С тех пор как умер её муж, Анафелоуз впала в состояние апатии. Дети её интересовали ненамного больше, чем надёжная зажигалка, нужная в моменты закурить. И хотя Ханна любила и Джима, и Луку, её связь с реальностью неизменно ослабевала, и дети вдруг становились какой-то абстракцией. Иногда она с удивлением смотрела на них обоих и не понимала, откуда они взялись. И неужели она когда-то рожала их.  
  
       Дверь открыл хозяин квартиры. Клод был, как всегда, мрачен и не слишком учтив. Окинув Ханну оценивающим взглядом, он нахмурился.  
  
      — Фантомхайвы и Мидфорды уже пришли, — сказал он, пропуская Ханну внутрь.  
  
      — Дядя Клод, — Лука бросился к Фаустусу и обнял его. Клод лишь похлопал мальчика по голове и улыбнулся кончиками губ.  
  
      — Застряли в пробке, — ответила Ханна, снимая пальто. — К чему торопиться? Рождество наступит только завтра, — Клод ничего не ответил. Он взял пальто Ханны и скользнул взглядом по Джиму. Тот, надув губы, как бывало всегда при встрече с дорогим дядюшкой, прятал глаза, не желая встречаться с этим ледяным взглядом. Джим хотел было помочь Луке раздеться, но тот оттолкнул его и принялся раздеваться сам. Этого следовало ожидать. При Клоде Лука старался всегда выглядеть старше и самостоятельнее. Такое поведение по началу обижало Джима, но он знал, как сильно Лука был рад видеть Клода, и потому молча отошёл от брата. Зато Джим увидел усмешку дорогого дядюшки, направленную в его сторону.  
  
      — Наконец они приехали! — послышался радостный голос мадам Рэд. Тётушка Рэд, как её звали Сиэль, Лиззи и Джим с Лукой, была женщиной изящной и фигуристой. Всегда облачённая в красные платья с вырезами, которые не оставляли места для фантазии, она могла вскружить голову любому мужчине. Впрочем, уже пять лет мадам Рэд безуспешно пыталась заинтересовать своими прелестями Клода.  
  
      Из гостиной вышли Анджелина и Клаудия. Клаудия — мать Сиэля, выглядела рядом с сестрой моложе, так как была облачена в простое белое платье с кружевом. Ханна окинула взглядом двух женщин и улыбнулась.  
  
      — Тётушка Рэд! — тут Джим и Лука были солидарны. Они оба любили тётку своего друга и иногда сильно сожалели, что та не приходится им кровной родственницей. Сиэль имел возможность видеться с Анджелиной намного чаще.  
  
      — Мы уже хотели посылать за вами, — весело сказала Анджелина. — Сиэль, Лиззи, где вы прячетесь?  
  
      — Они, должно быть, опять играют в прятки. Как вы доехали?  
  
      — Неважно, — ответила Ханна. — Кажется, весь Лондон решил разом покинуть свои дома и переселиться за город. И мы попали в такую пургу.  
  
      — Мы с Винсентом выехали пораньше, — простодушно ответила Клаудия. — Нам повезло больше.  
  
      — Может, мы пройдём в гостиную? — с неудовольствием спросил Клод. Ханна фыркнула. Повернувшись к зеркалу, она поправила волосы, чёрную кружевную блузу, из которой выглядывала пышная грудь, и удостоверилась, что вырез на юбке не перекрутился.  
  
      — Можем идти, — ответила она. Джим и Лука уже давно убежали в гостиную.  
Анджелина и Клаудия тоже повернулись в сторону гостиной, о чём-то громко смеясь. Ханна собралась было пойти вслед за сестрами Даллас, но была остановлена рукой Клода.  
  
      — Ты снова взялась за старое, — жёстко сказал он. — Ты не подумала о Луке и Джиме?  
  
      — О Луке, ты хотел сказать, — хохотнула Ханна. — Он тебя волнует, не Джим.  
  
      — Заткнись, — буквально зашипел Клод на Ханну. — Не смей больше принимать таблетки, тем более с алкоголем.  
  
      — Это не твоё дело, братец! — Ханна вырвала свою руку, но тут же была прижата Клодом к стене за горло.  
  
      — Моё, ты воспитываешь двух сыновей, думаешь, наркоманка способна дать им хоть что-то? Или может, ты вспомнишь что-то из прошлого потаскухи? — Клод просунул в разрез юбки Ханны колено и прошёлся им между ног. — Всё ещё не носишь белья, дорогая сестричка? И течёшь также, — Ханна задохнулась, ощутив, как дрожит её промежность от грубой ткани брюк Клода.  
  
      — Убери свои руки и отпусти меня, — слабо прошептала она.  
  
      — Да ну, разве ты этого не хочешь? Зачем ты приходишь ко мне? Разве не за этим?  
  
      — Лука тебя любит, — отчаянно прошептала Ханна, Клод вдруг отпустил горло женщины и отошёл.  
  
      — А зачем ЕГО ты таскаешь ко мне?  
  
      — Я не могу оставить Джима одного, — Клод брезгливо осмотрел женщину, а потом посмотрел на своё колено, где растеклась маленькая лужица. На лице Фаустуса появилась досада. Клод ничего более не сказав Ханне, направился к своей спальне, даже не заметив, что всё это время за портьерой, украшающей вход в гостиную, прятался Джим.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Как хорошо, что вы пришли, — весело сказала Лиззи. — Я уже устала играть с Сиэлем в шахматы. Давайте поиграем в жмурки!  
  
      — Лиззи, — наморщился Сиэль. — Шахматы — интересная игра, если ты вникнешь в неё. Но твой мозг, видимо, способен только на простейшие операции, — в момент глаза Лиззи наполнились слезами.  
  
      — Ты считаешь меня глупой?  
  
      — Началось, — тяжело вздохнул Сиэль. — Я не считаю тебя глупой.  
  
      — Но ты сказал...   
  
      — Успокойся, — перебил Сиэля Джим. — Я тоже не играю в шахматы и не собираюсь в них играть, — Джим буквально обжёг Фантомхайва горящим взглядом.  
  
      — Здесь нечем гордиться, Анафелоуз, — в тон ему ответил Фантомхайв.  
  
      — А дядя Клод играет в шахматы? — спросил Лука, никак не реагируя на разворачивающуюся ссору.  
  
      — Этот всегда об одном думает, — фыркнул Сиэль. — Чёрт с вами, давайте в жмурки.  
  
      Хотя игра и захватила Джима, он не переставал думать о том, что увидел в прихожей. Он видел его собственную мать и нависающего над ней Клода — брата его матери. Своего дядю, которого на дух не переносил и который отвечал ему «взаимностью». Происходящее показалось Джиму грязным. Он пожалел, что решил подслушать разговор дяди и матери.  
  
       Водить выпало Джиму, он был крайне недоволен этим фактом. Рискуя напороться на взрослых и на мебель, можно было легко набить себе шишки две или три. К тому же жмурки обычно не заканчивались ничьей ловлей, так как игроки часто жулили и вовсе не помогали хлопками. Сиэль, к примеру, вообще предпочитал устроиться в каком-нибудь кресле и изображать из себя отца. Правда пару раз Лиззи всё-таки рискнула проверить, действительно ли в кресле Винсента сидит Винсент. Один раз она была смущена тем, что отец Сиэля позволил себя поймать в своём кресле и потрогать собственное лицо, а потом долго и заливисто смеялся. Второй раз Лиззи застала в кресле самого Сиэля, и тогда уже младший Фантомхайв краснел и бледнел одновременно, получив от Лиззи невинный поцелуй.  
  
      Надо сказать, что после обоих случаев больше всех душевно пострадал брат Лиззи, Эдвард, который никогда не играл в жмурки, считая, что ему не по возрасту заниматься таким. Зато Эдвард зорко следил за тем, чтобы его дорогую сестру никто не облапал.  
  
      Сейчас в игру вступил недавно приехавший Сома, он, как и обычно, приехал со своим опекуном Агни. Этот индийский паренёк с удовольствием играл в жмурки и выкручивался, кажется, из безвыходных ситуаций. Один раз, когда Сиэль уже загнал было его в угол и собирался «обнаружить жертву», Сома исхитрился тихонько прошмыгнуть в миллиметрах от рук Сиэля и в мгновение скрыться вместе с хлопками и смехом. С Сомой играть было тяжело, за всё время их совместных игр в жмурки его не удалось поймать никому.  
  
      Сейчас Джим слышал вялые хлопки со стороны гостиной, это был Сиэль, лениво поддерживающий общий энтузиазм. Сома хлопал открыто и нагло, часто очень близко к водившему, и казалось, что вот-вот схватишь наглеца, но тот мгновенно исчезал вместе со своим смехом. Лука хлопал осторожно и не рисковал. Зато Лиззи была очень смелой, её часто ловили, поскольку она была сторонницей честной игры и получала от жмурок истинное удовольствие. Правда хлопков Лиззи слышно не было. И вообще, вдруг всё стихло. Джим пошёл, как ему показалось, по известному маршруту: из гостиной в прихожую и оттуда в комнату, отданную Клодом для игр детей, хотя у самого Фаустуса детей не было. Далее следовала столовая и библиотека. Джим уже хотел было возвращаться назад, когда услышал смех Луки. Можно было поймать младшего брата. Джим уверенно шагнул дальше, шаря руками по сторонам. Анафелоуз осторожно касался кончиками пальцев стен по обе стороны и, нащупав бра в форме русалки, понял, что он подошёл к библиотеке. Если Лука и смеялся, то именно здесь. Правда не было слышно хлопков.  
  
      Джим постоял, слепо шарясь вокруг, и решил направиться вправо, потом слева кто-то ткнул его пальцем, и послышался смех и вновь хлопки, Джим резко повернулся к источнику звука и попытался схватить наглеца, но поймал лишь воздух. Анафелоуз как мог быстро следовал за смехом, пока не наткнулся на что-то тёплое. Джим не успел даже подумать, кого он поймал: Луку, Лиззи, или Сому, а может, и Сиэль был всё время тут, когда открыл глаза и увидел, что это был никто из перечисленных. И как он мог подумать на кого-то из них. Джим сжимал в своей руке манжету Клода, а левая рука мальчика касалась его ладони. Анафелоуз мгновенно одёрнул обе руки. Перед глазами вновь вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как дядя прижимал его мать к стене и делал нечто отвратительное и запретное. Глаза дяди, насмешливые и холодные, оценивающе посмотрели на Джима.  
  
      — Извините, — неловко ответил Джим и отошёл на пару шагов назад. — Я думал…  
  
      — Даже в жмурках не везёт, племянник? — горящий обиженный взгляд Джима тут же был адресован Клоду.  
  
      — Не думал, что вы здесь, все уже в гостиной.  
  
      — Как и ваш брат, и кузены, — ответил Клод. — Начните сначала. Я не скажу остальным, что вы обманулись, — Джим не сказал Клоду, что ошибиться может каждый, и правилами игры не предусмотрены никакие взыскания за подобную оплошность.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Праздничный ужин был приготовлен с мастерством, на какое способен только шеф-повар. Клоду, конечно, не нужно готовить самому, он вполне располагал средствами, чтобы нанимать профессионалов. Каждый раз всех присутствующих удивляло то, что собирает у себя отмечать Рождество холостяк. Впрочем, изначально всё было немного иначе. Ханна, когда-то жившая с братом, любила устраивать праздники для близких друзей, коими были Фантомхайвы и Мидфорды. Сейчас же, когда брат и сестра не особо ладили, роль хранительницы на себя взяла Эмилия Ботсон — спутница Клода, надеявшаяся в конце-концов окольцевать его. По мнению Луки, Эмили была идеальной, хоть ему и хотелось, чтобы его обожаемый дядя женился на мадам Рэд. Тогда бы он, Лука, мог видеть их обоих чаще, ведь мадам Рэд довольно гостеприимна, но не имеет каких-либо причин для приглашения Луки в гости, зато если она станет женой Фаустуса… Джим считал, что Эмилия — та ещё штучка, его мать часто так говорила о ней и старший сын был согласен с матерью. Было в этой Эмили нечто отталкивающее. Что-то, что делало её ангельское личико и добродушный характер отличной ширмой для чего-то нечестивого. По мнению Джима, Эмили и Клод были отличной парой.  
  
      Когда все переместились из гостиной в столовую и начали усаживаться, Джим внимательно следил за тем, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Клода. Его опасения оказались напрасными. Эмили положила карточки с именами. А его имя и имя брата были в противоположном краю стола, там, куда посадили всех детей.  
  
      — Наконец, — сказал усатый мужчина, усаживаясь за стол и принимаясь за разрезание своего стейка. Джим с удивлением посмотрел на иностранца и на отца Сиэля, который посмеиваясь, сказал:  
  
      — Старина Дидрих, желания желудка на первом месте, — Винсент отпил из своего бокала, игнорируя злой взгляд немца. — Помнится, ты так страдал в школе. Был худым, изнурённым и ныл об отвратительной английской кухне. Вечно голодный, злой Дидрих, — Анджелина добродушно рассмеялась, зато Клаудия лишь вежливо улыбнулась, расценивая шутку мужа, как жестокую.  
  
      — Зато мне помнится нечто другое, худое бледное тело, борющееся с пневмонией и стонущее: покорми меня.  
  
      — Как и ожидалось, у моей шестёрки отличная память, — Дидрих буквально побагровел от злости. Анджелина, как могла, удерживала немца под руку, уговаривая того, что у Винсента просто очень дурное чувство юмора, хотя сама она, мадам Рэд, смеялась, не переставая.  
  
      — Надеюсь, вы составите мне компанию, когда начнутся танцы? — поинтересовался Алексис у Ханны. Та немного растерянно посмотрела на мужчину, а потом кивнула. При этом мама Лиззи нахмурила брови.  
  
      — Как ваши дела в Англии? — поинтересовалась Фрэнсис у Агни, желая забыть то, как её муж смотрел всего пару секунд назад на пышную грудь Ханны. Агни оторвался от своей тарелки и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Боги, видимо, благословили нас. После смерти отца Сомы я был уверен, что в Англии мы не сможем и лавки открыть. Но вот уже полгода, как мы открыли магазин индийских трав. И должен сказать, что пока он себя окупает. Правда чаи пока расходятся не слишком хорошо. Англичане всегда трепетно относятся к этому напитку.  
  
      — Всё равно, ваши успехи впечатляют, — ответила Фрэнсис.  
  
      — Я мог бы взять на реализацию индийский чай, — вступил в разговор Винсент. — В магазине сладостей покупатели часто хотят приобрести и чай. Думаю, что они будут менее предубеждены, если чай им продаст английская компания.  
  
      — Но вы всегда можете привезти чай сами, — в замешательстве ответил Агни.  
  
      — Меня там никто не знает. А знакомиться с новыми поставщиками мне представляется сейчас слишком утомительным занятием.  
  
      — Неужели в твоём лексиконе появилось слово «лень»? — ехидно поинтересовался Дидрих.  
  
      — У меня есть семья, думаю, посвятить себя ей — есть наивысшая из моих целей. А Фантом — это способ заработка и развлечения.  
  
      — Хорошее развлечение, по чём твои акции, мистер Клоун? — Винсент беспечно махнул рукой.  
  
      — Сколько бы ни были, моя игра идёт им явно на пользу, — Джим восхищённо посмотрел на отца Сиэля и почувствовал острый укол зависти. Винсент был совершенством во всех отношениях. Помимо его природной красоты, которую признавали даже мужчины, Винсент обладал харизмой и волевым характером. Всё в нём было так, что можно было только восхищаться. Анафелоуз посмотрел на Сиэля, тот не обращал на отца никакого внимания. Сиэль играл какую-то свою игру. Младший Фантомхайв, безусловно, был в большей степени похож на отца. Не только внешне. Сиэль тоже любил игры, главным образом логические, а ещё он обожал ставить эксперименты на своих кузенах, ввязывая их в какой-нибудь спор и неизменно отходя на задний план. Фантомхайв был начитан и иногда, казалось, знал всё на свете. А ещё он был высокомерен и остр на язык. Никому ещё не удавалось сказать ему хоть что-то, чтобы задеть. Единственным человеком и неоспоримым авторитетом для Сиэля был отец. Свою мать Сиэль очень любил, но отца он любил до такой степени, что подчинялся ему во всём. Правда, Винсент никогда ничего не требовал от Сиэля. Он не был из тех, кто выжимает из своего ребёнка все соки в попытке сотворить гения. Винсент просто был хорошим, если не сказать отличным отцом. И Джим в этом Сиэлю ужасно завидовал.  
  
      Из всех присутствующих только у Ханны и её детей положение было более, чем бедственное. Отец Луки и Джима не оставил им ничего, кроме долгов. И хотя Ханна сама происходила из обеспеченной семьи, рано умерший Фрэнк Анафелоуз успел растранжирить деньги и жены тоже. Ханна же, будучи женщиной слабой, позволила ему это сделать. Она думала о своих мальчиках, корила себя за слабоволие, но не могла сделать ничего. Сейчас Ханна с детьми перебивалась на пособие и на деньги, которые ей давал Клод. Джим в такие моменты чувствовал себя особенно ничтожным. Лука не знал о тех подачках, что так презрительно выделял Клод их семье. А если бы и знал... В его глазах Клод вырос бы ещё выше. Чтобы не говорил этот мужчина, для Луки это становилось истиной в первой инстанции. Надо сказать, что и Клод выделял Луку из остальных детей. Не относился к нему с пренебрежением, отвечал на все его вопросы, позволял сидеть с собой в библиотеке. Пару раз Джим видел, как Клод читал Луке! Это вообще ни в какие рамки не входило. В то время как Джим от Клода слышал всего пару фраз, наподобие: не трогай, нельзя, помолчи. Дрессировка была на высшем уровне. К тому же, в отличие от Луки, Джим обращался к своему дяде на вы. По-другому, казалось, быть не могло.   
  
      Получалось, что даже у Луки был некто вроде, кто любил его. А Джим мог только получать редкие улыбки матери, когда напоминал ей о времени приёма таблеток, об оплате счетов, о том, что пора готовить обед и прочее. Ханна была равнодушной женщиной и, понимая это, стыдилась себя, но изменить ничего не могла. Джим понимал и это и принимал мать такой, потому что другой у него не было. К тому же Ханна была не самым дурственным вариантом. Анафелоуз многое позволяла детям, тем самым компенсируя материальную неустроенность и собственную холодность. За это Джим был более чем благодарен. Да и так ли ему нужен хоть кто-то? У него есть Лука, который любит его. А сам Джим скоро станет взрослым, тогда ему будет всё равно, какими были его родители, ведь он сам сможет завести семью. И, конечно, он навсегда останется близок со своим братом, совсем как мадам Рэд и миссис Фантомхайв. Да, так и будет…


	2. Chapter 2

"Где-то в Лондоне стоит ёлка, а под ней подарки, которые никто никогда не откроет. Я думал, что если выберусь из этой заварушки, то пойду в тот дом, извинюсь перед его матерью и приму наказание, которое она мне выберет. Тюрьма... Смерть... Не важно. Потому что если я сяду в тюрьму, то по крайней мере смогу выбраться из этого Брюгге. А потом на меня снизошло озарение, и я понял: «Чёрт, парень, может это и есть ад?! Целая вечность в Брюгге...». И я очень надеялся, что не умру. Я очень, очень надеялся, что не умру."  
  
Залечь на дно в Брюгге

 

 

 

 

 

      Рождество встретили весело. Было много подарков, игр и вообще всё было, как обычно. Джим любил Рождество, но он не любил ужины перед ним, потому что взрослые обсуждали свои дела друг с другом, а их дела шли плохо. Зато в утро Рождества под огромной живой елью стояли ярко украшенные коробки, перевязанные шёлковыми бантами. Дети, ещё в пижамах, с криком бросились по лестнице, сбегая со второго этажа. На каждой коробке была карточка с именем. Джим быстро отыскал свою и Луки. В предвкушении он сорвал золотую упаковку полисилка* и уставился на коробку фирмы Marvel, внутри была фигурка зелёного цвета. Джим нахмурился и посмотрел на брата, который уже давно вскрыл свой подарок и размахивал пластмассовым молотом Тора.

      — Смотри, брат! Я теперь как Тор! — закричал Лука. Джим с сомнением посмотрел на свою фигурку, чья голова была увенчана шлемом с рогами, и уловил нечто странное, что раньше его никогда не волновало и не трогало. Аналогия, которая проведена между ним с братом и Тором с Локи, не слишком ясна, но была очевидно обидной. Джим ещё понятия не имел о таком тонком аспекте человеческих отношений, как намёк.

      Сиэль получил полное собрание сочинений о Шерлоке Холмсе. Джим мгновенно перестал обижаться; получить в подарок книги, когда с трудом читаешь — настоящее издевательство. Однако Сиэль от чего-то был рад. Как была рада Лиззи новой кукле и Сома мечу, опять-таки пластиковому, которым он размахивал и называл себя от чего-то Кали.

      Эдвард, обычно равнодушный ко всему, что не касалось его сестры, сейчас с восторгом осматривал новенький планшет. Джиму тоже хотелось планшет или хотя бы телефон, а не героя комикса из фильма, который он не читал и не смотрел толком. Это Лука любил комиксы, особенно про Железного человека, а Джим любил, когда его мать читала ему Властелина колец. Старший Анафелоуз любил эльфов и всё, что с ними было связано. Он путался в их именах и вообще в бесчисленных именах героев и мест, описанных Толкиеном, но Джим твёрдо знал, что нет ничего лучше Властелина колец. И если бы ему подарили кольцо Всевластия, Джим был бы бесконечно счастлив. Но ему подарили Локи — злодея из комиксов.

       Джим повернул голову к лестнице и увидел взрослых, с удовольствием рассматривающих своих детей. Матери видно не было. Наверно, она ещё не встала. Зато колючий взгляд дяди, направленный прямо на старшего Анафелоуза, жёг не хуже огня.

      — Дядя Клод! Смотри, что мне принёс Санта! — Лука тут же бросился к Клоду, размахивая молотом. Фаустус мгновенно перевёл взгляд на маленького Луку. Остальные дети, увидев родителей, также принялись показывать свои подарки. Все, кроме Эдварда, погрузившегося в планшет и сказавшего родителям лишь: «Спасибо, именно эта модель мне и была нужна» и Джима, который, к слову говоря, прекрасно знал, какой именно Санта раскладывал ночью подарки под ёлку. Он раскусил мать уже давно, когда был жив отец. После чего Ханна взяла с него обещание, что Джим не расскажет брату об истинной личине Санты и о том, почему он часто приносит вовсе не то что загадывал ребёнок.

      — А что у тебя, Джим? — спросил довольный Сома, тыкая при этом в Анафелоуза мечом.

      — Убери от меня эту палку.

      — Это не палка, это Экскалибур!

      — Меч Артура? — тут же спросил Джим и во все глаза уставился на меч. Легенды про короля Артура Ханна ему тоже читала, и Анафелоуз их любил не меньше Властелина Колец.

      — Видишь, тут даже надпись есть, — Сома указал на странные вензеля, образующие непонятную подпись.

      — И что это означает?

      — Не знаю, — беспечно ответил Сома. — Но думаю, что это означает: меч Артура.

      — Ничего это не означает, — вмешался Сиэль. — До сих пор неизвестно, какой именно меч был назван Экскалибур и точного его описания не существует. А это, — Сиэль ткнул в игрушку Сомы, — всего лишь игрушка, и надпись сделана для большей схожести со старинным мечом, но она ничего не значит.

      — Самый умный, да? — спросил Сома, сужая глаза.

      — А на моём молоте тоже написано что-то, — вмешался Лука, буквально впихивая Сиэлю в руки свой подарок. — И это тоже ничего-ничего не значит? — Джим нахмурился и предостерегающе посмотрел на Сиэля. Тот тяжело вздохнул и взял молот, осмотрев его.

      — Это руны, по крайней мере они реально существуют.

      — И что там написано? — нетерпеливо спросил Лука.

      — Понятия не имею.

      — Там написано, что сим молотом может владеть только истинный воин, — голос Клода оказался неожиданно близко. Джим невольно вздрогнул, а все остальные уставились на Клода с удивлением.

      — Может быть, — ехидно ответил Сиэль, отдавая молот Луке. Фантомхайв тоже не питал никаких эмоций, кроме раздражения, к Клоду. Но у него, в отличие от Джима, не было причин расстраиваться по этому поводу. Клод Сиэлю был никем.

      Джим посмотрел на брата, Лука, открыв рот, смотрел с восхищением то на Клода, то на молот.

      — Он же был реальным, да, дядя Клод? Ты же рассказывал мне! Расскажи ещё, пожалуйста! — Сиэль на это только фыркнул, но уселся в кресло в гостиной, показывая всем своим видом, что так уж и быть, выслушает сомнительную байку Клода. К слову, Сиэль был единственным, кто уже был одет и причёсан.

      — Думаю, сначала нужно умыться и переодеться, — послышался голос мадам Рэд. Она также была уже одета в своё неизменное красное платье, но сейчас глухое, с высоким воротом на пуговицах. — К тому же я думала, что мы все вместе можем пойти на каток в Сан-Пэрье, там отличный лёд, всегда играет музыка и недурной ресторанчик рядом.

      — Разумеется, — ответил Клод. Джим так и не понял по глазам дяди, рассержен ли тот предложением Анджелины, или рад, что его избавили внимания детей.

      Ханна всё ещё спала, в её комнате были плотно зашторены окна, а на столике рядом, как всегда, стояла бутылка вина и пара пузырьков таблеток. Джим с неохотой потряс плечо матери. Белоснежные локоны Ханны, растрепавшиеся со сна, покрывали часть её лица. Анафелоуз приоткрыла глаза и без всякой доли узнавания взглянула на Джима.

      — Мама, мы собираемся на каток. Ты пойдёшь с нами, или нам идти с тётушкой Рэд? — Ханна смотрела на сына, а потом, мягко улыбнувшись, потянулась, одеяло сползло вниз, и Джим увидел, что две шёлковые бретельки были опущены, из-за чего ночная кружевная рубашка Ханны не покрывала её груди. Джим увидел два оголённых соска матери; они были крупными, ярко розовыми, как её губы, когда она их прикусывала, сомневаясь в чём-то. Джим сам имел такую же привычку и теперь, когда он увидел пышную грудь матери с двумя торчащими сосками, Анафелоузу стало плохо. В его штанах вдруг резко стало тесно и жарко, а во рту появилась сухость. Вместе с тем его сильно затошнило и он, сорвавшись с места, кинулся в ванную, где над раковиной выблевал свой завтрак, состоящий из чудесных булочек с корицей и какао. Ополоснув лицо, Джим посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На него смотрело худое, лишённое привлекательности лицо. Джим имел огромные глаза мутного голубого цвета, светлые волосы какого-то грязного мышиного оттенка и непонятный землистый цвет кожи. Лука был другим. Он был круглолицым с очаровательными ямочками мальчиком, каштановыми с рыжинкой волосами и карими глазами. Когда его видели взрослые, то невольно хотели потрепать по голове или коснуться его пухлых щёчек. На Джима смотрели со смесью жалости и пренебрежения.

      Анафелоуз вышел из ванны и застал мать в том же положении, что и оставил. Разве что одеяло было откинуто чуть дальше, оголяя область живота, покрыткую шёлковой тканью ночной рубашки. Джим вновь уставился на грудь матери, ему в момент сделалось стыдно за себя и за неё. Взяв кончик одеяла, Джим накинул его на мать и тихо вышел из её спальни. В коридоре он столкнулся с Лукой.

      — Мама пойдёт с нами? — весело спросил брат Джима, тот отрицательно покачал головой.

      — Ей нездоровится. Пойдём с мадам Рэд.

      — И с дядей Клодом! — ответил Лука. — Дядя Клод, мы идём с тобой! — Джим тяжело выдохнул. День будет длинным.

* * *

      На катке было очень много людей, поэтому была очередь за самими коньками. Правда, у четы Фантомхайвов были свои собственные. Анджелина, предвидевшая развлечение, на которое сама же и уговорила всех, заставила Клаудию взять коньки. Из Мидфордов поехали только Лиззи и её мать. Фрэнсис не горела желанием кататься, она лишь желала проследить за дочерью. Эдвард отказался от прогулки, а мистер Мидфорд, как и Ханна, так и не спустился даже к завтраку. Агни и Сома, удачно попавшие в очередь за коньками, уже во всю катались с Фантомхайвами. Точнее, Агни катался, а Сома едва стоял на коньках. Но опекун не отпускал своего подопечного далеко. Лиззи была безумно расстроена, что её родители не были столь предусмотрительными, сколь были родители её жениха (она очень на это надеялась), и поэтому почти разрыдалась, увидев огромную очередь. Клод был крайне нетерпелив к чужим слезам, а потому, оставив Джима и Луку стоять в очереди, умудрился достать две пары маленьких ботиночек как раз для Лиззи и Луки.

      — А как же Джим? — спросил Лука, надевая на ноги ботинки и путаясь в шнурках. Анафелоуз оттолкнул его руки и сам принялся завязывать брату шнурки.

      — Ничего, я постою в очереди, — сказал Джим, — с дядей Клодом и мисс Ботсон, — вторая часть фразы далась Джиму тяжело. Он, должно быть, впервые назвал своего дядю вслух по имени, при нём же.

      — У нас с Эмили есть коньки, — ответил Клод, кивая на Ботсон, которая доставала из сумки две пары ботинок.

      — Ну тогда, миссис Мидфорд… — Джим оглянулся на женщину. Та посмотрела на него с долей сожаления и смущения. Усевшись на скамью, женщина попивала из небольшого стакана что-то горячее, от чего шёл пар. Джим мгновенно ощутил, как сильно замёрз.

      — Ну, я сам постою.

      — Уверен, Сиэль одолжит тебе коньки! — сказал Лука.

      — Но как же тогда Сиэль будет кататься со мной?! — воскликнула Лиззи.

      — Ничего страшного. Я отстою очередь. Не думаю, что она будет очень уж долгой, — неуверенно сказал Джим и посмотрел на толпу людей, которая, казалось, стала ещё больше.

      Лука, Лиза и Клод под руку с Эмили отправились на каток. Фантомхайвы тут же начали им махать. Анджелина, рассекавшая лёд так, будто была когда-то фигуристкой, закружила Клода и Эмили. Должно быть, она всё ещё не оставляла надежды на взаимность.

      Лука весело смеялся, хоть и с трудом стоял на льду. Лиззи тут же нашла Сиэля и потребовала, чтобы он катался только с ней. Винсент и Клаудия только смеялись, слушая возмущения Сиэля.

      Джим простоял в очереди двадцать минут. За это время вся чета Фантомхайвов успела вернуться и выпить по кружке горячего глинтвейна. Лука несколько раз подходил к брату и давал ему пить из своей кружки. В конце концов Джим бросил бесполезное занятие, когда его в очередной раз отпихнули, и какая-то огромная женщина с двумя детьми заявила, что Джим стоял за ней, а не перед ней. И хотя Анафелоуз отлично помнил, что когда он вставал в очередь, этой «дамы» и в помине не было, спорить он не стал. Просто ушёл из очереди, присоединившись к миссис Мидфорд.

      — Не дождался? — спросила Фрэнсис. Джим посмотрел на неё и понял, что уже видел этот пьяненький взгляд у своей матери, когда она тихо напивалась в своей спальне.

      — Нет, очередь оказалась больше.

      — Ничего, Сиэль скоро накатается и…

      — Я не хочу кататься, — ответил Джим, смотря как Лука дурачится с Эмили и Сомой.

      — А Ханна когда-то была королевой катка, — чуть язвительно отозвалась миссис Мидфорд.

      — Моя мама? — Джим настолько был удивлён, что не расслышал и доли ехидства в голосе женщины.

      — Анджелина ей и в подмётки не годится, — сказала Фрэнсис, смотря как мадам Рэд, смеясь, катается с незнакомыми мужчинами.

      — Она никогда не водила нас на каток, — ответил Джим. — Я даже не подозревал.

      — Она последнее время нечасто выходит, да?

      — Да, ей нездоровится.

      — Сколько ты будешь говорить себе это, прежде чем признаешь, что твоя мать алкоголичка?

      — Это не так! — Джим сжал кулаки. — Ей нехорошо, вот и всё!

      — Ей уже так давно нехорошо, что вы живёте на пособие. И если бы только на пособие.

      — О чём вы? — не понял Джим.

      — Я хотела, чтобы мы уехали отсюда. Куда угодно, только не снова в дом брата Анафелоуз. Только бы мой муж вновь не видел её. Её сиськи, которые она вечно обтягивает корсетом. Бедная Лиззи, она не представляет, каков её отец, — женщина вдруг достала платок и промокнула глаза. Джим ощущал себя как на углях. Он не понимал, что происходит. Зачем миссис Мидфорд, которую он знает с тех пор, как помнит себя, сказала ему всё это? И на что она намекала? Что это за связь между её мужем и его матерью…

      — Они не поехали на каток, — вдруг сказал Джим.

      — Держу пари, он успел её трахнуть раза два, не меньше, — сказала Фрэнсис и отпила из своего бокала. Джим посмотрел на мать Лиззи, его глаза застилала пелена слёз. Значит, их мать помимо всего прочего занимается чем-то… Джим не знал этого чем-то, он знал слово «трахаться», но что это? Он предполагал, что это нечто такое же постыдное, как колено его дяди между ног его матери, или как её ярко-розовые торчащие соски.

 

* * *

 

      Дома тихо и пусто, даже ёлка, так радовавшая глаз всего день назад, выглядела жалкой на фоне Великолепной ели дядюшки Клода. Холодильник был пуст, а Ханна слишком устала, чтобы идти в магазин и тем более, чтобы что-то готовить. Анафелоуз просто разогрела данные ей Эмили контейнеры в микроволновке и усадила мальчиков обедать, а сама она рылась в аптечке в поиске второго пузырька с обезболивающим.

      — Здорово у дяди Клода, — жуя разогретый стейк, сказал Лука. Младший брат сидел, подобрав под себя одну ногу, а второй махал и постоянно задевал ей ноги брата. Джим вяло ковырялся в своём контейнере; ему досталось рагу и салат. — Жаль, наш дом не такой большой и красивый, как у дяди Клода. И ёлка…

      — Может, помолчишь? — грубо отозвался Джим, Лука на мгновение замер, а потом недоверчиво посмотрел на брата.

      — Почему он тебе не нравится?

      — Он никому не нравится, если не заметил.

      — Он добрый!

      — Когда ему нужно.

      — Неправда! Он всегда нас зовёт на праздники! И дарит подарки, и…

      — Это не делает его добрым! — взбесился Джим. — Он твой дядя и у него много денег. Это всё, что у него есть. А ты рад купиться на всё это!

      — Что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть всё это? У Сиэля, Лиззи и Сомы это есть! Почему у нас нет? Наша мама ведь родилась в богатой семье! Так почему мы живём так?

      — А ты, видимо, хочешь жить с дядей Клодом, — язвительно протянул Джим.

      — А если и хочу, не твоё дело! И я буду не хуже, чем все остальные. И смогу пойти в нормальную школу, вместе с Лиззи и Сиэлем, а не в твою нищенскую и убогую!

      — Замолчи! — буквально закричал Джим. — Тебя купили парой игрушек, а ты уже и рад!

      — Ты просто завидуешь мне! Что дядя Клод меня любит, а тебя нет!

      — Неправда! — выкрикнул Джим и понял, что соврал. Как бы он ненавидел Клода, изначально, когда он только узнал о нём и познакомился с ним, Джим не испытывал никакой неприязни к дяде, и он надеялся, что тот отнесётся к нему также, как и к Луке.

      — Что здесь происходит? — Ханна, выпившая свои таблетки и переодевшаяся в домашний халат, непонимающе уставилась на обоих братьев.

      — Он хочет жить у своего дяди, — ядовито сказал Джим и ткнул пальцем в брата. — Пусть идёт, скатертью дорога!

      — Джим! — в голосе матери вдруг появились нотки недовольства.

      — А что? Раз он так хочет, пусть идёт!

      — И пойду! — вдруг ответил Лука.

      — Прекратите оба немедленно! — оба брата замолчали и с удивлением уставились на мать. — Вы братья, и у вас есть только вы, больше никто не будет о вас заботиться так, как вы друг о друге.

      — Дядя Клод…

      — Дядя Клод, — перебила Ханна Луку, — как ты верно заметил, твой дядя. Он не твой родитель, Лука. И не стоит его обожествлять.

      — Почему ты не можешь быть такой, как Эмили? Как они оба?! — закричал Лука. Ханна отшатнулась, в глазах младшего Анафелоуза появились слёзы, и он, вскочив со своего стула, умчался в комнату, хлопнув дверью.

      — Мам, — попытался было Джим, видя как Ханна тяжело опустилась на стул. — Не слушай его, он ещё…

      — Он прав, — сквозь слёзы ответила Ханна. — Я никудышная мать, — женщина спрятала лицо в руках и мелко затряслась. Джим погладил мать по плечу, пытаясь хоть как-то её утешить. Одно дело успокаивать Луку, когда тот поранил коленку, и совсем другое дело успокаивать взрослого человека, свою маму, которая, казалось, должна бы быть нерушимой стеной и сама утешать их обоих, однако правда состояла в том, что даже взрослые зачастую — это те же дети, у которых есть свои дети. И сейчас Джим понял это.

      — Мам, он не думает так. И я так не думаю.

      — Джимми, — прошептала Ханна, — если со мной что-то случится, позаботься о нём. Он так наивен. Совсем как я, — Джим хотел было закричать: «А как же я? Кто обо мне позаботится?», но вдруг понял, что это неуместные и циничные слова.

      — Мам, всё будет хорошо, я знаю, — твёрдо ответил Джим. — Ты сама говорила, это такой период. Мы переживём его и… — слова застряли в горле младшего Анафелоуза, он всхлипнул, и из его глаз потекли слёзы. Ничего не будет хорошо. Джим с ясностью это понял. Он обнял мать, насколько хватало его маленьких худых ручек, и уткнулся ей в макушку.

 

* * *

 

      Ханна Анафелоуз скончалась семнадцатого февраля две тысячи десятого года от передозировки болеутоляющих. Ни Джим, ни Лука понятия не имели, что их мать уже давно и безнадёжно была больна раком. Об этом не знал даже Клод — единственный член её собственной семьи. Известие о плачевном состоянии Анафелоуз тут же разлетелось среди многочисленных знакомых. Это была самая обсуждаемая новость. Дамы вздыхали и понимающе кивали головами, прощая ей и красоту, и сексуальность, и распущенность. Мужчины сожалели и тоже «понимали». Впрочем, среди них не было ни одного человека, кто устыдился бы, не увидев, что Ханна была больна вовсе не алкоголизмом, а медленным умиранием под названием рак. Неоперабельная стадия, при которой Анафелоуз глотала уже не обезболивающие, а морфин.

      Сочувствующих было много, но реальную помощь оказал в похоронах Клоду лишь Винсент. Он же поднял вопрос об опеке над мальчиками.

      — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы дети Ханны остались в приюте, — Винсент был собран и сосредоточен, складывалось впечатление, что разговор идёт об инвестициях, а не о двух сиротах. — Ты не можешь этого допустить. Это твоя кровь. Я, конечно, понимаю, ты только начал жить с Эмили, и чужой женщине будет тяжело принять их.

      — Дело не в этом, — прервал его Клод.

      — Тогда что? Долги? Разве ты не выплатил их все?

      — Выплатил конечно.

      — Тогда что не так? — Винсент с интересом уставился на Клода, подмечая в его лице ноты раздражения. Фантомхайв улыбнулся. Они дружили с Клодом, если это можно было назвать дружбой, ещё с университета. Точнее, это выглядело как деловое сотрудничество. Связала их вместе Ханна, поступившая годом позже на факультет журналистики и создавшая английский клуб дам и джентльменов, куда тут же вошли её брат и Винсент. Там же Фантомхайв познакомился с Клаудией.  
      Так вот, за всё то время, что они вместе проводили в клубе, Винсент так и не научился толком читать Клода. Хотя обыкновенно ему это удавалось проделывать с лёгкостью с другими людьми. И именно поэтому Винсент с таким удовольствием беседовал с Фаустусом на темы, неприятные тому, надеясь уловить нечто, что поможет расшифровать мысли Клода.

      — Старший сын, я не хотел бы…

      — Опять начинаешь, — улыбнулся Винсент. — Столько лет прошло, а ты всё не можешь забыть старика Транси.

      — Именно что старика. Как вижу его лицо, сразу вспоминаю этого урода. Не представляю, как Ханна терпела его.

      — Ну, проблем с сексуальной жизнью у неё не было, — заметил Винсент.

      — Не замечал в тебе циника.

      — Большего циника, чем ты, ещё поискать. Что ж, — Фантомхайв стряхнул с брюк невидимую пылинку и посмотрел на Клода, — предложи мальчика старому дураку. У него нет детей и он, возможно, будет рад усыновить его.

      — Этому развратнику? — Винсент мягко засмеялся.

      — Не тебе, мой друг, говорить об этом.

      — На что ты намекаешь? — в тон Винсенту спросил Клод.

      — Ханна была красивой женщиной, я понимаю, что перед такой трудно устоять, даже если она твоя сестра.

      — Заткнись, — угрожающе прошипел Клод.

      — Я умолкаю, — улыбнулся Винсент, вставая со своего кресла. — И всё-таки подумай над этим. В крайнем случае, я могу взять опеку над Джимом. Конечно, Сиэль не будет рад этому, он эгоист, мой мальчик, — Винсент улыбнулся сам себе. — Но что поделаешь. Всем нам приходится поступаться со своими чувствами и принимать от жизни всё, что она предлагает.

      — Женись и станешь философом, ** — ответил Клод.

      — Не стоит Клод, Клаудия — идеальная жена и в отличие от тебя, я всё-таки умею любить.

**Примечания:**

* Полисилк - упаковочная плёнка с металлическим блеском.  
** Отсылка к цитате"Женись неприменно. Попадется хорошая жена — станешь счастливым. Плохая — станешь философом." (с) Сократ


	3. Chapter 3

**Примечания:**

* Имеется в виду 100-бальная система оценивания, если переводить баллы Джима на нашу русскую систему, то он круглый троечник (<http://www.studentinfo.net/faq217-uk-marks>)

Музыка:   
<https://yadi.sk/d/SOWdNXivuBHYS>  
<https://yadi.sk/d/jKkRP5OAuBHYr>

 

 — Ты говнюк. Ты говнюк и всегда им был. И единственное, что когда-либо изменится, так это то, что ты станешь ещё большим говнюком.

Ну, может ещё таких же нарожаешь...

— Не трогай моих детей, они тут ни при чём! Забери свои слова про моих родных мелких говнюков!

— Хорошо, про мелких говнюков забираю.  
— Оскорблять моих сраных детей! Да ты все границы переходишь!  
— Я уже забрал свои слова... но ты всё равно говнюк.  
— Слышал, не глухой.  
  
Залечь на дно в Брюгге

 

 

      Джим стоял у гроба матери и почему-то вспоминал её розовые соски. Он пытался отогнать эти грязные мысли, но всё равно в голову лезло воспоминание о розовых торчащих сосках матери. Старший Анафелоуз даже подумал: «А какого цвета они сейчас? Должно быть, бледные, как и она сама», но тут же Джим одёрнул себя. Лицо Ханны было спокойно, грим и белила легли хорошо, да и свет был приглушённым. Лицо женщины, казалось, чуть светилось в полумраке. Лука сквозь слёзы смотрел на спокойное лицо матери, а из его глаз текли слёзы. Накануне он прорыдал всю ночь, и у него поднялась температура. Эмили просидела с мальчиком до рассвета, а Джим, выгнанный из комнаты брата Клодом (до этого у них была одна комната на двоих!), так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. Он не плакал. Почему-то не мог выдавить из себя ни слезинки, а в его голову постоянно лезли странные мысли. К примеру: поцелует ли Клод свою сестру в лоб или ограничится возложением цветов; сколько времени понадобится гробовщику, чтобы закопать его мать, и как долго она будет лежать там, такая спокойная и красивая? Через какое время тело женщины, сводившей с ума стольких мужчин, превратится в зловонную жижу, поедаемую личинками. Представляя, как из глаз матери вылезают черви, Джим невольно вздрагивал и сжимался в тугой комок от собственных отвратительных мыслей и одновременно от жалости к себе, брату и матери.

      По мнению Джима, отпевание было слишком долгим и бессмысленным. Священник читал заунывные непонятные речи, потом все пели, и Джим тоже пел по бумажке, где были написаны слова. Правда, он не слишком бегло читал и потому едва поспевал за остальными. Лука молчал и всхлипывал, он до боли сжимал руку Джима и изредка бросал на него взгляды вины и сожаления. Старший брат сразу понял, что это. Он и сам мог бы так думать. Мог обвинять брата в смерти матери, потому что тот расстроил её и расстраивал на протяжении последнего месяца всё больше. Да только сказок в этой жизни не бывает. Лука, каким бы засранцем ни был, словами мог свою мать задеть, но не убить. Всему виной рак. Слово новое и незнакомое. Джим решил, что означает оно что-то ужасное, раз страдала от этого рака вся их семья. Не было бы рака, мама не была бы столь рассеянной, не вела бы жизнь «падшей» женщины. Про «падшую» Джим также смутно догадывался, это что-то связанное с тем, как стонала Ханна, пока дядя Клод прижимал её к стене. В общем, не было бы рака, их маленькая неполная семья жила бы не хуже других.

      Джим почувствовал, что Лука тянет его за руку. Старший брат моргнул и обнаружил, что все уже расходятся. Клод с Эмили стояли и смотрели на него. Не на них, а на него. Джим подался в сторону Луки и пошёл за ним.

      — Теперь всё? — спросил Лука у Джима. Тот не нашёлся, что ответить. Лука был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить, как хоронили отца, но старший Анафелоуз хорошо это запомнил. Это было его кошмаром на протяжении года после смерти отчима. Джим, надо сказать, не любил его. Вечный игрок и гуляка с отвратительным характером. Когда Малкольма Анафелоуза прирезали прямо за игровым столом, Джим только выдохнул с облегчением, а на похоронах в ужасе рассматривал перекошенное и опухшее лицо Малкольма со следами синяков и ссадин, содрогаясь при мысли, что после смерти люди выглядят именно так. Но дело было в том, что Ханна оплатила услуги гробовщика пьянчужки, который по совместительству гримировал покойников. Делал он это навеселе и не всегда аккуратно, а учитывая масштаб повреждений, который получил Малкольм в своей последней драке, потребовался бы мастер, чтобы лицо главы Анафелоуз стало чуть более приемлемым для своей официальной последней церемонии. Ханна уже тогда не располагала достаточными средствами, оттого её мужа похоронили довольно изуродованным.

      — Нет, дорогой, — услышал Джим голос Эмили. — Ещё похороны и поминки, но если ты устал, я могу отвезти тебя домой. И ты, Джим, тоже можешь не ездить.

      — Я поеду, — тут же ответил Джим, упрямо уставившись на Эмили.

      — Я тоже поеду, — ответил не слишком уверено Лука и посмотрел на Клода, ожидая его одобрения. Фаустус кивнул, взял того за руку и повёл к выходу из церкви, Эмили поспешила за ними. Джим посмотрел им вслед. Они были совсем как семья.

      Смотреть, как гроб мерно опускается в вырытую яму, всё равно, что постигать основное противоречие жизни — смерть. Не все, провожающие в последний путь, скорбят, плачут и ужасаются. Среди приглашённых всегда есть хотя бы один, который завидует покойнику. Его не пугает мысль о замкнутом пространстве, о разложении, о небытие. Его пугает мысль о существовании без того, кого хоронят. «Умереть — всё равно что заснуть»  — говорила Ханна Джиму, когда он с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами смотрел на труп отца. И теперь Джим понимал это. Заснуть и более не видеть никого, кто бы презирал его или ненавидел. А он бы отправился к матери. И конечно, это место было бы прекрасным. Оно просто не может быть иным. Иначе, зачем так стараться здесь, если там всё то же самое?

      Джим ещё был слишком мал, чтобы размышлять о Боге или неком Высшем существе, или вообще хотя бы о чём-то, что могло бы его утешить. Все его понятия о "жизни после" сводились к мысли о том, что его мать находится где-то на облаках и следит за ним, оберегает и любит. Но это нисколько не утешало. Как не утешило бы, впрочем, ничто другое. Потеря родителя — это то, от чего никогда нельзя оправиться. Она всегда будет напоминать о себе заниженной самооценкой, самоуничижением, незначительными ожиданиями от жизни и вечной обидой на мир и окружающих. В целом, это всё равно, что стать эмоциональным калекой, неспособным понять основной из принципов жизни, коему название несправедливость. Ведь та же Ханна всегда говорила Джиму, что он должен быть хорошим и послушным мальчиком, тогда Санта принесёт ему то, что он хочет. Джим был этим мальчиком, однако оставалось неясным, отчего Санта принёс ему дурацкую фигурку Локи и умерла его мать?

      Или к примеру, почему у них с Лукой не осталось никого, а родители Сиэля Фантомхайва оба живы? Не справедливей бы было забрать по одному у каждой семьи? Ответ на этот вопрос, Джим узнает гораздо позже, когда успеет не только полностью разочароваться в людях и прежде всего в себе, но и станет порядочным циником.

 

* * *

 

      На утро после похорон четверо завтракали в доме Клода. Атмосфера была унылой и несколько гнетущей. Сказывались и подавленность детей, и замешательство взрослых.

      — Вы оба останетесь на нашем с Клодом попечении, — сказала Эмили двум зевающим мальчикам, так и не сумевшим накануне заснуть. Лука был вялым и отреагировал, растянув губы в подобии улыбки. Джим только кивнул, проклиная про себя собственное существование и дядю, невозмутимо пьющего кофе.

      — Мы сможем пойти в школу Сиэля и Лиззи? — тут же спросил Лука.

      — Да, думаю, вы туда и отправитесь, — с сомнением ответила Эмили, смотря на Клода. Тот нахмурился.

      — Мы думали об этом. Джим, — старший Анафелоуз замер, услышав из уст Клода своё имя. Это было впервые за всё время их встреч. Джим поднял голову от тарелки с кашей и посмотрел на Клода. — Ты желаешь сменить школу или остаться в старой?

      — Остаться, — тут же ответил Джим, даже не задумавшись.

      — Ты уверен? — спросила Эмили. — Всё-таки гимназия даст тебе больше знаний и откроет…

      — Я хочу остаться, — ответил Джим несколько грубо и с вызовом уставился на женщину.

      — Твоё право, — ответил Клод. — Что ж, а тебя, Лука, нужно ещё подготовить к вступительным испытаниям.

      — Испытаниям?

      — Не волнуйся, я лично позанимаюсь с тобой, у тебя не будет и шанса не поступить туда. Времени до осени более чем достаточно.

      — А как у тебя обстоят дела в школе? — спросила Эмили у Джима.

      — Нормально, — Анафелоуз пропустил около недели занятий. Учитывая, что он и так не был особенно хорош в учёбе, оставалось надеяться, что он не скатится ниже уровня сорока баллов.*

      — Ты сумеешь нагнать остальных? — поинтересовалась Ботсон, чем разозлила Джима ещё больше. Какое ей было вообще дело до его оценок?

      — Джим умный! — сказал Лука и улыбнулся. — За последний тест он получил пятьдесят баллов! — Старший Анафелоуз внутреннее застонал. Лука и понятия не имел, как подставил брата своим незнанием системы бального оценивания. Клод с интересом уставился на племянника, подметив, как тот покраснел.

      — Я так понимаю, стоит запросить табель твоей успеваемости и нанять репетиторов.

      — Нет, — ответил Джим.

      — С такими баллами тебе не светит ни одно приличное учреждение в будущем. Какую работу ты хочешь получить с такими баллами, Джим? Или, быть может, ты решил жить на пособие? — это было уже чересчур. Джим вскочил и откинул скомканную до этого салфетку на стол. Клод поморщился, увидев изуродованную тряпицу, бывшую до этого белоснежной и накрахмаленной.

      — Это не ваше дело! — ответил Джим и прямиком направился в отведённую ему комнату. Лука со смущением и удивлением смотрел брату вслед.

      — Может, не стоило так? — осторожно спросила Эмили. — Он заканчивает только третий класс. О поступлении ещё и речи не идёт.

      — Привычка учиться должна прививаться с детства. Она полезна для жизни, особенно, когда нет родителей, которые могли бы посодействовать.

      — Разве пятьдесят баллов — это плохо? — спросил наконец Лука. Ботсон улыбнулась мальчику.

      — Не совсем. Но от сына Ханны ожидалось большее.

      — Ожидалось? — не понял Лука.

      — Твоя мама была блестящей студенткой и первой ученицей в гимназии, — ответил за Эмили Клод.

      — Неужели? — глаза мальчика распахнулись в удивлении.

      — Поэтому у нас есть все основания ожидать от тебя таких же успехов.

      — А Джим?

      — Джим отказался от…

      — Уверена, Джим также сможет подтянуть свои знания, — ответила Ботсон, перебив Клода и при этом выразительно посмотрев на него. Фаустус поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

 

* * *

 

      Дни потекли неспешно и безрадостно, по крайней мере, для Джима. Он плохо спал, и с этого всё началось. Один в своей слишком большой комнате, старший Анафелоуз сжимался в кровати в тугой комок и рыдал в подушку, надеясь этим приглушить собственные всхлипы. Джим знал, что Лука тоже плачет, но тот в силу своего возраста имел право на утешение со стороны взрослых. Джим же считал, что должен справляться сам. Получалось плохо. Когда он наконец засыпал на мокрой от слёз подушке, ему снилась мать. Иногда эти сны были светлыми, он видел Ханну и говорил с ней, жаловался на что-то, а она его утешала. Иногда Джим вспоминал во сне, что его мать мертва, тогда сон превращался в кошмар, где Ханна вдруг становилась чем-то чёрным и удушливым. Тогда мальчик в ужасе просыпался и слепо щурился, пытаясь понять, где находится; в такие моменты огромная и ненавистная комната становилась чуть роднее, в ней был только Джим и никаких тварей из его кошмаров.

      Но хуже всего были сны, где Ханна убеждала Джима, что она жива и что её смерть — это фикция. Придёт время, и она вернётся за ним и Лукой. И они снова будут жить вместе. После таких снов Джим был сам не свой. Он был задумчив и постоянно смотрел из класса во двор, где обычно парковалась его мать, заезжая за ним в школу. Время шло, а знакомого автомобиля всё не было, как и не было фигуры с развевающимися по ветру белоснежными волосами, укутанной в синее приталенное пальто. В такие дни Джим выл. Он забирался в душ своей комнаты, включал воду и, сгорбившись в три погибели, беспрестанно рыдал. Обычно становилось легче, тогда он шёл делать уроки. Роняя на тетрадь слёзы, Джим смахивал их рукой и тем самым размазывал чернила. Иногда домашнюю работу приходилось переписывать, так как учитель не принимал её к оцениванию.

      На уроках Джим был рассеян более обычного, он, как и боялся, сильно снизил свою успеваемость, но, как ни странно, его это перестало волновать. Казалось, не для кого больше стараться. Некому разочарованно смотреть на него, некому читать морали и некому похвалить. Клод лишь недовольно цокал языком, когда просматривал его табель успеваемости, о котором справлялся у классного преподавателя. Фаустус не ругал Джима, он вообще никак не реагировал. И это было не то чтобы ужасно, это было как в вакууме, отчуждении, где есть Джим и есть пространство, но нет людей, которые бы могли его заполнить. Эмили по началу пыталась как-то повлиять на старшего Анафелоуза, но потом бросила это дело, встречая со стороны мальчика лишь грубость и раздражение. Ботсон и так было несладко. Она никак не рассчитывала, что на неё свалятся двое чужих детей. Они с Клодом и своих-то пока не планировали.

      Самым страшным было то, что Джиму было плевать. Ему было всё равно, что он ест и ест ли вообще. Ему было абсолютно плевать на одноклассников, среди которых до недавнего времени у него были друзья. Теперь их не было, Джима окрестили чудиком и оставили в покое. Благо, не задирали. 

      Выходные Джим просиживал у окна целыми днями. Один раз Клод взял его и Луку в их старый дом, чтобы они взяли всё необходимое и дорогое лично им. Джим успел наведаться в спальню матери, где прихватил её пустой пузырёк из-под лекарств и ночную сорочку, ту самую, в которой Ханна была в ночь перед Рождеством. Сорочка слабо пахла матерью. С ней Джим пролежал в её постели, а потом, когда услышал шаги Клода, быстро запихнул её в портфель. Теперь Джим доставал шёлковую ткань и пузырёк. Он ставил его на прикроватную тумбочку, а сам ложился в постель с ночной рубашкой. Джим смотрел на маленькую оранжевую баночку и представлял, что вот-вот войдёт мать в поисках своих таблеток, а он ей скажет, что пузырёк опустел и нужно идти в аптеку за новым. Конечно, мимо кондитерской «У Стэна». Там они бы выбрали три больших пирожных с воздушным кремом: Луке — банановый, Джиму — шоколадный, а Ханне — мятный; а сверху будет цветная обсыпка, которая взрывается на языке, стоит ей чуть-чуть растаять; взрывная карамель — так она называется.

      Когда обманывать себя становилось уже невозможным, Джим прятал свои «сокровища» на дно выдвижного ящика с майками и возвращался в настоящее.

      Ещё чаще Джим писал письма. Обычно они состояли из ничего не значащего списка произошедшего за день. Анафелоуза не слишком интересовали эти события, просто в письмах принято было что-то такое писать. В конце он неизменно приписывал: "Я люблю тебя и очень жду". Таких писем, пока Джиму не исполнилось четырнадцать, набралось около ста штук. Все их он пускал как самолётики в озеро, которое располагалось в сосновой роще неподалёку от дома Клода. Джим не ждал ответа и не верил снам, где мать говорила, что жива. Нет, он видел её труп и видел, как её похоронили, но он надеялся, что так он сможет сказать пусть уже умершей матери то, что стеснялся сказать при жизни. Она была самым важным человеком в его жизни, и любовь к брату не могла сравниться с той, которую он испытывал к матери. Он говорил в них, как ему жаль, что она умерла, и как ему плохо без неё, и как он сожалеет, что не смог стать её опорой, и то, как он ненавидит весь мир за то, что её больше нет с ним рядом. Джим действительно ненавидел. Это, казалось бы, недоступное детям чувство, жгло его изнутри так сильно, что иногда он всей душой желал причинить кому-нибудь боль. Хоть кому-то или чему-то. В ход шли собственные тетради, карандаши, игрушки, особенно доставалось зелёному злодею, подаренному "Сантой". Но более всего Джиму понравилось бить посуду. Она разбивалась вдребезги с таким шумом, что неизменно на кухню приходили все домашние. Первый раз разбив чашку, Джим только растерянно извинился и сказал Эмили, что это вышло случайно. Та, успокоив мальчика, достала ему другую. Второй раз это были две тарелки, которые Ботсон попросила достать. Джим с секунду смотрел на них, а потом просто выпустил из рук. На мгновение ему показалось, что время замедлилось, и он, как на долгой перемотке, увидел уничтожение фарфоровой посуды. Тогда его вновь не отругали. В следующий раз Джим просто пришёл на кухню, когда там никого не было и, взяв сахарницу со стола, с удовольствием зашвырнул её в стену. Мгновенно по стене посыпался сахарный песок. Пока Клод и Эмили дошли до кухни, Джим успел уничтожить шесть кружек из французского сервиза с золотой каёмкой и маленькими бурыми цветочками по бокам; молочник, который не был пуст. От него пострадала всё та же стена. Когда Джим принялся за бокалы для вина, его руку остановил Клод.

      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, смотря в опухшие от слёз глаза Джима.

      — Отпусти, — прошептал Джим. Клод нахмурился и с силой сжал руку Анафелоуза. Джим ойкнул и непроизвольно выпустил бокал, который вдребезги разбился. Клод как будто не заметил этого.

      — Мне это надоело. Твои ненормальные истерики, саботирование принятия пищи, плохие оценки и жалобы преподавателей.

      — И что ты сделаешь? — нагло поинтересовался Анафелоуз. — Сдашь в приют? — Клод, не ожидавший такой дерзости, дёрнул мальчика на себя.

      — Сейчас ты всё тут уберёшь, потом пойдёшь в свою комнату, а дальше я решу, что с тобой делать.

      — Он может пораниться, — послышался голос Эмили. Джим посмотрел в сторону женщины и увидел не её, а испуганные глаза Луки, который прижимал ко рту маленькую ручку.

      — Ничего. Будет наука. Живо! — Клод отпустил руку Джима и отпихнул его от себя. — Советую начать сейчас. А по поводу приюта, это необязательно, есть отличные лагеря перевоспитания, как раз для таких, как ты.

      — Клод.

      — Не защищай его! Лука, что встал? Ты уже доделал упражнение, что я тебе задал?

      — Почти, — промямлил младший брат.

      — Так иди доделывать. Эмили, закажи еду, уже время обеда, а кухня в ближайшие два часа будет занята, — Клод окинул взглядом разгром, учинённый Джимом, а потом посмотрел на часы. Эмили взяла телефон и ушла в гостиную, Луку тоже как ветром сдуло. Клод дождался, пока они оба скроются из виду, после чего сжал ворот майки Джима в кулак.

      — Чтобы ты понимал, — зашипел в лицо Анафелоуза Клод, — я взял тебя только ради Луки. Он бы расстроился, если бы его непутёвый братец остался в приюте.

      — А почему ты взял его?

      — Разве не ты тогда подглядывал за своей матерью и мной? — внутри Джима всё похолодело. — Ты видел, — сказал Клод. — Ты, конечно, ещё слишком мал, чтобы понимать, но чтобы между нами не было недомолвок. Лука мой, а ты всего лишь сын моей непутёвой сестрицы.

      — Я не пони…

      — Тебе и не нужно, — Клод отшвырнул Джима от себя. — Знай своё место. А сейчас живо за метлой и совком. И чтобы тут было чисто также, как до твоей неуместной истерики.

      Джим с трудом отступил от Клода и направился к шкафчику, где хранились хозяйственные принадлежности. Когда он начал сметать осколки в совок, Клода на кухне уже не было.


	4. Chapter 4

**Примечания:**

Музыка:   
<https://yadi.sk/d/5qqhlTSqwAaSR>  
<https://yadi.sk/d/_n4M2V2RwAaUh>

По канону псевдоотца Алоиса — предыдущего графа звали Эрот Транси. Однако, мне это имя не нравится, ещё и из-за того, что по канону тот был педофилом, что собственно отражает, хоть и не совсем достоверно его имя. Поскольку «мой» Транси не педофил, а всего лишь человек со своеобразным понятием о воспитании, я взяла ему имя его брата — Арнольд. Напоминаю, что по фику, Арнольд Транси действительно отец Алоиса. А отец Луки Анафелоуза, как уже если не все, то многие догадались — Клод Фаустус.

— А в чем тогда заключается наказание для грешника, если он не перерождается в аду?  
— Наказание в том омерзительном состоянии ума, в котором он пребывает до смерти. Оно и есть ад  
"t" В. Пелевин

 

      — Этот мальчишка и есть мой отпрыск? — с отвращением спросил Арнольд Транси, рассматривая Джима. На лице толстяка читалось недоверие, смешанное с презрением. Джим на всякий случай придвинулся ближе к Клоду, но увидев едва заметную усмешку на губах дяди, отодвинулся обратно. Определённо, оба этих взрослых испытывали к нему, Джиму, схожие чувства. Стоило ли искать защиты у одного от другого? Возможно, неделю назад старший Анафелоуз ответил бы, пусть и с сомнением: можно. Однако сейчас, по прошествии «ужасной» недели… Если Джим думал, что его отношения с дядей были плохими, то он очень ошибался. После выходки с кухонной посудой, которую Клод Джиму не простил, а тот в свою очередь не простил своему дяде прилюдную выволочку; их отношения скатились к отметке отвратительно. Анафелоуз, озлобившийся на своего родственника и на весь мир вокруг, вопреки ожиданию Клода, не стал послушным после инцидента. Он не стал таким даже после показательной «порки» при Эмили и Луке, когда Клод, решивший «добить» Джима, высказал ему за общим столом всё то, что он думает о неучах с самомнением Наполеона и интеллектом чуть выше дебильного. Джим, не ожидавший подобной тирады, не растерялся, высказав своему родственнику всё, что он думает о нём лично и о его опекунстве. В результате этой перепалки оба разошлись по своим комнатам, а Эмили и Лука, так и не решившиеся даже рта открыть, остались обедать вдвоём. Но если бы на этом всё закончилось, возможно, жизнь в особняке Фаустуса не была столь невыносимой для Джима. Анафелоуз решил, что раз его дядя настолько его ненавидит, то и он, Джим, имеет полное право не разубеждать его относительно собственной персоны. Какой смысл кому-то что-то доказывать? Особенно если сам этот человек — тиран и зануда? Старший Анафелоуз, не имея достаточно фантазии и опыта в проказах, не нашёл ничего лучше, как забраться в кабинет к дяде и уничтожить стопку документов. И хотя большая их часть имела второй экземпляр, а дубликат некоторых было сделать вполне реально, Клод — перфекционист, не терпящий в своей жизни, тем более в своём бизнесе посторонних, не пускающий в свой кабинет даже Эмили, был настолько зол, что в этот же день позвонил старому Транси и предложил встретиться. Джим ожидал результат переговоров с интересом, он не особо верил в то, что старый скряга захочет воспитывать его. Но, видимо, Клод был терпелив, по крайней мере более терпелив, чем с Джимом. Ведь смог же он убедить его отца забрать сына к себе. Иначе зачем бы они сейчас сидели втроём в доме старика?

      — Похож на неё, не на меня, — с долей сожаления сказал старый Транси, вглядываясь в лицо Джима.

      — И слава богу, — ехидно ответил Клод. — Должно же в нём быть хоть что-то приятное. — старший Транси со смесью недоумения и недовольства воззрился на Фаустуса. Тот был невозмутим, как и всегда.

      — Мальчик, — обратился Транси к Джиму. — Если ты хочешь когда-нибудь получить всё то, чем я владею, тебе придётся не перечить мне и подчиняться во всём.

      — Я бы не слишком на это рассчитывал, — опять вставил шпильку Клод. В этот раз на него уже покосился и сам Джим.

      — Вы правда мой отец? — ляпнул старший Анафелоуз и смутился. До этого он как-то не обратил особого внимания на то, что у него, оказывается, есть живой отец. Это казалось чем-то нереальным. Зато сейчас осознание лавиной накрыло Джима, и он едва мог справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами: и радость, и горечь, и разочарование. Последнее было связано с тем, что Джим не обманывался насчёт старика. Тот не горел желанием обрести сына, он вообще едва ли мог радоваться чьему-то присутствию рядом.

      — Пока ты щенок без роду и племени, — фыркнул Транси. — Ты принёс документы? —обратился граф к Фаустусу.

      — Да, — ответил Клод. — Адвокат и нотариус должны явиться через полчаса.

      — Почему так долго?

      — Я хотел дать время вам обоим.

      — Незачем. Меня этот бастард интересует не более кошки, — ответил Транси, кивая на мимо проходящего чёрного кота, внимательно оглядывающего посетителей. Клод знал, что Транси кривит душой. Старому развратнику нужен был наследник. Передать титул и своё наследство было некому. А Транси лучше бы удавился, чем отдал бы всё своё состояние после смерти в благотворительный фонд. А именно так и случится, если он не назначит наследника, которому по закону всё и должно будет перейти.

      — Что ж, в таком случае, я думаю, не стоит тянуть. Я позвоню обоим, чтобы поторопились, — сказал Клод и встал со своего места, набирая на плоском экране номер адвоката. Джим взглянул на удаляющуюся фигуру и ощутил острое чувство страха и безнадёжности. Клод не был самым приятным человеком, можно сказать, что он был самым неприятным человеком во всех отношениях для Джима, но его старший Анафелоуз знал. А вот этого отвратительного старика, называющего Джима бастардом, мальчик не знал и знать не хотел. Для него было очевидно, что ничего хорошего ожидать от старика не приходится. Джиму показалось это мгновение бесконечностью, он с надеждой смотрел на спину Клода и не понимал, что должен сделать, чтобы остаться с Клодом, Эмили и Лукой, нет, стать частью их новой семьи. Что-то должно было быть, что остановило бы дядю, но Джим смог только задохнуться от нахлынувших эмоций и что-то неловко промычать вслед уходящему опекуну. Когда дверь за Клодом захлопнулась, Анафелоуз взглянул на старика. Тот равнодушно рассматривал его, как очередную безделушку на витрине магазина. Джим хотел было сгладить, как ему казалось, неловкую и вместе с тем гнетущую атмосферу, но не нашёл, что сказать. Минуты, пока Клод говорил по телефону, показались вечностью. Вечностью, пока бледный Джим смотрел в пол, а его отец смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Ничего, чтобы могло ободрить его, ничего, чтобы могло уничтожить Анафелоуза ещё больше. Арнольд Транси как будто испытывал мальчика этой гнетущей тишиной и наслаждался этим. Джим прислушивался к разговору Клода, ловя каждое слово, и отсчитывал минуты. Он ждал, когда Фаустус вернётся, но тот к великому разочарованию Джима не вернулся. Закончив разговор, Клод посмотрел на закрытую дверь в гостиную и понял, что ужасно хочет курить. Взяв из своего пальто неоткрытую пачку, которая держалась там на всякий случай, так как Клод безуспешно пытался бросить курить на протяжении двух лет, Фаустус вышел на крыльцо дома и, неловко прикрыв входную дверь, закурил. Мгновенно ощущение чего-то неправильного исчезло. Он всё делал правильно, мальчишке будет лучше с отцом, пусть и таким старым ублюдком. По крайней мере тот был когда-то преподавателем, быть может, он сможет привить Джиму ответственность и желание учиться. Зная характер и методы Транси, Клод не сомневался в этом. Как он не сомневался и в том, что старик сломает Джима. В конце концов, на кой графу становиться преподавателем пусть и ведущего университета Великобритании? Разве что за тем, чтобы удовлетворить свои садистические наклонности. Клод ещё отлично помнил, как измывался профессор Транси над ними. А над Ханной особенно. Граф был сторонником той теории, что красивая женщина не может обладать ни умом, ни знаниями, и от того Ханне доставалось более всех остальных. Правда потом это вылилось в нечто ещё более странное и извращённое, по мнению Клода — в роман. Сколько бы Фаустус не убеждал себя в том, что старый ублюдок просто воспользовался его сестрой, у него никак не выходило из головы то, какими глазами смотрел тот на его Ханну. Не масляным взглядом пошляка, нет, в глазах урода Транси проскальзывало восхищение и даже благоговение. И во что всё это вылилось? Может, не вмешайся тогда Клод, а Ханна будь менее ветреной, всё могло бы кончиться лучше.  
Чёрная машина подъехала к особняку как раз в то время, когда Клод успел выкурить одну сигарету. Клод выбросил окурок в урну, напоминающую бутон цветка и выполненную из того же камня, что и ступени. К Фаустусу подошли двое мужчин, у каждого было по чёрному кейсу.

      — Самое время, — сказал Клод и кивнул обоим на дверь.

 

* * *

 

      Клод уехал вслед за нотариусом и адвокатом. Он не стал дожидаться, пока Джим выдавит из себя хотя бы пару слов, не стал прощаться. Клод неловко потрепал Джима по голове, когда уходил, чего никогда не делал до сего момента. Но это был фальшивый и неуместный жест. И оттого, наверно, Клод не смог ничего сказать, а Джим ответить. Они оба молча попрощались друг с другом. Транси, чуть удивлённый подобным отношением, никак не показал этого. Он пожал Клоду руку и небрежно попрощался с ним словесно. Договорённость о воскресных визитах Алоиса к брату они оговорили заранее. Когда дверь за «гостями» закрылась, а Джим ощутил ужас и оцепенение, старый граф обернулся к нему и с какой-то особенной злостью сказал:

      — Не думай, что это твой дом, мальчик, это не твой дом пока. Если ты не заслужишь его, то я вышвырну тебя обратно. А уж возьмёт тебя твой дядя обратно или нет, не моя забота. Ты это понял? — спросил Транси, плюясь слюной сквозь старческие зубы. Джим сморщился, наблюдая за злым, уродливым лицом, но всё-таки кивнул. Не стоило сердить Транси. Он не Клод, нотации читать не будет. Это Джим понял сразу.

      — Запомни ещё кое-что. Твоё имя отныне Алоис Транси. И если кто-то спросит тебя о нём, ты он и есть. И всегда им был. Моя покойная мать так и не дождалась внуков, она очень хотела назвать мальчика Алоисом, — сказал Транси, обращаясь как будто в пустоту. Взгляд его был расфокусирован, а губы расслаблены. Он, казалось, был далеко сейчас, где-то в прошлом, где ему не семьдесят, а быть может, всего двадцать. Джим наблюдал эти изменения, затаив дыхание. Перед ним, возможно, был подлинный граф, неиспорченный злобой и одиночеством. Но старый Транси, быстро справившись с ностальгией, вновь надел свою маску и наморщился. — Хотя какой ты Алоис. Бастард, ублюдок от этой шлюхи.

      — Моя мать не…

      — Заткнись! — разозлился Транси. — Никогда не перечь мне! — Транси подошёл вплотную к Джиму, опираясь на палку с головой паука. Арнольд схватил Джима за ворот и встряхнул. — Выпорю. — Старший Анафелоуз распахнул глаза и с ужасом посмотрел на отца. Вот как значит. Клод был ангелом по сравнению с этим человеком.  
      Тем временем Транси выпустил из рук ворот и оттолкнул Джима от себя.

      — Мортимер! — закричал Транси. Тут же на пороге показался старик моложе Транси и раза в два тоньше его. — Расскажи Алоису о распорядке дня. И не забудь упомянуть о воспитательных мерах. Но для начала принеси в мою спальню обед.

      — Вы не хотите пообедать с молодым человеком? — спросил дворецкий.

      — Я сказал, в спальню! — ответил Транси и стукнул палкой по полу.

      — Да, милорд. Куда подать обед… — дворецкий замешкался не зная, как назвать Джима, — юному гос…

      — Он не граф ещё! — гнев Транси, казалось, можно потрогать руками. — Пока моё тело не остынет, этот ублюдок не станет им. Зови его Алоисом, это его имя.

      — Да, милорд.

      — И ещё кое-что, — глаза Арнольда недобро сверкнули, — обед, Алоис, нужно заслужить, — от этих слов по спине младшего Транси побежали мурашки. Что значит: заслужить себе обед? — Ты дурно воспитан, мальчик. Молчишь, когда следует отвечать, имеешь отвратительную привычку перечить взрослым. Я уже не говорю о твоей успеваемости в школе. С сегодняшнего дня этому всему пришёл конец. Запомни это.

 

* * *

 

      В день, когда Алоис узнал, кто его отец, и был усыновлён им, младший Транси остался голодным. Арнольд придерживался весьма жёсткой и довольно унизительной дисциплины. Во-первых, Алоис начисто был лишён прав свободного передвижения по особняку, во-вторых, младший Транси не располагал отныне своим временем. Оно было расписано буквально по минутам. Старый граф лично составил расписание мальчика. В третьих, нормальная еда Алоису полагалась только в том случае, если он не набирал так называемых штрафных баллов более трёх штук за день, в противном случае он обходился хлебом и водой. Набрать штрафы было очень просто. Граф назначал штрафные очки за всё: за несделанное вовремя домашнее задание, за неудовлетворительные оценки в школе, а ведь их Алоис получал по началу очень много, так как до этого он практически полностью перестал учиться. Штраф можно было получить за сказанное не вовремя слово, или слово, сказанное поперёк, а младший Транси при своём характере иногда не мог сдержаться. Более того, по началу он вообще не умел во время затыкаться. Однако Алоис был слишком мал и слишком несвободен, чтобы тягаться со старым графом. В первую же неделю всё кончилось отвратительной поркой, которую Арнольд пообещал сыну в день их знакомства. Младший Транси пусть и был напуган тогда, но до конца не поверил, что его будут пороть.  
      За первую неделю Транси был настолько измождён количеством учёбы, отсутствием полноценного трёхразового питания и нормального восьмичасового сна, что истерика, которую он устроил Арнольду, буквально вывела последнего из себя. Алоис плохо помнил, что он кричал своему новообретенному отцу, пока по щекам текли слёзы, но закончилось всё быстро. Старый Транси самолично схватил мальчишку за руку чуть выше локтя и потащил куда-то вниз, где Алоис никогда не был. Пока руку младшего Транси больно сжимала старческая, но довольно сильная рука, он всхлипывал и пытался вырваться.

      — Мой отец был сторонником той теории, что детей нужно бить. В таком случае они лучше понимают, что происходит. И я с ним согласен. Мортимер! — закричал старый Транси. Из кухни вышел дворецкий и нахмурился.

      — Отпустите! — завопил Алоис, но граф его не слушал.

      — Двадцать ударов.

      — Милорд, слабоват он, — попытался было дворецкий.

      — Поговори мне ещё! Мой отец меня не щадил. А я этого выкормыша должен? И не жалей его, а то я сам возьмусь, и не за прут, а за палку, — Мортимер, видимо, всё понял, потому что он молча кивнул и взял Алоиса под другую руку.

      — Нет! Вы не можете, это преступление! — старый Транси тут же отвесил ему пощёчину, это отрезвило Алоиса.

      — Заткнись, мальчишка, и прими наказание как мужчина, а не как сопливая истеричка. Что стоишь? Веди его! — Мортимер спустился с Алоисом до железной двери. Когда дворецкий распахнул её, младший Транси увидел тёмный сырой подвал. Алоис в ужасе смотрел на помещение, оборудованное под пытки. На самом деле ничего особенного там не было. Пара колодок свисала с потолка, а в углу стояла огромная бочка с водой, в которой вымачивались пруты. В остальном это был обычный подвал, освещаемый двумя тусклыми лампочками. Мортимер подвёл Алоиса к колодкам.

      — Снимай рубашку, — сказал он.

      — Зачем? — спросил Алоис, сквозь слёзы глядя на дворецкого.

      — Снимай, снимай, — мягко ответил Мортимер. — Если он сам это сделает, будет намного больнее, — Транси дрожащими руками расстегнул рубашку и оголил худую спину. Та была девственно чиста и бела. Мортимер с сожалением посмотрел на неё, думая о том, что когда-то и у его хозяина, должно быть, была такая же. Теперь спину старого графа украшали шрамы. Мортимер знал это, потому что помогал старику одеваться к завтраку. Когда колодки на запястьях Алоиса были застёгнуты, а сам он весь сжался в ожидании первого удара, Мортимер подошёл к бочке с водой и вытащил розгу.

      Первый удар был настолько больным и обидным, что Алоис буквально взвыл.

      — Считай, — сказал Мортимер совершенно другим, отстранённым и каким-то холодным голосом. Алоис ничего не понял и тогда вновь получил удар, и вновь взвыл, — Считай! — потребовал дворецкий. — Иначе они не засчитаются.

      — Один, — вяло промямлил Алоис, понимая, о чём говорит Мортимер, и тут же получая второй удар. Транси даже не успел сжаться, как чуть ниже правой лопатки кожу, казалось, рассекла боль надвое.

      — Два, — ещё удар.

      — Три, — завыл Алоис, вдруг понимая, как много до конца. Как много на самом деле в числе двадцать цифр. Сколько ударов в этом числе. И каждый из них заставит запомнить себя.

      — Четыре, — поясница заныла от режущей боли, а Алоис прикусил губу до крови. Втянув в себя воздух, он резко выдохнул его, когда получил следующий удар.

      — Пять, — прошептал Алоис.

      — Не слышу! — прозвучал голос не Мортимера, а старого графа, и тут же Алоис получил ещё удар.

      — Шесть, — заорал Алоис.

      — Нет, — добродушно усмехнулся старый граф, — это было пять, Алоис. Ты что, по порядку считать не умеешь? Штрафной ему всыпь, — последовало два удара подряд, и Алоис не смог отличить один от другого. Стало ясно, что Мортимер его жалеет.

      — Шесть, — сказал Алоис.

      — Вот теперь всё верно, — в голосе старого Транси чувствовалось добродушие. Алоис возненавидел его за это.

      — Семь… Восемь… Девять, — Алоису показалось, что между девятым и десятым прошла вечность. «Ну же… » — думал он, — «быстрее и будет половина… ». Десятый был самым болезненным. Алоис почти потерял сознание, но тут же испугался, что получит ещё один, если не успеет громко выкрикнуть число десять. Младший Транси помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Всё плыло перед глазами. Красная пелена режущей боли смешалась с тупой болью в зубах, которые он сжимал при каждом ударе, и слабо различимой болью в прикушенной губе.

      — Одиннадцать, — и вновь удар прошёлся по лопатке. Из глаз Алоиса непроизвольно брызнули слёзы. Не от обиды, нет. Обижаться было не на кого. Это была реакция на боль. Транси не мог остановить слёзы. Те текли и текли, и скоро дышать через нос стало невозможно.

      — Двенадцать… Тринадцать… Четырнадцать, — младший Транси громко шмыгал носом и дрожал. Если до этого его трясло от холода и страха, то теперь от непонятного жара, исходящего от спины. Кожа горела, казалось, что её прижгли горящими углями.

      — Пятнадцать… Шестнадцать…— прошептал Алоис, — Семнадцать… Восемнадцать…

      — Сначала!

      — Семнадцать… Восемнадцать.

      — Всыпь штрафной ему, Мортимер!

      — Семнадцать…

      — И ещё один за то, что он считать не умеет!

      — Восемнадцать…

      — Ещё!

      — Восемнадцать… Восемнадцать… Восемнадцать! ВОСЕМНАДЦАТЬ! — заорал Алоис и проснулся. В комнате горел ночник, а сам он лежал на постели в доме старого графа. Транси выдохнул и лёг обратно, тут же спина отозвалась болью, и Алоис застонал. Повернувшись на живот, Транси пролежал так с минуту. Кожу раздражала ночная пижама. Алоис не помнил последнего удара. Возможно, он его и не получил, так как потерял сознание раньше. Да, где-то на пятнадцатом, или шестнадцатом.

      Транси сильно захотелось пить. Он кое-как встал с постели и шатающиеся походкой дошёл до тумбы, на которой стоял кувшин с водой. Налив себе в стакан воды, Алоис с удовольствием ощутил, как прохладная жидкость промочила горло и чуть успокоила его ум. Транси выпил ещё полстакана и направился обратно к кровати, на которую буквально повалился от усталости и озноба. Алоис лёг на бок, свернувшись в комок. Хотя сильно хотелось спать, мешала боль в спине, сейчас она ныла, как будто Транси не выпороли розгами, а банально избили. Казалось, что все кости, которые можно было переломать, были переломаны, хотя Алоис прекрасно знал, что это не так. «Всего лишь глубокое повреждение кожи, — подумал Транси. — После палки было бы намного хуже…»

      Наказание, Алоис усвоил, как его усвоил и старый граф. Младший Транси провалялся с лихорадкой два дня. Организм, не получавший до этого никаких травм, просто был не готов справиться с полученной. Хотя в большей степени это, конечно, было испытание болью. Температура не спадала именно из-за неё. Алоис в эти дни неожиданного отдыха получал нормальную еду, сон и отдых от заданий. Впрочем, это был первый и последний раз. Больше промахов старый граф в отношении выбора наказания для отпрыска не допускал.

 

* * *

 

      Впервые получить выходной в воскресенье Алоису удалось не через неделю и не через две, а через месяц. Транси был настолько взбешён этим, что всё испортил по прошествии третьей недели жизни с отцом. Алоису не терпелось увидеть Луку, с которым ему не давали даже переписываться. Старый Транси был твёрд в своих решениях и решил стимулировать своего сына самым действенным методом. И сколь не был жесток этот метод, он работал. Лишённый на третьей недели заветного выходного, Алоис понял, что быть прилежным и хорошо учиться мало. Прилежным нужно быть и в своих мыслях тоже. Поскольку все проколы происходили именно из-за того, что Транси думал на самом деле о своём отце и о его методах воспитания. Четвёртая неделя была потрачена на то, чтобы приучить себя к мысли о том, что старый Транси, может, и садист, но делает всё на благо Алоиса. Конечно, обмануться можно было только при очень большой наивности. Транси старался стать этим самым наивным человеком. Вместо ненависти к старому графу, Алоис культивировал ненависть к Клоду. Ведь это же он отдал его сюда. Получалось не слишком хорошо, но достаточно для того, чтобы к концу недели Арнольд объявил о том, что Алоис может навестить своего брата. Радости Транси не было предела. Он в мгновение ока весь расцвёл и, забыв о субординации, расплылся в улыбке и искренне ответил «спасибо».  
      Арнольд был настолько ошарашен такой реакцией, что даже не успел среагировать, как Алоис уже исчез из его кабинета. В конце концов, Арнольд махнул на мальчишку рукой, решив, что спустит три шкуры с того чуть позже.

      Транси влетел в свою комнату и бросился к шкафу, откуда достал свою обычную одежду, которую не надевал уже месяц: джинсы и свитер. Старый граф позволил Алоису оставить часть вещей, однако в первый же день отдал распоряжение Мортимеру заказать своему сыну «приличную» одежду. Транси ужасно не нравились брюки и рубашки, его раздражало то, что он всё время вынужден ходить как в форме. Сам граф Транси не обременял себя этикетом и ходил по дому часто в халате, этому располагало не то его дурное настроение, не то слабое здоровье. Правда Алоис не представлял, как здоровье может позволять Арнольду вести у него дополнительные часы занятий по чистописанию и бить его по пальцам указкой за каждое неверное или кривое написанное слово, но не позволяло облачиться утром в одежду.

      Транси многого не понимал, но поскольку усвоил главный урок — молчи, будешь целее, старался не высказываться.

      Облачившись в джинсы, свитер и куртку, Транси выскочил из комнаты и прямиком направился к дворецкому.

      — Мортимер! Граф распорядился насчёт моего выходного? — спросил он опешившего от такой прыти старика.

      — Будете так носиться по дому, вас его лишат, Алоис, — предельно вежливо ответил дворецкий. Транси удивляло, что этот человек, который порол его по приказу старого графа, требовавший во время экзекуции считать, в остальное время был столь же учтив с младшим Транси, сколь и со старшим.

      — Так он распорядился?

      — Да, вас отвезут к мистеру Фаустусу в течение часа.

      — Отлично, — Алоис выбежал из кухни и уселся в коридоре на небольшую софу. Транси уже ездил с водителем в школу. По началу его это смущало, но через пару дней, обременённый бесконечными домашними заданиями, он перестал обращать внимание на это, возможно, единственное удобство. Раньше он добирался один, а мать его только забирала из школы. Ханне было тяжело подняться утром, и Алоис ходил в школу сам. Теперь же не было ни минуты, чтобы он находился на улице в одиночестве. Он вообще перестал владеть собственным временем. Разве что ночью, однако он был так сильно измотан, что обычно мгновенно засыпал. Пару раз Алоис вдруг снова начинал думать о матери, ему становилось стыдно, что в последнее время он редко о ней вспоминал, слёзы сами собой текли из глаз, но даже тогда Транси почти мгновенно засыпал.

      — Это глупо, поднимитесь к себе.

      — Я подожду здесь, — ответил Алоис, внутренне боясь, что если он поднимется в свою комнату, то водитель уедет без него, или старый граф передумает. Могло произойти всё что угодно!

      Однако удача в этот раз была явно благосклонна к Транси. Через пятнадцать минут его метаний на небольшой софе, в переднюю зашёл водитель Генри. Удивившись тому, что в этот раз Транси ждал его уже в коридоре, он неловко поздоровался и спросил, готов ли Алоис ехать. Мальчик тут же вскочил со своего места и, крикнув Мортимеру «до свидания», выбежал из мрачного особняка. Наконец, он ехал к брату. Наконец! Не в школу, а к Луке. Они вместе смогут погулять или поиграть во что-то. Что угодно, только не одиночество и учёба.  
Доехали быстро, дом Клода по случайности оказался в том же районе, что и особняк Транси. Фаустус, несмотря на то, что был молод, отличался скрытным характером и довольно отшельническим образом жизни. Он жил в квартире только во времена студенчества. А по окончании университета сразу же вернулся в отчий дом. Родителей давно не было в живых, когда он обосновался в родном поместье и полностью переделал его под себя. Сестра не пожелала жить с братом. Она вместе с маленьким Джимом поселилась у будущего мужа — Джека Анафелоуза. А чуть позже, уже после его смерти, переехала в небольшую квартирку на окраине Лондона, за которую платила небольшую ренту. Алоис помнил своим домом именно это жилище. Иногда он жалел, что его мать не осталась вместе с братом, тогда они с Лукой могли расти в поместье Фаустусов и считать его своим домом. Впрочем, Лука уже так и считал. Это Алоису не повезло.

      — Приехали, — услышал Транси и недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на водителя, а потом в окно автомобиля. Маленькая дорожка, ведущая сквозь сосны к поместью, а чуть поодаль озеро. — Я вернусь за вами к шести.

      — Можно чуть позже? — тут же спросил Алоис, пытаясь выторговать для себя больше времени.

      — Граф Транси сказал, что это самое большее, на что вы можете рассчитывать.

      — Ясно, спасибо, — Алоис вышел из автомобиля и захлопнул дверцу. Транси остро ощутил одиночество, оставшись один на тропе. Обернувшись, мальчик увидел, как Генри разворачивает автомобиль и уезжает. Алоис пошёл по тропе, минуя незакрытые ворота, прямиком к деревянным ступенькам, таким знакомым. Снега не было, в городе его уже давно вывезли, а здесь… Транси не знал, как давно он исчез полностью отсюда. Но явно позже, чем Алоиса отдали на перевоспитание. Транси дёрнул ручку двери, но та оказалась заперта. Алоис посмотрел на звонок и, встав на цыпочки, нажал на кнопку. Какое-то время ничего не было слышно, пока дверь вдруг не распахнулась и на пороге не появился Клод.

      — Уже приехал, — констатировал он так, будто они с Алоисом расстались всего пару часов назад. — Проходи, — Фаустус отошёл от двери и пропустил Транси внутрь. Алоис, от чего-то ожидавший от встречи с «любимым» дядей нечто большее, стушевался. Не ясно было, с чего вдруг ему так хотелось увидеть этого отвратительного родственника, может это была тоска по прошлому.

      — А Лука? — спросил Транси, снимая куртку, и тут же услышал весёлый смех из гостиной.

      — У нас гости, — мягко ответил Клод.

      — Ясно, — Транси ощутил острый прилив раздражения. Для него этот день был таким важным, самым важным из всех. Он выкладывался по полной, чтобы заработать кусочек свободы и провести его с братом, а у них… у них гости…

      — Джим! — Лука сидящий до этого за настольной игрой, поднял голову и бросился к брату. За карточным столом, где всего секунду назад сидел Лука, сидели незнакомые Транси дети. Двое близнецов возраста Луки заинтересованно рассматривали Джима, на лице одного читалось лёгкое презрение, характерное для высокомерных ублюдков из слишком обеспеченных семей и рано познавших отвратительные стороны своих родителей, другой же мальчик лишь поджал губы, но это было похоже скорее на защитный жест. Две девочки с аккуратными локонами, совсем как у Лиззи, не скрывали своей заинтересованности. На их глупеньких лицах читались восторг и кокетство. Алоису все четверо не понравились.

      — Как ты тут? — спросил Джим, не осознавая насколько нелепо и неуместно прозвучал его вопрос. Логичнее было бы задать его ему. Для Луки Клод готов был сделать если не всё, то многое. И это было очевидно для всех.

      — Всё отлично! — весело ответил Лука. — Почему ты не приезжал? Я ждал тебя!

      — Прости, — неловко извинился Алоис, не зная, как объяснить своему младшему брату причину, по которой они были разлучены месяц.

      — Познакомься, это мои одноклассники, — сказал Лука и кивнул на незнакомцев. — Это Анабель и Кристи, а это Чарли и Томас. Это мой брат Джим.

      — Очень приятно, — вежливо сказал Алоис, не зная, что ещё к этому добавить. Кажется, старый граф говорил, что со следующей недели он будет изучать этикет. Сейчас бы знания не помешали. Ведь если все четверо — одноклассники Луки, то очевидно, что все они — дети чиновников, бизнесменов или английской аристократии. Впрочем, Алоис уже достаточно знал об английских школах, так как сам должен был пойти в одну из них, чуть позже, когда его оценки не будут пятном на фамилии Транси. А пока Алоис был сплошным пятном на фамилии своего отца и от этого ощущал свою особую неполноценность. Так вот, Транси знал достаточно о школах и весьма хорошо своего дядю, чтобы понять, что Луку отправили в самое традиционное чисто английское учреждение, где место было не разбалованным чиновничьим деткам, а только настоящим чопорным англичанам. Клод сам учился в подобной школе и был разве что не ходячим экспонатом своего учебного учреждения.

      — Лука рассказал нам, что ты принадлежишь к древнему роду Транси, — сказала одна из девочек, кажется, Анабель. Алоис посмотрел на Луку, и тот слегка порозовел.

      — Я сам узнал об этом недавно, — ответил Алоис и улыбнулся девушке.

      — Это видно, — церемонно ответил один из близнецов и окинул надменным взглядом Алоиса. Последний испытал сожаление по поводу того, что не остался в неудобной, но безукоризненной одежде, подобранной ему по распоряжению Арнольда. Транси не успел ничего ответить.

      — И фамилию ты носишь Транси? — спросила Кристи.

      — Да, — ответил Алоис. — Алоис Транси — моё имя.

      — Джим Алоис Транси?

      — Нет, просто Алоис Транси, — ответил Джим и испытал раздражение. Какое им дело было до его имени? Он вообще-то приехал к своему брату.

      — Тогда почему Лука зовёт тебя Джимом? — спросил ехидный близнец.

      — Так получилось, — туманно ответил Алоис.

      — Очень странная история, — продолжил близнец. — Если ты Транси, то значит и Лука тоже Транси?

      — Если бы он был Транси, то мы жили бы вместе.

      — Значит, вы ненастоящие братья, — ехидно ответил другой. — Вот мы с Чарли — братья, и по нам сразу видно, а вы даже не похожи.

      — Да, ни капельки, — подтвердила Кристи.

      — Рад за вас с Чарли, — растягивая слова, ответил Алоис. — Но могу вас заверить, внешняя схожесть — не показатель, Лука точно мой брат. Мой единственный брат. И я приехал сюда, чтобы увидеть его, а не кому-то из вас что-то доказывать! — Кристи и Анабель округлили глаза, одна из девочек даже картинно прикрыла рот ладошкой, и это показалось Транси особенно отвратительным.

      — Чего уставились?

      — Джим, — Лука потянул брата за свитер. — Не надо так говорить.

      — Прости, — тут же стушевался Алоис и улыбнулся Луке. — Может, мы погуляем? Я тебя не видел очень давно, а с одноклассниками ты каждый день видишься, — Транси демонстративно проигнорировал возмущённый возглас со стороны девчонок.

      — Но я их пригласил.

      — Ладно, тогда я тоже могу поиграть с вами.

      — Извини, — тут же вставил свои три копейки Чарли. — Все тотемы разобраны, — мальчик указал на пять разноцветных фигурок стоящих на цветной карте.

      — Обычно игры рассчитывают на чётное количество участников, если вас пятеро, значит можно играть вшестером. А вместо тотема, — Алоис выделил слово «тотем», подражая голосу близнеца, — я могу использовать что-то другое.

      — Мы уже начали играть! — вмешалась Анабель.

      — Всего пара ходов, — вступился за брата Лука. — Начнём заново, — весело добавил он.


	5. Chapter 5

— Эй, а ну прекрати. Я просто поинтересовался насколько всё плохо.  
— Я знаю о счетах, пап. Знаю, что звонили из дома Айкена по поводу долга, про аванс, который ты взял на работе, про кредитные карты.  
— Стайлз, ты роешься в моих вещах?  
— Да роюсь, особенно когда ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Я скрываю это от тебя, потому что ты не должен этого знать!  
— Нет должен, я должен знать всё! Как я чёрт возьми тогда буду заботиться о тебе?!  
— Ты не должен заботиться обо мне. Это я отец, а ты сын. Это понятно? Отец, сын. Это я забочусь о тебе!  
— Мы должны заботиться друг о друге.  
Волчонок

 

      Следующий месяц оказался для Алоиса самым настоящим адом. Старый граф Транси ввёл в обиход сына новые предметы, которые были ему чужды из-за своей предметной области. Если с этикетом Алоис смирился, напоминая самому себе, как глупо выглядел за столом в выходные у своего дяди, то с танцами и уроками фортепиано не сложилось. Младший Транси хоть и не был обделён слухом, усваивал новые дисциплины посредственно. Алоис не был грациозен и слабо чувствовал музыку. Преподаватель танцев списал это на возраст и уповал на то, что вкус мальчику можно будет привить. Алоис не был настроен столь радужно; особенно его угнетал отцовский рояль, за которым его мучили уже чёрт знает сколько времени, наполняя его бедную голову нотной грамотой и заставляя играть первую из гамм — до мажор. Самым обидным было то, как мистер Хартман бил Транси по рукам за неверные пальцы. Алоис не понимал, за каким чёртом подписаны эти бесконечные пальцы и почему нельзя использовать те, что удобны ему. Ещё большим недоумением для мальчика было то, что гаммы — это было единственное, что он пока разучивал. Алоис думал, что изучение музыки — это нечто красивое и изысканное. Он представлял, как пианист небрежно откидывает чёлку и садится на крутящийся стул, а потом совершенно без усилий воспроизводит нечто такое, что заставляет всех остальных вздыхать и хлопать. На деле пальцы какие-то и бесконечное число видов последовательностей игры гамм. Правда на последний урок мистер Хартман принёс нотную тетрадь и заставил Алоиса «читать» с листа, желая проверить, как тот усвоил ноты. Транси судорожно высчитывал в уме названия нот, стоящих на дополнительных линиях нотного стана. В результате за урок он заработал ноль и был отправлен восвояси с позором. Алоис в сердцах пнул крутящийся стул и чуть не заорал; тяжёлая тренога не то что не пошатнулась, но и одарила Транси синяком. Взвыв от бессилия, Алоис ушёл к себе в комнату, прекрасно понимая, что из-за чёртовой музыки и танцев заработал за неделю столько штрафов, что никакой выходной с братом ему не видать ни в конце этой недели, ни следующей.

      — Обед, — Мортимер постучался в комнату младшего хозяина и зашёл. Транси сидел за столом, склонив голову на руки.

      — Я не хочу есть.

      — Сегодня вы составите компанию отцу, поэтому отказаться вы не можете, — предельно вежливо ответил Мортимер.

      — У меня ничего не получается, — сказал Транси и громко хлюпнул носом, пытаясь сдержать льющиеся из глаз слёзы. — Он опять назначит штрафы, а они копятся. А потом ещё решит наказать меня как тогда в подвале. Я так брата вообще больше не увижу, — поток слов, кажется, не прекратился бы, если бы рука Мортимера не легла на плечо Транси. Алоис вздрогнул и замер.

      — Вы справитесь, — сказал дворецкий, — но не всё сразу.

      — А когда?! — Алоис зло посмотрел на дворецкого. — У меня совсем нет времени. Если я справлюсь не скоро ещё? Что тогда?

      — Значит, будете стараться лучше. Поверьте, нет ничего невозможного. — Алоис хотел было сказать, что лучше уже невозможно, потому что он и так на пределе своих сил, но промолчал.

      — Как я ему скажу, что получил ноль?

      — Мистер Хартман уже всё сказал, — чуть усмехнувшись, ответил Мортимер.

      — Вот чёрт, он поэтому хочет со мной обедать?

      — Нет, — покачал головой Мортимер.

      — Ещё не лучше. А может…

      — Нет, Алоис. Вы должны спустится, вы знаете, чем карается непослушание, оно для графа Транси ещё хуже плохих оценок.

      — Да, знаю.

      — Умойтесь и спускайтесь. Постарайтесь не задерживаться, — Алоис посмотрел вслед уходящему дворецкому и опустил голову, раздумывая о том, что его сегодня ожидает. По всему выходило, что выволочка. Транси встал и направился в ванну, где ополоснул лицо и наскоро вытер лицо, сильно растирая его полотенцем.

      Спускался вниз нехотя, как будто растягивая наступающую пытку. Граф Транси уже сидел за столом. Одной рукой он держал бокал с вином, другой же нервно отбивал по столу монотонный ритм. Арнольд был облачён в безупречный костюм тройку из тончайшей шерсти. Даже довольно тучная фигура старого графа обрела некую грациозность с претензией на аристократизм. Редкие седые волосы Транси были зачёсаны назад.

      — Добрый день, — неловко поприветствовал отца Алоис, замерев в десяти шагах от стола.

      — Что же вы, Транси, не знаете, во сколько подают обед? — поинтересовался старый граф.

      — Знаю, сэр, — тихо ответил Алоис.

      — Тогда какого чёрта заставляете всех ждать? — нахмурился Арнольд.

      — Простите, сэр, — младший Транси быстро пересёк расстояние до стола и сел на своё место. Взяв тканевую салфетку, Алоис, как его учили, заложил её за воротник. Транси выгнул бровь и последовал примеру Алоиса.

      — Мортимер, подавай, — сказал старый Транс. — К твоему сведению, — обратился старый граф к Алоису, — застёгивать однобортные пиджаки на все пуговицы — дурной тон, — Алоис машинально посмотрел на себя. Он хотел было сказать, что на его пиджаке всего две пуговицы, но промолчал.

      — Нижнюю пуговицу на однобортном пиджаке полагается держать расстёгнутой, — сообщил Алоису Мортимер. — В Англии в XIX веке монарх Эдуард VII после плотного обеда не застегнул нижнюю пуговицу. С тех пор эта традиция считается общепринятым правилом.

      — Общепринятом правилом считается то, что слуги молчат, пока их не спросят, — сказал старый граф. Мортимер тут же смолк. Алоис расстегнул нижнюю пуговицу пиджака.

      — Как ваши успехи, Транси? — Алоис даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему; так была разительна перемена в облике старого графа. Ранее тот называл его не иначе как мальчишка.

      — Их немного, сэр.

      — Вы дошли с мистером Джайлзом до правил обращения и представления при знакомстве? — спросил Граф, презрительно и с неудовольствием смотря на традиционный суп их пастернака. Алоис судорожно вспоминал, что такого он мог сделать, что отец спросил об этикете.

      — Простите, граф, — сказал Алоис. Транси кивнул.

      — Именно, когда ты получишь титул, сам будешь педантичен в этом, — младший Транси с трудом представлял, как будет делать кому-то замечания по поводу неверной формы обращения к своей персоне, но спорить не стал.

      — Так как же ваши успехи, Транси?

      — Я ими не блещу, граф Транси.

      — Что ж, зато честно. Мистер Хартман посвятил меня по поводу ваших «успехов», я не намерен облегчать вашу программу. Если вы надеетесь когда-нибудь унаследовать титул, вам придётся постараться. А пока вы не более чем дурно воспитанный мальчишка. Стоит ли мне напоминать о мере наказания за сомнительные достижения?

      — Нет, граф.

      — Считаете ли вы их несправедливыми?

      — Они обоснованы, — ответил Алоис, прекрасно понимая, какой ответ от него ожидают.

      — Я рад, что вы это понимаете.

      — Мои штрафы затронут следующую неделю? — спросил вяло Алоис, пробуя суп и морщась. Ему также не нравился пастернак.

      — А вы как думаете?

      — Думаю, что потворствовать вы мне не станете, граф.

      — Вы верно думаете. Более того, я намерен ужесточить меру наказания, — улыбнулся Транси.

      — Помимо отсутствия успехов в музыке, я провинился в чём-то ещё?

      — Наоборот, — улыбнулся ядовито старый Транси, — я вижу результат, но поскольку время не ждёт, а мой метод воспитания работает, я желаю улучшить результат, — Алоис посмотрел на графа с недоверием и обидой. Чувствовать себя кобылой, участвующей в скачках, не хотелось. А Транси, видимо, его так и воспринимал, как жеребца, на которого поставил много.

      — Прыгнуть выше головы я не смогу.

      — Сможешь, — уверенно сказал граф. — Ты ещё удивишься тому, сколько всего ты сможешь, — от этих слов по спине Алоиса побежали мурашки.

 

* * *

 

      — Пап, можно я сегодня закончу пораньше? — Лука обтирал своей спиной стену кабинета Клода, а до этого ходил туда-сюда в коридоре, не решаясь зайти. Фаустус оторвался от монитора ноутбука и окинул хмурым взглядом фигуру сына.

      — Мы это уже обсуждали с тобой. Мне казалось, что перспектива поступить в престижную школу для тебя важнее…

      — Она важнее, — тут же согласился мальчик, — но пап, сегодня Сома с опекуном и Сиэль с отцом пойдут на гонки. Я тоже хочу. Я ведь никогда там не был!

      — Кажется, только вчера кто-то лежал с температурой и ныл, что обязательно умрёт. 

      — Сегодня я себя чувствую хорошо! — заявил Лука и неосознанно выпятил грудь вперёд.

      — Иди-ка сюда, гонщик, — ехидно ответил Клод и поманил сына рукой к себе.

      — Её нет, — упрямо ответил Лука, но всё-таки подошёл к отцу. Клод потрогал его лоб и нахмурился.

      — Спешу разочаровать тебя. Конечно, не такая высокая, но всё же есть.

      — Чёрт.

      — Что я говорил по поводу ругательств? — выгнул бровь Фаустус.

      — Они для плебеев.

      — Именно.

      — А тётя Эмили…

      — Эмили здесь больше не живёт, — отрезал Клод.

      — Жаль, — вздохнул Лука, — вы точно больше не сойдётесь? — с непосредственность спросил он.

      — Где ты только этого набрался?

      — Лиззи говорит, что её мама и папа снова сойдутся. У неё уже есть план.

      — Страшно представить, иди-ка ляг в постель, померим нормально температуру.

      — Можно и стоя, а ты чем занят? — Клод механически повернул голову к ноутбуку и увидел таблицы в присланной ему презентации.

      — Скучными вещами, — Лука, не слушая возмущений Клода, уселся ему на колени и заинтересовано уставился в ноутбук. — Только не надо делать вид, будто это интересно.

      — Совершенно неинтересно, — честно признался Фаустус-младший.

      — Тогда зачем сел?

      — Я хотел побыть с тобой. Ты всё время работаешь, а я всё время что-то учу.

      — А как же гонки? — подозрительно спросил Клод.

      — В следующий раз сходим, — ответил Лука, прижимаясь к отцу и укладывая на него свою кучерявую голову. — Возьмём Джима с собой. Уверен, ему понравится, — Клод сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Как он ни пытался развлечь Луку, занять чем-то, тот всё равно скучал по брату и постоянно о нём спрашивал. Кровь гуще воды, и она всегда будет тянуть Луку к брату.

      — Пойдём всё-таки уложу тебя, — сказал Клод. — Давай, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы идти сам.

      — Нет, — сказал Лука, — я болею, лишён похода на гонки, и ты заставил своего нездорового сына учиться.

      — Вымогатель, — вздохнул Клод, дивясь самому себе и Луке, который слишком уж быстро начал вить из него верёвки. Фаустус захлопнул рукой ноутбук и, покрепче перехватив Луку, пошёл с ним в его комнату. Лука довольно обхватил отца двумя руками за шею.

      — Посидишь со мной?

      — Думаешь, я оставлю тебя одного с температурой? Ложись, — Лука нехотя отцепился от Клода и лёг в постель, Фаустус тут же накрыл его одеялом. — Постель нужно было утром заправить.

      — Всё равно она понадобилась.

      — Сегодня — да, а завтра это будет неряшливо, — Клод передал Луке градусник, и тот с готовностью засунул его в рот. Лука собирался что-то сказать, но Фаустус тут же пресёк попытку, выразительно посмотрев на него.

      — Прежде чем болтать, дождись температуру, — Лука нахмурился и посмотрел перед собой. На табло градусника мигали два нуля, свидетельствующие о том, что результата ещё нет. Потом градусник запищал.

      — Сто и два*, — сказал Лука, передавая родителю градусник.

      — Думаю, тут всё и так ясно, — ответил Клод. — Давай подождём, если станет выше, выпьешь жаропонижающее, если нет, то…

      — Она станет выше, — уверенно ответил Лука, — я ещё ни разу с простудой сам не справлялся.

      — Это вирус, для простуды ты слишком резко заболел.

      — Не важно, мы с Джимом всегда так болеем. Мама даже говорила, что как-то мы оба попали в больницу, правда я этого не помню. А Джим помнит. Он рассказывал мне, что нам делали уколы и что мне даже ставили капельницу, — поделился Лука. Клод отлично помнил это событие в жизни сестры. И в его жизни тоже. Тогда они ещё худо-бедно поддерживали нормальные отношения. Дежурили в палате мальчиков, сменяя друг друга. Фаустус помнил, каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал, когда видел маленького Луку, похудевшего и бледного, исколотого всем чем только можно.

      — Что ж, — улыбнулся Клод, — начнём всё-таки с чая с малиной.

      — Он противный.

      — Нормальный. Выпьешь его, а потом посмотрим.

      — А ты включишь мне людей икс?

      — Всё, что ты хочешь, только лежи и не болтай, — сдался Клод. Он вышел из комнаты Луки и направился на кухню, где сделал сыну чай, а себе сварил кружку кофе. Водрузив две чашки на поднос, Клод, немного подумав, достал из аптечки жаропонижающее.

      — Я сам включил, — сообщил Клоду Лука, смиренно лежащий под одеялом.

      — Подождать ты, конечно, не мог.

      — Не мог.

      — Пей, маленькими глотками, он горячий, — Лука обхватил тонкими пальчиками большую кружку и чуть не обжегся.

      — Осторожнее, держи за ручку и придерживай за кромку.

      Сам Клод, усевшись в кресло от рабочего стола Луки, пил кофе и меланхолично наблюдал за разворачивающейся дракой на экране.

      — Росомаха клёвый, — сказал восторженно Лука. — Конечно, до Тора ему далеко. Но всё равно клёвый. А вот этого видишь, с буквой «М» на груди? — спросил Лука, даже не оборачиваясь к Клоду, — Это Мимик, когда он был за хороших, у него не было способностей. А теперь он стал злодеем, и у него есть способность поглощать чужие способности. Так что он получил все способности людей икс…

       Поток слов был нескончаемым. Лука знал всё о каждом герое, вплоть до номера серии, в которой тот или иной герой обрёл свои силы или перешёл на сторону зла. Клод с удовольствием наблюдал за болтающим сыном, не пытаясь вникнуть в его поток слов.

      — Пап, — вдруг сказал Лука.

      — Что? — младший Фаустус подвинулся:

      — Сейчас будет самая крутая серия во всём сезоне. Ты обязан её посмотреть.

      — Мне работать надо.

      — Пожалуйста, — Лука умоляюще посмотрел на Клода, и тот сдался. Фаустус лёг рядом, и Лука тут же ужом оказался подле него, укладывая на себя руку отца.

      — А вот эту видишь? Полярис — дочь Магнето.

      — Кто такой Магнето? — спросил Клод.

      — Папа! — Лука даже привстал от возмущения. — Ты не можешь не знать, кто он! Самый главный злодей!

      — А, ну да, ложись обратно, — Клод вновь уставился в экран ноутбука. Болтовня Луки постепенно вгоняла в сон, пока Фаустус не обнаружил, что больше не слышит слов сына. Клод вздрогнул, и его дрёма спала. Лука уже давно спал, уткнувшись носом куда-то в район ребёр Клода. Температуры не было. Фаустус перевёл взгляд на ноутбук и увидел, как зелёная Полярис сражается с Магнето. Клод подумал, что есть в этом нечто неправильное и неискажённо очевидное. Он надеялся, что ему самому никогда не придётся сражаться со своим сыном ни по какому поводу.

 

Спустя два года

 

      — Транси, дайте определение рефлексу и рефлекторной дуге, — Алоис поднялся со своего места, сжав при этом кромку парты с такой силой, что его пальцы побелели. Мистер Сайерман внимательно смотрел на Транси из-под очков. Он ненавидел выскочку, пришедшего в школу всего год назад и очаровавшего сразу половину преподавателей, если не всех. Алоис прекрасно знал об этой антипатии и по началу старался относиться к этому философски, однако предвзятое к нему отношение биолога могло плохо сказаться на оценках. Этого Алоис не мог допустить, поэтому перед каждой биологией он штудировал заданный параграф множество раз и заодно ещё прочитывал два наперёд, зная «очаровательную» привычку Сайермана спрашивать заранее.

      — Рефлексом называют ответную реакцию организма на раздражение, осуществляемую с участием центральной нервной системы, — чётко, как с учебника. Алоис выдохнул, ощущая, что проблем с вопросом у него не возникнет, он даже помнил раздел, в котором читал о рефлекторной дуге. — Рефлекторной дугой называют цепочку нервных клеток, участвующих в осуществлении рефлекса.

      — Опишите процесс рефлекса.

      — Нервные импульсы передаются по чувствительным нейронам в центральную нервную систему, где обрабатывается информация и передаётся на двигательные нейроны, а те в свою очередь проводят нервные импульсы.

      — Что можно считать примерами рефлекса?

      — Одёргивание руки от горячего предмета, — «А ещё ощущение тошноты, когда вижу твою рожу» — подумал про себя Алоис, но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал.

      — Хорошо, — с неудовольствием ответил Сайерман, — можете садиться. Алоис сел; натянутая пружина внутри, сжимавшая все его внутренности, начала отпускать. Транси тяжело выдохнул.

      — Кто перечислит все свойства рецепторов? — Алоис оглянулся на класс в пятнадцать человек. Лица в большинстве своём пренебрежительные. «Оскорбительно-претенциозные», — оценил про себя Алоис. Никто кроме него, пожалуй, и не заинтересован. А он так много слышал о безупречной дисциплине данного учреждения. Ложь, как и всё вокруг.

       Когда прозвенел звонок и ученики, даже не дожидаясь разрешения преподавателя, покинули класс, Транси лениво складывал свои конспекты в сумку.

      — Я хотел поговорить с вами, Транси, — Алоис замер. Голос Сайермана был напряжённым и недовольным, как впрочем и всегда, когда он обращался к Транси.

      — Извольте, — ответил Алоис, думая про себя: «Какого чёрта ему надо?».

      — Вы подали заявку на участие в олимпиаде в Бруклинский колледж.

      — Есть такое, — Транси застегнул сумку и повернулся к преподавателю.

      — Вы не уведомили меня.

      — На каком основании я должен сообщать вам об этом?

      — Наверно потому, что я преподаватель по биологии, а ты хочешь участвовать от учебного учреждения, где я преподаю. А ещё потому, что просто так на такие конкурсы никого не отправляют. Если ты думаешь, что способен занять хоть сколь-нибудь приличное место, занимаясь в одиночку, то глубоко ошибаешься. А я не потерплю, чтобы какой-нибудь выскочка уничтожил наш престиж.

      — Наш — это ваш? — спросил Транси, прекрасно понимая, к чему ведёт биолог.

      — Возможно, ты смог очаровать добрую половину преподавателей.

      — Но не вас.

      — Не меня, — подтвердил Сайерман.

      — Наверно, нужно нечто большее, чтобы соответствовать вашим стандартам.

      — Именно, — Алоис улыбнулся.

      — А я всегда полагал, что участие в олимпиаде — это своего рода спорт. Талантливые усердные студенты, лучшие в предметной области, подают заявки на участие, но, видимо, я ошибался. Всё дело в том, как понравиться преподавателю этой самой предметной области.

      — Довольно, — прервал Алоиса Сайерман, — о вашем поведении…

      — Я не буду вам потворствовать, — перебил Сайермана Алоис, — и не собираюсь просить вас о чём-то, и чтобы наш разговор всё-таки имел смысл, потратили же мы на него время, я не поеду в Бруклин. Можете отправить умницу Аннабель. А я поеду на олимпиаду по химии. Что скажете? По химии вы не против меня отпустить? Ах да, вы же биолог. А по химии миссис Джонс будет более чем рада не препятствовать мне, — Алоис повесил сумку на плечо и направился к выходу, — всего хорошего, мистер Сайерман.

 

* * *

 

      — Чёртов ублюдок! — Алоис бросил сумку в коридоре и пнул её. Нервно снимая пальто, он, вопреки обыкновению, не слишком ровно повесил его.

      — Что опять случилось? — спросил Мортимер, расправляя пальто на вешалке.

      — Этот урод не подпишет мне заявку на участие, — ответил Транси, нервно рассаживая перед зеркалом.

      — Алоис, я просил вас не выражаться.

      — Да, извините, Мортимер, — смягчился Алоис. — Просто мне нужны эти лишние сертификаты, понимаете? Если я решил стать хирургом, мне это нужно. Высокие баллы — это не всё, что требуется при поступлении.

      — В вашем возрасте не выбирают профессию и уж тем более подобную.

      — Мой отец так не считает.

      — Слава богу, вашего отца нет дома, иначе вы бы уже получили взбучку за своё неуместное поведение.

      — Что мне делать, Мортимер? Я был уверен, что поеду туда. Но без согласия школы это невозможно.

      — Если настроение графа Транси будет достаточно приемлемым, попросите его отправить вас туда, главная проблема в средствах, верно? Школа отказывается отправлять вас на собственные деньги.

      — Этот скупердяй ни черта не даст.

      — Вы ещё даже не пробовали просить. И кстати, я запомнил, как вы его назвали.

      — Только не говорите, что собираетесь рассказать ему, — Алоис, уже отошедший от злости, чуть ослабил галстук на рубашке и сел в одно из кресел. — Да он и так обо мне всё знает. И о моём отношении тоже. Едва ли я способен испытывать к нему хоть что-то из спектра положительных эмоций.

      — Не время философствовать. Идите умойтесь и переоденьтесь к обеду.

      — Старик приедет?

      — Нет, но это не значит, что вы можете закрыться у себя в комнате и поедать чипсы, — ответил Мортимер и выразительно посмотрел на Алоиса. Транси состроил несчастное лицо.

      — Ну почему? Хотя бы раз?

      — Один раз уже был. Алоис, — Мортимер серьёзно посмотрел на Транси, — я понимаю, тяжело в вашем возрасте принимать все эти правила, но поверьте, они установлены для вашего же блага. Все эти счастливые дети с упаковками чипсов, гамбургеров и колой через пару лет будут страдать от ожирения. Я уже не говорю о негигиеничности питаться подобным образом.

      — Ожирение? От пары пакетиков чипсов? Вы меня совсем за ребёнка держите?

      — Вы неглупый мальчик. Сами собираетесь стать врачом, а таких простых вещей не понимаете.

      — Это грязный гнусный шантаж, — ответил Алоис, вставая и направляясь в свою комнату.

      — Оденьтесь подобающе, — крикнул вслед Мортимер.

 

      Алоис добрёл до своей спальни. Скинув с себя рубашку вместе с галстуком-удавкой и брюками, Алоис вздохнул и подумал, как хорошо бы было сейчас принять душ и, наплевав на мнение Мортимера и старика Транси, устроиться у лэптопа с каким-нибудь боевиком и забыть про всё на свете. Но нет, сначала обед, потом домашние задания, которые не прекращающимся потоком так и сжирают время. Перед ужином час, посвящённый танцам и, конечно, граф Транси пригласит мисс Дженкинс к столу. Всё это затянется чёрт знает насколько, и вот уже нужно ложиться спать. Режим — дело жестокое и вместе с тем неукоснительное. Одна радость: завтра была суббота, и Алоис наконец сможет увидеть брата. Неделя без Луки. Конечно, бывало и хуже. В целом, они мало видели друг друга, казалось, что свои жизни братья Анафелоуз прожили порознь.  
      Лука не понимал Алоиса, не понимал его проблем и обязательств. Он часто обижался на брата, а Транси в ответ глотал собственную обиду, потому что злился на Луку за наивность. Почему брат не понимал? Почему всегда должен идти навстречу Алоис? Однако это оставалось невысказанной страданием, потому что в отличие от Луки у Транси было не так много людей, которым он мог довериться. Если Лука мог позволить себе злиться на брата, так как рядом всегда был любящий отец, друзья детства и даже их родители, то Алоису пойти было не к кому. У него, кроме Луки, никого никогда не было. И от этого Транси было особенно горько. В их с братом отношениях всегда было некое неравенство. Любовь Алоиса к брату была неравной той, что тот испытал к нему в ответ. К тому же детская зависть, которую Транси испытывал к брату, когда смотрел на его отношения с Клодом, сейчас переросла в ревность. Алоис завидовал брату до такого состояния, что иногда не мог думать ни о чём, кроме как о свершившейся над ним несправедливости. Он кусал кулаки, стараясь задушить в себе слёзы, пытался уговорить самого себя. Объяснял той ненавистной ранимой части в себе, что ему не так уж и не повезло, что придёт время и он освободится от оков и станет графом, тогда не будет никого, кто бы пренебрёг им. Он стыдил её, говоря, что сам виноват, что не стоило злить Клода, и тогда бы и ему перепал кусочек счастья. Он угрожал ей, обещая показать свою слабость старому графу, чтобы тот раз и навсегда выбил из него всю ту дурь, что в его голове заставляла жалеть себя. Один раз ему удалось наказать себя за такие мысли, и зависть, которую он испытывал, на время угасла, превратившись в злость, однако столь нужная и сильная эмоция быстро ослабла, оставляя после себя стыд и физическую боль после экзекуции.

Врубив душ на всю катушку, Алоис стоял под ледяными каплями, пытаясь унять в себе нахлынувшую жажду справедливости. Транси подумал о том, что завтра это обязательно аукнется ему. Наверняка опять скажет что-то ублюдочному папаше своего брата. И обязательно получит в ответ нечто такое же гадкое и жестокое. Похоже наследство Ханны в виде издевательств от брата перешло к её старшему сыну. И это Алоис ненавидел более всего остального.

К ужину Транси спустился, опоздав на пять минут, слишком долго выбирал рубашку. Всё-таки ужин с отцом — большая редкость, к тому же Алоис был преисполнен надеждой на то, что старый граф согласится оплатить его поездку. Надежда призрачная, но… Именно это «но» и испортило вечер. Транси опоздал и спустился, когда Дженкинс и Транси уже сидели за столом, а Мортимер нарезал тонкими ломтиками буженину и накалывал её на небольшие серебряные зубочистки.

      — Добрый вечер, граф. Мисс Дженкинс, извините за ожидание, — Алоис старался держаться непринуждённо, но всё-таки его напряжённая фигура не обманула ни старого Транси, ни мисс Дженкинс.

      — Посмотрите-ка, мисс, его сиятельство соизволило спуститься к ужину.

      — Не стоит, граф, мальчик извинился, — попыталась смягчить ситуацию Дженкинс. Алоис стоял подле стула, на который должен был сесть и не решался этого сделать. Насмешливые глаза графа буквально пригвоздили его к полу.

      — Позвольте, — Транси не делал попыток помочь Алоису. Он выгнул бровь, ожидая, что последует за «позвольте». — Возможно я был груб, опаздывая, прошу мне простить это.

      — Что ж, присаживайтесь, Алоис, — разрешил граф. Транси, выдохнув, сел. Мортимер тут же поставил перед ним тарелку с листами салата, маленькими черри, свежим картофелем и ломтиками буженины.

      — Как успехи в школе? — Транси отпил из своего стакана воды и отставил его прочь.

      — Вы хотите отчёта, или спрашиваете моего мнения?

      — Твоё мнение должно быть напрямую связано с успеваемостью, мальчик. Поэтому оставь эту дерзость.

      — Табель успеваемости вам присылают каждую неделю, вы мне и скажите, как мои успехи. Я их нахожу недурственными.

      — Льстец, — усмехнулся Транси, отпивая из бокала вина. Алоис, видя, что Арнольд доволен, наколол на вилку черри и положил в рот. Мисс Дженкинс, отчасти привыкшая к подобным отношениям, попросила Мортимера долить ей ещё вина в уж очень быстро опустевший бокал. — Мисс Дженкинс сказала мне, что ты делаешь определённые успехи по части танцев.

      — Не мне судить, — ответил Алоис.

      — Судит профессионал, а если наша гостья, — граф любезно улыбнулся женщине, сидевшей по правую от него руку, — говорит, что ты способен прилично танцевать, значит так оно и есть. В связи с этим, завтра я, вопреки обыкновению, возьму тебя с собой на приём.

      — Как? — растеряно спросил Алоис, так и не донеся вилку до рта.

      — Следи за манерами, Транси. Что тут удивительного?

      — Завтра суббота.

      — Ах, вот оно что, — нахмурился граф Транси. — Дела не терпят отлагательств, а мы и так долго прятали тебя от общества.

      — Но я вижу своего брата четыре раза в месяц, и это в лучшем случае! — не выдержал Транси.

      — Алоис, — на лице графа не было ни тени злости, зато его глаза были холодны. Транси отлично знал этот взгляд, но терять ему уже было нечего, либо приём завтра, либо его просто оставят дома, он в любом случае не попадёт к брату.

      — Это нечестно! Я не заработал ни одного штрафного очка за неделю!

      — Что ж, посмотри на себя сейчас, мальчик, и скажи мне, сколько очков я отберу у тебя за твоё поведение.

      — Как будто если бы я смолчал, вы бы позволили мне съездить к Луке! Вы лжец!

      — Алоис, — попыталась мисс Дженкинс.

      — А вы молчите! Зачем вы сказали про эти чёртовы танцы? — преподаватель смутилась, чувствуя смутную вину.

      — Не беспокойтесь, мисс Дженкинс, Алоис любит обвинять в своих неудачах всех и каждого, это у него такой уродливый способ жалеть себя. Немедленно извинись, или ты знаешь, что за этим последует.

      — Идите к чёрту со своим приёмом и танцами, — сказал Транси, прекрасно понимая, что за этим последует. Старый граф как будто этого и ждал. На его лице не было ни разочарования, ни злости.

      — Что ж, Мортимер проводит тебя, Алоис. Советую тебе провести это время с пользой, — младший Транси встал изо стола и послушно поплёлся в знакомую ему комнату.

      — Вы лишите его еды? — обеспокоенно спросила мисс Дженкинс.

      — Ну что вы, я не тиран.

      — У вас не самые лучшие отношения, вот я и подумала…

      — Я понимаю, но он всё-таки мой сын, не могу же я причинить ему боль.

      Руки затекли, Алоис смог держать их навесу совсем немного. В результате он повис, как тряпичная кукла, на цепях. Металлические колодки больно давили и натирали кожу на запястьях. Голова казалась такой тяжёлой и неподъёмной, что в какой-то момент Алоис просто опустил её на собственное плечо. Есть хотелось неимоверно, а ещё была пытка ожиданием. Мортимер прислуживал за столом и не мог наказать Транси сейчас, да и мисс Дженкинс бы услышала его крики. Алоис гадал, сколько же времени уже прошло и сколько пройдёт, прежде чем дверь распахнётся, и он в очередной раз будет вопить от режущей боли. На его спине, впрочем, не осталось живого места, и он уже не так был чувствителен, как раньше, поэтому наказания сносил лучше. Что ни говори, а люди ко всему привыкают. Правда от того, что Алоис стал менее эмоционально сносить порку, граф Транси назначал больше ударов. Если Алоис не плакал, графу казалось, что тот ничего не понял, а значит экзекуция прошла впустую. То есть для сохранения своей же шкуры, стоило выглядеть несчастным забитым дохляком. Алоис честно пытался прикинуться жертвой, но у него получалось всё хуже и хуже. Всё, что Транси чувствовал — это злость, но никак не жалость.

В такие моменты Транси представлял, с каким бы удовольствием размозжил своими руками голову старому ублюдку, а потом и Мортимеру, и Клоду, за то, что отдал его в эту пыточную. Он бы вдоволь насладился смертью каждого. А пока всё, что ему остаётся — это висеть одному в темноте и холоде и мечтать не то о возмездии, не то о спасении.

**Примечания:**

* Температура указана по Фаренгейту


	6. Chapter 6

В субботу утром Алоис еле встал с постели. Всё тело ломило, а голова кружилась от голода и усталости. Спина ныла от боли. Транси мог спать только на животе.   
  
      Алоис кое-как дошёл до ванны, где, взглянув на себя в зеркало, буквально задохнулся от жалости к себе. Он увидел свою синюю спину, полосы и кровоподтёки от них. Принимать душ в таком состоянии было нельзя.   
  
      Транси выдавил пасту на щётку и поднёс её ко рту, его рука сильно дрожала, он секунду смотрел на себя в зеркало, а потом в ярости отбросил щётку в раковину и зарыдал. Алоис тяжело опустился на пол и сжался, забившись под раковину. Обняв себя за подтянутые к груди колени, Транси уткнулся в них лицом. Его мелко трясло, он как в горячечном бреду сжимал свою голову руками и пытался заглушить рыдания, больше похожие на вой. Хотелось к матери. Пусть она была не всегда внимательной, пусть у неё были проблемы с выражением эмоций, но она никогда бы не дала своему сыну плакать в одиночестве и тем более не позволила бы его бить. В конце концов, Алоис хотел, чтобы пришёл хоть кто-то. Любой человек, готовый спасти его от собственного отца. «Должно быть, подобную безысходность, — подумал Алоис, — чувствуют все взрослые».   
  
      Он просидел под раковиной, монотонно раскачиваясь, около получаса. Всё прошедшее время Алоис плакал, понимая, что это его первые слёзы за два года жизни в доме отца. Транси вспомнил свои первые ночи в особняке Клода и слёзы Луки. Теперь Лука не вспоминал мать при Алоисе. Транси пытался поговорить с братом о ней, но тот неизменно переводил тему разговора в иное русло. Алоис думал, что брату тяжело говорить о матери, но сейчас на него нахлынуло осознание, что возможно, Лука смог смириться с потерей родителя, а он нет.  
  
      Неизвестно, сколько бы Алоис так просидел, но голос Мортимера заставил его вскочить и больно удариться головой о раковину. Мортимер тактично не вошёл в ванну, а только постучал в неё. Транси, потирающий голову, осел обратно, ожидая «приговора».   
  
      — Алоис, у вас всё в порядке? — у него, конечно, всё было в порядке, в полном порядке, не считая лохмотьев от спины и тоски, выедающей дыру в психике, а так всё хорошо.  
  
      — Да, — крикнул Алоис, — я скоро спущусь.  
  
      — Завтрак готов.  
  
      — Хорошо, спасибо, — дрожащим голосом ответил Транси, не сделав попытки встать. Он дождался, пока шаги дворецкого стихнут, и только тогда встал. В раковине валялась щётка, и лилась вода. Пасту уже давно смыло. Алоис достал щётку, стряхнул её и выдавил ещё пасты. Мятная свежесть приятно холодила язык. Транси почистил зубы и ополоснул лицо.  
  
      Так и не решив, что делать со спиной, Алоис надел свежую рубашку, морщась от прикосновения ткани к больной коже. Традиционный английский костюм в ёлочку чуть сгладил его болезненность, сделал этаким аристократом со слабым здоровьем. В целом, Транси был доволен, если можно было применить данное слово ко всей ситуации в целом.   
  
      Завтракали молча. Старый Транси не отчитал сына и вообще как будто не заметил его присутствия. Алоис не был против, тем более, что у него не осталось ни физических, ни душевных сил на сопротивление. Транси ковырял свой завтрак, пытаясь не думать о том, как сильно ноет спина и трясутся пальцы. Его заботило то, как он продержится на великосветском мероприятии, не свалившись в обморок.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Боже, эти вечера так выматывают, — простонал Винсент. Клаудия, стоявшая рядом, улыбнулась.  
  
      — Ты постарел, Винс, раньше ты был рад таким встречам.  
  
      — Когда я оттачивал мастерство лицемерия, они были полезны и интересны, — ответил Фантомхайв. — Мне давно пора знакомить с этим миром Сиэля, но наш мальчик ещё слишком мал. Не хочу, чтобы эти акулы подумали, будто он слабее своего отца.  
  
      — Ох, Винсент, мне иногда кажется, что ты забываешь, что у нас сын, а не дочь. Ты так трясёшься по поводу его знакомств.  
  
      — Они неблагонадёжны, — тут же ответил Фантомхайв, морщась. — Его школьные друзья совершенно ему не подходят.  
  
      — Дорогой мой, — прошептала Клаудия. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты решишь отправить Сиэля на первый бал для девушек. Представляю, как это будет выглядеть.  
  
      — Сарказм здесь не уместен, — недовольно ответил Фантомхайв, махая рукой Мидфордам.  
  
      Эдвард вместе с матерью подошли к Фантомхайвам и обменялись приветствиями.  
  
      — Не видела моего мужа? — спросила Фрэнсис у Клаудии.  
  
      — Мам, — протянул Эдвард. — Не начинай опять.  
  
      — Дорогой, твой отец — бессовестный человек, надеюсь, ты, мой мальчик, не будешь таким со своей избранницей.   
  
      — Я не собираюсь жениться! — ответил наследник Мидфорд. Фантомхайвы и мать Эдварда засмеялись.  
  
      — Ох, боже, — Клаудия вытерла платочком выступившие слёзы. — Каждый раз одно и тоже. Эдвард, Винсент тоже не собирался жениться. Он был самым ярым противником браков на потоке.  
  
      — Незачем это вспоминать, — наморщился Фантомхайв.  
  
      — Я точно знаю, что не женюсь, — ответил Эдвард, игнорируя смешки со стороны Клаудии. Младший Мидфорд высматривал Лиззи, которая впервые должна была войти в общество. Элизабет так испугалась всего происходящего, что попросилась в дамскую комнату, откуда не выходила уже пятнадцать минут.  
  
      — Мам, зайди за Лиззи, — попросил Эдвард.  
  
      — Дорогой, уверена, с твоей сестрой всё в порядке. Помню свой первый выход, это был званный ужин. Боже, как я волновалась, — засмеялась женщина.  
  
      — А мы с Энджи впервые были на официальном вечере вместе, в доме Транси, когда ещё отец Арнольда был жив.  
  
      — Да, тогда всё было иначе.  
  
      — Это ненормально, что её так долго нет! — сказал наследник Мидфорд.  
  
      — Даже у маленьких девочек должно быть личное время, Эдвард, — сын Френсис, видя, что его не слушают, сам направился в сторону дамской комнаты.  
  
      — Он так любит Лиззи, не представляю, что с ним будет, когда она приведёт в дом мужчину, — сказала Френсис, смотря на уходящего сына.  
  
      — Надеюсь, это будет не мой сын, — ответил Винсент и отпил из своего бокала. На выразительный взгляд Клаудии и Фрэнсис, он ответил:  
  
      — Ничего личного, но Эдвард страшен в гневе, а Сиэль — мой единственный наследник.  
  
      — Ох, Винсент, — засмеялась миссис Мидфорд. — Вы так похожи с Эдвардом, боюсь у моей дочери и Сиэля не будет даже шанса.  
  
      — Меня это устраивает, — ответил недовольный Винсент.  
  
      — Его антипатия к браку явно не прошла полностью, — шепнула Фрэнсис Клаудии. Та кивнула, с улыбкой смотря на мужа.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Эдвард простоял у дамской комнаты ещё некоторое время. Женщины, выходящие из комнаты, удивлённо смотрели на него, молодые девушки смущались, а потом, смеясь, обсуждали хмурящегося Эдварда. Сам Мидфорд испытывал неловкость, однако, набравшись смелости, он спросил у одной из дам, не видела ли та девочку двенадцати лет.   
  
      — Это вы довели её до слёз? Как некрасиво, — ответила женщина.  
  
      — Она моя сестра! Я бы никогда такого не сделал, — зло ответил Эдвард. — Вы не могли бы её попросить выйти? — неловко попросил Мидфорд.  
  
      — Боюсь, не смогу этого сделать, она заперлась в одной из кабинок. Зайди сам, там никого сейчас нет, — смягчилась женщина. — К тому же все будут танцевать, — женщина кивнула на бальный зал, где уже собрались пары. Эдвард кивнул и осторожно открыл дверь дамской комнаты. Послышались тихие всхлипы.   
  
      — Лиззи, — позвал Эдвард. Плач прекратился, но никто не ответил. — Лиззи, это Эдвард.  
  
      — Уходи сейчас же! — потребовал испуганный голос младшей Мидфорд. — Это женский туалет!  
  
      — Тут никого нет, — ответил Мидфорд, входя внутрь и приближаясь к дальней кабинке.  
  
      — Вдруг зайдут.  
  
      — Все танцуют. Я думал, что мы тоже потанцуем. Твой учитель танцев сказал, что ты делаешь успехи, — сказал Эдвард осторожно.  
  
      — Нет, я не милая и не красивая! — ответила Лиззи, срываясь на плач.  
  
      — Кто тебе такую глупость сказал?  
  
      — Мой одноклассник, Билли Веллингтон. Он отказался идти со мной на выпускной нашего класса, — Мидфорд почти заскрипел зубами, желая сейчас же найти этого Билли и надрать ему уши.  
  
      — Он дурак, этот Билли, — ответил Эдвард. — Ты у меня самая красивая, самая лучшая.  
  
      Лиззи молчала, обдумывая сказанное братом.  
  
      — Ты правда так думаешь? — подозрительно спросила девочка.  
  
      — Конечно! — «горячо» ответил Эдвард. — Никого нет лучше моей маленькой Лиззи.  
  
      — Ты мой брат, поэтому так думаешь, — сказал девушка.  
  
      — Я твой старший брат, и мне лучше знать. Давай, вытирай слёзы и выходи.  
  
      Некоторое время было тихо, потом дверь открылась. Эдвард увидел заплаканную сестру, и внутри его всё оборвалось. Он испытывал жгучую ненависть к неизвестному однокласснику Лиззи. Мидфорд неуверенно улыбнулась и обняла брата.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал она. — Если ты говоришь, что я красивая, значит, я тоже буду так думать.  
  
      — Вот и правильно, — сказал Эдвард, обнимая свою маленькую сестрёнку. Мидфорд испытывал непередаваемую нежность к Лиззи. Зарывшись в её светлые локоны, Эдвард сильнее сжал сестру в объятиях. Он хотел, чтобы Элизабет знала, как бесконечно он её любит. Лиззи могла требовать от него всё, что угодно, а Эдвард был бы только рад угождать ей.   
  
      — Эд, ты меня раздавишь.  
  
      — Прости, — ответил он, ослабляя хватку. — Давай, умойся и идём.  
  
      — Ага, — уже весело ответила девочка.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Алоис маялся на вечере уже полтора часа. За время, проведённое здесь, старый граф Транси успел представить сына почти всем своим знакомым. Алоис произвёл на новых знакомых приемлемое впечатление, по его собственному мнению, что думал граф Транси, предстояло узнать дома. Младший Транси остался предоставлен сам себе, поскольку граф отлучился играть в бридж в другой зал. Туда не пускали никого младше шестнадцати лет. Алоису же едва исполнилось четырнадцать, да и не был он знатоком карточных игр. В его расписании, слава богу, такой дисциплины ещё не было.   
  
      Больше всего Алоиса раздражало то, что он тут никому не был нужен. Зачем было тащить его сюда? Особенно после садистической экзекуции, которую младшему Транси устроил отец. Алоис чувствовал жар, исходящий от спины. Повреждённую кожу постоянно раздражала ткань рубашки. Из какого бы нежнейшего хлопка с тончайшим шёлком ни была она сшита, сейчас рубашка терзала его, как назойливая синтетическая бирка. Алоис непроизвольно дёргал плечами, пытаясь избежать соприкосновения кожи и ткани.   
  
      — Боже мой, неужели это Джим, — знакомый голос сзади заставил Транси обернуться.  
  
      — Винсент?  
  
      Сказать, что Алоис был удивлён, ничего не сказать, он во все глаза смотрел на мужчину и неловко улыбался ему.   
  
      — Простите, граф Фантомхайв, — Винсент весело и заразительно засмеялся, потрепав при этом Алоиса по голове. От этой неожиданной простой ласки у Транси к горлу подкатил ком.   
  
      — Вот уж не ожидал, — сказал граф Фантомхайв. — Брось эти глупости. Я знаю тебя с пелёнок. Я, конечно, не твой дядюшка, но тоже не чужой тебе.   
  
      — Вы в курсе, что мой дядюшка не слишком меня жалует, — ответил Алоис, чуть расслабившись. — Так что сравнение так себе.   
  
      — Это верно, — ответил Фантомхайв, ощущая смутную вину.   
  
      — А где Сиэль? Разве он не должен быть с вами и здешними акулами бизнеса?  
  
      — Сиэль не слишком интересуется моими делами, — поделился Винсент. — Пытался привить ему это, но безуспешно. Но ты знаешь, я тоже начал поздно. Мой отец всё время ругал меня за беспечность. Как видишь, я хоть и поздний ребёнок, не страдаю из-за этого. А ты?  
  
      — Я ума не приложу, что здесь делаю. Граф Транси желал познакомить меня со здешними людьми, хотя прекрасно знает, что я не буду заниматься бизнесом.  
  
      — А чем же ты собираешься заниматься, если не секрет?  
  
      — Я буду хирургом, — ответил Алоис самоуверенно.  
  
      — Боже правый, — рассмеялся Винсент. — Старик не против?  
  
      — Наоборот, более чем за, — ответил Алоис, вспоминая предстоящую олимпиаду и мрачнея при этом.   
  
      — Так ведь это хорошо? — осторожно спросил Фантомхайв, не понимая причины пессимизма Алоиса.   
  
      — Да, но…  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Да нет, ничего, — ответил Транси.   
  
      — Рассказывай, может, я смогу тебе помочь.   
  
      — Зачем вам это? — спросил Алоис, не понимая такого «горячего» участия в его судьбе.   
  
      — Ох, какой же ты подозрительный, не волнуйся, мне от тебя ничего не нужно, я лишь хочу помочь.  
  
      — Ни за что не поверю, — улыбаясь, ответил Транси.   
  
      — Джим.  
  
      Мягкий голос Винсента и забытое имя подействовали на Алоиса странно. Транси загнанно посмотрел на Фантомхайва, подмечая, что за время, пока он не видел Винсента, у того появились морщинки у глаз. Однако, в целом, граф не изменился, остался таким же потрясающим человеком, каким его Алоис помнил. Как бы Транси хотел, чтобы его отцом был Винсент. Фантомхайв с такой любовью всегда говорил о Сиэле, он был горд только тем, что Сиэль вообще существует на свете. Алоис не мог даже добиваться своей любви, потому что её ждать не приходилось, он мог добиваться своего права увидеть брата, добиваться права не быть наказанным, добиваться права носить фамилию Транси, хоть Алоис ненавидел её до безумия. Но он был вынужден ради этой фамилии выворачивать самого себя наизнанку, быть самым лучшим во всём.   
  
      — Ерунда, просто мой преподаватель биологии — мудак. Извините за выражение, — Винсент вновь засмеялся. — Как его ещё назвать? Я лучший не только в школе Уэстон, но и среди трёх самых престижных учреждений Англии, а он говорит, что я не поеду на олимпиаду, потому что, видите ли, не согласовал с ним этот вопрос, — Винсент дружески хлопнул Алоиса по плечу. Транси сжал зубы, пытаясь не показать, что ему больно. Фантомхайв задел рукой лопатку, на которой живого места не было.  
  
      — В чём-то ты остался тем самым Джимом, которого я помню, — от этих слов Транси покраснел. — Не смущайся, это комплимент. Я помогу тебе.  
  
      — Поможете? — удивился Алоис.  
  
      — Во-первых, запомни, что дипломатия — залог будущей победы. Я говорю не о мягкотелости, а именно о дипломатии. Люди не любят, когда кто-то знает больше их самих, особенно если область знаний соприкасается с профессиональным интересом. Поэтому иногда нужно прикинуться идиотом и попросить помощи.  
  
      — Но это лицемерие!  
  
      — Что поделаешь, наш мир в принципе лицемерен.  
  
      — То есть я должен был согласиться на его условия?  
  
      — Нет, ты должен был выслушать его точку зрения и выдать речь о том, как тебе было неловко просить о помощи, ведь он специалист высшего класса. Ему бы это польстило, и он отправил тебя, куда ты пожелаешь.   
  
      — Чёрт, я не подумал об этом, — сказал Алоис, коря себя за недальновидность.   
  
      — Ничего, такое приходит с опытом, — ответил Винсент, подлавливая себя на том, что ему доставляет наслаждение обучать кого-то деловой этике. Сиэль не был таким благодарным слушателем, как Алоис. — По поводу твоей олимпиады я могу поговорить с директором Уэстона. Он мой давний друг. Уверен, что он сможет переубедить твоего преподавателя.   
  
      — Вы правда можете? — Алоис почувствовал смесь сильного смущения и радости, этот тёплый коктейль чувств, который он давно не испытывал, буквально сразил его, заставил ощутить себя маленьким и безвольным. О нём так давно никто не заботился, и это проявление доброты отца Сиэля почти уничтожило Транси. Он сморгнул слёзы и улыбнулся. Винсент был удивлён и смущён такой бурной реакцией, Сиэль не был таким. Он и в детстве редко позволял себе проявлять эмоции, хотя отца безумно любил.  
  
      — Спасибо!  
  
      — Не за что, — ответил Фантомхайв. Алоис ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Ещё этот пиджак и рубашка. Хотелось снять с себя одежду. В бальной зале было довольно тепло.  
  
      — Ты нечасто видишься с Лукой? — спросил Винсент, наблюдая за тем, как Транси передёргивал плечами.  
  
      — Не очень. У меня строгий родитель, — ответил Алоис. Говорить о методах воспитания старого графа не хотелось. Было стыдно даже вспоминать об этом.   
  
      — Я иногда вижу Луку. Хотя теперь, когда Эмили ушла, мы нечасто там бываем, — сказал Винсент.   
  
      — А Лука — у вас? — спросил Алоис.   
  
      — Тоже редко, твой брат пошёл в другую школу. Я говорил Клоду, что глупо разделять детей, но он меня не послушал. И ты тоже в Уэстоне. Как тебе, кстати, там учится?   
  
      — Нормально, — ответил Алоис. — Я, на самом деле, там всего ничего учусь. Большая часть моего обучения прошла дома, — Винсент кивнул.  
  
      — Снять пиджак сейчас будет дурным тоном? — спросил Алоис неловко. Фантомхайв опять весело рассмеялся.  
  
      — Арнольду надо попридержать коней с такой муштровкой. После начала вечера прошло около двух часов, ты вполне можешь снять пиджак, уверяю тебя, этого никто не заметит. Учитывая, что местная знать закидывается аперитивами ещё до начала, ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты пришёл вообще без пиджака.  
  
      — Я не знаю об этом ничего, только правила и рекомендации из книг, — стушевавшись, ответил Алоис. Транси снял давивший на спину пиджак и блаженно выдохнул. Винсент улыбнулся.   
  
      — Практика — лучший учитель, — ответил Фантомхайв.  
  
      — Возможно, но если честно, мне не слишком здесь нравится.  
  
      — Это пока ты никого толком не знаешь, — Винсент посмотрел на танцующих и увидел Эдварда с Элизабет, недурно вальсирующих среди других пар. Алоис тоже их увидел.  
  
      — Лиззи отлично танцует, — сказал Транси с завистью.  
  
      — Проблемы с танцами? — поинтересовался Фантомхайв.  
  
      — Я просто для этого не создан, — признался Транси. — Моя преподаватель также считает, но она сказала, что я делаю определённые успехи, вопреки своей природе.  
  
      — Думаю, они все так говорят, — ответил Винсент, — преподаватели танцев. Они же профессионалы, а разве хоть один из них признает, что ученик вовсе не плох?  
  
      — Это как-то странно, — сказал Алоис.  
  
      — Да нет, просто превозносить своё умение нормально, иначе кто его оценит? Пригласи Лиззи после этого танца. Конечно, Эдвард будет недоволен, но это будет даже забавно, — Транси с удивлением посмотрел на Фантомхайва. Смена настроения графа была молниеносной. Из вежливого отстранённого собеседника Винсент вдруг превратился в насмешливого игрока.  
  
      — Держу пари, он был безумно рад, узнав, что Сиэля не будет. А ты разрушишь все его планы на вечер, — Фантомхайв повернулся к Алоису и улыбнулся. Транси почувствовал себя заговорщиком.  
  
      — Вы думаете, стоит? — неуверенно спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Конечно, — легко ответил Фантомхайв и отечески хлопнул Транси по спине. Алоис зашипел. Винсент на мгновение замер. Граф посмотрел сначала на Алоиса, а потом на свою руку: тонкий, едва заметный, жирный красный след покрывал ладонь Винсента.   
  
      — Что с твоей спиной? — спросил граф, в голосе которого больше не было ни тени веселья.  
  
      — Упал, — машинально ответил Алоис. Он посмотрел на ладонь графа, а потом испуганно схватил свой пиджак и тут же надел его.  
  
      — Почему рана не перевязана?  
  
      — Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Если бы не было ничего страшного, твоя спина не кровоточила бы.  
  
      — Извините, — сказал Алоис, смотря на руку Винсента. Потом он сорвался с места и побежал в сторону туалета.  
  
      — Джим, — Фантомхайв, проклиная про себя Арнольда и Клода, направился за ним.  
  
      — Дорогой, что случилось? — Клаудия, видя обеспокоенное состояние мужа, поспешила к нему.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, я скоро приду, — ответил Винсент ей. Клаудия хоть и не поверила, препятствовать Фантомхайву не стала.  
  
      Винсент задержался всего на пару минут, но за это время танцующие успели уйти из центра зала, Фантомхайв потерял Алоиса из виду. Винсент наобум зашёл в первый мужской туалет. Транси стоял, облокотившись на тумбу для раковины, и тяжело дышал.  
  
      — Джим, — позвал Фантомхайв.  
  
      — Не надо, — сказал он. — Просто ничего не говорите.  
  
      — Давно он это практикует?  
  
      — Я сам виноват, — ответил Алоис. — Ему не нужно давать повода. Нужно быть, — Транси посмотрел на Винсента загнанно и умоляюще, — послушным.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это неправильно?  
  
      — Нет! Прошу вас, просто оставьте и никому не говорите. Если он узнает, будет хуже.   
  
      — Я могу поговорить с Клодом, — предложил Фантомхайв. — Вы с ним не ладите, но это поправимо. То, что делает Арнольд, неприемлемо.  
  
      — Ему плевать, — горько ответил Транси. — Он меня ненавидит.  
  
      — Клод — тяжелый человек, но я уверен, что…   
  
      — Нет! Не говорите так, будто хоть что-то в этом понимаете! — закричал Алоис. — Вы ни черта не знаете. Я благодарен вам за заботу, правда, но не стоит делать большего. Это всё только усугубит. Я знаю, что мой дядя не терпит меня и, поверьте, это взаимно. Своему отцу я нужен хотя бы как наследник. Этого с меня довольно.   
  
      — Ладно, — покладисто ответил Винсент, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. — С твоей спиной нужно что-то сделать.  
  
      — Всё не так плохо, — ответил Алоис. — Дома у меня есть антисептик и мазь.  
  
      — Это происходит систематически?  
  
      — Боже, да уйдите же уже! — не выдержал Транси. Ему было безумно стыдно перед Винсентом; за истерику, за то, что граф узнал о том, как с ним обращаются, и за то, что он вот такой вообще существует. Фантомхайв постоял ещё с минуту и ушёл, оставляя Алоиса наедине с истерикой. Транси испытывал облегчение и обиду. Он сам просил Винсента уйти, но иррациональное желание быть обласканным этим совершенным отцом было столь велико, что Алоис буквально сжимал кулаки, ощущая уязвлённое эго.  
  
Самым неприятным была горечь от того, что Алоис вообще нуждался в чьей-то помощи. Это было так унизительно и так неправильно. Фантомхайв вообще не должен был с ним возиться. Так какого чёрта Транси показал собственную слабость? Зачем снял чёртов пиджак?   
  
Лучше бы они остались приятелями. В глазах Винсента он должен был быть блестящим учеником, а не жертвой, которая боится рассказать взрослому о своих боли и унижении. Вся ситуация в целом была сплошным унижением. Гордость Алоиса Транси была растоптана также, как когда-то была уничтожена гордость Джима Анафелоуза.


	7. Chapter 7

_Хочет покончить с собой? Я тоже хочу. И ты тоже хочешь. Все хотят, мать твою. Никто не придаёт этому значения._  
  
Залечь на дно в Брюгге

  
  
  
      — Ты должен забрать Джима обратно, — сказал Винсент буквально с порога. Он быстрым шагом вошёл внутрь дома и принялся нервно снимать с себя пальто.  
  
      — Винсент, на часах час ночи. Ты только за этим пришёл? — спросил Клод.  
  
      — Он избивает его, — сказал Фантомхайв возмущённо. Фаустус восхитился огню, который горел в его друге. Казалось бы, Фантомхайв давно растерял все свои альтруистические убеждения и бросил неблагодарное дело защиты угнетённых, но нет, вот он, стоит пред Фаустусом, полон энергии и бравады. — Клод, ты что, не слушаешь меня? Он избивает твоего племянника!  
  
      — Это тебе Алоис сказал? Я бы не верил всему, что…  
  
      — Да что с тобой? — взорвался Винсент. — Неужели ты до сих пор не можешь простить сестре, что она выбрала Арнольда, а не тебя? Ханна мертва уже как два года! Пора забыть об этом.   
  
      — Вот именно потому, что она выбрала его, пусть мальчишка живёт там. Он Транси.  
  
      — А, так дело в наборе генов от Арнольда? Клод, какого чёрта? Джим не виноват в этом. Мальчик прекрасно образован, вежлив, любой был бы рад…  
  
      — Тогда возьми на попечение этого прекрасно образованного мальчика! — раздражённо сказал Фаустус. — Я ещё помню, как он выводил меня из себя сразу после смерти Ханны. Я был готов убить его.  
  
      — Он потерял мать, единственного родителя. Для Луки ты всегда был готов на всё. А что было делать ему? Конечно, он мог вести себя неадекватно, но это не повод, чтобы… — Винсент не знал, как закончить предложение, поэтому замолчал и сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Клод стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди.  
  
      — Нет, — прямо сказал Фаустус после некоторых раздумий.  
  
      — Клод, я… даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, — ответил честно Винсент. — Меня удивляет твоё отношение. Такое отношение. Да, ты его недолюбливаешь, но чтобы отдать Джима кому-то, кто с ним так обращается.   
  
      — Ты сам предложил это.  
  
      — Да, но я не был в курсе методов воспитания, принятых в этом доме, — сказал Фантомхайв и посмотрел на Фаустуса. Тот лишь пожал плечами. — Подожди, ты что, знал об этом? — неверяще спросил Винсент. — Господи, Клод! Это что, твой фетиш? Или форма извращения? Ты знал, что Транси с ним сделает, и позволил ему усыновить Джима?  
  
      — Я знаю от Ханны. Арнольд сам прошёл через всё это. Да, Транси чокнутые, но так уж у них принято. Воспитание отпрысков — дело стратегическое, — всё это время Винсент кивал головой.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — протянул Фантомхайв, — а сломанная психика — наследственное, ну а если нет, то в процессе доломаем. Ты себя-то слышишь? Хочешь, чтобы он стал таким же чокнутым садистом, как его отец? А сам ты после этого кто?   
  
      — Я прошу тебя, — тяжело вздохнул Клод. — Дело не в моём упрямстве или ещё чём-то. Я делаю это ради его же блага.  
  
      — Какое благо может оправдать это?  
  
      — Я ненавижу его, понимаешь? Ненавижу. Будет лучше, если он не будет со мной пересекаться вовсе. Это неправильно, я согласен, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я ненавижу этого ребёнка.  
  
      — Клод, — Винсент выглядел шокированным и огорчённым. — Неужели всё настолько плохо?  
  
      — Я не буду это обсуждать.  
  
      — Он сломает его, — покачал головой Фантомхайв. — И никому его не отдаст. Ты ведь знал об этом с самого начала?  
  
      — Я догадывался, что старику будет достаточно одиноко, чтобы он вцепился в него и не отпускал. Винсент, просто подумай о том, что он получит взамен: титул, образование, деньги; всё, что захочет. Для него будут открыты все двери.  
  
      — Ты ведь ни черта не понимаешь, Клод. Если он сделает из него второго себя, Джим никогда не познает радости от всего этого. Он лишь будет помнить, какой болью это заработал. Будет ненавидеть и титул, и отца; и при этом всю жизнь будет бояться это потерять. Он станет жестоким и жадным.   
  
      — Или просто дисциплинированным, — ответил Клод. Винсент насмешливо посмотрел на друга.  
  
      — Он решил стать хирургом, — сказал Фантомхайв.  
  
      — Он? — удивлённо спросил Клод. — Блажь, посмотри на его баллы, половина из возможных, конечно, с деньгами отца его примут в более или менее приличное учреждение, но на большее я бы не рассчитывал.   
  
      — Ошибаешься, друг мой, — ехидно ответил Фантомхайв. — Алоис набрал максимальные баллы почти по всем предметам. Лучший ученик Уэстона, его гордость.  
  
      Клод недоверчиво посмотрел на Винсента.   
  
      — Ты откуда знаешь?  
  
      — Был там сегодня. Заодно поинтересовался его успехами.  
  
      — Там его и увидел? — спросил Фаустус как бы между прочим.  
  
      — Нет, Транси уже приучает его к обществу толстосумов. Джим вырос за два года, — Винсент улыбнулся сам себе.  
  
      — Не заметил, — сказал Клод.  
  
      — Да брось, ты его не так часто видишь, чтобы не заметить.  
  
      — Нечасто. Лука всё время спрашивает, почему брат редко приезжает.  
  
      — И что ты отвечаешь?  
  
      — Говорю, что он занят. Что будет дальше, не представляю.  
  
      — Ладно, — Винсент встал и, взяв пальто, перекинутое через спинку стула, надел его. — Пойду.  
  
      — Всё? Запал иссяк?  
  
      — Биться не за что. Транси не отдаст наследника. Джим тебе никогда не простит этого.   
  
      — Мне всё равно.  
  
      — А когда Лука подрастёт и начнёт понимать, что происходит, как думаешь, он тебя простит?  
  
      — До этого ещё далеко, — ответил Клод.  
  
      — Ну-ну, — Винсент выглядел задумчивым и мрачным. Он запахнул пальто и застегнул на нём пуговицы. Фантомхайв коротко попрощался и, не взглянув на своего друга, вышел. Фаустус закрыл входную дверь. Он тяжело опустился в кресло, в котором только что сидел Винсент.  
  
      — Папа, — маленький Лука стоял на пороге прихожей. — Это был Винсент?  
  
      — Иди спать, — ответил Клод.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — Лука посмотрел в тёмный проём позади и, поёжившись, сделал ещё шаг по направлению к родителю. Вид у младшего Фаустуса был озабоченный.  
  
      — Лука, час ночи, тебе завтра в школу. И почему ты босиком? — мальчик, видя, что отец вовсе не собирался его всерьёз ругать, уже смелее подошёл к Клоду.  
  
      — Я проснулся, а ты тут говорил с кем-то, вот я и спустился. А потом понял, что это был Винсент.   
  
      — Много услышал?  
  
      — Не-а, — беспечно ответил Лука, — я только понял, что вы говорили о Джиме. С ним всё хорошо? — Клод посмотрел в наивно распахнутые глаза ребёнка, не зная, что ответить. Сейчас Фаустус ненавидел себя за собственное решение. Не потому, что ему вдруг стало жаль Джима, нет, он ненавидел себя за ложь сыну и за то, что своими же руками разрушал его связь с братом.  
  
      — С ним всё хорошо, — сказал Клод. — Винсент сказал, что он лучший ученик Уэстона.  
  
      — Правда? — глаза мальчика ещё больше распахнулись.  
  
      — Да, а вот ты неважно учишься, — сказал Фаустус и выразительно посмотрел на сына.  
  
      — Пап, я буду больше стараться! — пообещал Лука отцу и обнял его. Клод усмехнулся, прижимая к себе сына.  
  
      — Идём, уложу тебя. Когда ты уже перестанешь бояться темноты? — Луку всего передёрнуло.  
  
      — Я стараюсь, — сказал он насуплено.  
  
      — С ночником будешь спать? — спросил Клод, провожая сына в его комнату.  
  
      — Не знаю, надо попробовать, — ответил Лука.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Неделя для Транси прошла успешно. Граф был более чем доволен своим сыном, хоть и не сказал ему об этом. Алоис догадывался о том, что его успехи удовлетворяют отца; если бы они были ниже его ожиданий, Транси прочувствовал это на себе, в буквальном смысле. После тяжёлой субботы и недели, прожитой на грани истерики, Транси вдруг обнаружил в себе ту часть, которая смотрела на всё происходящее менее эмоционально, чем он сам. Этот уголок равнодушия, в котором Алоис становился вдруг кем-то, кто воспринимал жизнь философски, был уютным. Там никто не мог достать Джима, потому что никакого Джима, на самом деле, там не было. Там было тотальное опустошение, безразличие, облачённое в человеческое тело, однако самого человека не существовало. Транси стало всё равно, кто он и что с ним делали. У него не было больше никаких желаний, кроме тех, что ему дали. И в этом бесстрастном мире Алоис чувствовал себя счастливым. Была всего одна проблема: провалиться в это совершенное хладнокровие удавалось не всегда, но Транси старался. Наверно, впервые в жизни он старался для себя, а не для кого-то.   
  
      Дверь открыл Клод. Как и все разы до этого, он окинул оценивающим взглядом Алоиса и пропустил внутрь. После слов Винсента Фаустус особенно внимательно рассмотрел Транси и с удивлением заметил, что тот и правда больше не напоминает того мальчишку, каким был два года назад. Алоис молча зашёл и привычным движением повесил пальто на плечики, затем убрал его в шкаф. Транси был одет в тонкий тёмно-синий пуловер, на рукавах которого, у самых краёв, были две белые полоски, а на груди, чуть справа, эмблема. В нём Алоис походил на члена элитного конного клуба. Брюки Транси были сшиты из твида в крупную английскую клетку, стрелки прошиты мелким стежком, от чего брюки выглядели безупречно аккуратными и не столь официальными. Возможно, будь цвет менее приглушённым, их можно было бы назвать пижонскими. В целом, Алоис производил нужное впечатление. Клод подумал, что, возможно, методы старого графа и далеки от совершенства, зато результат налицо. Транси, наконец, перестал напоминать забитого бедного родственника. Его простоватое лицо, не лишённое миловидности, стало приобретать черты матери. Худоба Алоиса никуда не исчезла, но перестала делать его угловатым, скорее хрупким.   
  
      Транси скользнул взглядом по Клоду и едва заметно сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Фаустусу это не понравилось. Мальчишка странно на него реагировал, не так, как раньше.   
  
      — Я могу пойти к брату? — безупречно спросил Алоис. Клода передёрнуло от тона, с которым был задан вопрос. Когда Джим стал таким? Ещё на прошлой неделе, казалось, этот мальчишка нетерпеливо стоял на пороге и вбегал, как только ему открывали. Он смотрел на Клода озлобленно, говорил с ним сквозь зубы и открыто проявлял свою неприязнь к дяде. Фаустус припомнил, когда был прошлый раз, и с удивлением понял, что и тогда Транси был точно таким же, каким был сегодня. Просто Клод не обратил внимания на это. Он и правда не заметил, как Джим вырос. Этот факт не огорчил Клода, но покоробил. Фаустус никогда не упускал возможности сказать что-то этому ребёнку. Он понимал, что это жестоко и его, Клода, в глазах мальчика, да и в своих глазах тоже, это делает изувером. Это было извращением — мстить Джиму за то, что тот имел неосторожность оказаться ребёнком Ханны и Арнольда, но сделать с собой Клод ничего не мог. И то, что сейчас этот ребёнок так равнодушно смотрел на него, казалось ненормальным.   
  
      Фаустус в очередной раз уверился в том, что поступил правильно, отправляя Джима к отцу. Не стоило ему находиться в одном доме с Клодом. Фаустус никогда бы не подверг Джима телесным наказаниям, но он бы морально уничтожил мальчишку.   
  
      — Ты стал похож на мать, — сказал вдруг Клод, прекрасно понимая, что бьёт по больному. Он проклинал себя за эти слова, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Алоис не вздрогнул, он вообще как будто ничего не испытал. Транси несколько удивлённо посмотрел на Клода, а через мгновение на его лице уже была бесстрастная маска равнодушия.  
  
      — Чтобы ты знал, — сказал Алоис, — комплимент это или оскорбление, оно, в любом случае, не достигло цели.   
  
      Клод восхитился бесстрашию Транси и подошёл к нему ближе. Алоис демонстративно вскинул взгляд на Клода, но назад, как было раньше, не отошёл.   
  
      — Так я могу пройти? — спросил Транси.  
  
      — Не помню, чтобы раньше тебе нужно было разрешение.  
  
      — Раньше многое было по другому.  
  
      — Это верно, — сказал скучающим голосом Клод. — Раньше вы часто здесь бывали, все вместе. Ханна любила это место.  
  
      — Это вряд ли, — сказал Алоис, улавливая, что Клод втягивал его в какой-то непонятный для него диалог. Странным было то, что инициатором выступал Фаустус, который раньше никогда не стремился поговорить с племянником. Транси это несколько обескуражило.   
  
      — Ты мало о ней знал, — безразличным тоном сказал Фаустус, прекрасно осознавая, как это подействует на Джима.  
  
      — Да уж больше твоего, — ответил Алоис, понимая, что его броня всё ещё даёт сбои. Был бы это его отец, он бы выдержал, видит Бог, он бы выдержал, просто потому, что к отцу Алоис не чувствовал всепоглощающей ненависти, которую он испытывал к Клоду.  
  
      — Ханна сама порвала между нами связь.  
  
      — То, как ты с ней обращался… — сказал Алоис, вспоминая странную сцену с участием матери и Клода, которую он имел неосторожность подсмотреть. К своему стыду, Транси теперь прекрасно понимал, чем занимались эти двое. И, если первое знание он почерпнул из вполне научного текста, лишённого смущающих деталей, то последующее самостоятельное изучение с помощью интернета привело Транси в состояние шока. Алоис никогда не испытывал возбуждения, и ему тяжело было представить, что кто-то вообще способен творить нечто подобное и считать это приятным. Транси покончил со своими «исследованиями» после первого же порно-ролика. Он решил для себя, что больше никогда не будет ни смотреть это, ни интересоваться этим, ни тем более заниматься этим.  
  
      Сейчас до Алоиса дошло всё произошедшее, и ему сделалось стыдно, он густо покраснел. Однако найдя в себе силы, Транси закончил свою мысль:  
  
       — Это было отвратительно. Я тебе никогда этого не прощу, — Клод впечатлён не был. Наоборот, он как будто был рад всему происходящему.   
  
      — Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Фаустус, хищно улыбаясь. — Только запомни, если ты вдруг познал с кем-то радости секса, это ещё не значит, что ты можешь судить всех вокруг.   
  
      Алоис буквально задохнулся от возмущения. Его лицо, покрытое румянцем, резко побледнело, а изо рта, против воли, вырвалось булькание. Транси просто не мог подобрать слов. Клод выгнул бровь и с удивлением посмотрел на племянника.   
  
      — Вот как. Значит, ты всего лишь узнал о том, что такое секс из книги. Признаться, не ожидал этого от сына Ханны и, тем более, от сына такого развратника, каким является твой отец, — Клод шагнул к Алоису, внимательно его рассматривая. Транси отступил на пару шагов и обнаружил себя в западне. В момент он вспомнил, как Клод уже делал то же самое, только не с ним, с его матерью.  
  
      — Не подходи, — буквально прошипел он.  
  
      — А то что? — язвительно поинтересовался Фаустус. — Будешь кричать?  
  
      — Дам по яйцам, — ответил Транси, внутренне содрогаясь и от фразы, и от нелепости самой угрозы. Клода же угроза позабавила. Он и не думал отступать. Схватив Алоиса за подбородок, он приблизил его лицо к себе, внимательно осматривая. Детские черты исчезли, зато проступало нечто другое — чувственное и сексуальное, что всегда было в Ханне и что всегда так привлекало Клода в ней. Она была похожа на затравленную суку, которая при любой возможности перегрызёт горло незадачливому «охотнику». Теперь это выражение появилось и у Алоиса. А какой дивный цвет глаз был у мальчишки. Когда-то мутная и серая радужка приобрела небесно-голубой цвет.   
  
      Алоис пытался отпихнуть Клода. Дыхание подростка сбилось, а сердце билось часто-часто.  
  
      — У тебя аритмия, — сообщил Фаустус.  
  
      — У меня непереносимость одного конкретного мудака, — ответил Алоис, не растерявшись.  
  
      — Неужели старый граф не ввёл в твой ежедневный «рацион» из обязательных предметов этикет?  
  
      — Это не значит, что я должен лебезить перед тобой, — Клод наклонился ещё ниже, буквально касаясь губами лица Алоиса.  
  
      — Отпусти, — губы Транси дрожали. Фаустус бы с наслаждением прижался к этим бледно-розовым мягким губам, но он не мог себе этого позволить. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не когда в его голове творился такой хаос.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — сказал отстранённо Клод, возвращая на лицо свою обычную маску холодности. — Дети меня не интересуют, — Фаустус отошёл от Алоиса и окинул его презрительным взглядом, каким награждал раньше всегда, стоило Алоису показаться в поле его зрения. Транси выдохнул не то от облегчения, не то от разочарования. Он избегал смотреть в глаза Клоду. — Лука у себя. Можешь идти.  
  
      Транси ничего не ответил, он молча и с опаской обошёл Клода и направился прямиком в комнату брата, пытаясь при этом не перейти на бег. Фаустус задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что на него нашло. 


	8. Chapter 8

Спустя два года

  
  
  
      Ночь была тяжёлой, беспокойной. Транси два раза вставал, когда слышал шаги Мортимера. Транси не решался выходить, думая о том, что, возможно, происходит нечто, о чём ему лучше не знать. В конце концов, он всё-таки не выдержал и встал. Помимо Мортимера, в доме старого графа появилась ещё прислуга. Теперь была кухарка и молодая девушка-служанка. Мортимер был стар и ему было тяжело управляться с делами в одиночку. Надо отдать должное старому Транси, он не оставил своего слугу без работы и облегчил ему труд. Всё-таки Арнольд имел некоторые привязанности.  
  
      — Мистер Транси, — Алоис, на ходу накидывая халат, оглядел тёмную часть коридора. Из темноты показалась Мерелин.  
  
      — Что произошло? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Графу плохо, — сказала девушка. Лицо у неё было уставшее. Сама Мерелин была одета не в строгое платье горничной, а в ночную пижаму, как и Алоис. Это выглядело бы даже забавно, если бы не выражение лица девушки. — Врач приезжал. Давление сбили.  
  
      — Гипертонический криз? — спросил Транси.  
  
      — Да, — ответила она.  
  
      — Уже третий, — задумчиво сказал Алоис. — Ты сейчас к нему? — спросил он, кивая на свежие простыни в её руках.  
  
      — Нет, у графа Мортимер. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Транси, ему уже лучше, — Алоис усмехнулся. Мерелин до сих пор не могла понять, какие именно отношения связывали младшего Транси с отцом. Ей был невдомёк, что он не то что не волновался, он ждал. Ждал каждый день. Бродил по дому, наматывая круги вокруг спальни отца, как шакал, чующий, что жертва скоро сдохнет и тогда можно будет полакомиться сладкой мёртвой плотью. А Мерелин была уверена, что Алоис переживал. «Глупая маленькая девочка», — почти с нежностью подумал Транси.   
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Алоис, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Мерелин кивнула и пошла дальше по коридору к лестнице. Транси постоял ещё немного у своей спальни и вернулся обратно. Идти к Транси сейчас не было смысла. Когда придёт время, он сам его позовёт.  
  
      Алоис улёгся в постель, надеясь всё-таки поспать ещё часа два. Однако внутреннее предчувствие не дало ему этого сделать. Транси крутился на постели, тщетно пытаясь не думать об отце. В конце концов, Алоис включил свет и достал «Химический синтез пептидов». Транси мгновенно погрузился в текст, забывая обо всём. Со временем, проведённым в доме графа Транси, у Алоиса выработался рефлекс, отшлифованный его отцом до совершенства — Джим чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда занимался. В такие моменты ему никто не угрожал. И хотя, сейчас Алоис справлялся с задачами графа значительно лучше, чем в начале, почти без усилий сносил все оскорбления, которые, бывало, старый Транси, вываливал на сына, Джим по-прежнему ощущал покой, лишь отгородившись от мира учебной литературой.   
  
      Транси просидел с пептидами, которые, в принципе, его не слишком интересовали до семи сорока. Именно в это время Транси услышал звук мотора машины. Выглянув из окна, Алоис увидел «Фольксваген» и «Рейндж Ровер», остановившиеся во дворе особняка. Из «Фольксвагена» вышли двое типичных «пиджаков», аккуратно причёсанных, в начищенных ботинках. Алоис мгновенно понял, кто они. Один, поверенный по финансам — мистер Кронбергер, немец. Ему Алоис не был представлен, но по отдельным разговорам Транси знал, что Кронбергер — типичный для своей национальной принадлежности педант. Кронбергер получил свою должность по наследству от своего отца, который в своё время весьма успешно вёл дела с отцом Арнольда. Второй был мистер Шульц, тоже немец, но выросший в Англии, родственников в Германии не имел, да и на немца похож не был, скорее на выходца из Ирландии, слишком уж рыжий. Шульц был юристом, его Алоис пару раз видел у отца в кабинете, но опять-таки официально представлен ему не был. Из Рейндж Ровера вышла знакомая фигура. Транси присмотрелся и узнал адвоката, который присутствовал при оформлении документов на его усыновление. Алоис не помнил его имени.   
  
      Транси как раз повязывал галстук, когда услышал шаги Мортимера, идущего по коридору, чтобы разбудить его.   
  
      — Мистер Транси, — непривычно официальным голосом сказал дворецкий, постучав в его дверь.  
  
      — Входите, Мортимер, — крикнул Алоис. Дворецкий вошёл, лицо его было уставшее и угрюмое. — Что с вами? — беззаботно поинтересовался Транси, надевая пиджак.  
  
      — Граф Транси совсем плох, он просил зайти к нему.  
  
      — Хорошо, сразу после завтрака, — сказал Алоис.  
  
      — Нет, мистер Транси, — Мортимер сделал то, что не позволял себе никогда, разве что наказывая его по приказу графа, дворецкий взял Алоиса за руку чуть выше локтя и сжал её. — Выслушайте, это очень серьёзно.  
  
      — Что вы делаете? — Алоис демонстративно посмотрел на руку дворецкого, тот отпустил Транси.  
  
      — Вы знаете, что произошло ночью, не отрицайте, но, прошу вас сегодня быть благоразумным. Ещё не время плясать на костях.  
  
      — Эти кости ещё живы, Мортимер.  
  
      — Именно, а сейчас идите к графу. Это дело не будет ждать. Посмаковать свободу вы ещё успеете.  
  
      — Одного не могу понять, почему ты так ему предан? — спросил Алоис, открывая дверь из комнаты.  
  
      — Когда-то Арнольд Транси был совсем другим человеком. Возможно, он даже радовался смерти своего отца также, как вы.  
  
      — О, так мы с ним всё-таки похожи, — сказал Алоис. — Что же он так с собственным сыном тогда? — ядовито спросил Транси.  
  
      — Постарайтесь быть лучше него.  
  
      — Я буду, Мортимер, не сомневайся. Я просто никогда не заведу детей, чтобы не измываться над ними, — зло ответил Транси и громко хлопнул дверью.  
  
  
      Алоис шёл по коридору, должно быть, впервые наслаждаясь этим. Этот день настал, теперь он не сомневался в этом. Последний день Арнольда Транси и первый для Алоиса Транси. Алоис спустился на первый этаж и пошёл по направлению к гостевым комнатам. Старому графу стало тяжело подниматься на второй этаж, две недели назад он переехал из своей спальни в гостевую. Она была ничем не хуже, только чуть меньше. В остальном ничего не изменилось, даже великолепное кресло Арнольда, которое перенесли из кабинета, стояло теперь возле камина.   
  
      Подле спальни графа сидело трое человек. Всех их Алоис видел из окна своей спальни. Транси коротко кивнул всем троим и вошёл. В комнате стоял зловонный запах лекарств, затхлости и немытого старческого тела. Арнольд сильно потел, но принять ванну сил у него не было. Граф обходился тем, что его тело ежедневно обтирали влажными губками. Для Алоиса эта какофония смрада не то, что не была отвратительна, нет, он вдыхал это амбре, предчувствуя скорую кончину графа, и ликовал. Запах смерти, разве для кого-то он мог быть более приятным, чем для Алоиса сейчас?   
  
      — Как приятно, Алоис, что ты решил почтить меня своим присутствием в столь беззаботном настроении. Твой костюм в кои-то веки соответствует моменту, — тяжело сказал граф, попеременно делая тяжёлые вдохи. Младший Транси рассеяно осмотрел себя и обнаружил, что надел чёрный официальный костюм. Такой гардероб утром был непозволителен, разве что его обладатель собирался на какое-то мероприятие, к примеру, похороны…  
  
      — Всё ради любимого отца, — ядовито сказал Алоис, не растерявшись.   
  
      — Я тоже не мог дождаться, когда мой отец умрёт, — тяжело сказал Арнольд после некоторого молчания.  
  
      — Что ж, значит вы понимаете, что я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы сказать, что люблю вас, — Транси улыбнулся. — Или что буду скучать по вам.   
  
      — Конечно, нет, ты пришёл присвоить всё моё себе.  
  
      — Разве я не заслужил этого? — граф Транси кивнул.  
  
      — Заслужил, конечно, заслужил. Я не ожидал, что из тебя выйдет и десятая доля того, что получилось.  
  
      — Вы впервые меня хвалите, граф.  
  
      — Наверно. Я не жалею о том, что делал, и не буду просить прощения.  
  
      — Не нужно. Я бы всё равно вас не простил.  
  
      — Тогда не к чему тянуть. Позови тех троих, что ждут снаружи. Покончим с этим сейчас, — Алоис вышел из спальни графа.  
  
      — Господа, пройдёмте, — сказал Транси. Все трое вошли за Алоисом и разместились вокруг постели графа. Алоис уселся в кресло Транси, игнорируя насмешливый взгляд со стороны отца. Теперь было можно.   
  
      — Вы знаете, что Алоис — мой единственный наследник. Я хотел собрать вас в последний раз, чтобы познакомить. Алоис, эти господа отныне твоя правая рука. Мистер Кронбергер занимается финансами семьи Транси, он в курсе всего движимого и недвижимого имущества, акций. Он регулярно созванивается со мной и даёт советы по поводу вложений. Мистер Шульц занимается юридическими вопросами, если ты захочешь открыть какое-то дело или вложить куда-то средства, или, не дай бог, Алоис, пожертвовать их, он всегда к твоим услугам. Без него не подписывай ничего, даже бумажки, которые тебе будет подсовывать Кронбергер. И мистер Стивенсон. Ты должен помнить его, он присутствовал при твоём «усыновлении», нотариус. Он будет сопровождать все твои сделки, чтобы происходящее было в рамках закона. Вам, господа, представляю нового главу дома Транси, графа Алоиса Транси.  
  
      Алоис растерялся от такого благодушия со стороны отца, но виду не подал. Трое пиджаков не были ни удивлены, ни впечатлены, они сухо поздоровались с Алоисом; как Транси подозревал, они считали его малахольным, ни на что негодным мальчишкой. Ему было плевать.  
  
      — Теперь оставьте меня, — сказал Арнольд. — Я должен исповедоваться.  
  
      — Не слишком ли рано? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Уже скоро, — сказал Арнольд. Черты его лица побледнели, а сам он едва дышал. — Тебе не нужно быть со мной, мальчик. Мы не в тех отношениях с тобой. Позови Мортимера.  
  
      Алоис вышел. Он ощущал пустоту. Вот и настал этот день, почти настал. Он свободен, сам по себе. Радости никакой не было. Всё воодушевление, которое он испытывал до того, как зашёл к отцу, исчезло.   
  
  
      — Когда вы введёте меня в курс дела? — напрямую спросил Транси у Кронбергера. Тот в замешательстве посмотрел на Транси.  
  
      — Ваш отец ещё жив.  
  
      — У меня нет времени, — сказал Алоис. — Вообще-то я не собираюсь заниматься всем этим, ценные бумаги — это не то, что меня интересует.  
  
      — Что же вас интересует? — спросил ехидно Кронбергер.   
  
      — Вы зря так язвите, — сказал Алоис. — Скоро весь ваш портфель, за который вы держитесь, будет моим, тогда вам придётся долго извиняться передо мной. Думаю, Транси — ценный клиент вашей фирмы, — после этих слов немец поморщился, как от зубной боли. Ох уж ему эти мальчишки. Прежде чем каждый из них становился толковым вкладчиком и адекватным клиентом, приходилось с ними долго возиться. Чего только стоили юнцы, решающие пожертвовать все свои деньги в какие-нибудь фонды. И этот Транси ему тоже не нравился. Слишком уж скоро он взял в оборот Кронбергера. Уж не транжирить ли наследство собрался?   
  
      — Я сделаю отчёт о бумагах, и мы сможем обсудить его в любое удобное для вас время, — сказал Кронбергер, переходя на деловой тон.  
  
      — Вот и замечательно, — сказал Алоис. — Считайте, что ничего не изменилось, мистер Кронбергер, ваш хозяин Арнольд всего лишь помолодел, — стоит сказать, что такая двусмысленна фраза успокоила немца. По крайней мере, молодой Транси осознавал авторитет отца.  
  
      — Это всё? — коротко спросил финансист.  
  
      — Думаю, да, поговорим, когда будет готов отчёт.   
  
      — До свидания, граф Транси, — сказал мистер Кронбергер и направился к выходу. От слов немца у Алоиса внутри появилось радостное возбуждение. Польстил на прощание, умный финансист. Транси коротко попрощался с остальными поверенными лицами и пошёл за Мортимером.  
  
  
      К двум часам всё было кончено. Врач зафиксировал смерть. Вызвали катафалк, и тело Арнольда Транси увезли в морг. Когда это произошло, Алоис тупо смотрел вслед уезжающей машине. Он был опустошён. У Транси сильно дрожали руки, он так и не нашёл времени, чтобы поесть. Мортимер выглядел не лучше, хотя, в отличие от Транси, он не прибывал в ступоре. Дворецкий занялся уборкой спальни своего бывшего господина, понимая, что распоряжений от Алоиса в ближайшее время не дождётся.   
  
      Транси, как во сне, вызвал водителя и впервые за четыре года жизни в особняке, покинул его в будний день не для того, чтобы поехать в Уэстон или на конкурс, или дурацкое официальное мероприятие, нет, он ехал к Луке, к своему брату. Алоис даже не подумал о том, что тот мог ещё не вернуться из школы. О том, что сам он впервые в своей жизни прогулял, Транси также не задумался. Всё его внимание было приковано к улицам Лондона. Он смаковал каждую улицу, каждый сквер, каждого прохожего. Как сумасшедший, он улыбался всему на свете, даже хмурому небу, нависающему над Лондоном, словно мрачная пелена. Транси был счастлив, окончательно и бесповоротно. Его состояние счастья было так велико, что его можно было бы назвать ненормальным.   
  
      Когда автомобиль въехал в открытые ворота особняка Фаустуса, Алоис даже не удивился, почему те открыты. Всё ему казалось сейчас понятным и простым. Впрочем, никакой загадки не было. Лука сам приехал из школы только что и ещё не успел отпустить водителя.   
  
      — Алоис? — удивился Лука, когда брат буквально выпрыгнул из автомобиля, не дожидаясь, пока ему откроют дверь, и побежал к брату. Алоис заключил Луку в объятия и крепко сжал его. Младший Фаустус обнял его в ответ.  
  
      — Я свободен, — прошептал Алоис. — Я наконец свободен.  
  
      — Что случилось, Джимми? — также тихо спросил Лука, обрадованный, но изумлённый таким поведением брата.  
  
      — Он умер сегодня, — сказал Алоис, улыбаясь брату. — Мой отец умер!  
  
      Как дико звучали эти слова для Луки, как удивительно тепло и радостно от них было Транси.  
  
      — Ты как? — спросил младший брат осторожно.   
  
      — Отлично! Разве может быть иначе?  
  
      — Алоис, ты не в себе, — сказал Лука. — Ты его не слишком любил, но…  
  
      — Я его ненавидел, — задохнувшись, сказал Транси. — И он наконец умер.  
  
      У Транси дрожали руки от возбуждения, его глаза блестели, как у психа. В конце концов, он сжал Луку в своих объятиях снова и потерял сознание. Счастье от потрясения было слишком сильным.  
  
      Младший брат растеряно сидел с братом, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Оба водителя, Транси и Фаустусов, помогли Луке донести Алоиса до дома, где положили его в одну из гостевых комнат. Клод успокоил водителя Транси, сказав, что позаботится об Алоисе и, если что, вызовет скорую помощь. Когда оба мужчины ушли, Клод и Лука стояли подле бесчувственного Транси и задумчиво его рассматривали.   
  
      — Он меня пугает, — поделился Лука, смотря на Алоиса, мирно лежащего на спине и ничем не выдающего свой обморок, казалось, что Транси просто спал.   
  
      — Твой брат — сборник странностей, так что всё нормально, — сказал Клод.  
  
      — Это ненормально! Папа, ты ведь мне всё рассказал?  
  
      — О чём ты? — спросил Фаустус удивлённо.   
  
      — Ну, я не знаю, одно дело — он не любил его, но это совсем не то, что ненавидеть.   
  
      — Всё будет хорошо. Просто это шокировало его, вот и всё.  
  
      — Шокировало? Я бы так не сказал. Он был рад до безумия. Вот скажи мне, кто может радоваться смерти человека? Даже когда наша миссис Кендал умерла, эта старая кошёлка…   
  
      — Лука, — наморщился Клод.  
  
      — Вот-вот, хотя ты тоже её не любил, — сказал младший Фаустус, — а плохо о ней говорить не даёшь. А уж я, как не любил, но всё равно её смерти не радовался.   
  
      — Оставим его, придёт в себя — расскажет. Впрочем, можно позвонить Мортимеру.  
  
      — Лучше позвонить. Кстати, почему он так одет? — спросил Лука, оглядывая чёрный официальный костюм, плотно облегающий Алоиса.  
  
      — Как очнётся, спросишь. Пойду позвоню. И кстати, — Клод выразительно посмотрел на сына, — я ещё помню, что завтра у тебя тест по химии.  
  
      — Ну, пап! Тут такое происходит, а ты про тест!  
  
      — Тест по химии, Лука. Не думай, что тебя от него спасёт хоть что-то. Даже конец света не спасёт, — сказал Клод и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  
      — Чёрт! — при мысли о подготовке по химии, Лука наморщился. Младший Фаустус сел на кровать к брату и задумчиво сжал его холодную руку. — Давай, Джим, — сказал мальчик, — у меня тест. Отец не позволит его провалить, а я так много хочу у тебя узнать! В общем, ты понял.  
  
      — Не дави так сильно, — прохрипел Алоис, не открывая глаза.   
  
      — Чувак, ты жив! — прокричал Лука и бросился обнимать брата. Транси наморщился от столь бурного проявления чувств, но обнял Луку в ответ. У Алоиса раскалывалась голова, во рту было сухо, словно он не пил несколько дней.   
  
      — Боже, твой сленг, — сказал Алоис, улыбаясь. Лука состроил недовольное лицо.   
  
      — Можно подумать, что моему брату не шестнадцать, а все шестьдесят шесть, — сказал он и помог Алоису сесть. Транси помотал головой, потом осмотрел комнату.  
  
      — Как я здесь оказался?  
  
      — Ну ты даёшь, — присвистнул Лука. — Сам же приехал. Напугал нас с отцом до чёртиков.  
  
      — Ничего не помню, — признался Алоис. Потом он вдруг вспомнил графа Транси, его тело, завёрнутое в чёрный полиэтилен. Джим посмотрел на Луку тепло и с улыбкой. — Чёрт, я же теперь сирота, — сказал он довольно.  
  
      — Вот только не надо этого опять, — сказал Лука.  
  
      — Чего?  
  
      — Того сумасшедшего взгляда! — возмущённо сказал младший Фаустус, с опаской глядя на брата.   
  
      — Лука, — позвал Алоис шёпотом.   
  
      — Ну чего?  
  
      — Иди сюда, — сказал Транси и притянул к себе брата, крепко сжимая его в объятиях и вдыхая его запах. Алоис с удовольствием провёл правой рукой по волосам мальчика, они были кучерявыми и непослушными. У самого Алоиса волосы были от матери, мягкие и почти не завивались, можно было бы назвать их «безвольными». Волосы же Луки, наоборот, были жёсткими, сразу было ясно, что их обладатель — озорник.   
  
      — И так ты тоже делал, Джим! И ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
  
      — Как так? — тихо спросил Алоис. — Гладил по голове?  
  
      — Сжимал меня, пока не грохнулся в обморок! — Лука серьёзно посмотрел на брата. — Джим, скажи честно, с тобой правда всё хорошо?   
  
      — Всё хорошо, — ответил Транси, улыбаясь. — Просто посиди так со мной чуть-чуть.   
  
      — О'кей, слушай, а почему ты одет так? — спросил Лука, трогая ткань пиджака в руках. Транси осмотрел себя и беззаботно ответил:  
  
      — Чёрт его знает.  
  
      — Ты ведь останешься у нас сегодня? — тут же спросил Лука и серьёзно посмотрел на Алоиса. Тот задумался. Соблазн был велик, правда было два «но»: одно из них ходило где-то внизу и звалось Клодом Фаустусом, а второе — долг Транси. Алоис был обязан заняться всеми делами, связанными с похоронами, с ведением домашнего хозяйства, и его школа никуда не делась.  
  
      — Чёрт! — Алоис хлопнул себя по лбу. — Я пропустил сегодня занятия.  
  
      — Только ты можешь думать о занятиях в такой день.  
  
      — Уэстон мне этого не простит.  
  
      — Ты так говоришь, как будто никогда не прогуливал?  
  
      — Не прогуливал, — улыбнулся Алоис.  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать на это, — честно признался Лука.  
  
      — Ничего не говори, — улыбнулся Алоис. Его живот вдруг заурчал.  
  
      — Ты ничего не ел сегодня? — спросил Фаустус, приподнимаясь с плеча брата и серьёзно смотря на него.   
  
      — Не успел, сразу к тебе поехал.   
  
      — Тогда идём, — сказал Лука. Он встал с постели и подал руку брату. — Сегодня у нас должны быть стейки. Любишь стейки?  
  
      — Сейчас мне совершенно всё равно, что есть. Но я не уверен, слушай, сначала надо спросить разрешения у Клода. Я всё-таки нагрянул без предупреждения.   
  
      — Там спросим, — самоуверенно сказал Лука и повёл брата на кухню.  
  
      Внизу уже ждал Клод. Он слышал голоса обоих мальчишек, поэтому поставил стейки греться. Фаустус не представлял, как себя вести с Транси. Обычно их общение заканчивалось на приветствии, и то сквозь зубы. Теперь же им предстояло сесть втроём за стол. Ситуация была пренеприятнейшая.   
  
      — Пап, мы будем есть! — громко и весело сказал Лука. Транси остановился посреди кухни.  
  
      — Добрый день, — сказал он, переходя на формальный тон. Лука, прекрасно знавший про тяжёлые отношения Алоиса и Клода, на самом деле не представлял, насколько те были плохи. Он был уверен, что эти двое просто упрямятся, и всё можно решить с помощью разговора по душам. Ясное дело, что ни Клод, ни Алоис разговаривать друг с другом, тем более по душам, не собирались.  
  
      — Здравствуй, будешь обедать?  
  
      — Он будет, — ответил за Алоиса Лука, отлично понимая, что Транси откусит себе язык, но никогда не ответит согласием на предложение дяди. Клод кивнул, доставая из шкафа три тарелки.  
  
      Когда стол был накрыт и все уселись есть, повисло неловкое молчание. Алоис, впрочем, привыкший к подобному, разделывал стейк. Транси было крайне неприятно узнать, что Клод отлично готовил. Алоис даже подумал, что лучше бы отравился едой Фаустуса, в таком случае он бы знал, что у этого человека нет ни одной положительной черты.   
  
      — Что теперь? — спросил Лука у Алоиса.  
  
      — В каком смысле?  
  
      — Ну ты несовершеннолетний, — сказал Лука. — Ты ведь будешь жить с нами, правда? — Транси замер, так и не донеся вилку до рта. Об этом он не думал. Клод также замер. Фаустус посмотрел Алоису в глаза и прочитал там жгучую ненависть к нему лично.  
  
      — Не думаю, что… — начал было Алоис.   
  
      — Пап, теперь ведь Джим, наконец, может жить с нами! — сказал Лука. Клод отлично помнил разговор с сыном четыре года назад и проклинал себя за него. Тогда маленький Лука очень плакал без брата, и Клод, пытаясь объяснить, что так нужно, сказал, что все должны жить со своими родителями. Если бы у Алоиса не было отца, он бы остался с ними. Теперь этот разговор ему аукался.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — сказал Клод. — Если Алоис захочет, — Фаустус посмотрел уничтожающим взглядом на Транси. Джима возмутило это, он нахмурил брови и сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
  
      — Алоис? — Лука уже теребил брата за руку.  
  
      — Я останусь, — сказал Транси, не спуская глаз с Фаустуса. Тот явно не этого ожидал. — Конечно, я останусь с тобой, — Алоис посмотрел на брата, — и с любимым дядей.  
  
      — Это же отлично!   
  
  
      Стейки доели молча. Всё это время Клод бросал на Транси недовольные взгляды, на них Транси отвечал точно такими же, но как только он обращал свой взгляд к Луке, его лицо мгновенно светилось добротой и благодушием. Это Клода бесило более всего. Пришёл в чужой дом и смел отбирать у него сына. А теперь с этим чудовищем, иначе не назовёшь, предстояло жить вместе. Раньше мальчишку можно было припугнуть. Сейчас же Клод для Алоиса значил не больше мухи на стене, жужжит что-то, ну да и чёрт с ней.   
  
      — Лука, нечего тут сидеть, чаи распивать, — вдруг сказал Клод, видя, что братья не столько уделяют внимания еде, сколько разговору. — Ты ещё не подготовился к тесту по химии.   
  
      — Боже, ненавижу, — застонал Лука и положил голову на стол.  
  
      — Не любишь химию? — удивился Алоис.  
  
      — Кто вообще может её любить?  
  
      — Я её очень люблю, — несколько смущённо сказал Транси.  
  
      — Ты не считаешься, — резонно ответил Лука, — ты хренов гений.  
  
      — Ничего подобного, — возразил Алоис. — Просто не смотри на химию, как на врага. Она ничего тебе не сделала.   
  
      — Конечно, сделала! — возмутился Лука. — Всё там запутано, задачи эти…  
  
      — Что тебе конкретно непонятно? — спросил Транси. — Я могу тебе объяснить.  
  
      — Ты мне поможешь? — воодушевлённо спросил Лука.  
  
      — Решать за тебя я ничего не буду, — предупредил Джим. Лука тут же понёсся за своим учебником и тетрадью. На кухне мгновенно повисло молчание. Алоис остался наедине с дядей.   
  
      — Ты что, всерьёз собираешься здесь остаться? — спросил Клод.  
  
      — А что мне может помешать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Алоис.  
  
      — Тебе не понравится здесь жить, — предупредил Фаустус. Транси выгнул бровь.  
  
      — Не волнуйтесь, дядюшка, у меня есть опыт общения со сварливыми старыми родственниками. Или хочешь расстроить сына? Как он будет в тебе разочарован, Клод, — сказал Алоис язвительно. — А я ещё добавлю, скажу, что мне страшно жить одному в поместье.   
  
      — Что ты несёшь?  
  
      — Лучше бы тебе не мешать, — сказал Алоис. — Я намерен вернуть себе своего брата.  
  
      — Он мой сын.  
  
      — Всего четыре года, я ему брат намного больше, — Алоис хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но в кухню вернулся Лука. Он раскрыл учебник химии на пятидесятой странице и ткнул пальцем в раздел заданий. Клод молча вышел из кухни, понимая, что разговора сейчас не состоится, а в учёбе он будет только помехой.  
  
      — Вот, эти задачи.  
  
      — И что тут неясного? — спросил Алоис, хмурясь. Он не помнил, чтобы в восьмом классе проходил нечто подобное, хотя тогда его голова была забита олимпиадами, школьную программу он скорее сдавал, а не проходил.  
  
      — Как мне найти эту массу сульфида меди? — Лука ткнул пальцем в учебник. — Что мне это соотношение даёт? И что на что умножать?  
  
      — Понятно, — сказал Транси, — начнём с азов. Это задача прежде всего на логику. В смысле, первостепенны здесь не вычисления, а рассуждения. Если ты видишь задачу, в которой одно из вещества дано в избытке, как здесь, её можно решить, используя закон постоянства состава веществ.   
  
      — А закон постоянства? — спросил Лука и сделал несчастное лицо.  
  
      — Закон постоянства ты бы должен знать. Лука, ты параграф хотя бы читал?  
  
      — Читал, — ответил брат. — Занудно написано и ничего неясно.  
  
      — Прочти ещё раз при мне. И, если что-то будет непонятно, спрашивай.  
  
      — А может?  
  
      — Нет, — тут же ответил Алоис. — Учись делать выводы сам. Это полезно для мышления.  
  
      Они потратили на химию около трёх часов, но всё-таки Алоис добился того, что Лука прочёл два параграфа и смог решить по ним все задачи, которые предлагались в учебнике. Потом они прошлись по примерным вопросам к тесту по химии. В конце Транси пообещал принести брату свой задачник по химии. Лука заявил, что ему это на фиг не нужно, потому что врачом он становиться не намерен. В целом, оба были счастливы, Лука от того, что не провалит химию, а Алоис от того, что впервые провёл время с братом, не опасаясь, что скоро ему придётся ехать домой.   
  
      Лука потянулся, разминая затёкшие плечи, и с удовольствием посмотрел на брата.  
  
      — Ты объясняешь намного лучше наших преподавателей, — сказал он, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Думаю, ты просто их не слушаешь, — сказал Транси. — Ты часто отвлекаешься.  
  
      — Это верно, — сказал Лука, — Чай будешь? — Транси кивнул. Фаустус включил чайник и поставил две чашки на стол, убрав химию подальше. Алоис с умиротворением смотрел на происходящее. Внутри него было такое чувство, что он вернулся домой. Хотелось закричать от переполнявшей его радости.  
  
      — Папа водил меня к невропатологу, прописали даже что-то.  
  
      — Не помогло? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Не то чтобы, — сказал Лука, — просто помимо этого я должен был заниматься всякой ерундой, развивать мелкую моторику, внимательность. А мне какая моторика, посмотри на меня! На месте пяти секунд усидеть не могу. Но мне нравится, хотя я, бывает, задалбливаю своей болтовнёй, — Фаустус разлил чай и достал из шкафа печенье и конфеты.  
  
      — Я не против, — ответил Алоис, отпивая из своей кружки чай.  
  
      — Это сейчас, — сказал Лука. — Вот увидишь, когда я к тебе ночью приду и начну доставать тебя чем-то, сам сбежишь, — весело пообещал Фаустус. Алоис хотел сказать, что такого никогда не случится. Он всегда будет готов выслушать Луку, всегда будет рад помочь, в чём угодно, будет оберегать его от всего на свете и будет заботиться о нём всю свою жизнь. Но Транси не сказал этого, боясь, что это прозвучит странно и глупо. Он не был хорош в этом.  
  
      — Эй, — позвал Лука. — Ты уже меня не слушаешь!  
  
      — Прости, так что насчёт футбола? — спросил Алоис, улыбаясь. Не было никого лучше его Луки, его маленького непоседливого братишки. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Примечания:**

Материал не рекомендуется к прочтению лицам, трепетно относящимся к смерти и подобным вещам. 

 

    Чуть менее недели Клод находился в состоянии постоянного нервного напряжения. Его фактически изгнали из собственного дома, он стал там чужим. Всюду был Транси, его пресловутая надменная ухмылка и маска равнодушия, которая раньше принадлежала Фаустусу. Теперь же Алоис мастерски выводил Клода из себя одним лишь только видом.

      Лука, конечно, был в восторге. Всюду таскался за братом и выглядел неприлично счастливым. Транси, пока не был занят учёбой и мелкими проблемами, связанными с фамилией Транси, которые необходимо было решать при его участии, старался уделять брату всё своё оставшееся время. Фаустус с трудом находил возможность поговорить с сыном, когда тот не был на учёбе или делал уроки с Алоисом, или бездельничал опять-таки с Транси. Слова о том, что Транси собирается вернуть себе младшего брата, стали приобретать реальную угрозу. Клод всё больше задавался вопросом, а будет ли брат Алоиса — его сыном? Или всё опять вернётся к тому, с чего началось? Или будет даже хуже, потому что раньше Джим боялся дядю и вёл себя в его присутствии максимально незаметно. Сейчас же этот вежливый мелкий ублюдок мог достать дядю парой фраз. 

      Сложно было показать мальчишке его место, потому что тот был как приклеен к Луке, а в остальное время его, как правило, не было дома. Клод улучил момент, благодаря водителю Алоиса. Тот попал в пустячную аварию на шоссе, однако приехать из-за ДТП не смог. Транси предстояло в очередной раз съездить в особняк и в совсем неприятное место — ритуальные услуги. Поскольку Алоис всегда чётко следил за своим временем, отложить подобную поездку он не мог. 

      — Можно взять вашего водителя? — без обиняков спросил Транси, входя в распахнутую дверь кабинета Фаустуса.

      — А что случилось с твоим? — спросил раздражённо Клод.

      — Авария. Так ты дашь мне водителя? Или мне вызвать такси?

      — Я отпустил его сегодня, — сказал Фаустус.

      — Жаль, — на лице Алоиса не было ни единой эмоции, впрочем, как и на лице Клода. Транси постоял ещё с минуту, а потом развернулся и собирался было выйти, когда Фаустус остановил его, сказав:

      — Я могу отвезти тебя.

      — Это минимум на полдня.

      — У меня есть свободное время, — ответил Клод, вставая из-за стола.

      — Отлично, — сказал Транси, — заодно поможешь выбрать коробку для отца. Я ни черта в этом не понимаю, а ты всё-таки сестру хоронил, — циничность, с которой было сказано о смерти матери, поразила Клода. Ещё недавно Алоис кричал о том, что не простит Фаустуса за то, как тот обращался с Ханной, но, видимо, мать Джима не была сестрой Клода. Каким-то образом мальчишка разделял в своей голове два статуса одной женщины и сколь сильно он любил одну, столь сильно презирал вторую, конечно, только для того, чтобы достать своего дядю.

      — Согласен провести со мной половину дня? — спросил Фаустус ехидно, подходя к Транси.

      — Я же живу с тобой, какая разница, видеть тебя здесь или за пределами этого дома?

      — Я бы не видел тебя ни здесь, ни там, — ответил Клод.

      — Бедный, наверно, это так тяжело, — сказал Алоис, явно издеваясь, — хочешь, — Транси вдруг подошёл к Фаустусу на максимально близкое расстоянии и заглянул в его глаза честно и заботливо, — мы поговорим об этом? Ты только мне ответь, тебе больше как нравится: лежать на софе или сидеть напротив и держать меня за руку? — Фаустус схватил Транси за грудки и встряхнул, он сделал это машинально, даже не подумав. Секунду на лице Алоиса читалось замешательство и, возможно, страх, но он быстро справился с эмоциями, возвращая лицу равнодушное выражение. 

      — Лучше бы тебе, мальчишка, прекратить эти игры, — сказал Клод сквозь зубы. Транси «обжёг» Фаустуса горящим взглядом и отпихнул его руки от себя.

      — Не смей меня касаться, — сказал он, цедя слова. — А по поводу игр — ты сам это начал.

      — Смотри не оступись, мальчик.

      — Мальчик? Сколько тебе, Клод? Как был мудаком, так и остался. Пошёл ты нахрен с твоими советами. Я буду делать то, что считаю нужным, — ответил Транси и ткнул Клода в грудь. — А посмеешь меня коснуться ещё раз, подам на тебя в суд за домогательство.

      Клод буквально задохнулся от возмущения, которое вызвали у него слова Транси. Этот мальчишка смел ему угрожать? Да кем он себя возомнил? Сопливый щенок! Кому он вообще нужен, этот самовлюблённый принц?

      — Что же тебе мешало сделать это раньше? — спросил Клод язвительно. — Или против действий своего отца ты ничего не имел? Ах да, ты был слишком робок, чтобы тягаться с ним, и потом, чего не сделаешь ради наследства?

      — А вот это ты зря сказал, — ответил Алоис, улыбаясь. — За это, сука, я тебя ненавидеть буду всю жизнь. Это ведь ты меня ему отдал, — сказал Транси, подходя вплотную к Клоду, Фаустус буквально мог почувствовать дыхание Алоиса, — Каково теперь тебе, Клод? Нравится смотреть на меня? А хочешь, — Транси вдруг похабно улыбнулся, — я тебе покажу кое-что. Тебе понравится, Клод. — Транси начал расстёгивать свою рубашку.

      — Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Клод.

      — Узнаёшь, каков _о_  было мне, — сказал Алоис, облизывая пересохшие губы.

      — Прекрати немедленно, — потребовал Фаустус, отталкивая Транси.

      — Что так? — спросил Транси. — Боишься, наконец, понять, что такое угрызения совести? Да брось, Клод, у тебя нет совести, — Транси подошёл к Клоду сзади и прошептал ему на ухо.

      — Бессовестный дядя, отдавший своего маленького племянника садисту. Как думаешь, это можно считать девиацией? — Клод обернулся к Алоису и с жалостью посмотрел на него. — А может, ты дрочил, представляя то, что он со мной делал? Ты же любитель такого? Ты наверняка представлял нечто подобное и с моей матерью… — щёку Алоиса обожгла пощёчина. Транси не обиделся. — Что ж, — сказал Алоис равнодушным голосом, — даже у тебя есть предел.

      — Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — спросил Клод.

      — Это предупреждение, — сказал Транси. — Будешь мне мешать, я тебя доведу до такого состояния, что ты либо задушишь меня, либо повесишься. И поверь мне, в случае, когда ты меня душишь, я остаюсь жив, а ты сидишь за решёткой. Как тебе?

      — Угрожаешь мне, — констатировал Фаустус, восхитившись наглостью мальчишки. 

      — Не трогай меня, просто оставь в покое, не замечай. И мы вполне сможем ужиться. Так что? Временное перемирие? — Транси протянул руку Фаустусу. Клод с недоумением смотрел на Алоиса, решая, какую бы гадость сказать племяннику. В конце концов, он всё-таки сжал худую кисть в своей руке, понимая, что сейчас проиграл. 

      — Собирайся, я отвезу тебя, — сказал Клод, Транси кивнул. Когда Алоис покинул кабинет, Фаустус тяжело опустился в кресло, спрятав голову в руках. Дело было не в желании придушить мальчишку, хотя и в нём тоже. Однако основная проблема была в том, что Транси хотелось до одурения. Горячее дыхание Алоиса, шепчущего похабщину, возбуждало не хуже просмотра порно-ролика, если не больше. Клоду приходилось признать, что та вспышка возбуждения два года назад — не случайность. Транси хотелось трахнуть, жёстко, без подготовки, чтобы заткнуть его, а ещё, чтобы не бесил одним своим видом. Сейчас Клод понял, что раздражало его в Алоисе не столько то, что он отнимал у него Луку, а то, что сам при этом Транси был абсолютно недоступен для Фаустуса. 

 

* * *

 

      — Королевская ольха и ясень, внешняя сторона отделана сусальным золотом, есть возможность регулировки глубины саркофага, — медовым голосом сказал владелец конторы и по совместительству менеджер; с иголочки одетый, гладко выбритый, с прилизанными «жидкими» волосами, он раздражал Алоиса своей жизнерадостностью. Транси не чувствовал никакого траура, однако стоило ему зайти в ритуальные услуги, как на него навались воспоминания о смерти матери, а этот Дженис, если судить по бейджику на пиджаке, только усугублял это чувство. Транси тогда впервые испытал на себе чужое равнодушие. Для него случился конец света, а остальным было плевать, более того, какой-нибудь Дженис также предлагал Клоду безупречный, по его мнению, гроб. Как будто в этой оценке был хоть какой-то смысл.

      — Если вы сторонник лаконичности, — видя равнодушие Транси, Дженис обратился к Клоду, — то предлагаю вашему вниманию чёрный дуб. Великолепный экземпляр, внутри обит бархатом. Любой цвет на ваш выбор. Есть такой же дизайн, выполненный из платана.

      Фаустус некоторое время молчал, делая вид, что слушает Джениса, сам же он всё это время смотрел на Транси, который выглядел так, как будто впал в ступор. Клод испытывал к мальчишке неясное ему доселе чувство — жалость. Его самого это удивило и напугало. 

      — А что у вас в том зале? — спросил Клод у Джениса. Менеджер, явно обрадованный хоть какой-то реакцией, тут же улыбнулся и повёл Фаустуса в другой зал. 

      — Здесь у нас экземпляры класса люкс, отделка камнями Сваровски, только благородные породы деревьев, резьба по вашему выбору, художественное литьё из бронзы авторского исполнения…

      Алоис остался один. Транси потеряно посмотрел вокруг себя: гробы и венки, и запах чего-то неясного, неприятного. Чистота была кристальной, от этого складывалось неприятное ощущение, как будто убирали после покойника. 

      Алоис подошёл к одному из гробов и потрогал мягкую обивку. Транси был уверен, что купит первый попавшийся безобразно дорогой гроб и уйдёт, но так, видимо, не бывает. Транси прошёлся по залу и остановился у одного чёрного лакового гроба с литыми углами, покрытыми золотом. Саркофаг больше походил на инструмент, нежели на место последнего успокоения усопшего. Алоис стал припоминать, в каком гробу хоронили его мать, но, к своему сожалению, всё, что он помнил — это её спокойное лицо. Пока Транси раздумывал, в первый зал вернулись Клод и Дженис. 

      — Тогда вы понимаете, как важен выбор венка, мистер Фаустус. Люди не слишком ответственно подходят к смерти, — сказал менеджер и засмеялся, видимо, решив, что удачно пошутил. Клод коротко хмыкнул.

      — Алоис, — позвал Клод. Транси посмотрел на Фаустуса. — Ты что-то выбрал?

      — А полежать можно? — вдруг спросил Транси у Джениса.

      — Ох, вы для себя, — сказал менеджер, его лицо мгновенно стало сопереживающим.

      — Так можно? — спросил Транси, решив не опровергать «догадку» Джениса.

      — Конечно, всё, чтобы вам было удобно.

      — Алоис, — сказал Клод напряжённо. Транси его не слушал. Он подошёл к чёрному гробу, который показался ему похожим на инструмент. 

      — Откройте этот, — попросил Алоис, и менеджер поспешил открыть половину крышки, призванную скрывать пояс и ноги покойника.

      — Отличный выбор, — сказал Дженис. — Это тополь, полировка по желанию, углы из нержавейки, покрыты сусальным золотом. Обивка натуральная, думаю, вам понравится.

      — Что вы несёте? — вдруг возмутился Клод. — Алоис, не смей этого делать.

      — Не волнуйтесь вы так, — осадил Фаустуса Дженис. — Многие хотят опробовать. Уверен, когда вы покупали кровать, то лежали на ней. 

      — Да, но это совсем другое! — сказал Клод, в ужасе смотря как Транси сначала сел, а потом лёг в саркофаг. Алоис прикрыл глаза. Лежать было удобно, Дженис был прав, не сильно отличалось от кровати. Подушка только плосковата. Транси ощутил неясный покой. Как будто он боролся с чем-то и наконец перестал. Клод смотрел на Алоиса и ощущал сильную тревогу. Транси был слишком похож на мать, особенно сейчас. Фаустуса почти трясло от страха и злости. 

      — Как вам? — спросил Дженис.

      — Неплохо, — сказал Алоис, открывая глаза. — Удобно.

      — Я же говорил.

      — А что насчёт чего-то более, — Транси показал в воздухе неопределённый жест. 

      — Классом выше? — спросил Дженис.

      — Да, вы что-то говорили о королевской ольхе.

 

      Они закончили с выбором гроба, венка, надгробного камня и надписи на нём около полудня. Дженис обещал организовать прощание с покойным в своём салоне и договориться с кладбищем о дате захоронения. 

      Предстояло съездить в особняк, уладить дела с Мортимером и расспросить его обо всех знакомых Транси, чтобы оповестить о похоронах. Когда Клод и Алоис сели в машину, а последний пристегнул себя ремнём безопасности, Фаустус повернулся к племяннику и спросил: — Зачем ты лёг в него? 

      — Страшно было? — спросил ехидно Алоис. Клоду было. Говорить мальчишке об этом он не собирался. 

      — А тебе? — спросил Фаустус и посмотрел на Алоиса. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, ожидая, когда Клод соизволит завести машину. 

      — Да, пока стоял там, как дурак.

      — Ты и есть дурак, — ответил Клод.

      — Это было откровенно, — вдруг сказал Транси. — Думать о смерти можно сколько угодно и жалеть о ней всю жизнь, но когда я лёг, я понял, что это всего лишь сон.

      — С той лишь разницей, что ты не проснёшься, — сказал Фаустус, заводя машину.

      — Я и не хотел, — вдруг сказал Транси. Клод ничего не ответил.

 

* * *

 

      После объявления временного перемирия, всё пошло как-будто неплохо. Транси не смотрел на дядю так, как будто желал, чтобы тот сдох прямо перед его глазами в страшных муках, а Клод перестал цепляться по каждому поводу. Все силы Фаустуса стали тратиться на то, чтобы не смотреть на Алоиса «голодным» взглядом. Транси, если и видел что-то, то не как не демонстрировал это. Фаустус считал это за счастье, потому что с Джима бы сталось использовать слабость Клода себе на пользу. 

 

      — Мне звонила миссис Лорейн, — сказал Фаустуса, бросая на племянника задумчивые взгляды.

      — У Алоиса проблемы? — удивился Лука.

      — Нет, — ответил Транси. — У меня не может быть проблем с учёбой, — немного чопорно ответил он, упорно игнорируя взгляд Клода.

      — Ну мало ли, — разочарованно ответил Лука.

      — Кстати, мистер Спирс мне тоже звонил, — сказал Клод и выразительно посмотрел на сына.

      — Я пересдам чёртову математику! — ответил Лука и побился головой о стол. Транси насмешливо посмотрел на брата, но ничего не сказал. Фаустус усмехнулся и погладил Луку по голове. От чего тот буквально зашипел на родителя.

      — Пап, я уже не маленький.

      — Не заметил, — в тон ему ответил Клод. — Пока твоё поведение говорит об обратном, — Алоис с удивлением смотрел на дядю. Он никогда не видел его таким расслабленным и добрым. Транси, наверно, слишком долго пялился на Клода, потому что Фаустус поднял на него свой взгляд, негласно спрашивая племянника, что тому нужно. Его лицо сделалось отстранённым и «закрытым». Транси почувствовал себя лишним, как будто увидел что-то, не предназначающееся для его глаз. 

      — Так что сказала миссис Лорейн? — спросил Алоис, смотря, как брат наливает себе воду в стакан.

      — Она спрашивала, уверен ли ты, что хочешь участвовать в двух конкурсах сразу. Написание работы по биологии и доклад в Бруклине — это слишком большая нагрузка.

      — Мои часы мне это позволяют. Я каждый год брал много часов, чтобы ближе к выпускному классу предметы уменьшались, а я мог посвятить себя внеклассным работам и исследованиям. Для поступления важно участие в подобных мероприятиях.

      — Господи, — вздохнул Лука, улыбаясь, — мой брат чёртов гений! 

      — Я думал, ты достаточно набрал сертификатов, — сказал Клод. Алоис «обжёг» его колючим взглядом.

      — Это мне решать. Я не хочу быть одним из лучших, я хочу быть лучшим. Хочу получить предложения об обучении из всех университетов, куда я только пошлю свою кандидатуру.

      В столовой воцарилась тишина. Все трое были смущены сказанным Транси. Луке казалось странным желание Алоиса быть лучшим, по его мнению, достаточно было быть уверенным в том, что поступишь в университет. Клод понимал причину желания Алоиса стать лучшим, Транси прямым текстом сказал, что он хочет, чтобы его желали видеть везде. Неполноценность Алоиса так сильно бросалась в глаза, что Клод буквально задохнулся от накатившей на него вины. Транси было стыдно за вспышку, которой он поддался. Никто из сидящих за столом не должен знать, как для него важно поступление, потому что Клод Транси никто — раздражающий элемент, который можно и нужно ненавидеть, а Лука… 

      Алоис хотел, чтобы брат и дальше видел в нём гения, образец для подражания.

      — Это твоё дело, — сказал Клод, наконец собравшись с мыслями. — Я передам миссис Лорейн… 

      — Не стоит беспокоиться, я сам ей передам, — резко ответил Алоис, вставая из-за стола. — Спасибо за завтрак.

      Транси положил кружку в посудомойку и ушёл в свою комнату.

      — Он ужасно странный, — сказал Лука, озабоченно смотря в ту сторону, куда ушёл его брат.

      — Он дисциплинированный, — ответил Клод, выразительно смотря на сына.

      — Что? — спросил Лука, улыбаясь. — Я тоже очень дисциплинированный!

      — Оно и видно. Завалил математику.

      — Пап, я пересдам, честно! — Клод выдохнул и устало посмотрел на сына.

      — Надеюсь, кстати, скоро собрание, я должен что-то знать? — Лука задумчиво почесал лоб. 

      — Окна не бил, уроки не прогуливал, про математику ты знаешь, я образцовый сын! — уверенно ответил Лука, улыбаясь.

      — А что с баллами? — ехидно спросил Фаустус, отпивая из своей кружки кофе.

      — Всё отлично, не максимальные, конечно.

      — Уж конечно, — ответил Клод.

      — Папа, ты судишь предвзято. Если бы Алоис с своими сногсшибательный баллами тут не отсвечивал, ты бы был мной горд. 

      — Я и так тобой горд, — сказал Клод.

      — Надеюсь, а то мне начинает казаться, что ты не рад, что я твой сын.

      — Когда я давал тебе повод сомневаться в себе?

      — Вот прямо сейчас, когда сидел с охреневшим лицом и слушал этот бредовый монолог Джима по поводу лучшего студента. Он что, правда в это верит?

      — Думаю, да.

      — Бедный Джим, — вздохнул Лука. — Наверно, мне нужно взять его как-нибудь с собой на футбол, что думаешь? Может, там он немного оттает.

      — Это вряд ли. Да и какой футбол? К спорту он индифферентен и физически, и психически. Только танцы. 

      — Ещё добавь в конце что-то вроде: не порти мальчика, — ехидно сказал Лука и получил подзатыльник.

      — Да, не порти мальчика, — сказал задумчиво Клод.

 

* * *

 

      — Алоис, — Клод постучал в дверь Транси.

      — Входи, — крикнул Алоис, Клод вошёл. С переезда племянника он ещё ни разу не был в его комнате. А тут было на что посмотреть: весь рабочий стол Транси был завален книгами, исписанными конспектами, какими-то обрывками бумаги, на которых виднелись странные цветные пятна. Окно, которое снаружи выглядело странно из-за каких-то квадратиков, оказалось всё оклеено маленькими стикерами с химическими формулами. Видимо, так Алоис их запоминал. Другой рабочий стол, а Клод был уверен, что это лишь блажь, выдуманная племянником, но всё-таки поставил ему этот стол, был заставлен химической лабораторией: мензурки, весы, колбонагреватели, фильтры, бюксы, колбы, два химических штатива, в которых были мензурки с реагентами, несчётное количество химических реактивов. Тут также лежали обрывки бумаги с химическими формулами и несколько книг. Одна спиртовка почему-то всё ещё горела. Клод нахмурился. Пройдя внутрь, он погасил её, закрыв колпачком. Сам Транси обнаружился на кровати, читающий учебник по токсикологической химии. Он никак не отреагировал на действия дяди. 

      — Это по твоему возрасту? — спросил Клод, кивая на книгу.

      — Нормально, — ответил Алоис.

      — Я думал, ты хочешь стать хирургом, а не химиком. 

      — Это так, — Алоис кивнул, — а это я читаю для общего развития, вдруг захочу кого-то отравить, — Транси сказал это без единой гримасы или ухмылки, ничего, что могло бы выдать шутку или сарказм. Нет, он ответил ровно и уверенно, словно ему действительно могло прийти в голову нечто подобное.

      — Я забыл сказать, мне пришло письмо из Уэстона по поводу собрания.

      — Выброси. Арнольд никогда туда не ходил, — сказал Алоис, ложась обратно на постель. — Они знают об этом, но не прислать приглашение не могут.

      — Разве он не интересовался твоей учёбой?

      — Нет, — ответил Алоис. — Никогда, ему и не нужно было интересоваться. Он получал еженедельный отчёт от моего классного руководителя.

      — И всё-таки я хотел бы сходить, — Транси пожал плечами.

      — Если хочешь, мне всё равно, — Фаустусу комната Алоиса показалась тюрьмой. Она выглядела так, будто Транси пытался заполнить свою жизнь хоть чем-то, пусть учёбой. В ней не было ничего живого, сплошная химия и мальчик, читающий книги не по возрасту. 

      — Ты хотел что-то ещё? — спросил Алоис у Клода.

      — Нет, — сказал Фаустус. Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Когда он отошёл от комнаты Алоиса метра два, то услышал, как дверь в комнату Транси захлопнулась, а замок на ней щёлкнул.


	10. Рождественская глава

**Примечания:**

События данной главы можно воспринимать как вбоквел, или не воспринимать их совсем. К основной истории она имеет условное отношение, я специально не уточняла, в какое время могли произойти подобные события, известно лишь, что после смерти старого графа Транси и до того, как Клод и Алоис наконец разобрались со своими отношениями. 

По поводу продолжения, к сожалению, именно сейчас у меня много работы, так что всё, что я смогла написать - это глава про Рождество, не слишком обременённая событиями и обоснуем. 

 

Писалось под это:   
<https://yadi.sk/d/cC6o_dXr35ejvH>

Шишки Корейской пихты:   
<https://yadi.sk/i/cZWnb97Y35ehdr>  
<https://yadi.sk/i/2qpuf3c535ehaK>

Корейская пихта:   
<https://yadi.sk/i/ftbJiC-l35ehku>

Ёлочная игрушка "Олень"   
<https://yadi.sk/i/PkqLgasT35ehsn>

 

 

  — Справлять дома? — Лука негодовал. Он был крайне недоволен тем фактом, что его отец решил возобновить рождественские вечера в поместье. Они перестали их устраивать через год после смерти Ханны. В прошлом году Клод смилостивился и отпустил отпрыска праздновать с одноклассниками, хотя и ворчал по этому поводу довольно долго.

      — Рождество — семейный праздник, — сказал Фаустус, не отрываясь от монитора ноутбука.

      — Алоис, скажи ему! — потребовал Лука. Транси хмуро смотрел в книгу, пытаясь прочесть уже пятый раз одно и то же предложение. Брат всё время отвлекал его, но Джим по этому поводу даже не злился, наоборот, его забавляло то, что Лука был таким неугомонным.

      — Что сказать? — спросил Транси.

      — Что в нашем возрасте справлять Рождество дома — тупо.

      — В нашем? — усмехнулся Джим, — вижу, твои успехи в математике также скромны, как и в химии.

      — Подумаешь, два года, — фыркнул младший Фаустус, плюхаясь на диван рядом с братом. — Разве ты справлял дома Рождество? — спросил он вдруг, припоминая, что Транси был с ними в праздник всего один раз после смерти Ханны. Алоис хотел было фыркнуть и сказать, что Рождество никак не выделял, и этот день обычно ничем не запоминался, разве что к вечеру Мортимер подавал индейку или утку, а старый граф в этот праздник любил сидеть у камина и попивать глинтвейн; но посмотрев сначала на Клода, а потом на Луку, решил, что это окончательно уничтожит остатки традиций в глазах брата. Пусть Фаустус был редкой сволочью, но понятие о семье у него было, не зря же он столько лет проводил эти рождественские вечера. В какой-то мере все приглашённые были одной большой семьёй. Большинство знало друг друга ещё со времён средней школы.

      — Спешу огорчить тебя, но Арнольд считал этот праздник семейным, — ответил Алоис небрежно.

      — Скукотища, — протянул Лука. — Опять сидеть с кучей знакомых в дурацких свитерах и есть индейку. Нет ничего ужаснее этого, — Алоис мог бы поспорить с братом по поводу того, что действительно ужасно, но промолчал. По мнению Транси, ничего страшного в семейном вечере не было; уж точно не дурацкий свитер с оленями. Он с удовольствием наденет такой, если ему его подарят.

      — А что бы ты предпочёл делать? — с ухмылкой спросил Алоис. Клод оторвался от ноутбука и с интересом посмотрел на сына, ожидая его ответа.

      — Мы собрались бы нашей компашкой, пошли бы на площадь на зажигание ели, а потом завалились бы в какой-нибудь клуб или паб…

      — Ты несовершеннолетний, — отозвался Клод. — Тебя, слава богу, не впустят.

      — А поддельный ID? — спросил младший Фаустус и упрямо уставился на отца.

      — Я не буду говорить с тобой о том, что такими вещами ты не должен вообще заниматься, скажу лишь, что если ты собираешься использовать поддельный ID, то не должен мне об этом говорить, — ответил Фаустус.

      — Могу добавить, что никакой поддельный ID не исправит того, что ты всё ещё слишком мелкий, чтобы претендовать на совершеннолетие, — сказал Алоис и потрепал Луку по голове. — Тебе бы не поверили, арестовали и позвонили отцу.

      — Да, в этом случае, — Клод кивнул, — я бы не ограничился нотацией.

      — И что теперь? — спросил несчастный Лука, застонав. — Встречать Рождество с вами, сухарями?

      — Я думал, придут Фантомхайвы и Мидфорды, — неуверенно сказал Алоис. Клод кивнул.

      — Придут, я уже обзвонил всех.

      — Ещё надо украсить ель, — сказал Лука безрадостно.

      — Сначала её надо купить.

      — Как раз смотрю время работы питомника, — отозвался Клод, проматывая ленту сайта и щёлкая по вкладке «рабочие часы». — Едем сегодня? — спросил он у Луки и Алоиса. Транси удивлённо посмотрел на дядю. Клод спрашивал у них обоих, как будто и не было между ними никакого тщательно подавляемого напряжения и вежливого игнорирования.

      — Конечно, едем! — тут же сказал Лука. — Всё лучше, чем дома торчать.

      — Зачем ехать всем вместе? — пробурчал Алоис себе под нос. Он как раз хотел проторчать дома все выходные, желательно лёжа. Транси слишком выматывала его жизнь в будние дни, чтобы он в выходные участвовал в аттракционе под названием «семья». Лука уже убежал одеваться, а Клод закрывал вкладки и выключал ноутбук.

      — Хочешь остаться? — спросил он.

      — А сам-то как думаешь? — язвительно ответил Транси, захлопывая книгу.

      — Иногда полезно выходить на улицу не для того, чтобы дойти до очередного учебного учреждения.

      — Хлопочешь о моём здоровье? — ядовито поинтересовался Джим. — Так можешь расслабиться, я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Тем более, что эти твои попытки пугают. Хотя, возможно, в этом и есть их главная цель, тогда поздравляю, тебе удалось удивить меня.

      — Что ты несёшь? — Клод выглядел неприятно удивлённым, как будто реакция Алоиса была ему странна и неприятна. Транси возмутило это до глубины души. Клод не имел никакого права хоть что-то у него спрашивать или, тем более, претендовать на роль человека, которому он, Алоис, небезразличен.

      — Это тебя несёт, — сказал Транси. — Что? Приближение рождественских каникул в голову ударило? Или что-то ещё? Это ведь особенное время для тебя.

      — Оно такое и для тебя.

      — Это вряд ли. Я терпеть не мог проводить Рождество здесь, — ответил Алоис, — а вот ты — ты наслаждался.

      Транси не дал ничего ответить Клоду, он развернулся и вышел из гостиной, направляясь в свою комнату. Ехать ему пришлось бы в любом случае, Лука будет настаивать, но ни в коем случае нельзя было давать Фаустусу хоть какую-то долю надежды на то, что Джиму доставлял этот факт удовольствие, а он отчего-то доставлял, даже несмотря на то, что он хотел провести все выходные в горизонтальном положении.

* * *

      Питомник находился в сорока километрах от центра Лондона. Это была огромная территория, сплошь засаженная ровными рядами различных хвойных деревьев. У входа на территорию располагался пропускной пост и склад, где лежали свежесрубленные деревья. Шлагбаум поднялся, впуская их внутрь. Клод завернул на парковку.

      — Высаживайтесь, — сказал он, вытащив ключ зажигания.

      — Охренеть, ты всегда её здесь покупал? — спросил Лука восторженно.

      — Жалеешь, что не ездил со мной раньше? — ехидно поинтересовался Фаустус.

      — Ну, пап, ты же знаешь, пару раз я болел, и ты оставлял меня с тётей Рэд, — начал загибать пальцы Лука, — один раз я неудачно закончил год и был вынужден пересдавать несколько предметов почти до самого Рождества, — здесь Алоис округлил глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на брата.

      — Такое бывает? — спросил он

      — Ещё как бывает, — довольно ответил Лука. — А ещё раз ты сам купил без меня, потому что мы с классом ездили в Эдинбург на экскурсию. Короче, у меня не было ни единой возможности!

      Они вышли из машины и направились прямиком к зелёному зданию-складу. По выложенной гравием дороге между насаждений ехал грузовик. Огромная гора елей, упакованных в брезентовые зелёные сетки, отправлялась на городской ёлочный базар. Клод, Лука и Алоис зашли в здание, и тут же на входе их встретила приветливая девушка с бейджиком, на котором было выведено чёрным маркером «Стэйси».

      — Здравствуйте, желаете приобрести ель? — Стэйси широко улыбнулась Луке и Джиму, видимо, решив, что это они инициаторы поездки. Алоис подумал, что так широко улыбаться должно быть довольно больно.

      — Здравствуйте, — сухо поприветствовал менеджера Клод, — да, нужна ель, около двух с половиной метров.

      — У нас есть ели, сосны, пихты Нордманны, пихты Фрейзер, очень красивые голубые ели. Есть также небольшие деревца в горшочках.

      — Пап, давай посмотрим на голубую ель, — сказал Лука, уже найдя взглядом указанные деревья и направляясь к ним. Стэйси, обрадованная такой реакцией, пошла следом. Клоду и Алоису ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти за ними.

      — А это что за дерево? — спросил Транси, указывая на необычные ёлки-кубышки идеальной каплеобразной формы.

      — Это Фрейзер, — ответила девушка, — маленькие они все такие округлые, а когда подрастают, вытягиваются.

      — Может, эту? — спросил Лука, стоя у пышного дерева и дёргая его за ветку.

      — Канадская сосна, очень популярна из-за своей пышности.

      — Банально выглядит, — фыркнул Алоис. — Большинство искусственных деревьев делают похожими на неё.

      — Ну, выбери сам, — ответил Лука, ничуть не обидевшись. Транси пошёл в обратную сторону. Обойдя кучу елей в брезенте, видимо, готовых к отправке владельцам, Алоис подошёл к смежной стене с той, где стоял Лука, и ткнул пальцем в забавное дерево с ветками, плотно усаженными недлинными колючками и странными сине-фиолетовыми шишками, растущими почему-то вверх. При должном извращённом уме, они бы показались похожими на чью-то кладку яиц, однако Алоис таковым не обладал, и ему эти странные шишки казались похожими на свечи, сплошь усеявшие хвойное растение.

      — Корейская пихта, — сказала девушка, улыбаясь.

      — Какое забавное, — тут же оценил Лука. — Мне нравится, только она же в горшке, — сказал он, смотря на огромный чёрный короб, в котором стояла ель. Стэйси смутилась.

      — Их привезли нам высаживать, но из-за таможенных проволочек опоздали на полтора месяца. Место под них уже занял Конколор, да и гарантии того, что они приживутся зимой, нет. Поздняя осень для высадки этой пихты и так не лучшее время. Опять-таки привезли почему-то уже довольно зрелые экземпляры, такие не сажают.

      — Поэтому вы их продаёте как рождественские? — спросил Лука, внезапно жалея пихту.

      — Да, правда срубить их рука не поднялась, продаём так.

      — Мы возьмём её, — неожиданно для себя сказал Транси. Фаустус смотрел на необычное растение с сомнением, однако видя реакцию обоих братьев на это дерево, понял, что его мнение будет явно в меньшинстве.

      — Давайте её, — сказал Клод сухо.

      — А сколько ещё таких у вас осталось? — спросил Алоис у Стэйси.

      — Двенадцать или тринадцать вместе с этой.

      — И сколько они могут прожить в горшках?

      — Ещё приличное время, дерево умирает не так скоро, как может показаться, — ответила Стэйси.

      — Хочешь посадить их? — спросил Лука у брата.

      — В поместье Транси нет нормального сада, растёт всего один ясень и два вяза, — ответил Алоис, — не слишком-то роскошно для графского поместья. Оформляйте.

      — Вы уверены? — спросила Стэйси, смотря на Клода. Тот коротко кивнул.

      — Сам сажать будешь? — ехидно поинтересовался Фаустус.

      — А то как же, — в тон ему ответил Алоис.

* * *

      — Всё-таки хорошо, что мы её взяли, — сказал Лука, надевая на ветку серебряную стеклянную сосульку. — Шишки симпатичные.

      — По крайней мере, не затёрто, и иголки не будут осыпаться, — сказал Транси. В его руке была знакомая старая игрушка — полярный белоснежный олень с посеребрёнными рогами. Алоис хорошо его помнил. Когда-то он часами смотрел на оленя, не понимая, чем именно он ему нравится.

      — Только убрать всё равно рано придётся. Ты ведь её тоже хочешь посадить?

      — Как получится, — пожал плечами Транси, — если хотя бы половина из тех, что куплена, приживётся, будет просто отлично.

      — Пап! Ты отлыниваешь, — крикнул Лука. — Ты обещал помогать.

      — Я и помогаю, руковожу, — ответил Клод, вновь сидящий за ноутбуком.

      — Руководишь украшением ёлки? Ты это серьёзно?

      — Зная тебя, могу с уверенностью сказать, что руководство требуется.

      — Кстати, ты гирлянду проверил? Она хоть работает? — спросил Алоис, рассматривая лампочки, уже обмотанные вокруг пихты. Лука хлопнул себя по лбу.

      — Конечно, забыл, — сказал он и направился в коридор к шкафу, где должен был лежать удлинитель.

      — Ты тоже отлыниваешь, — послышался голос Клода, — ты на эту игрушку уже пять минут смотришь, не отрываясь.

      — Откуда он? — спросил Алоис, показывая оленя Клоду.

      — Это ещё от родителей, — ответил Фаустус нехотя, — их было два.

      — Они их вам подарили? — спросил Транси, тяжело сглотнув.

      — Да, я свой случайно разбил, это Ханны, — Алоис осторожно повесил игрушку на пихту. — Никогда не ценил то, что они мне давали, — добавил вдруг Клод задумчиво. «Да и сейчас не ценишь» — с тоской подумал Транси. Лука вернулся с удлинителем. Воткнув в него вилку от гирлянды, а сам удлинитель в розетку, младший Фаустус издал победный клич.

      — Ха, выкуси, — сказал он брату, когда пихта вся засверкала огнями.

      — Красиво, — сказал Алоис.

      — Пап! Ты ещё ни одной игрушки не повесил, это преступление против Рождества.

      — Да что ты говоришь, что-то не припоминаю такого правила.

      — Это неписаное правило, как и то, что Рождество — семейный праздник! — Клод хмуро посмотрел на сына, потом на Транси. Захлопнув ноутбук, Фаустус подошёл к ёлочным игрушкам и, выудив оттуда сиреневый шарик, уверенно повесил его на одну из веток.

      — Достаточно? — поинтересовался он.

      — Нифига! — тут же отозвался Лука. — Давай так: коробка с сиреневыми шариками, и можешь быть свободен, — Клод страдальчески закатил глаза, но послушно пошёл за вторым шариком.

      Управились они быстро. Пихта сверкала, переливалась каким-то серебряным снегом из баллончика; Алоис внимательно прочёл, не вреден ли тот для растений. После всех хлопот с пихтой хорошо бы было усесться и отдохнуть, но неугомонный Лука тут же вспомнил, что помимо рождественского дерева, нужно украсить дом. А это означало, что ещё несколько коробок с мишурой, венками, свечами, статуэтками Санта Клауса, ждали их внимания. Клод готов был послать праздник к чёртовой матери, а Алоис, пожалуй, единственный раз согласился бы с ним, но у обоих была слабость — Лука, а уж он из них верёвки вил.

* * *

      — Какая красивая! — воскликнула Лиззи, увидев пихту, — Эд, Сиэль, посмотрите, какая красивая!

      — Вижу, — хмуро сказал Эдвард, вставая рядом с сестрой. Фантомхайв только фыркнул, пробурчав себе под нос, что истинные англичане выберут традиционную ель.

      — Какая замечательная идея! — воскликнул Винсент, его реакция была полностью противоположна той, что была у Сиэля. — Я давно хотел поставить в поместье нечто необычное, но кажется, в этом году несколько переборщил.

      — Да уж, поставить вместо ели пальму… Это ты называешь «переборщил»? — Винсент, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Сиэля, и тот резко замолчал.

      — Сдаётся мне, что тебе не по нраву решения главы семейства Фантомхайв? — ласково спросил Винсент младшего Фантомхайва.

      — Что ты, чудесный выбор, — ответил Сиэль, скривившись.

      — Когда станешь главой рода, сможешь сам выбирать, что поставить в зале на Рождество, хоть из брёвен сложишь чудо-ель, но надеюсь, это не единственное, что тебя будет волновать, — холодно сказал Винсент. Младшего Фантомхайва от чего-то задела эта речь, он смолк и всего секунду был похож на потерявшегося ребёнка.

      — И как же эта красавица называется? — тепло спросил Винсент у Луки, кивая на пихту и не обращая никакого внимания на сына, зорко следящего за ним.

      — Корейская пихта.

      — Как любопытно.

      — Её Алоис выбрал. Он купил ещё двенадцать таких, чтобы посадить в поместье Транси.

      — Алоис, ты решил заняться поместьем Транси всерьёз?

      — Я не собирался им не заниматься вообще, — ответил Транси. — Просто времени пока не слишком много.

      — Стоит ли ожидать, что однажды ты соберёшь нас всех в этом замечательном доме? — спросил Винсент, улыбаясь.

      — А вот это уже называется «напрашиваться в гости», Винсент, — весело ответил Джим. — Я сам там не живу.

      — Как жаль, — вздохнул граф, — я бы с удовольствием побывал там. Последний раз я был в этом поместье, когда мне было около шестнадцати. Да, отец ещё был жив, — ностальгически протянул Винсент.

      — Мортимер не будет против, если мы зайдём на чай, — сказал Алоис, улыбаясь.

      — Я всё-таки напросился, — заметил Фантомхайв, усаживаясь в кресло, которое долгое время было «его».

      — Получается так.

      — Это новые игрушки? — спросила Лиззи, указывая на домики, похожие на пряничные печенья.

      — Да, это мы купили по дороге домой из питомника.

      — О, Эдвард! — воскликнула Лиззи. — Смотри! — девочка указала на маленький букетик на красной ленте, висящий прямо над ней и братом.

      — Омела? — Эдвард мгновенно «вспыхнул» и смущённо посмотрел на сестру.

      — Ты должен мне поцелуй, Эд, — сказала Элизабет. Винсент с удовольствием наблюдал за происходящим. Он был похож на психологического садиста, ставившего какой-то опыт. Хотя его заслуги в происходящем не было, граф смаковал растерянность Эдварда. Луку тоже явно веселило всё происходящее. Транси хмурился, припоминая, что именно с таким выражением Винсент предлагал ему станцевать с Лиззи, чтобы вывести Эдварда из себя. Сиэлю, казалось, было всё равно. Он был хмур и задумчив и постоянно кидал косые взгляды на отца.

      — Эдвард, соблюдение традиций обязательно, — сказал Винсент. Клод, только что зашедший в гостиную, недовольно смотрел в сторону подростка и его сестры. Фаустус категорически не хотел вешать омелу, ранее он никогда не делал этого, но Лука настоял на этом, сказав, что так будет веселее. По его мнению, нужно было разбавить эту «нудную традицию» — встречать Рождество в поместье Фаустусов — чем-то забавным. Разбавил…

      Пока Мидфорд стыдливо краснел, Лиззи встала на цыпочки и, притянув к себе брата за плечи, по-детски чмокнула его в губы. Винсент расхохотался.

      — О боже, — сказал он, отсмеявшись и закрыв лицо рукой.

      — Если вы закончили, — сказал Клод. — Стол накрыт, можно приступить к ужину.

      — Ну ты и сухарь, — сказал Фантомхайв и хлопнул Клода по плечу. Тот наморщился и вышел из гостиной первым. За ним тут же пошли Лука и Алоис. Лиззи уверенно взяла брата за руку и потащила его следом. Винсент собрался было выйти, но краем глаза увидел сына.

      — Ты не идёшь? — спросил он.

      — Зачем ты сказал это? — спросил Сиэль серьёзно, смотря куда угодно, только не на отца.

      — По поводу того, что ты станешь графом? — проницательно спросил Винсент.

      — Да.

      — Ты им станешь. Разве тебя это не радует?

      — Нельзя стать графом при живом отце, — младший Фантомхайв был бледен, как мел, его руки мелко тряслись. Винсент нахмурился. Он подошёл к сыну и дёрнул того на себя.

      — Это случится рано или поздно, — жёстко сказал он.

      — Лучше поздно.

      — Лучше поздно, — кивнул Винсент, — но мы не властны над обстоятельствами. Иногда стоит принять происходящее, иначе оно само заставит тебя это сделать. И поверь, это намного хуже.

      — Ты так говоришь, как будто уже умер, — зло ответил Сиэль и посмотрел, наконец, на Винсента, — но ведь динамика хорошая.

      — Ох, Сиэль, ты не должен вообще об этом ничего знать.

      — Не должен? — возмутился Фантомхайв. — То есть ты считаешь, меня это не касается?

      — Именно так. Это моё дело, — Сиэль выглядел так, будто его ударили. Он растерял всю свою надменность и вместе с тем весь мальчишеский пыл.

      — Это и моё дело тоже, и мамы. Не вычёркивай нас, это эгоистично.

      — Эгоистично? — хмыкнул Винсент. — Это у меня нашли рак, Сиэль. Думаю, я могу судить…

      — Ни черта ты не знаешь, — ответил Сиэль, качая головой. — Смерть случится не с тобой, а со мной. Это не ты будешь стоять у гроба, и не ты будешь принимать соболезнования от знакомых, которых едва знаешь, не ты станешь графом, когда меньше всего этого желаешь.

      — Я всё это уже проходил, — ответил Винсент. — Поверь мне, я понимаю, что это такое.

      — Тогда не говори так, будто твоя смерть решённый факт или незначительный.

      — Хорошо, — сдался Винсент. — Никаких шуток о наследовании титула.

      — Никаких шуток о наследовании в принципе.

      — То есть зная, что мне, возможно, осталось недолго, ты лишаешь меня права шутить на эту тему вообще? Это жестоко, мой мальчик, — граф нахмурился, будто всерьёз решая, как ему прожить отведённое время без привычного ехидства.

      — Ты хоть иногда можешь быть серьёзен? — спросил Сиэль устало, как будто ни на что не надеялся. Он собирался было уже уйти прочь, но Винсент остановил его, положив руки на плечи.

      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоил тебя и сказал, что всё будет хорошо? Я не буду тебе врать, вопреки мнению обо мне, я всегда предельно честен. Не будет, и даже если сейчас всё обойдётся, этот день так или иначе настанет. И тебе придётся стоять у гроба, и да, ты получишь титул после моей смерти, а как иначе? — младший Фантомхайв смотрел на отца широко распахнутыми глазами. — Не разочаровывай меня, Сиэль. Ты не можешь прожить всю жизнь без потерь, так не бывает.

      — Но не сейчас.

      — А это уже не тебе решать, и не мне. Идём, — Винсент отпустил Сиэля и направился в сторону столовой. Младший Фантомхайв поражённо смотрел вслед отцу. Тот, должно быть, впервые говорил ему что-то столь бессердечное. Винсент никогда не был жестоким. Он никогда не наказывал и не ругал Сиэля. Только сейчас младший Фантомхайв осознал, как не хочет потерять своего любимого отца, своего доброго и лучшего во всём мире отца.

* * *

      В столовой уже все расселись. Миссис Мидфорд намеренно попросилась сесть подальше от мужа и его новой пассии. По мнению Анджелины, приводить на семейный вечер любовницу — верх неприличия, поэтому мадам Рэд, обыкновенно сидевшая подле сестры, сейчас составляла компанию миссис Мидфорд. Мадам Рэд посылала уничтожающее взгляды молодой дурочке, кривила губы в некрасивой ухмылке. Эдвард был возмущён поведением отца, поэтому даже не поздоровался с ним и не дал этого сделать Лиззи. Девочка обиделась на брата, поэтому сейчас сидела и дулась.

      Алексис же как будто не замечал ничего, что происходило вокруг, он влюблённо смотрел на белокурую красавицу, младше его самого на пятнадцать лет, смеялся, когда она говорила какую-то дурость. Мистер Мидфорд считал это юное создание в высшей степени очаровательным, по мнению Алоиса, возможно, так оно и было, однако на фоне молодящегося мистера Мидфорда, та выглядела легкомысленной особой, падкой на обеспеченных мужчин. Судить её за этот контраст было нелепо, слишком молода, чтобы понимать, насколько аморально выглядела их с Алексисом связь; винить стоило Мидфорда, который всю свою жизнь был порядочным кобелём, не имеющим ни малейшего понятия о супружеской верности.

      Транси винил во всей ситуации Клода, прекрасно осведомлённого о натянутых отношениях между бывшими супругами и всё равно пригласившего их обоих. Однако Фаустус как будто не замечал всего происходящего, обыкновенно играл роль гостеприимного хозяина, игнорируя происходящее.

      Странным было то, что Транси каким-то образом оказался сидящим во главе стола напротив Клода, сидящего по другую сторону. Обыкновенно это место занимал Винсент, веселивший Клаудию и Анджелину своими бесконечными рассказами и шутками. По левую строну от Фантомхайва всегда сидел Дидрих, саркастично «подправляющий» сказки Винсента. В этом году Дидрих был особенно мрачен, он без конца угощался канапе на шпажках и ни с кем не разговаривал. Немец отяжелел за последние годы, нет, не стал грузным, скорее, плотным. В былые времена они с Винсентом были почти идентичны, теперь же старший Фантомхайв на фоне своей «шестёрки» казался хрупким.

      — Как замечательно, Клод, что ты решил вновь собирать нас всех, — сказала Клаудия, отпивая из своего бокала вино.

      — Да, давно мы все вместе не собирались, — протянула мадам Рэд.

      — А как же встреча у Симонса? По-моему, вечер был неплох, — сказал Агни, накалывая на вилку тонкий пластик индейки и поливая его клюквенным сиропом.

      — Бросьте, Агни, у Симонса собираются одни бизнесмены, я весь вечер просидел за бриджем, больше заняться было нечем, дам мало, а все разговоры только о сделках.

      — Возможно, если цель вашего визита — провести приятно вечер в присутствии дамы, Симонс не лучший вариант, — вежливо ответил Агни, — но мне, как держателю лавки, такие вечера кажутся не только занимательными, но и полезными.

      За столом повисло молчание, а потом её нарушил Винсент, вошедший в столовую, за ним шёл Сиэль. Все разом уставились на вошедших.

      — Боже правый, не стоит бросать такие взгляды, — усмехнулся Винсент, — а то я чувствую себя, как на арене в цирке.

      — Тебе не привыкать, — отозвался Дидрих, — всегда стремишься быть в центре.

      — Что я слышу, это ревность в твоём голосе или зависть? — старший Фантомхайв сел подле Дидриха и с удовольствием положил себе на тарелку три ломтика индейки. — Традиционные английские блюда, обожаю их. Хотя среди европейцев мы, англичане, считаемся нацией не владеющей или условно владеющей национальной кухней, могу сказать, что-то немногое, что у нас есть, имеет превосходный вкус, — граф с удовольствием положил себе в рот кусочек индейки и закрыл глаза. — Чудесно, — сказал он. — Сочная и мягкая, мои комплименты повару.

      Дидрих фыркнул, но положил индейку и себе. Он с раздражением разделался с небольшим кусочком и запил его вином.

      — Вижу, ты хочешь что-то сказать, Дидрих, не стесняйся.

      — Немцы готовят фаршированного черносливом и яблоками гуся, могу сказать, он ничуть не хуже.

      — Как ты тактичен, Дидрих. Уверен, ты хотел сказать, что английская индейка и в подмётки не годится немецкому гусю, — немец не подал виду, что вообще собирался продолжать этот разговор, однако Фантомхайв видел, как у того покраснели кончики ушей, выдавая их обладателя.

      — По-моему, нет никакой разницы, что готовить: индейку, утку, гуся или поросёнка, главное — это то, что вся семья собирается вместе, — сказала Клаудия весело.

      — Ты права, дорогая, — отозвался Винсент и улыбнулся супруге. Сиэль, наблюдавший за родителями, был мрачен. Ужин его не интересовал, да и весь этот праздник казался напыщенным и глупым.

      Лука с удовольствием ел за обе щеки, болтая с Сомой. Алоис знал, что Сома ходит в ту же школу, что и брат, но они не были одноклассниками, и большую часть времени Лука проводил с другой компанией. Стоит сказать, что Транси она категорически не нравилась. Он видел их несколько раз и еле сдерживался, чтобы не запретить брату с ними общаться. Алоис пробовал несколько раз поговорить об этом с Клодом, но тот, чаще всего, говорил, чтобы Транси не вмешивался.

      — Алоис, ты уже посадил те пихты, что вы привезли из питомника? — спросила Лиззи. Транси оторвал свой взгляд от тарелки и улыбнулся.

      — Да, мы вызвали людей из садоводства, они всё сделали сами, в конце укутали каждое дерево в какой-то каркас, сказали, это должно помочь им прижиться.

      — Пустая трата денег, — фыркнул Сиэль. Транси посмотрел на него с неприязнью.

      — Возможно, — отозвался Алоис, — но, представь себе, на Земле есть много людей, которые тратят деньги впустую, жертвуя их на спасение умирающих, — Транси не думал, что его слова вообще хоть как-то подействуют на младшего Фантомхайва. Однако Сиэль не донёс свою ложку до рта, а опустил её у тарелки. Сиэль смотрел на Алоиса, пытаясь понять, знает тот о его отце или просто удачно ударил по больному месту. Транси ответил ему недоумённым взглядом, смешанным с недоверием. В конце концов, удовлетворившись результатом наблюдений, Сиэль отвернулся от Алоиса и вернулся к еде. Фантомхайву никогда не нравился брат Луки. Он сам не мог понять, почему, они в общем-то и не общались никогда толком, однако Алоис раздражал Сиэля всем своим видом. Ах да, этот выскочка получил титул. Граф? Это он-то? Фантомхайв ещё раз посмотрел на Алоиса, взвешивая своё восприятие Транси, теперь уже как графа. Нет, определённо плебей.

      — А по-моему, хорошо, что Алоис их спас, — сказала Лиззи с самым непосредственным видом. Эдвард улыбнулся сестре, благоговея от того, какая она очаровательная и добрая. Лиззи, всё ещё дувшаяся на брата, отвернулась от него; восхищение Мидфорда-младшего только усилилось. Френсис, всё это время смотревшая в сторону мужа и его любовницы, теперь с тоской смотрела на сына. В голове её были безрадостные мысли о том, что никогда не знаешь, что хуже: равнодушие или преданность вплоть до самоотречения.

      После полуночи за столом остались Агни и Дидрих. Немец уверял смеющегося Агни, что немецкие сладости — это лучшее, что могло произойти с этим миром. Агни возражал, говоря, что в его чайной лавке сладости предпочитают восточные. Френсис и Анджелина уединились у камина, распивая пунш. Мадам Рэд рассказывала об очередном любовнике. Клаудия ушла рано спать, сославшись на усталость. Винсент, как всегда, сидел в своём любимом кресле и снисходительно выслушивал Клода, когда тот жаловался на утомительного племянника. Граф успевал вставлять свои едкие комментарии почти в каждое предложение Фаустуса. В конце концов, Клод разозлился и сказал Фантомхайву, что с ним невозможно разговаривать. После этого Клод поднялся и вышел прочь из столовой, походка его была нервной и дёрганной. Уже выходя, он столкнулся с Алоисом, которого сначала не заметил, коридор был освещён только парой настольных ламп на комоде, и Фаустус никак не ожидал встретить Транси. Чертыхнувшись, Клод отпрянул и посмотрел на Алоиса.

      — Где ты был? — спросил вдруг Клод.

      — Спрашивал по поводу фейерверка, уже довольно поздно, многие пойдут спать, думаю, для него самое время, — Фаустус только что зубами не заскрежетал. Это был его чёртов дом! Транси не имел права в нём распоряжаться! Однако Алоис вёл себя так, будто заботиться о чём-то подобном было в порядке вещей.

      — Тогда нужно всех созвать, — сказал Клод.

      — Как раз иду, — Транси хотел было обойти Фаустуса, но тот удержал его.

      — Мне не нравится, что ты здесь распоряжаешься.

      — Иди, нажалуйся Винсенту, — сказал Алоис.

      — А ты, значит, любитель подслушивать.

      — Я бы мог посчитать это оскорблением, но не буду. А по поводу моей осведомлённости, ты слишком откровенно и громко высказываешь свою неприязнь ко мне, ещё чуть-чуть, и я решу, что ты в меня влюбился, — Клод был настолько возмущён этим предположением, что буквально задохнулся.

      — Где отец? Пора фейерверки запускать! — послышался голос Луки. Клод поспешил оттолкнуть от себя Алоиса. Лука, Сома и Лиззи шли по направлению к ним.

      — А, вот вы где, — сказал младший Фаустус. — Папа, требуем фейерверк!

      — Одевайтесь, — сухо ответил Клод. Он хотел было взять своё пальто, но его остановил голос Лиззи:

      — Мистер Фаустус, вы должны Алоису поцелуй! — младшая Мидфорд сказала это озорно и насмешливо, ей казалось чрезвычайно забавным происходящее.

      Транси замер, он сначала посмотрел на Лиззи, а потом на Клода. Тот был, кажется, в замешательстве. Фаустус медленно поднял голову и увидел, что Алоис стоял точно под омелой. Транси проследил за его взглядом и заметил небольшой букетик. Лука повесил его без них.

      — Точно! — подхватил Сома. Лука радости друзей не разделял. В отличие от них, он знал, насколько непростые отношения у Клода и Алоиса.

      — Это необязательно, — сказал младший Фаустус.

      — Я Эдварда поцеловала.

      — Он твой брат.

      — И что? — Лиззи искренне не понимала, почему её поцелуй с братом был каким-то другим, нежели тот, что должен был Клод Алоису.

      Пока они спорили, Клод подошёл вплотную к Алоису и, наклонившись, коснулся его губ своими. Фаустус ощутил мягкие губы Транси, чуть обветренные, тонкие, пахнущие ванилью. Клоду нестерпимо хотелось углубить поцелуй, и он бы сделал это, наплевав на то, что за происходящим наблюдает три пары глаз, но Алоис сам отпрянул от Фаустуса. Взгляд у Джима был шокированный и отчего-то обиженный, как будто Клод не поцеловать его, а как минимум ударил. Транси слегка порозовел, испытывая сильное смущение и вместе с тем досаду. Зато Лиззи и Сома были рады. Лука выглядел таким же ошарашенным, как и брат. Когда Транси проходил мимо младшего Фаустуса, тот позвал его, но Алоис даже не заметил этого.

      — Что это с ним? — спросил Сома. Лука не ответил, он с укором смотрел на отца. Клод с минуту стоял в коридоре, а потом быстрым шагом направился за Алоисом.

      — Зря, — сказал Лука.

      — Да что такого? — спросила Элизабет, нахмурившись.

      — Ничего, идёмте, позовём остальных, — сказал он, — фейерверк не будет ждать.

* * *

      Фаустус нагнал Транси у его комнаты. Клод был уверен, что Алоис направится в гостиную, спустит всё на тормозах, но, видимо, мальчишку действительно задело то, что произошло. Стоило поговорить с ним, иначе этот закомплексованный идиот решит, что это был лишь способ унизить его. А чего точно Клод не хотел, так это унижать племянника. Пусть он был раздражающим, выводившим из себя, бесившим одним своим видом, но в этом ещё стоило разобраться, а травить мальчишку было неправильным.

      — Забьёшься в угол и будешь жалеть себя? — жёстко спросил Клод, когда Джим уже открывал дверь в свою спальню.

      — Не твоё дело, — ответил Алоис.

      — Это всего лишь дурацкая традиция.

      — А ты ведь у нас защитник традиций, да, Клод? — ядовито поинтересовался Транси. — Каждый год занимаешься подобным?

      — Целую кого-то под омелой? — усмехнулся Фаустус. — Впервые, ты и сам знаешь. Я никогда не вешал ни венков из неё, ни букетов, — Клод подошёл к Транси, следя за его реакцией. Сбегать пока тот не планировал.

      — Больше так никогда не делай, — сказал Джим. — Это неправильно и…

      — И?

      — Просто не делай и всё! — потребовал Алоис.

      — Хорошо, — примирительно сказал Клод. — Если это всё, идём к остальным.

      — Да что с тобой?! — «взорвался» Транси. — Я ни черта не понимаю, что происходит. Какого тебе от меня нужно? Или это очередной способ спровадить меня? Так ни черта у тебя не выйдет. Если это извращённая игра, в которую ты со скуки решил поиграть, то…

      — Это ни то и ни другое, — тихо ответил Фаустус.

      — Тогда что?

      — Если бы я знал.

      — Клод, — как-то потеряно позвал дядю Алоис и стал похож на маленького мальчика. — Это жестоко, даже по твоим меркам.

      — Идём, — просто сказал Фаустус и протянул руку племяннику. Алоис настороженно посмотрел на неё. Руку он не подал, но пошёл по направлению к дяде. «Словно дикое животное», — подумал Клод, смотря на Джима.

      — Имей в виду, это только сегодня, — предупредил Алоис, когда Клод бесцеремонно положил свою руку ему на плечо, приобнимая и направляя в сторону лестницы, — Рождество и всё такое, завтра я буду тебя ненавидеть, как обычно. Нет, даже больше обычного.

      — Договорились, — ответил Фаустус. Транси недоверчиво покосился на дядю, но промолчал.

      Все гости стояли во дворе и смотрели фейерверк. Клод и Алоис подоспели уже к самому концу. Мидфорды от чего-то стояли вместе, хотя ещё пару часов назад только бросали косые взгляды друг на друга. Лиззи забралась на отца и беззаботно болтала. Сома с Лукой жгли бенгальские огни и махали ими. Агни стоял с Анджелиной, которая рассказывала ему, какие великолепные фейерверки устраивают в Бразилии во время карнавала. Винсент и Дидрих переговаривались. Сиэль, стоявший какое-то время чуть поодаль, подошёл к отцу и неловко встал рядом. Рука Винсента в привычном жесте опустилась на плечо сына и чуть сжала его. Транси покосился на руку дяди и тут же скинул её со своего плеча. Клод в ответ только усмехнулся.


	11. Chapter 11

**Примечания:**

Музыка разная по стилю. Кому что под главу, но при написании слушались обе) 

<https://yadi.sk/d/-ZTAY19Y36iWiM>   
<https://yadi.sk/d/hEv2V6sb36jnfM>

 

 

Жизнь - игра, у тебя нет масти,  
Смерть к тебе не питает страсти,  
Жизнь тебя проиграла стуже,  
И смерти ты не нужен.  
«Никто» Кукрыниксы

 

      Похороны получились пышными, торжественными и даже слегка вычурными. Алоис, зная любовь отца к помпезности, устроил его последний путь таким, каким бы тот, возможно, хотел его видеть, если, конечно, мужчина обладал достаточной степенью циничности, чтобы рассуждать о подобном при жизни. Транси выглядел измотанным: ни расстроенным, ни угрюмым — именно уставшим. Жизнь на два дома была тяжела для него, не говоря уже о многочисленных делах Транси, учёбе и бесконечных дополнительных исследованиях, которые он сам же на себя взвалил. Если бы даже Клод не согласился на перемирие с племянником, у последнего всё равно не нашлось бы времени на споры и скандалы. Транси вставал около шести и заканчивал с домашним заданием к семи, потом он наскоро завтракал, одевался и спешил в Уэстон, освобождался по-разному, иногда сразу после занятий около двух он ехал обратно домой, чтобы пообедать с братом и провести с ним время, иногда задерживался в лаборатории Уэстона. Хуже было, когда поверенный в финансовых делах просил встречи. Такое случалось нечасто, но если таковое мероприятие было запланировано, то Алоис возвращался с него безбожно поздно, получая долю молчаливого укора от брата и хмурого взгляда от Клода. Второго он игнорировал, у первого просил прощения и обещал более так не задерживаться. Транси не представлял, что делать с поместьем. Жить он там не собирался, слишком уж огромное и мрачное, по его мнению, а держать особняк закрытым не слишком умно, он требовал постоянного внимания, ремонта и ухода, его нужно было отапливать. Опять-таки Мортимер ни в какую не хотел покидать это мрачное убежище. В результате Алоис послушал поверенного и сдал часть особняка в аренду приезжей семье американцев. Мортимер был в бешенстве, ранее Алоис и не подозревал в старом слуге столько националистической ненависти. Дворецкий называл Смитов грязными свиньями, разбогатевшими на других свиньях — Смиты были держателями небольшой сети придорожных кафе с быстрым питанием. В Англию же они приехали по желанию Элен Смит — жены бизнесмена. Она, будучи большой поклонницей британской культуры, жаждала жить в старинном особняке, имеющим огромную историю. И хотя Смиты располагали достаточными средствами, была одна проблема: в Англии, в отличие от США, деньги решали не всё. Чопорные британцы смотрели на американцев едва ли лучше, чем Мортимер. Найти в Англии дом с приличной родословной было несложно, но вот купить его или снять…

      Алоис не любил особняк, а потому был безмерно счастлив, сбагрив его Смитам за внушительную ренту. Мортимер получил пожизненное жалование и твёрдое обещание Транси когда-нибудь вернуться в отцовское гнездо и всё-таки жить там. Когда Джим давал это обещание он, конечно, не думал о том, что когда-нибудь исполнит его. Алоиса вообще не интересовало ничто, не связанное с химией, он раздражённо отшвыривал от себя отчёт о состоянии счетов Транси, когда тот был привезён курьером финансиста, и проклинал старика Арнольда, который не удосужился включить в обучение отпрыска чуть больше предметов о финансах. Транси обнаружил огромный пробел в своих знаниях, что сильно ударило по его самолюбию. Клод посмеивался, когда проходил мимо племянника, вяло ковыряющегося ложкой в кофе, тщетно пытаясь размешать сахар, которого там не было. Взгляд Алоиса был устремлён в бумаги. Транси с трудом понимал, какие фирмы кому принадлежат, чьи кампании дочерние и что за акции находятся в его собственном портфеле. Транси тупо пялился на сальдо, прикидывая, хороша ли прибыль. Всё от того, что никакой другой ему в жизни не приходилось видеть. Алоис даже не мог понять, насколько он богат, потому что бесконечные цифры в бесконечных же полях были эфемерны и не говорили ему ровным счётом ничего. Решив, что в финансовых делах он потерпел полный крах, Транси тут же нанял преподавателя из экономического колледжа. Времени на него не хватало катастрофически, но Транси, будучи упёртым и абсолютно ненормальным в отношении дел, в которых ни черта не смыслил, находил его. Он злился, когда очевидные вещи до него доходили не так хорошо, как он ожидал. Мистер Джонс утешал его тем, что Транси учиться довольно быстро, просто привыкший к другому темпу, ему только кажется, что дела идут не слишком хорошо. Транси он не убедил, лишь заставил сомневаться Алоиса в компетентности учителя. В это самое время Джим обнаружил в себе постыдное желание, в котором не мог признаться долгое время даже себе. Избавившись от гнёта и став свободным, Алоис насытившись этим, стал ощущать гнёт ответственности, который казался ему ужасной ношей. Иногда Транси хотелось кричать во всё горло, вопить о том, как ему надоело всё происходящее, как он ненавидит это. За этим следовало то, чего он стыдился — желание быть наказанным. Срамное ощущение было связано и с тем, что Джим ни в чём не нуждался, но внезапно перестал ценить это, и с тем, что осознавая собственную неблагодарность, он хотел понести физическую ответственность за это. Осознание было ужасающим и фактически ставило крест на всей жизни Транси, он отлично понимал это. Кому можно было рассказать о таком? И кто вообще мог ему помочь? Он всегда справлялся со всем сам. Долгое время Алоис игнорировал собственное желание, подавлял его внутри себя, называл себя чокнутым извращенцем. Рассматривая свою спину, усыпанную уже давно зажившими шрамами, Транси ругал себя, но всё было тщетным. В конце концов, Алоис приехал в особняк Транси. Дверь открыл Мортимер. Лицо его, обычно не выражавшее ничего, кроме равнодушия, вдруг посветлело.

      — Граф Транси, — сказал он. — Входите.

      — Мортимер, — наморщился Алоис, — вы знаете меня уже кучу времени, и я младше вас раза в три, если не больше. 

      — Не больше, — ответил дворецкий, пропуская Алоиса внутрь.

      — Вы обрабатывали мою спину противно пахнущей дрянью и поили меня с ложечки, когда я был болен.

      — Мало вас отец порол, — фыркнул Мортимер, и Транси вздрогнул от сказанных слов. Он смотрел на дворецкого, пытаясь определить, знал ли Мортимер о причине, по которой Алоис пришёл. — Молодые люди совсем не соблюдают этикет, — ворчал дворецкий, убирая пальто Транси в шкаф. Джим улыбался, вспоминая как Мортимер делал это много раз раньше.

      — Мало, — согласился Алоис и посмотрел в глаза своему дворецкому. Глаза Транси нехорошо блеснули, и на мгновение Мортимер замер, видимо, что-то понимая.

      — Зачем вы пришли?

      — Смиты дома?

      — Нет, — покачал головой дворецкий. — Ох и шумных же вы квартирантов нашли, Алоис, — Мортимер, решив, что возбуждённое состояние Алоиса ему приводились, собирался было пойти на кухню и поставить чайник, но Транси остановил его, удерживая рукой. 

      — Сейчас не об этом, — сказал Алоис, облизывая губы. Дворецкий тяжело выдохнул. Его опасения подтвердились. Уже второй раз на него смотрели таким взглядом. Много лет назад это был Арнольд Транси. 

      — Давно? — спросил Мортимер.

      — С неделю, после похорон. Сначала плохо спал, а теперь и вовсе перестал.

      — А к врачу сходить не хотите?

      — К какому? — раздражённо спросил Алоис. — Мозгоправу? Вы хоть представляете, сколько всего мне придётся ему рассказать?

      — Алоис, то, о чём вы хотите просить — не выход. Это будет продолжаться и продолжаться, но не излечит вас.

      — Конечно, не излечит, ведь прежде всего, это меня покалечило. А вы, как соучастник, несёте ответственность за это, — дворецкий мягко улыбнулся, вспоминая, что когда-то Арнольд говорил ему то же самое.

      — Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Я ничего не убрал там, но закрыл от квартирантов.

      — Сейчас, — сказал Алоис, направляясь в сторону подвала. Мортимер с тоской посмотрел на Транси. Всё-таки, что отец, что сын — оба эгоистичные ублюдки. Ни один из них никогда не интересовался, какого было самому Мортимеру, исполняющему роль палача, никогда этого не желавшего, и оба же обвиняли его. Иногда жертвы были ещё более жестоки, чем те, кому выпала участь истязать их.

      Транси наскоро расстегнул жилет и рубашку, аккуратно сложил их на скамью. Обернувшись к Мортимеру, он вопросительно взглянул на него. Дворецкий подошёл к Транси и прикрепил его руки к знакомым колодкам.

      — Прутья я более не вымачиваю, — сказал дворецкий, — а потому, могу предложить лишь ремень.

      — Пусть будет он.

      — Это будет больнее.

      — Розги довольно болезненны.

      — Эти раны, — сказал Мортимер, легко касаясь шрамов на спине Алоиса, — поверхностны. Кожаный ремень при неосторожном использовании, может оставить внутренние увечья. К тому же место поражения будет значительно больше. 

      — Вы же не отговариваете меня? — спросил Алоис. Мортимер покачал головой.

      — Нет, просто будьте готовы к иной боли.

      Мортимер не стал спрашивать о количестве ударов, а Алоис не стал говорить о них — это было опрометчиво, но Транси не хотел знать, сколькими бы ударами он удовлетворился, был бы он милосерден к себе или наоборот, и что в таком случае вообще считать милосердием — большее число ударов или меньшее? Транси полагался на Мортимера и на его «опыт». 

      Сначала Алоису показалось, что удар ремнём — это детский лепет, по сравнению с рассекающей надвое кожу розгой, особенно вымоченной в соли; после такой экзекуции рана долго не заживала, и вторая порка была сущим адом; но потом Транси понял всё коварство данного вида наказания. Ощущение боли наступало не сразу, а когда Мортимер заносил руку для следующего удара. Транси казалось, что тот переломит ему спину надвое. Алоис не кричал, только мычал, прокусывая губы до крови. Мортимер молчал, не требовал считать, это казалось Транси обидным, как будто в процессе участвовал он один. Да и вообще вся ситуация казалась паршивой, неправильной, не такой, какой была ещё четыре месяца назад, когда Джим заработал свою последнюю экзекуцию от графа. 

      Алоис сжал глаза, пытаясь выдавить из себя слёзы, но ничего не выходило. Обычно это получалось само, но не сейчас. Звук ремня, прикладывающегося к его спине, был чужим, а ощущения не теми. Было больно, невыносимо больно, но никаких эмоций по этому поводу Транси не испытывал. 

      — Достаточно? — вдруг спросил Мортимер. 

      — Что? — спросил Алоис. — Ты меня спрашиваешь? — Транси даже пренебрёг своим обычным обращением, так он был возмущён. 

      — Это наказание, назначенное вами самому себе. Я не имею права голоса.

      — Я пришёл к тебе и потребовал, чтобы ты меня наказал. Разве тебя это не злит? — вдруг спросил Алоис.

      — Мои эмоции по поводу вашего поступка не имеют никакого значения.

      — Но ведь это злит тебя? — спросил Транси отчаянно.

      — Да, — сказал Мортимер. — Это злит. То, что вы, получив всё от своего отца, приходите сюда и требуете от меня того, что не имеете права требовать, говорит о вас много и вовсе не то, что вы привыкли о себе думать. Вы слабы, безвольны. Такой ребёнок, как вы, не заслуживает того, чтобы носить фамилию Транси. 

      — Не заслуживаю, — согласился Алоис, — поэтому я и пришёл. Я не могу справиться со всем один, не в этот раз. 

      — Сухие розги будут ломаться, — зачем-то сказал Мортимер, выходя из подвала и оставляя Алоиса одного. Вернулся дворецкий уже с прутами. Транси не хотел думать о том, зачем он их хранил. Если эта был такой извращённый способ сохранить память, то Джим не хотел об этом знать.

      — Считай, — потребовал Мортимер и ударил Транси по спине. Алоис замешкался, но выкрикнул:

      — Один!

      — Не успел, — раздался холодный голос дворецкого, — сначала.

      Транси почувствовал забытую злость, в одно мгновение он вернулся к знакомому ощущению контроля и одновременно смирения. Только сейчас Транси понял, что наказание — это не способ заставить быть его прилежным, в конце концов, свои штрафы он получал бывало за такие пустяки, что и проступками их было назвать сложно, нет, та несправедливость, которая над ним совершалась, совершалась сама из-за себя. Его наказывали только для того, чтобы наказать. Никакой объективной причины не было. Её не было ни в его наказании, её не было вообще. Самодур, решивший уничтожить другого, всегда найдёт повод. 

      — Десять, — прохрипел Алоис, понимая, что за время, пока жил с братом и Клодом, он слишком отвык от экзекуции. Кожа горела, а Мортимер методично бил, видно было, что в процесс он вкладывал личные эмоции. Раньше такого никогда не было, но от того, что наказание имело личный характер, Алоису оно показалось лучшим из всего, что он когда-либо испытывал. Ему было сложно идентифицировать свои личные чувства, они были слишком замысловаты, чтобы можно было вычленить из них хоть что-то. Транси понимал, что в данный момент ненормален, и ему было хорошо от этого и невыносимо плохо.

      Когда Мортимер закончил, всё, что Транси понимал — это монотонный успокаивающий звук замаха и удара. Больше ничего не было. Алоис плакал и даже не замечал этого. Когда его руки отстегнули и Мортимер помог ему опуститься на пол, Джим пребывал в ступоре, похожим на транс. Он рассматривал мерно покачивающиеся колодки и думал о том, что спокойнее места в его жизни никогда не было. 

      — Алоис, — Мортимер осторожно потряс Транси за плечо, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Джим посмотрел на дворецкого, различая на его лице каждую морщинку, и слабо улыбнулся. Мортимер горестно вздохнул, такое он видел уже не в первый раз. 

      — Вы должны сходить к врачу, — сказал дворецкий. Транси затряс головой, снимая наваждение. 

      — Поздно уже, — ответил Алоис. — У Арнольда были подобные желания? — спросил Транси, опасаясь ответа. Мортимер кивнул.

      — Лет до двадцати, потом не знаю, возможно, он ходил в какие-то закрытые клубы, — Алоис тяжело выдохнул и привстал, опираясь на протянутую руку дворецкого. Транси опёрся спиной на стену, чуть поморщившись. 

      — Чёрт. И что же, я стану таким же брюзжащим ублюдком, калечащим других? — Транси знал, что делает больно старику. Всё-таки Мортимер любил своего бывшего хозяина. 

      — Алоис, то, что ваш отец был жесток, не делает жестоким вас и не сделает. Арнольд жил под гнётом своего отца намного дольше, он боялся его и любил. Боюсь, что эта любовь его окончательно свела с ума.

      — Только не говорите, что и с этой стороны мои родственники практиковали инцест? — Алоис был в шоке, но Мортимер успокоил его.

      — Нет, это было другое. Боязнь разочаровать, обожание, даже когда родитель поступал несправедливо и жестоко. Никто не должен иметь такой власти над человеком. Графу Транси было тяжело смириться со смертью его отца, он буквально не представлял себя без него.

      — А он мне сказал другое. Сказал, что не мог дождаться. Почему он мне соврал? — по-детски спросил Алоис, обижаясь на эту неясную и глупую ложь.

      — В какой-то мере он хотел. Наверно, надеялся, что со смертью отца придёт освобождение от его влияния.

      — Но этого не случилось, — сказал сам себе Алоис, только сейчас понимая, в какую ситуацию попал. Во всём этом было хорошего только то, что Транси действительно ненавидел Арнольда. Значит, оставалась проблема лишь с его мазохистскими наклонностями.

      — Если вы желаете излечиться, то не приходите ко мне больше с такими просьбами, — Алоис вскинулся на Мортимера, закусывая губу.

      — Вы отказываетесь? — спросил Алоис прямо.

      — Если вы прикажете, я буду это делать, — Транси вздрогнул. Это и была та самая черта, переступи за которую, он станет Арнольдом Транси.

      — Нет, — покачал головой Алоис. — Конечно, нет. Вы не обязаны. 

      — Наказание никогда не избавит вас от вины.

      — Но оно избавляет, — сказал Транси.

      — Временно, пока вы зализываете собственные раны и тешите себя иллюзией, будто вами воспользовались, но это не так. Вы сами пришли сюда и заставили меня это сделать. И с каждым разом осознание этого будет всё сильнее. Мне сказать, чем это в конце концов кончится? — Транси покачал головой. Он и так знал. Вина, помноженная на вину, никогда не может дать ничего, кроме злости и желания причинить вред другому, а он поклялся себе, что никогда не сделает больно другому. И вот он сидел на холодном полу и сам же нарушал данное себе обещание, пользовался своей властью.

      — Мне жаль, — сказал Транси, смотря в глаза Мортимера. Дворецкий ничего не ответил, развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

      — Когда закончите, приходите на кухню, — Алоис потеряно смотрел в сторону дворецкого. Только что он обидел человека, который долгое время в своей манере защищал его от отцовского гнева. Возможно, уладить это он не сможет никогда.

      Транси, пошатываясь, встал, надел рубашку и методично застегнул все пуговицы. В горле стоял ком. Почему-то слёзы, которые душили его долгое время, никак не хотели проливаться. Ему было хорошо, ему было великолепно, пока он получал свои удары, но после разговора с Мортимером всё стало ещё хуже. Алоис надел жилет, пиджак и вышел из подвала, прямиком направляясь в уборную, где он ополоснул лицо и пригладил волосы. Транси выглядел изнурённым, глаза лихорадочно блестели, под ними залегли тени, губы высохли и потрескались. Алоис с неприязнью осмотрел себя и цинично заметил, что самостоятельная жизнь на него влияет дурно. 

      Из ванны он вышел собранным и отстранённым, хотя внутри него до сих пор клокотали разочарование и страх. Хотелось удрать и не видеть больше Мортимера никогда, но Алоис не мог себе этого позволить. Дворецкий был почти частью его семьи и не заслужил подобного отношения. Мортимер нашёлся на кухне. Он вскипятил чайник и, достав знакомый Алоису чайный сервиз, заливал небольшой чайничек чуть остывшим кипятком.

      — Я могу пренебречь этикетом и предложить вам выпить чая здесь, — не то спросил, не то просто констатировал дворецкий. Алоис посмотрел на Мортимера и неловко кивнул.

      — Думаю, в сложившейся ситуации это не будет истолковано превратно, — добавил Мортимер.

      — В сложившейся ситуации всё остальное кажется более, чем нормальным, — ответил Алоис.

      — Верно, — улыбнулся дворецкий. Он расставил две чашечки по блюдцам, достал сахарницу, молочник и розетку с абрикосовым джемом.

      — С молоком? — спросил он у Транси, который сел за одну из чашек.

      — Извечный вопрос, что раньше: молоко или чай, — сказал Алоис, кивая. Мортимер коротко улыбнулся и налил в чашку Транси сначала чай, а потом чуть погодя молоко.

      — Если подождать, пока чай поостынет, нет никакой разницы в том, что сначала. Но всё-таки граф Транси любил именно такой порядок.

      — Странно, традиция велит делать наоборот, — сказал Транси. — Я думал, Арнольд — приверженец традиций. 

      — Как видите, не во всём, — сказал Мортимер, наливая чай себе и садясь за стол. 

      — Вы не должны на меня сердиться, — вдруг сказал Алоис. — Возможно, это нечестно, но я не хочу, чтобы ещё и вы… — Транси замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово. — Мне хватает в жизни людей, которые терпеть меня не могут. 

      — Всем их хватает, — ответил Мортимер. — Но вы можете положиться на меня.

      «Положиться — не значит быть прощённым», — подумал Транси, но вслух ничего не сказал.

      — Мортимер, почему вы так верны ему? Даже после всего, что он заставлял вас делать? Я не представляю, что могло вас связывать, что после стольких лет вы говорите о нём так…

      — У Арнольда Транси было не так много людей, которых он мог назвать «своими». Мне посчастливилось войти в это число избранных. Когда я только появился в этом доме, он был уже сломлен. Конечно, он всё ещё искал защиты, но в большей степени был уверен, что заслужил всё то, что с ним творил отец.

      — А моя мать? — спросил вдруг Алоис. — Она была важна для него?

      — Он был значительно старше её, возможно, если бы миссис Анафелоуз появилась в его жизни раньше, всё не закончилось бы так плачевно. К тому же ваш дядя был категорически против их отношений.

      — Ещё один повод для ненависти, — сказал Транси, отпивая из своей чашки чай.

      — Клод Фаустус — разрушитель, — ответил дворецкий. — Он добьётся своего любым способом, даже если это уничтожит всё вокруг, — Джим замер, смотря в голубые, почти прозрачные глаза дворецкого, не понимая, к чему именно относятся его слова. 

      — Не думайте, будто живя под одной с ним крышей, я попал под его очарование. Я прекрасно осознаю, кто такой Клод Фаустус. 

      — Дай Бог, вашей матери не хватило стойкости. Будьте осторожны, Алоис, а в случае чего, возвращайтесь обратно. Это всё-таки ваш дом, прежде всего, а уже потом поместье семьи Транси.

      Простились они тепло. Алоис почти перестал ощущать вину за содеянное, а желание быть наказанным исчезло. Надолго или нет, Транси не знал, просто ему было хорошо и спокойно. Мортимер был добродушнее обыкновенного, в угоду Транси избегал чрезмерной формальности. Алоис был благодарен ему за это. 

      В этот раз Джим спал, как убитый. Он осторожно лёг на бок, чтобы не тревожить спину, и как только его голова коснулась подушки, Алоис мгновенно уснул. Никакая вина, никакие дела не заставили его в этот раз мучиться от бессонницы, он был спокоен и радостен и вновь ощущал в себе силу и уверенность. 

 

* * *

 

      Спокойствие длилось около месяца. Транси не испытывал никаких мук совести, кроме тех, что говорили ему о том, что он плохо поступил с Мортимером, в остальном же Алоис чувствовал себя просто отлично. Однако по прошествии времени Транси понял, что стал слишком раздражительным и что ему опять нестерпимо хочется испытать тантрическое спокойствие, испытываемое после телесных наказаний. Транси, понимая, что стал язвительным и злым, старался меньше общаться с Лукой, оберегая его тем самым от себя. Алоис отлично знал себя и прекрасно представлял, каким жестоким может быть. Лука вовсе не помогал. Его обижала внезапная холодность брата, а когда тот начал критиковать его школьных друзей, младший Фаустус сорвался. Они впервые поругались с братом с памятного вечера последнего Рождества, проведённого с матерью. Обоих это сильно напугало, поэтому перемирие наступило довольно быстро. Однако продлилось всего пару часов. Клод по началу был даже рад, решив, что Транси в конце концов решит съехать, дабы вконец не испортить отношения с братом, но поняв, что Алоис этого делать не собирался, а скандалы стали касаться и самого Фаустуса, Клод приуныл. Как помирить двух упрямцев, он не представлял, отчасти из-за того, что объективно Клод, как ни странно, был на стороне Транси. Фаустус также не одобрял компанию, с которой связался его сын, однако как отец Луки, тут нужно сказать, безумно любящий отец, он поддерживал сына во всём, тем самым иногда поощряя его на совершение глупостей. В конце концов, Клод самоустранился, решив не вмешиваться. Если его не трогали, он был почти счастлив. 

      Сегодня Фаустус в очередной раз пытался тщетно сосредоточиться на отчёте. Оба брата кричали слишком громко, чтобы Клод смог игнорировать ссору, поэтому Фаустус с тоской смотрел в экран ноутбука, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь из двоих придёт жаловаться на второго. Как ни удивительно, такое случалось не только с Лукой, Алоис частенько приходил к Клоду в кабинет и обвинял его в том, что он отвратительный отец, а потом выкладывал как есть все проступки брата, желая, чтобы Фаустус принял меры.

      — Ты стал другим! — Лука недовольно смотрел на Транси, буквально «закипая» внутри от обиды.

      — Каким другим?

      — Равнодушным, язвительным, скучным.

      — Скучным? — усмехнулся Алоис. — Ну прости, что не планировал веселить тебя. Всё-таки нам уже не по десять лет.

      — Причём здесь это? Ты живёшь как... как отец! — Алоис вздрогнул, такого нелестного комплимента ему ещё никто не делал.

      — Не сравнивай меня с ним, — зло ответил Транси.

      — Почему ты так ненавидишь его?! Что он тебе сделал? Или мы сделали? Были счастливы? Ты тоже жил со своим отцом, разве тебе было плохо? Я твоего никогда не ненавидел.

      «Ты его не знал, чтобы ненавидеть», — хотел сказать Транси, но не стал. Алоис тяжело вздохнул. Как этому идиоту было объяснить? Ну как?

      — Для меня он не твой отец, а мой дядя. Не забывай, что мне он тоже родственник. А Арнольда Транси можешь ненавидеть сколько угодно, я не против, — безупречно ответил Транси и отвернулся от брата.

      — Это всё? Боже, да ты ещё хуже… Неважно. Ты ненавидишь всех. Сиди здесь и упивайся ненавистью, и жалей себя, если так надо!

      — Заткнись, — потребовал Алоис. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь!

      — Ну конечно, ты ведь такой весь из себя загадочный и одинокий!

      — Лука.

      — Что? Ты просто жалок.

      — Ты не мой брат, — вдруг сказал Транси, повернувшись к нему. — Мой брат так бы не сказал.

      — Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь. Ничтожество.

      Лука фыркнул и вышел за дверь, громко хлопнув ей. Алоис сжал виски, массируя их. Всё было плохо. Хуже быть не могло. Но тут же Транси понял, что могло. Его младший брат, который неизвестно за что его ненавидел, собирался идти гулять с группой придурков, уже стоявших на пороге. Алоис покачал головой, прогоняя обиду и слёзы. Встав из-за стола, Транси спустился вниз в кабинет к Клоду.

      — Чего тебе? Опять повздорил с Лукой? — не отрываясь от бумаг, спросил Клод, внутренне содрогаясь от того, что может ему в очередной раз выдать Алоис. 

      — Ты в курсе, что он общается с малолетними преступниками?

      — Это переходный возраст. Поверь, он и не такое откалывал.

      — И ты это просто так сносишь? — Клод оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на Транси, ехидно улыбнувшись.

      — Посмотрите-ка, гордость школы, будущая надежда хирургии и образцовый брат.

      — Зато ты отец паршивый, раз позволяешь ему с ними таскаться.

      — Алоис, ты всего ничего здесь, а уже умудрился поругаться с ним больше, чем со мной, не думал, что такое возможно.

      — Главным образом это произошло из-за того, что мне плевать на тебя, — решил прояснить ситуацию Алоис, — но мне не плевать, что с ним. Ты можешь на него повлиять. Меня он слушать не станет.

      — Перебесится и успокоится.

      — А если нет? Ты знаешь, что бывает и так?

      — По себе судишь?

      — Я бы мог тебе сказать, что думаю по поводу тебя и твоего мнения, но не буду. Скажу лишь, тебе известно было, насколько важна была для Транси честь фамилии.

      — Что ж, старику я доверяю. Думаю, у тебя не было даже шанса. Может, он появился теперь.

      — Какого чёрта, Клод? Мы говорим не обо мне, а о твоём сыне. Ты в курсе, что главарь этой банды наркоту продаёт? Не боишься, что Лука в это ввяжется? — Клод замер. Такого он от сына не ожидал. Стоило всё-таки послушать Джима и всыпать маленькому засранцу. 

      — Я поговорю с ним.

      — Я надеюсь, — ответил Алоис, понимая, что большего сделать он не в состоянии. Транси собирался было выйти, но голос Клода остановил его.

      — Я бы сделал перерыв. Выпьем чаю? — Алоис внимательно просканировал взглядом Клода, пытаясь определить, издевается тот или всё-таки нет. Транси медленно кивнул. Через двадцать минут они оба сидели в столовой и пили заварной чай с джемом из абрикосов и домашним печеньем, которое сильно полюбилось Алоису.

      — Скучаешь по поместью? — спросил Клод, отпивая из своей кружки.

      — Не очень, — ответил Транси, наслаждаясь лимонным кремом печенья.

      — Да, вряд ли там у тебя есть хорошие воспоминания, — сказал Клод и поймал скептический взгляд Транси. — Зато по матери ты тоскуешь.

      — Тоска это то, на что я не имею права, — ответил Алоис, вспоминая, какими были его ночи в доме отца. Вечно наказанный за любую провинность, кусающий край подушки от слёз и тут же засыпающий от усталости. Каждая такая ночь была отмечена в мозгу Алоиса, и все они были нескончаемым адом. А утром было ещё хуже. Транси не высыпался и вставал по будильнику в семь. В особняке было холодно, и Алоис чувствовал себя ужасно несчастным и бесконечно одиноким.

      — Я думал, ты переболел этим, — безупречно ответил Клод, отвлекая Алоиса от мыслей.

      — Чем?

      — Драматизацией любого события.

      — Удобно так говорить, когда умерла всего лишь твоя сестра, которую ты не слишком любил.

      — Все мы теряем своих родителей.

      — Но не в детстве, — Алоис смотрел прямо перед собой, в его руке мелко дрожала чашка.

      — Поставь её уже, — сказал Клод. Транси как будто очнулся и поставил чашку на блюдце.

      — Как он это пережил?

      — Лука? — Алоис кивнул.

      — Истерика — это нормальная реакция, я думаю. Слёзы по ночам, температура. Наверно, это было самым тяжёлым временем для него. И для меня, пожалуй.

      «И для меня, — добавил про себя Алоис, — но вам, конечно, было не до меня».

      — А ты как? — спросил Клод, не понимая самого себя. Ему на самом деле было всё равно. И меньше всего он хотел бы услышать жалобы Транси.

      — Нормально, — ответил Алоис, не сводя глаз с Клода. — Я учился, — добавил он, слегка улыбаясь. Фаустус открыто рассмеялся.

      — Я же говорил, твой отец умел воспитывать детей.

      — Да, не то, что ты, — Клод коротко улыбнулся, проглатывая шпильку.

      — Как тебе печенье? — спросил Фаустус, наблюдая, как Транси с удовольствием кусал печенье.

      — Вкусно, — скупо ответил Алоис. Ему вдруг стало стыдно так в открытую наслаждаться выпечкой врага.

      — Лука обожал их.

      — А сейчас?

      — Сейчас их ешь ты, — Транси положил печенье, ощущая себя лишним.

      — Извини, — сказал он, сам не понимая, почему извиняется. Клод наблюдал за странной метаморфозой, происходящей с Алоисом со смесью удивления и недоверия. Транси отложил неоткусанное печенье обратно в вазочку. Клод с недоверием смотрел на племянника.

      — Что с тобой? — спросил он.

      — Просто понял, что не хочу есть, — ответил Алоис, не смотря Клоду в глаза. Транси встал из-за стола и сказал: 

      — Попью позже, спасибо за компанию. 

      Клод сидел, замерев, не понимая, что произошло. Транси покинул столовую и направился на кухню. Там он вылил остатки чая в раковину, а чашку поставил в посудомойку. Потом Джим скорым шагом добрался до своей комнаты и, войдя в неё, как в убежище, захлопнул дверь на замок. Когда он зашёл в ванную и включил воду, на его лице не было ни единой эмоции. Транси закрыл дверь и в ванную тоже, ощутив, наконец, себя в безопасности. Алоис сжал ладонью собственные губы и тихо всхлипнул, боясь, что Клод внизу мог его услышать. Конечно, он не мог. Второй этаж, душ и хорошая звукоизоляция. Транси не хотел, чтобы Клод стал свидетелем его слёз, его слабости, он не хотел давать повода ублюдку насмехаться над ним. Он и так себе слишком много позволил. Последние часы, проведённые в этом доме, стали той чертой, за которой сильного Алоиса не существовало. Джиму было тяжело держать эмоции в узде. В доме отца всё казалось проще. Всё было нельзя, а здесь, когда он видел Луку, такого счастливого и довольного, когда смотрел на их отношения с Клодом, Алоису делалось дурно. Он так много пропустил. У него не было тех воспоминаний, что были у этих двоих. У него вообще не было хороших воспоминаний. Жизнь шла, пока он медленно умирал в особняке Транси. И вот эта жизнь, наконец, соизволила одарить и его. Только от Алоиса мало что осталось, чтобы он мог собрать себя и начать жить, а не выживать. Очень удобно говорить, что Алоис равнодушен, когда все эмоции, которые он испытывал, так или иначе вызывали приступ истерии. Транси всё было отвратительно. Ему было плохо и от того, что сделали с ним, и от того, каким могло бы быть его детство, и от сожаления, что этого не было. 

      Алоис ненавидел своё существование сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Именно сейчас, когда умер его отец, который готовил из него наследника, Транси остро ощутил, что он никому не нужен и не нужен был никогда. А его собственные мечты и желания вдруг стали дутыми, пустышкой, навязанной ему всё тем же графом. А кто такой Алоис Транси? Что это за человек? И зачем он? Ответа не было.


	12. Chapter 12

_Денёк зашибись просто. Я пытался застрелиться. Мой друг чуть меня не убил. Отобрал револьвер. И мы всё ещё в грёбаном Брюгге._  
  
Залечь на дно в Брюгге

  
  
      Конечно, он поговорил с сыном. Правда, результата это почти никакого не дало. Лука заверил отца, что его компания — школьные приятели и никакими тёмными делами они не занимаются. Как будто он мог сказать: «Да, пап, мы балуемся травкой, а Эдди, наш лидер, приторговывает по клубам. Правда, здорово?»   
  
      Уже одно то, что Лука был младше этой шпаны на два года, было поводом задуматься, что эти отношения основаны на какой-то выгоде, которую компашка получала от его сына. Клод не задумался. Самым ужасным было то, что причиной, почему он поверил сыну, а не Алоису, были отношения, которые сложились между ним и племянником. Фаустус просто не хотел признать, что Транси был прав, что его паранойя, на самом деле, была попыткой защитить брата, а не уязвить или достать Клода. Джим не был тем, кто стал бы пользоваться подобными методами, это было слишком грязно для него, зато Фаустусу хватало испорченности, чтобы так о нём подумать. Клод в очередной раз испытывал давно забытое чувство униженного презрения к самому себе, которое ранее в нём вызывала только Ханна. Сестра знала все его нелицеприятные стороны и прощала ему их, а Клод ненавидел её за это и себя за неблагодарность в ответ на её милосердное прощение. В этом своём чистеньком мире Ханна представлялась Клоду вовсе не сострадательной сестричкой, а лицемеркой, которая на его фоне хотела выглядеть лучше. Это было не так, Фаустус понимал это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. За это он каждый раз наказывал её. А теперь, кажется, это нелицеприятное наследство получил Алоис. И Клод вновь ненавидел себя и Джима, правда, теперь понимал, что вина за это чувство и за всё то, что сейчас происходило, лежала на нём. Не будь он таким параноидальным аморальным ублюдком, Лука сейчас был бы с ним и Алоисом, а не пропал вместе со своими дружками.   
  
      Клод курил уже пятую сигарету подряд, его руки мелко тряслись. Алоис сидел в кресле и постоянно бросал взгляды на телефон Фаустуса. Они оба ожидали звонка от Мидфордов. В полицию они сообщили ещё днём. Комнату Луки обыскали и забрали его ноутбук с целью взломать его, чтобы отследить GPS телефона младшего Фаустуса. Телефон нашли, а мальчика нет. После этого Фаустус позвонил Алексису, тот по своим каналам обещал достать видео с камер наблюдения автостоянки, где последний раз видели младшего Фаустуса. В полиции категорически отказывались их показывать. Оба, Клод и Алоис, были спроважены домой вместе с констеблем, который должен был проконсультировать Клода в случае, если за его сына потребуют выкуп. Выкуп не требовали, констебль беспрестанно пил чай и раздражал дядю и племянника своим присутствием.   
  
      — Если с ним что-нибудь случится, — сказал Алоис, — я клянусь тебе, не оставлю от тебя и лоскуточка, — Клод ничего не ответил, только как-то нервно кивнул и, чертыхнувшись, выбросил догоревший окурок в пепельницу. На его среднем пальце осталось едва заметное красное пятно ожога. Фаустус достал следующую сигарету и собирался было поджечь её зажигалкой, когда Транси сказал:  
  
      — Хватит дымить.  
  
      — Заткнись, — незло попросил Фаустус, прикуривая.   
  
      — А если они его не найдут? Ведь так бывает. Какой процент от пропавших без вести возвращается обратно? — Алоис стучал пальцами по ноге и тряс коленом.  
  
      — Не думай о всякой хуйне, — ответил Клод, даже не замечая, что опустился до обесцененной лексики.   
  
      — Не думай?! Чёрт, мы сидим здесь, когда он неизвестно где! С ним ведь может что угодно произойти! Почему мы ничего не делаем?! — закричал Транси.  
  
      — Мы делаем, — твёрдо ответил Фаустус. — На данный момент это всё, что…  
  
      — На данный момент, — съязвил Алоис, перебив Клода. — Если бы ты запретил ему ходить с ними, всего одно твоё слово. Господи, ты же чёртов отец! Ты мог закрыть его в комнате, наказать, лишить карманных расходов, да что угодно.  
  
      Клод готов был задушить мальчишку собственными руками. Алоис давил на больную мозоль, не щадя его, и разводил панику на пустом месте. Фаустус и так испытывал смятение и ужас, а тут ещё эта истеричка со своими обвинениями. Клод хмуро посмотрел на племянника, а потом подошёл к бару и открыл его. Оттуда он достал марочный виски и два бокала. Налив в оба янтарной жидкости, он взял один и подошёл к Транси, протягивая бокал ему. Алоис с недоумением уставился сначала на стакан, а потом на дядю.  
  
      — Пей, — жёстко сказал Клод. Алоис неуверенно взял бокал и понюхал его, потом опрокинул часть в себя, ощущая горечь. Мгновенное тепло окутало его тело, а в голове появилась пьяная тупость. Транси тут же вспомнил, что они с Клодом так и не пообедали. Фаустус отпил из своего бокала чуть-чуть и поставил его около телефона.  
  
       Транси помотал головой, надеясь отогнать эту неясную лёгкость, которая появилась в его теле. Он впервые в своей жизни испытывал опьянение. Оно не то чтобы ему понравилось, скорее наоборот, было странно ощущать неплотность мыслей, податливость тела и странное равнодушие к происходящему. Скорее это ощущение напугало Алоиса своей простотой и безразличием. Транси вдруг ощутил, что предаёт Луку, вот этим самым, пытаясь забыться. Транси допил из своего стакана виски, а потом поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрёл в сторону лестницы.   
  
      — Ты куда? — спросил его Клод.  
  
      — Посплю немного, — сказал Алоис. Фаустус кивнул.  
  
      Транси, как в бреду, дошёл до комнаты брата, зашёл внутрь. Комната вся была оклеена супергероями, плакат на плакате, стен почти не было видно. На столе бардак — разложенные уроки, какие-то листы с докладом, принтер с кучей напечатанных листов, которые валялись по всей комнате. Ручки, огрызки, фигурки: Тора и зелёного Локи, которого когда-то в подарок получил Транси. Алоис взял Локи и увидел, что краска на его плаще стёрлась, а кончик рога на шлеме оторван. Поставив фигурку обратно, Транси как был — в одежде, — улёгся на постель брата и прикрыл глаза. Тут же перед ним предстала картинка, как они с братом ругались в последний раз. Потом Лука ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. Куда же он пошёл тогда? Алоис не знал. Он бы всё отдал за то, чтобы знать это. Знать, куда…   
  
      Джим распахнул глаза и внимательно посмотрел на стол брата. Встав, Алоис пьяно покачиваясь, подошёл к столешнице и, боясь ошибиться, просунул руку под неё. Ничего. Раньше они приклеивали скотчем к низу стола, за которым Транси занимался, разные секретные вещи, чтобы мама о них не узнала. Разочарование заставило Алоиса вспомнить, что комнату обыскивали, на такое бы сразу обратили внимание. Джим открыл ящики стола и осмотрел нутро каждого. Ничего интересного там не было, те же тетради, диски, маленькие солдатики, сохранившиеся ещё с детства, несклеенная модель корабля, лежавшая в коробке. Ничего…   
  
      Транси в сердцах захлопнул ящики, а потом услышал странный звук. Один из ящиков закрывался неплотно, что-то мешало ему. Транси тут же выдвинул его и вытащил. С другой стороны был приклеен телефон.  
  
      Транси с невероятным волнением осторожно снял его и зажал кнопку включения. Внизу послышались шаги и голоса. Алоис чертыхнулся и, засунув телефон в карман, пошёл вниз. Приехали Мидфорд и Фантомахайв, привезли плёнку. Алексис, Винсент, Клод и констебль смотрели её на ноутбуке.   
  
      — Это всё, что удалось найти, — виновато сказал Мидфорд. — Они каждые два дня стирают запись, чтобы записать следующий день, так что немного осталось.   
  
      — Номера видны, — сказал Винсент.  
  
      — В полиции уже ищут, — отозвался Алексис. Констебль кивнул, подтверждая это.   
  
      — Алоис, — кивнул Фантомхайв Транси. Алоис ничего не ответил, подошёл к ноутбуку и посмотрел на запись всего полторы минуты. На ней не было момента приезда Луки и двух других на заправку, только то, как они садились в уже заправленную машину и отъезжали. Дальше запись обрывалась.  
  
      У Клода зазвонил телефон, и он тут же нажал «ответить». С минуту он молчал, а потом как-то дёрганно кивнул и сбросил звонок, так ничего и не сказав звонившему.   
  
      — Звонили из морга, нашли… — он тяжело перевёл дыхание. — В общем, нашли кого-то похожего. Надо ехать на опознание, — у Транси закружилась голова, во рту стало сухо. Он схватился за кресло, а потом осел в него.   
  
      — Я поеду с тобой, — сказал Винсент, смотря на Джима.  
  
      — Да, — сказал Клод невпопад. Фаустус как-то потерянно обернулся и увидел бледного Алоиса. — Джим, — сказал Фаустус, даже не осознавая, что назвал племянника по имени, которое ранее никогда не использовал, — останься здесь. Алексис...   
  
      — Я останусь, — пообещал Мидфорд. Транси тупо смотрел перед собой, не понимая, как такое вообще могло происходить. Алоис с минуту сидел, а потом совершенно спокойно достал телефон из заднего кармана. Экран мигал разряженной батареей. Алоис закусил губу и посмотрел на разъём. Такой же был и у его телефона. Транси поднялся и направился к себе в комнату. Алексис с волнением смотрел в спину Джима.   
  
      — Всё будет нормально, — сказал констебль. — Хотите чаю?  
  
      — А почему вы ещё здесь? — спросил Мидфорд несколько враждебно.  
  
      — Так ведь, если выкуп...  
  
      — Никакого выкупа не будет, — зло ответил Алексис. — Убирайтесь к чёрту!   
  
      — Послушайте! — возмутился констебль. — Я — представить правоохранительных органов! Мой долг…  
  
      — Идите домой или на службу, — уставшим голосом попросил Алексис. — Вы же видите, вам здесь делать нечего.  
  
      Пока Мидфорд пытался выдворить из дома Клода настырного констебля, Алоис подключил телефон к проводу. Прошло около двадцати секунд, когда смартфон смог достаточно подзарядиться для того, чтобы загрузить приветствие. Для входа нужен был пин-код. Транси, ожидавший нечто подобное и прекрасно знавший своего брата, ввёл четыре нуля. Лука никогда особо не страдал излишней загадочностью. Скорее всего, пин-код он поставил потому, что телефон при первой загрузке предложил его задать.   
  
      На рабочем экране стояла картинка машины из разряда стандартных. Алоис зашёл в сообщения и увидел, что в них есть всего одна переписка. Номер был не забит, в контактах вообще не было никаких номеров телефонов. Сообщений было всего три. Первое датировалось месяцем назад.   
  
 _ **Парням сообщил. В сам Пекхэм не суйся, жди на Чадвик Роуд.**_  
  
      — Что тебе понадобилось в гетто? — спросил Алоис вслух, чуть хмурясь.   
  
      Следующее сообщение было отправлено шесть дней назад:   
  
 _ **Чувак, приезжай! Нам дали тачку. Погонять не удастся, зато мы точно в деле!**_  
  
      Последнее было отправлено в день, когда Лука окончательно разругался с Алоисом.  
  
 _ **Встречаемся на Слай-стрит в три.**_  
  
      Транси ни разу не был в неблагоприятных районах Лондона. По телевизионным сводкам он знал, что Пекхэм — это тот район, куда лучше не соваться вовсе, особенно белому. Что там забыл Лука, можно было только догадываться. Ясно было то, что дело тёмное.  
  
      — Алоис, — послышался голос Мидфорда. Джим вынырнул из транса и, засунув телефон в карман, спустился вниз. Алексис одевался. Констебль, так и не ушедший, одевался тоже.  
  
      — Вы куда? — спросил Транси.  
  
      — Хорошие новости, нашли машину и труп оказался… В общем, Лука жив.  
  
      — Его нашли?  
  
      — Нет, — Мидфорд подошёл к Транси и сжал его плечи в руках, видимо, в его понимании именно так выглядело ободрение. — Но мы с констеблем поедем на всякий случай туда. Ты посидишь один?  
  
      — Где нашли автомобиль? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Честер-роуд. Возможно…  
  
      — Он не там, — покачал головой Транси.  
  
      — Что? — Алоис показал телефон Мидфорду и рассказал, как нашёл его.  
  
      — Нужно было сразу позвать меня! — укоризненно сказал констебль. — Я передам в отдел информацию.  
  
      — Вы поедете туда?  
  
      — Сначала мы поедем на Честер-роуд, — ответил Алексис. — Они могли не доехать до Пекхэма, или это никак не связано с исчезновением.  
  
      — По-моему, это как раз связано, — упрямо ответил Транси. Мидфорд вздохнул.  
  
      — Я понимаю, но сейчас важно найти их по горячим следам, машина — это зацепка. И потом, констебль передаст найденную тобой информацию. Я обещаю, — сказал Алексис, видя на лице Транси возмущение, — как только мы закончим с машиной, отправимся туда. Хорошо? — Транси, видя, что спорить бесполезно, кивнул.  
  
      — Молодец, — сказал рассеянно Алексис, пытаясь найти перчатки. — Жди Клода, он скоро должен приехать.  
  
      Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Транси достал свой телефон и забил координаты Слай-стрит. Место находилось в часе езды на общественном транспорте. Алоис не был наивен, он прекрасно понимал, что велик шанс потеряться, потому что он никогда в жизни не ездил на общественном транспорте. Мама всегда возила его в школу, а потом у Алоиса появился личный водитель. Последнего в выходной день вызывать не хотелось. Да и чёрт его знает, сколько он будет ехать? С другой стороны, таскаться в Пекхэме одному поздно вечером было опасно. Алоис раздумывал минут двадцать, нервно ходил, меряя комнату шагами. В конце концов, он заметил недопитый виски Клода и вдруг понял, что абсолютно трезв. Транси нервно заглотил остатки терпкого напитка, а потом, ничуть не смущаясь, щедро налил себе ещё. Жидкость мгновенно дала в голову знакомым теплом, и мысль о единоличном спасении брата из рук бандитов стала казаться не такой уж безумной. Алоис написал записку Клоду о том, куда собирался, и на всякий случай оставил координаты GPS уже своего номера телефона. Всё-таки остатки разума в нём присутствовали. Потом Алоис надел джинсы, куртку, тимберлэнды, подаренные Клодом ему и брату, и ранее презираемые Транси из-за того, кто их купил. Алоис вышел из дома около семи вечера, в восемь двадцать, когда уже окончательно стемнело, он был на Кэннон-стрит, в двух шагах от той улицы, где Лука должен был с кем-то встретиться. Надо сказать, что всё то время, пока он ехал на автобусе, на него кидали неодобрительные взгляды. Пара латиносов, стоявших подле его места, посмеивалась, переговариваясь на испанском языке. Один постоянно, как будто невзначай, пихал ботинки Джима, а потом улыбался и с сильным акцентом извинялся на английском. Транси знал, что лучше с ними не связываться, а поэтому просто молчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не проехать свою остановку.  
  
      Когда Слай-стрит получила своё гордое звание улицы, ей неимоверно польстили. На самом деле это был узенький проулок, соединяющий Кэннон-стрит и Рамппарт-стрит. Алоис приуныл, когда понял, что улица абсолютно пуста. Снег равномерно засыпал маленькую улочку, и на ней не было никаких следов, кроме Алоиса. Тогда Транси достал свой телефон и набрал номер, который ранее списал из секретного телефона брата. Ответили не сразу.  
  
      — Кто это? — первое, что спросил голос из трубки.  
  
      — Я на Слай-стрит, — сказал Транси. — Пришёл, как договаривались.  
  
      — Чувак, мы с тобой ни о чём не договаривались.  
  
      — Я опоздал немного.   
  
      — Да чё за хрень! Ты кто вообще? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался голос.  
  
      — Мне нужен Эдди.  
  
      — Ну так и звони ему, меня-то чё трогать? Каждый раз какие-то мудаки донимают. Ты от Кокса, что ли?   
  
      — От него, — ответил Транси не слишком уверенно.  
  
      — Мудак, запретил же нарикам всяким давать номер. Счаз, скину. Только он сегодня не здесь.  
  
      — А где? — тупо спросил Алоис, раздумывая, как бы не проколоться.  
  
      — Гоняют рядом с Арш-паркингом. Но если там его нет, спроси парня по имени Боб. Он тоже дурь продаёт. Скажи, что от меня или от Кокса.   
  
      — Чувак, — сказал Джим не слишком уверенно, пытаясь при этом копировать манеру разговора Луки. — Мне нужен Эдди.  
  
      — Всем он нужен, — отозвался недовольно неизвестный. — Жди.  
  
      Через минуту на телефон пришёл номер Эдди. Алоис тут же набрал его, совершенно не зная, о чём будет говорить. Когда трубку взял откровенно нетрезвый парень, Транси откашлялся и сказал:   
  
      — Где ты?  
  
      — Какой строгий, — весело отозвался Эдди. — Что-то я не припомню, что давал номер ревностной сучке. Или я тебя по-пьяни где-то трахнул? — Алоис с трудом переварил полученную информацию, но всё-таки нашёл в себе силы ответить.   
  
      — По-пьяни, хочу ещё.  
  
      — Жадная детка? — Джим с удивлением посмотрел на трубку. С ним флиртовали по телефону, мог ли этот день стать ещё более странным. Нельзя было всё испортить, поэтому Алоис сжал свою гордость и медовым голосом ответил:  
  
      — Хочу тебя сейчас, ты на паркинге?   
  
      — Тебя встретить?  
  
      — Я на Слай-стрит, — сказал Транси несколько неуверенно.  
  
      — Так это совсем близко, сверни на Кэннон и иди на юг до Кэбл-стрит, а потом иди по ней на запад, уткнёшься прямо в паркинг. Я буду ждать тебя прямо на входе, — сладко протянул Эдди. Транси скривился, представляя рожу дружка брата. Как его Лука мог с этим придурком хоть какие-то дела иметь?  
  
      — Жди, — зло отозвался Алоис, даже не пытаясь быть милым. Транси поёжился, стало довольно холодно, а его куртка была отнюдь не зимней.   
  
      Когда впереди показались шиферные загромождения и начала доноситься музыка, типичная для района гетто, Транси понял, что дошёл. У огромных железных ворот, когда-то работающих только по пропускному режиму, около заброшенной вышки с окнами, стояло трое: двое темнокожих, явно сильно довольных тем, что только что раскурили, и тот, что звался Эдди. Транси видел его несколько раз и узнал его сразу. Эдди пытался заговорить с этими двумя, но те только громко ржали. Когда Алоис подошёл к ним, лицо Эдди вытянулось. Он тоже видел брата Луки и, видимо, Транси сумел произвести впечатление, потому что Эдди запомнился.  
  
      — Ты! — сказал он обвиняюще. Алоис схватил Эдди за грудки, когда понял, что тот хочет сбежать.  
  
      — Где мой брат? — спросил Транси.   
  
      — Чувак, разборки белых, — рассмеялся один из темнокожих. Второй весело хрюкнул.  
  
      — Отвали, ненормальный, — если бы Эдди не был пьян в хлам, то у Алоиса не было бы никаких шансов. Он никогда в жизни ни с кем не дрался. Однако сейчас, когда потенциальный враг был вусмерть пьян, Транси не составило никакого труда приложить его пару раз о железную дверь.   
  
      — Да не знаю я! — заорал Эдди, хватаясь за нос. — Он с нами не пошёл!  
  
      — Не ври, вас засняла камера на парковке. Лука, ты и ещё один придурок, — Алоис с наслаждением приложил Эдди ещё раз.  
  
      — Да! Да, — закричал парень. — Но мы вместе доехали только до сюда, а потом он ушёл с Шибетой и его парнями. Больше я ничего не знаю, клянусь!  
  
      — Шибета сейчас здесь? — спросил Транси, сдавливая горло парня, тот захрипел, а потом начал кивать. — Веди.  
  
      — Чувак, если ты самоубийца, это не значит, что и я… — Алоис вновь с силой сжал горло. — Ладно! Я отведу, отведу, отпусти, — захрипел на грани шёпота Эдди. Транси отпустил его и с отвращением наблюдал за тем, как Эдди сполз по стене, сильно кашляя.  
  
      — Это самая хуёвая разборка, которую я видел! — послышалось сбоку. Алоис наградил двух укуренных раздражённым взглядом.  
  
      — Да, брат, — отозвался второй. — Разборки белых — это, мать вашу, кулинарное шоу по платному тв.  
  
      — Идём, — сказал Джим, хватая Эдди за руку и ставя его на ноги. — Попробуешь сбежать, я поймаю тебя, сломаю тебе руки, а потом задушу, — Транси говорил настолько равнодушно, что Эдди мгновенно поверил ему.  
  
      — А руки-то зачем ломать? — спросил «друг» Луки.  
  
      — Чтобы, когда я тебя душил, ты орал громче.  
  
      — Да ты псих! — отозвался парень.  
  
      — Заткнись и веди, — они прошли внутрь. Повсюду были люди разного возраста и разной национальной принадлежности, единственное, что Транси заметил, белых было очень мало. Стояли навороченные тачки, явно для гонок.  
  
      — Заезд уже был? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Был, конечно, вон, видишь того, — Эдди указал на тощего парня со шрамом на правой щеке. У него бегали глаза, и он как-то нервно отпивал из своей бутылки пиво. — Выиграл, везучий ублюдок.  
  
      — Непохож на гонщика, — сказал Транси. — Я думал, они все сплошь мускулистые и…  
  
      — Чёрные? — ухмыльнулся Эдди.  
  
      — Типа того.  
  
      — Да нет, не всегда, в конце концов, чаще всего выигрывает тот, кто больше разбирается в тачках. Пришли, — Эдди кивнул на вход в здание, явно заброшенного типа. В прошлом оно наверняка было складом машин, а сейчас это была просто бетонная рухлядь.  
  
      — Со мной пойдёшь.  
  
      — Мы так не договаривались!  
  
      — Мы никак не договаривались. Помнишь? Я всё ещё могу придушить тебя? — Эдди хмуро посмотрел на Алоиса и пошёл вперёд. На входе их встретил невысокий живчик неясной наружности с повязкой на голове.  
  
      — Мы к Шибете, — сказал Эдди.  
  
      — Ты? — ехидно спросил живчик. — А друг твой кто?  
  
      — Брат Луки.  
  
      — Тоже хочешь подзаработать? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил «сторож».  
  
      — Хочу, — ответил Алоис.  
  
      — Ну проходи, брат Луки, — Транси опасливо обошёл парня и направился вглубь по узкому коридору. Дверь сзади закрылась. Транси остро ощутил желание уйти. Грохнувшая дверь как будто отрезала его пути к отступлению. Эдди не впустили. Алоис направился на звук голосов и вскоре очутился во вполне уютном месте. Для таких трущоб — более чем. Оказалось, что внешняя сторона заброшенного склада или парковки была всего лишь камуфляжем. Внутри располагалось пивное заведение, типа бара. Полутёмная комната, около десяти столов, даже играла какая-то музыка из динамиков. Алоис осмотрелся и увидел Луку. Он стоял с подносом, на котором были расставлены стаканы и бутылка коньяка.  
  
      — Лука! — сказал Алоис. Лука вздрогнул, а потом обернулся на звук голоса Джима и с удивлением посмотрел на него.   
  
      — Алоис? Что ты здесь… — Фаустус поставил заказ на стол и тут же подошёл к брату.  
  
      — Что я здесь делаю? Что ты здесь делаешь?! Какого чёрта тут вообще происходит? — спросил Транси.  
  
      — Работаю, — лаконично ответил Лука, неловко потирая шею.   
  
      — Что?! — Транси не понимал, что вообще происходит. Его брата никто не удерживал силой. Он тут работал. Единственное, что Алоису бросилось в глаза — это расфокусированный и какой-то потерянный взгляд брата и огромные синяки под глазами. — Мы уходим, — жёстко сказал Алоис. Однако на плечо Транси легла тяжёлая рука и развернула к себе. Алоис упёрся взглядом в мускулистого мужика, гладко выбритого, с аккуратно уложенными кудрями, блестящими от геля.  
  
      — Куда это ты хочешь увести моего сотрудника?  
  
      — Ему всего четырнадцать, — сказал Транси. — Он в принципе не может работать. И ещё, он мой брат, так что уберите от меня свои руки и не препятствуйте нашему уходу.   
  
      — Глядите, какой смелый. Люблю таких, — Шибета схватил Алоиса за загривок и как нашкодившего щенка потащил вон из бара, но не через главную дверь.  
  
      — Мистер Шибета! — закричал Лука.  
  
      — Этого тоже возьмите, — сказал мужчина двум охранникам. Младшего Фаустуса тут же скрутили и потащили вслед за Алоисом.  
  
      — А если я пришёл не один? — поинтересовался Транси.   
  
      — Ты напрасно злишь меня. Подумай о том, что те, кого ты привёл, могут не успеть.  
  
      — За убийство много дают, как вы думаете? — светски поинтересовался Транси и тут же получил удар в живот.  
  
      — А ты метишь в прокуроры? — спросил Шибета, наклонившись к уху Алоиса. — Напрасно, они либо неудачники, либо плохо заканчивают. Что выберешь?  
  
      — Вообще-то я планировал вскрывать людей, — прохрипел Транси.  
  
      — Я тоже иногда этим занимаюсь, — Транси скрутили сзади руки и кинули на пол, где он тут же сел, ощущая пятой точкой, насколько ледяным был пол. Комната никак не отапливалась. Луку скинули рядом. Он молчал и выглядел каким-то странно покорным. Их закрыли. Транси был уверен, что их станут допрашивать, но, видимо, первостепенным было обыскать его куртку, которую сняли перед тем, как заключить его в наручники. Без неё было холодно, и Алоис сел поближе к брату.  
  
      — Лука, — позвал Транси. Тот посмотрел на брата и отвернулся. — Лука!  
  
      — Ну, — отозвался Фаустус.  
  
      — Ну? Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?  
  
      — А ты чего хочешь? — немного резко спросил младший брат. Транси обидела та грубость, с которой Лука разговаривал с ним.  
  
      — Посмотри на меня, — потребовал Алоис. Младший взглянул на брата упрямо и недовольно. — Ты последние мозги потерял? Зачем ты связался с этим Шибетой?  
  
      — Я хотел тачку, а у него есть…   
  
      — Какая тачка, Лука?! Тебе всего четырнадцать! — Транси не верил своим ушам. Неужели всё ради тачки?   
  
      — Папа бы денег не дал, — не слишком уверенно ответил младший Фаустус.   
  
      — И правильно бы сделал! Ты вообще соображаешь своей головой, как мы волновались за тебя?! Тебе что, не жаль отца? А меня?  
  
      — Я хотел позвонить, правда. Но телефон потерял.   
  
      — Тебе тут мозги отшибло?! Какой позвонить?! Твоему отцу сегодня звонили из морга, потому что нашли парня, внешне похожего на тебя! Ты хоть представляешь своей головой, что было с Клодом? Да у него шарики за ролики бы заехали, если бы это был ты!  
  
      — Прости, — сдулся Лука.  
  
      — Господи, я просто не могу понять, что в этом такого, что ты готов рискнуть своей жизнью?  
  
      — Ну… Я не знаю.  
  
      — Я… — Алоис пытался подобрать слова, но не мог. — Я разочарован.  
  
      — Во мне? — Транси не ответил.   
  
      — После смерти мамы, я думал, будет очевидным жить вместе.   
  
      — Мы и так вместе.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь жить с тобой и Клодом. И поверь, нет ничего сложнее этого. А ты просто так сливаешь всё это, как будто тебе всё равно.  
  
      — Прости, — Лука всхлипнул. — Не знаю, с чего я вдруг. Просто. Ты вечно такой занятой и отец тоже. Он изменился с того времени, как ты живёшь у нас.  
  
      — Если это так тяжело для тебя, я могу съехать.  
  
      — Нет! — тут же ответил Фаустус. — Я не это имел в виду. Просто, я не знаю, как объяснить, мне кажется, что я чужой. А вы…   
  
      — Боже, ну ты и идиот, — выдохнул Транси, нервно посмеиваясь и пихая брата головой в плечо. — Он твой отец, он тебя любит. И ревность, если это она…  
  
      — Это не то, — сказал младший Фаустус. — Я не могу объяснить. Просто ваша антипатия кажется неестественной.   
  
      — А по-моему, она вполне обычна.  
  
      — К тебе он странно относится, — сказал Лука задумчиво.  
  
      — Я бы так не сказал, — ответил Алоис. По его мнению, между ним и Клодом было всё предельно ясно.  
  
      — Нет, правда. Помнишь, когда ты упал в обморок из-за подготовки к докладу, и он потом ещё сказал тебе, что, если ты и дальше продолжишь в том же духе, то хирургия будет избавлена от…   
  
      — Самовлюблённого нарцисса, который даже кофе нормально сварить не в состоянии. Помню, — отозвался Алоис, ощущая тяжесть в висках и желание заснуть наконец. — Гадости говорить Клод — мастер.   
  
      — Да, но пока ты лежал без сознания, он позвонил мадам Рэд и долго убеждал её взять тебя к ней на лечение.   
  
      — Что? — Алоис с удивлением посмотрел на брата, ни на секунду не веря его словам.   
  
      — Ты его не слушал, и это уже стало опасно для твоего здоровья, поэтому он хотел, чтобы тебя положили в клинику тёти Анджелины.   
  
      — С чего бы мне было его слушать? — недовольно пробурчал Джим.   
  
      — Кстати поэтому он просил меня повлиять на тебя.   
  
      — Ах, вот оно как. Я значит, прошу его серьёзно поговорить с тобой о твоих ненормальных друзьях, а вместо этого он просит тебя разъяснить мне правила приёма пищи?  
  
      — Просто он знает, что если что, ты обо мне позаботишься, а о тебе может заботиться только он, потому что я «балбес», — сказал Лука, цитируя слова отца. Транси слушал со странными смешанными чувствами, слова Луки как будто открыли что-то невероятно удивительное.  
  
      — Кстати, — сказал вдруг Лука, — ты меня идиотом обозвал, а сам-то ты сюда один пришёл, — сказал Фаустус строго. Алоис невесело улыбнулся. Транси уже хотел было ответить, когда в комнату вернулся Шибета и один охранник, из тех, что вели ранее Луку.   
  
      — Рассказывай, — потребовал Шибета, закуривая.  
  
      — О чём?  
  
      — Сначала твой брат, — Шибета сказал «брат» неуверенно, словно сомневаясь в кровном родстве Луки и Алоиса. Транси понимал его, внешне они были совсем непохожи с Лукой, — приходит ко мне и просит дать ему работу, потому что он откуда-то узнал, что я даю тачки тем, кто на меня пашет. Не хотелось расстраивать мальца, но чтобы заработать на одну из моих деток, носить подносы и протирать столы нужно около сотни лет.  
  
      — Ну так и осмеяли бы его. Ему всего четырнадцать.   
  
      — А теперь ты. Что тебе нужно?  
  
      — Я пришёл, чтобы вернуть брата, — ответил Транси, смотря Шибете прямо в глаза.   
  
      — Вот так просто?  
  
      — Насколько я знаю, это свободная страна, так что да, вот так просто. Даже у таких, как вы, должно быть понятие о семье.  
  
      — Каких таких? — поинтересовался мужчина обманчиво-ласково.  
  
      — Таких, которые заставляют маленьких мальчиков работать в качестве обслуги.  
  
      — Я его не заставлял, он сам ко мне пришёл.  
  
      — А наркотой он тоже сам накидался? — спросил Транси. — Или это у вас такие правила — ни смены без дозы?   
  
      — Сдаётся мне, что ты действительно привёл с собой кого-то, — спокойно ответил Шибета. — Давай, признайся, очередная смена власти в наших правоохранительных органах? Они уже детей и подростков вербуют? Мне стоит сменить крышу?  
  
      — А у вас затяжная паранойя, да? — мужчина вздохнул.  
  
      — Не люблю детей, — сказал он, — с ними никогда не договоришься, а потом так много криков.   
  
      — Криков? — спросил Лука, прижимаясь к Транси сильнее.  
  
      — Криков, — подтвердил Шибета. — Пабло, бери белобрысого, — кивнул он охраннику, — а то больно говорливый.  
  
      Алоис молча позволил поднять себя на ноги. От страха его трясло, но показывать слабости он был не намерен. В конце концов, его брат был и так до чёртиков напуган, а если Джим станет вырываться или пытаться выторговать для себя что-то, Лука наверняка молчать не станет и обратит тем самым внимание на себя. А менее всего Транси хотел, чтобы младший Фаустус узнал, что делают такие, как Шибета, когда им нужно узнать правду или просто развлечься.  
  
      Его отвели в соседнюю комнату. Транси подумал, что скорее всего вся территория заброшенного здания была поделена между группировками и на самом деле в нём не было ни одного свободного угла. Очевидно, что Шибета занимал вполне приличное место в иерархии.   
  
      Тот, кого Шибета назвал Пабло, скинул Алоиса на пол. Транси осмотрелся: пространство было пустым, не было даже окон, лишь одна единственная лампочка под потолком. Джим вмиг вспомнил образ, который возник у него во время последнего посещения родового гнезда. Ждать от Пабло чего-то такого гуманного, как порка розгами, не приходилось.   
  
      — Давайте сразу договоримся, — предложил Транси. — Скажите, что вы хотите услышать, я вам отвечу, и разойдёмся.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Пабло, и Алоис приуныл. Из этого «нет» сразу становилось ясно, что Пабло в принципе не пойдёт ни на какие сделки и не будет его слушать, не потому что он был принципиальным, а потому что тот сильный акцент, который Транси услышал в коротком отказе, сказал ему больше, чем весь внушительный вид испанца, Пабло не говорил по-английски, а значит сторговаться с ним было нельзя.  
  
      — Шибета, — попробовал Транси и указал головой на дверь.  
  
      — Нет, — вновь ответил испанец.  
  
      — Чёрт, почему я не выучил испанский? — Транси ощутил, как по его лбу течёт пот. Пабло тем временем достал небольшой нож и, схватив Алоиса за грудки, приблизил лезвие к его шее.  
  
      — О'кей, — не слишком уверенно ответил Транси. — Это немного странно. В смысле, а если я уже готов говорить? Если я готов рассказать... ну то, что вы хотите услышать... Каким, мать вашу, способом я должен донести это до тебя?! — Пабло нахмурился, видимо, предыдущие жертвы не были столь болтливы. Алоис ощутил себя трусом, а потом подумал, что не быть трусом в данной ситуации — значит быть конченным придурком. Пабло сказал что-то на родном языке и разочарованно отпустил Алоиса. Тот выдохнул.  
  
      — Так намного лучше, — сказал он. — Давай просто посидим и… Не знаю, можно помолчать, я не против, — пока Алоис всё это говорил, он не заметил, как нога в чёрном кроссовке стремительно приблизилась и с силой ударила Джима в живот. Транси замер, а потом повалился на пол, согнувшись в три погибели.  
  
      Следующие пятнадцать минут показались для Транси адом. Его ещё никогда так методично не избивали, его вообще никогда не били, экзекуции в доме старика Транси были не в счёт. Всё-таки отец Алоиса не стремился отбить ему все внутренние органы. Джим поскуливал от каждого удара, тоненько и жалостливо, как щенок. Никакой гордости не хватило бы, чтобы выдержать побои молча. Алоис уже чувствовал подступающие слёзы и заранее прощал всё своему мучителю, только бы он остановился. Он был готов умолять, признаться в чём угодно, правда Пабло никаких признаний от него не требовал, и это было самым страшным — не было никакой альтернативы. Транси мог сколько угодно выглядеть, как побитый щенок, мог выть, плакать, просить остановиться — это бы всё равно не остановило Пабло.   
  
      Помощь пришла неожиданно. В какой-то момент Транси, уже теряя сознание, услышал звуки потасовки. Пабло тоже их слышал и, видимо, они ему не понравились, потому что он вновь вытащил нож. Алоис мгновенно понял, что если не попытается отползти от Пабло, то тот использует его, как заложника. Мужчина хотел схватить Джима за волосы, но тот лягнул испанца и попытался встать. Со связанными руками сзади это оказалось сделать невозможно. Транси, похожий на уродливую гусеницу, в замызганной одежде, со следами чужих пальцев на лице, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и тупой болью в животе, брыкался на полу. Если отбросить ситуацию, в которой Джим оказался, выглядел он довольно комично. За миг до того, как в дверь вломилась полиция, Транси, пытаясь столкнуть с себя Пабло и увёртываясь из его рук, случайно получил порез. Алоис ничего не понял, он просто ощутил острую режущую боль и неприятный холод стали. Транси задохнулся, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Пабло, которого уже уложили лицом вниз. Какой-то мужчина, присев на корточки перед ним, тряс его за плечо, пытаясь привести в чувства. Алоис не слышал и не видел его, взгляд Джима был устремлён в проём, где Клод крепко сжимал Луку в объятиях. Младший Фаустус был таким маленьким по сравнению с отцом, что его почти не было видно. Джим ощутил у уголков глаз влагу, он приложил руку к глазам и с удивлением обнаружил, что плачет.  
  
      — Я, — вяло отозвался Транси. — В норме, — на большее его не хватило. Этот же коп, так рьяно интересующийся его состоянием, подхватил его под руку и повёл к выходу. Алоис зашипел от боли. Клод уводил Луку. Транси жадно разглядывал брата, подмечая, что тот не пострадал.  
  
      Когда они вышли с территории паркинга, Алоис увидел машины полиции, Винсента, о чём-то толкующем со своим водителем, бледную жену Мидфорда, судорожно сжимавшую руку Алексиса. Транси подумал, что их возвращение с Лукой слишком уж смахивает на помпезное мероприятие — так много людей было здесь из-за них двоих. В этот момент Транси понял, что Мидфорды и Фантомхайвы не просто знакомые, с которыми они много лет подряд встречали Рождество, они были почти семьёй. В поисках Луки участвовали все они и теперь стояли здесь, ожидая, когда виновники «торжества» выйдут. Странным казалось и то, что Клод обзвонил их, прежде чем ехать сюда. Значит, Фаустус тоже считал их близкими людьми?   
  
      Лука был усажен на заднее сидение автомобиля. Транси расслышал вялые угрозы со стороны Фаустуса, обещавшие лишить отпрыска денег и запереть его под домашний арест, но выглядели они неубедительными, потому что Алоис также отлично различал и то, как дрожал при этом голос Клода. Когда с младшим братом всё было улажено, Фаустус нашёл глазами Транси. Джим с трудом дошёл до автомобиля.   
  
      — Обниматься не будем, — сказал Алоис, собираясь проследовать за Лукой, но Клод не дал ему этого сделать. Он молча подошёл к племяннику и отвесил ему хлёсткую пощёчину. Транси шокировано уставился на Фаустуса. Вместе с ним к Клоду оборотились Винсент, Мидфорды и несколько копов. — Если ты так сильно хотел меня обнять, мог бы это сделать, — сказал, скривившись, Транси. — Я бы стерпел.   
  
      — Я мог ожидать подобной глупости от Луки, но от тебя.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно тебе. Я подстраховался.  
  
      — А если бы я не успел? — спросил Фаустус.   
  
      — А если бы я не успел? Думаешь, я получил по заслугам? Возможно. Зато мой брат и твой сын цел и невредим. Благодарить не стоит, я это сделал не ради тебя.   
  
      — Он мог сделать с тобой всё что угодно. Тебе что, не хватает адреналина?   
  
      — Это вообще не твоё дело! — резко ответил Транси, ощущая себя уязвлённым. — Твоя ответственность за меня не распространяется на такие случаи, когда я сам выбираю, что мне делать. А потому…  
  
      — Хватит нести эту чушь! Ты думаешь, Лука был бы благодарен тебе, если бы с тобой что-то случилось? Или я?   
  
      — Тебе вообще нет никакого дела до меня! Так что не нужно сейчас строить из себя заботливого дядюшку! И уйди, наконец, с дороги! — Клод отошёл, и Алоис направился к машине Винсента. Ехать в одной машине с дядей не хотелось. Наверняка у того осталось ещё пара козырей, чтобы морально уничтожить племянника. Фаустус мастерски бил по больным местам. Игнорируя недовольный окрик Клода, когда Алоис подошёл к машине Фантомхайва, Транси сел на заднее сидение и ощутил странную давящую боль в районе правого бока, а ещё неясное головокружение. В салоне машины было темно, и Алоис, ощупав бок, почувствовал, что тот намок, но не от воды, потому что жидкость, окрасившая ладонь Транси в тёмный цвет, была чуть жирноватой. Джим задохнулся от боли. До этого он как будто не ощущал её, адреналин, кипящий в нём, не позволял ему этого. Зато теперь Транси растерянно смотрел на свою руку и пытался что-то сказать. Алоис хотел вылезти из машины и сказать хоть кому-то, но как только он потянулся за ручкой двери, та открылась  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты творишь? Винсент с нами не поедет, — Клод наморщился, смотря на вялого племянника. Алоис потеряно посмотрел на лицо мужчины, а потом на свой бок. Фаустус мгновенно включил свет в салоне машины и, открыв дверь нараспашку, позвал водителя. Прижав руку к боку, Джим стёк по креслу и прикрыл веки.   
  
      — Не смей терять сознание, — послышался жёсткий голос Клода. Транси распахнул глаза и понял, что Клод вновь рядом, а водитель уже гонит автомобиль, видимо, в больницу. Фаустус приподнял Алоиса и обнял, прижимая к себе. — Убери руку, ты всё равно не зажимаешь, как надо.  
  
      — Ты зажмёшь лучше? — язвительно поинтересовался Алоис.  
  
      — Речь вернулась к тебе, надо же. А я думал, так и будешь булькать всю оставшуюся жизнь, — Транси хотел было возмутиться, но Клод цыкнул на него и прижал рану Алоиса сильнее.  
  
      — Осторожнее, — задохнулся от боли Алоис. — Или ты меня убьёшь раньше, чем привезёшь в больницу. — Клод чуть ослабил хватку, даже не сказав в ответ ничего гадкого.  
  
      — Только не засыпай, — сказал Фаустус.  
  
      — Какая разница?  
  
      — Просто делай, как я говорю.  
  
      — Почему я всегда должен делать, как ты хочешь?  
  
      — Потому что то, как делаешь ты, оканчивается вот этим! И заткнись, наконец!  
  
      — Я засну так, — возразил Алоис, ощущая, как Клод злился от бессилия. Ещё бы, сделать-то он сейчас ничего не мог.  
  
      — Когда ты будешь уже меня слушаться?  
  
      — Никогда, ты мне никто и всегда был рад подчеркнуть это.  
  
      — С чего ты это взял?  
  
      — Думаешь, я идиот? Что ты подарил мне на последнее Рождество, когда мама была жива?  
  
      — С чего ты взял, что подарок выбирал я? — спросил Клод, припоминая молот, который подарил Луке.  
  
      — А кто? Я знаю, что мама уже не могла… — Алоис замялся.  
  
      — Я не знал, что купить, — после некоторого молчания ответил Клод.  
  
      — Луке ты знал, что подарить. А мне подарил Локи! Какого чёрта? Это дурацкий намёк про брата-злодея?! И он довольно мелочен, учитывая возраст того, кому ты это дарил!  
  
      — Ну, давай, ещё вспомни, что я тебя с днём рождения не поздравлял, — Алоис хотел было сказать, что нет, не поздравлял, но не успел. — Я понятия не имел, кто этот Локи. Лука всё время про Тора говорил, а в магазине мне сказали, что популярностью, помимо Тора, пользуется его брат Локи. Я не знал, что он является злодеем.  
  
      — Он и не является!  
  
      — Тогда какого чёрта?!  
  
      — Просто, — Алоис не знал, что сказать. — Лучше не дари мне больше подарки, — закончил Транси, обижаясь и не понимая, на что именно.  
  
      — Если ты скажешь, что любишь, я…  
  
      — Вот только не надо этого. Сейчас, когда мне уже шестнадцать, — Алоис резко замолчал, а потом начал рвано дышать, как будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Клод.  
  
      — Больно, — прошептал Алоис, в ужасе смотря на Клода. — А если я и правда умру?  
  
      — Для того, кто хочет стать хирургом, ты слишком драматизируешь всё происходящее, — сказал Фаустус. Транси был возмущён до глубины души, он пытался что-то сказать, придумывал, как бы побольнее ударить Клода в ответ, но ничего не нашёл. Зато он перестал задыхаться, паника отошла на второй план.   
  
      — Заткнись, — в конце концов сказал Транси невпопад. Клод ощутил, как Алоис мелко дрожит. Его пальцы левой руки до белых костяшек сжимали собственную штанину.  
  
      — Тебе холодно? — спросил Фаустус, стараясь прижать Транси к себе сильнее.  
  
      — Больно, говорю же, — прошептал Алоис. — Я не чувствовал её всё это время.  
  
      — Адреналин упал, — сказал Клод, отрывая холодные пальцы Транси от его джинс и сжимая их в своей руке. Транси, всё время до этого неестественно напряжённый, словно тугая пружина, чуть расслабился и как будто обмяк. Фаустус испугался, что Алоис всё-таки потерял сознание, поэтому посмотрел на него. Нет, глаза Джима были открыты, но казались стеклянными.   
  
      — Говори со мной, — сказал Фаустус.  
  
      — О чём? — спросил Алоис вяло. В его голосе не было ни капли язвительности.  
  
      — О чём хочешь.  
  
      — Я не хочу с тобой говорить, — сказал Транси.  
  
      — Просто говори, при кровопотере…  
  
      — Я сам знаю, что при кровопотере! — раздражённо ответил Алоис. — И это не только при ней, пациент может задохнуться. Поэтому важно, чтобы он был в сознании до оказания первой помощи. И чтобы ты знал, мистер умник, словами заставить человека не терять сознание практически невозможно! Это всё кинематографические бредни. И…   
  
      — И? — спросил Клод, глядя на возмущённое лицо Транси.   
  
      — Ничего, — тут же отозвался Алоис. Он смотрел на свою руку, которую сжимали пальцы Фаустуса. Рука у Клода была тёплой и жёсткой, кожа чуть сухая и потрескавшаяся, какая всегда бывает в зимний период. Транси вырвал свою руку и прежде чем Клод успел что-то сказать, обнял его, сжимаясь в комок и зажмуривая глаза, которые щипало от слёз. Джим крепко вцепился в пальто Клода, пережидая немую истерику. Фаустус испытывал смешанные чувства, сказать, что он был взволнован поступком Алоиса, ничего не сказать, но что было действительно ясным, так это то, что он совершенно не представлял, как реагировать на Джима. Клод подумал о том, чтобы он делал, если бы пострадал Лука, и сейчас он искал утешение у отца; сравнение показалось неудачным.   
  
      — Алоис.  
  
      — Не говори ничего, — шёпотом попросил Транси.  
  
      Когда они подъехали, на пороге клиники стояла Анджелина, курившая тонкие дамские сигареты, и двое практикантов. Алоис не без труда выбрался из машины, и тут же его подхватили практиканты и дотащили через ступени на медицинскую каталку. Клод не смотрел, как Транси клали на каталку, зато Алоис всё это время не выпускал Фаустуса из поля зрения. Когда его уже увозили, Клод всё-таки повернулся к нему и коротко, как будто неуверенно, улыбнулся.


	13. Chapter 13

**Примечания:**

Музыка: <https://yadi.sk/d/zw4n2JhM3EMb59>

 

 

 Наверно, приятно болеть, когда у твоей постели кто-то есть. Кто угодно, главное, чтобы ты этому человеку был небезразличен. Ночью с Алоисом сидела Анджелина, и он был безумно благодарен ей за это. Мадам Рэд не была сильна в создании эмоциональной связи с другими людьми, тем более с детьми, а Транси для неё всё-таки был ребёнком, но её молчаливая уверенность и зачастую довольно жёсткие слова, не обличённые в благоприятную форму, показались Алоису лучшим из способов поддержать его. В конце концов, Транси не выдержал бы, проливай над его постелью слёзы кто-то столь эмоциональный, как Лиззи или Лука. А брат наверняка будет сильно каяться, винить себя и обещать, что больше подобной глупости не повторит. Транси знал всё это наперёд и прощал брату и то, что он сделал, и то, что не сдержит обещания и вытворит что-то ещё похуже произошедшего. «Ему ведь только четырнадцать, — думал Алоис. — Я в четырнадцать думал лишь о том, как получить очередную бумажку в рамочку». О том, что ему самому всего шестнадцать, Транси предпочитал не думать.

      На следующее утро его проведала Анджелина и сказала, что к обеду придёт Клод. Алоис был так смущён и взволнован этим, что даже не задал вопрос относительно Луки. А ведь он волновался за него. Вдруг он тоже пострадал? Но, зная Фаустуса, можно было предположить, что с братом всё в порядке. Не грех было на время забыть о других и погрузиться в собственные эмоциональные бури. Возможно даже позволить помечтать себе — чего он не делал очень давно. Алоис лежал и глупо улыбался в потолок, раздумывая о том, что намного позже будет корить себя за это — не за трату времени, нет, за то, что лыбился, как идиот, и на что-то надеялся. Словно у него остались причины ожидать от этой жизни чего-то хорошего, доброго и светлого.

      Дверь палаты тихо отворилась, и Транси тут же перестал улыбаться. Однако до того, как на его лице появилась привычная маска, он выглядел растерянным и застенчивым, словно стыдливая девица, которую поймали за чем-то запретным. Фаустус выглядел уставшим, вымотанным настолько, что на мгновение Транси стало его жаль.

      — Привет, — неловко поздоровался Клод, входя внутрь. Алоис ощутил острое желание исчезнуть. «Привет? — вопило его сознание. — Это то, что ты хотел сказать? Это вообще ты говоришь?»

      — Что с тобой? — напрямую спросил Алоис. Клод вдруг выдохнул и, войдя внутрь, плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он молча уселся на стул, стоящий чуть поодаль от кровати. Транси с тоской подметил, что в комнате был другой, намного ближе к нему.

      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Фаустус, игнорируя вопрос Алоиса. Транси нахмурился. Происходило что-то странное.

      — А ты сам как думаешь? — спросил он чуть более ядовито, чем хотел. Фаустус понимающе кивнул.

      — Анджелина сказала, что через пару дней мы сможем забрать тебя домой.

      — Где Лука? — спросил Алоис.

      — Дома, он немного устал. Вымотался эмоционально.

      — Он плакал? — проницательно поинтересовался Транси. Клод кивнул. — Устроил истерику, а ты потом не смог заснуть, — продолжил Алоис. Фаустус мягко улыбнулся.

      — Я бы и так не смог.

      — Я тоже.

      — У него домашний арест четыре месяца. Это впервые, когда я был с ним так жёсток.

      — Поверь, это довольно гуманное наказание, — сказал Транси, улыбаясь. — Ты — хреновый родитель. По крайней мере, по воспитательной части.

      — Знаю, — Фаустус посмотрел на Алоиса, на то, как тот морщил нос, когда тревожил рану, передвигаясь чуть выше на постели, как поправлял провод капельницы на белой, почти прозрачной коже. — Анджелина сказала, у тебя низкий гемоглобин.

      — Он всегда был чуть понижен, — отмахнулся Транси. — Арнольд пытался привить мне привычку есть больше мяса, но не преуспел в этом. Нестрашно, пропью курс железа.

      — Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — вдруг сказал Клод. Джим сразу же понял, что Фаустус возможно и пришёл проведать его только из-за этого «поговорить». Только он не решался почему-то начать с главного.

      — Плохое начало, — прокомментировал Алоис.

      — Так и есть. У нас плохое начало, — сказал Клод твёрдо. — И вряд ли это изменится в ближайшее время, — Транси кивнул. — Но я хотел бы быть уверен, что больше ты ничего подобного не выкинешь.

      — Какого такого? — не понял Джим.

      — Не пойдёшь один чёрт знает куда спасать одного глупого мальчишку. Ты поступил не лучше Луки.

      — Тут есть существенная разница, — сказал Алоис, переходя на деловой тон, явно говорящий о том, что это не дело Клода. — Мне, в отличие от Луки, нечего терять, кроме него, разумеется.

      — Твоя жизнь…

      — Ничего не стоит, — ответил Транси. — Я это хорошо уяснил. Титул, деньги — это не то, чем является человек. Это его часть, да, важная, но всё-таки часть. И жить ради них не стоит.

      — Как ты и сказал, у тебя есть брат.

      — А у него есть отец, — отрезал Транси. — И сколь сильно я бы не любил его, он не станет тем, ради чего я буду жить, не станет смыслом, хотя бы потому, что искать смысл существования в людях — это почти всегда провал. Люди уходят, а после себя они оставляют одни болезненные воспоминания.

      — Ты максималист, Алоис. Нельзя уместить цель жизни только в это.

      — А твоя разве не состоит в том, чтобы растить его? — проницательно поинтересовался Алоис. — Это ты не спал всю ночь, Клод. Когда мама ушла, а потом ты отдал меня Арнольду, вы оставили примерно одинаковое количество горечи, забавно, ведь её я любил, а тебя по-прежнему ненавижу. Я буду поступать так, как считаю нужным. К тому же это действительно не твоё дело, Клод.

      — Я понял, — ответил Фаустус сухо. Он некоторое время молчал, смотря на Транси, а потом встал, собираясь уходить. — Лука передавал тебе привет. Мне нужно передать ему что-то?

      — Передай, что я не сержусь на него.

      — Это сильно облегчит его чувство вины, — сказал Фаустус. — Примерно процентов на пятьдесят.

      — Надо полагать, ты всё ещё не сказал, что больше не сердишься? — сказал Транси чуть насмешливо.

      — Ты сам сказал, что я слишком мягок с ним.

      — Мы оба, я думаю.

* * *

      Днём к Транси пришёл посетитель, которого Алоис никак не ожидал увидеть. Он не ожидал его увидеть не только в больнице, вообще, по крайней мере, не ранее, чем через неделю в офисе. Кронбергер вошёл без стука. Не поздоровавшись, он бросил Алоису на постель Сандей Таймс, развёрнутую на шестой странице. Увидев фотографию, Транси наморщился. На развороте была напечатана безобразная фотография его ссоры с Клодом. Алоис при этом выглядел, как обдолбанный. Заголовок гласил: «Гетто для аристократа». Чуть ниже располагалась обличающая статья о том, что Алоис Транси был накануне вызволен из наркопритона, арестованного доблестной полицией Лондона, и доставлен в больницу. Полиция не раскрывает, какую именно роль сыграл во всём этом лорд Транси, однако, учитывая, что мальчика скрывают от прессы, а его опекун не даёт никакой информации о его состоянии, можно предположить, что вышеуказанный граф замешан в деле о наркотиках. Пока не ясно, как покупатель или распространитель. Тут нужно отметить выдающиеся успехи Алоиса Транси в химии, которые были замечены не только в Англии, но и за границей. Стоит ли думать, что впечатляющая история успеха — это не более, чем ширма, за которой прячется обыкновенный несовершеннолетний преступник, или ещё хуже — наркозависимый несовершеннолетний преступник.

      — Это жёлтая пресса? — спросил Алоис, он выглядел чуть заторможенным.

      — Отнюдь, это Сандей Таймс — газета едва ли менее уважаемая, чем Таймс.

      — Тогда почему они пишут эту ересь? — спросил Транси, с ненавистью откидывая от себя газету.

      — Вы слишком долго избегали ответственности, лорд Транси, — Алоис мог бы поспорить с этим. По его мнению, ответственности у него было больше, чем он бы мог себе позволить. Ещё чуть-чуть и он, кажется, сорвётся и натворит глупостей. Транси хмуро посмотрел на Кронбергера и понял, что спорить с ним не стоит.

      — Я, кажется, разобрался со всеми текущими делами, — ответил Алоис и чуть наморщил нос.

      — Весьма отчасти, — сказал немец. Он сидел на стуле в палате Алоиса и выглядел при этом совершенно не к месту. Сейчас аристократом можно было назвать его, а никак не Алоиса, зябко кутавшегося в халат. — Мистер Шульц сообщил мне о произошедшем. И хотя в мои обязанности не входит сохранность вашей персоны — я лишь слежу за сохранностью ваших денег, милорд — семья Транси является той самой семьёй, чьи вложения являются приоритетными. Вы же, несмотря на свою неграмотность в отношении ценных бумаг, понимаете, что для нас важно то, насколько вы богаты? — Транси оскорблённо уставился на Кронбергера. Последний раз ему швыряли в лицо его пробелы в образовании пару лет назад. И то, сия привилегия принадлежала его отцу. Алоис как-то отвык от того, чтобы его отчитывали.

      — Несмотря, как вы выразились, на безграмотность, да, я понимаю, как ценен тот куш, которым вы владеете. Вы же зарабатываете на нём, — ответил несколько резко Алоис.

      — Не обижайтесь, милорд, — ответил мягко немец. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы оскорбить вас, и тем более не для того, чтобы поссориться с вами.

      — Тогда, будьте добры, смените тон.

      — Увы. Ваше поведение не позволяет мне этого сделать. Я не ваш камердинер и не ваша нянька. Однако я знал вашего отца ещё в то время, когда он был едва старше вас сейчас. Поскольку вы ещё довольно молоды и не обзавелись семьёй, я бы попросил вас поостеречься от необдуманных поступков. Капитал, лорд Транси, — это ответственность. И если вы думаете, что пренебречь собственной безопасностью — значит, всего лишь опрометчиво распорядиться собственной жизнью, спешу сообщить вам — это не так. После вашей смерти не только у меня возникнут сложности с вашим наследством. Вы же, я думаю, понимаете, почему ваш отец усыновил вас? — Алоис, дёргавший всё это время манжет, уставился на немца с недоверием.

      — Он не хотел, чтобы наследство отошло фонду.

      — Этого не хотел я. Наследство было бы утоплено в море безнадёжных вложений, после которых не будет никакой отдачи.

      — Вы не терпите благотворительности? — усмехнувшись, спросил Алоис.

      — Не терплю, — честно ответил Кронбергер.

      — А если я скажу вам, что пожертвую часть своего состояния или всё состояние? — спросил ехидно Алоис. — Что вы будете делать, мистер Кронбергер?

      — Если вы думаете, что вы хоть что-то из себя представляете, то увы, это не так. Пока всё, что у вас есть — это титул и наследство, заработанные не вами. И если бы не эти два факта, то вы бы не могли сейчас вот так сидеть передо мной и тратить моё время. Большинству людей в этом мире не повезло так, как вам, милорд. И предвосхищая ваши метания по этому поводу, не стоит стыдиться этого. Возможно, у вас уже есть некая цель, наверняка возвышенная и, уверяю вас, когда вы закончите одно из безусловно блестящих высших учреждений Великобритании или какого-то другого европейского или американского происхождения, ваша цель станет вам казаться несомненной истиной. И в этих замечательных учреждениях, которые, по моему мнению, только портят молодых людей, давая им ложные гуманистические идеалы, вам расскажут о всех несправедливостях в мире. Ваш отец когда-то тоже стыдился своего состояния, и у него тоже была цель. Он стал преподавать в том же университете, где его научили, что быть щедрым значит быть человечным. Но его щедрость, лорд Транси, была не более чем бездарным расточительством. И посему подумайте дважды, прежде чем раздавать свои богатства толпе. Она в любом случае не оценит этого. Вы можете заниматься благотворительностью, но в разумных пределах. В том, чтобы раздать всё и встать на паперти рядом с остальными, нет ничего благородного.

      Всё это Кронбергер говорил с непроницаемым лицом. Его голос был ровным и монотонным. Зато Алоис, по мере понимания его слов, ощущал всё большую тревогу. «Ответственность» — крупными буквами было написано над всем этим. Транси всё это время думал о том, что будет встречаться с ненавистным поверенным по финансам раз в месяц, ну или два-три раза в месяц. Причём отчитываться будет сам Кронбергер, а в результате отчитывают его, Алоиса.

      — Вы ведь не за этим пришли? — спросил Транси, ощущая себя мальчишкой перед ненавистным преподавателем. Немец разочарованно посмотрел на Алоиса, но кивнул.

      — Я не требую от вас много, лорд Транси. Я всего лишь советую вам, как правильно распорядиться средствами, но в связи с последними событиями я бы хотел, чтобы вы уделяли больше внимания тому, где вы появляетесь, в какой компании, что говорите и что делаете. Ваше положение не позволяет вам появляться в районах типа Пэкхам, тем более в обществе мафии. Сейчас вы несовершеннолетний, и вам простят это, однако так будет не всегда.

      — Вы так говорите, словно я — заядлый тусовщик и приезжаю в Пэкхам каждый день, чтобы толкать наркоту или ещё что-то в этом роде.

      — А это так и есть, — сказал Кронбергер. — Не думайте, будто большинство поверит официальной версии о похищении вашего брата. Люди не любят хороших историй, милорд. Они любят грязные сплетни. И как бы наивны вы ни были на самом деле, а вы наивны, они всегда будут думать о вас только самое худшее. И каждый ваш поступок будет рассматриваться под лупой. Вы теперь известное лицо, к тому же, как это говорят, «свежее».

      — Мой отец как-то жил с этим. А его взгляды были далеко не пуританскими, — сказал Алоис недовольно.

      — Арнольд Транси был уже стар и неинтересен. К тому же за годы жизни ему пришлось не мало выслушать о себе нелицеприятного из уст газет и даже друзей. Ему понадобились много времени, чтобы научить людей не лезть к нему. В последние годы его боялись и предпочитали не связываться.

      — Отличная стратегия, — кисло ответил Алоис. Немец кивнул.

      — Это не так страшно, милорд, как может показаться, — смягчившись, сказал поверенный. — Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, тем более, что я знаю, вы им обладаете. Не делайте хуже себе, не теряйте союзников, которые были у вашего отца, они вам ещё пригодятся.

      — Я вас понял, — ответил Транси.

      Кронбергер ушёл, оставив после себя неприятный осадок и ворох газет с абсурдными домыслами по поводу того, что же делал наследник одной из самых богатых и древнейших семей в Пэкхам. Джим оказался не так уж свободен, как думал. Возможности, которые дал Алоису его отец, налагали некоторые обязательства. И если бы те можно было просто исполнить, нет. Оказалось, что Транси опять будет вынужден подстраиваться. Теперь уже под общество, которое, как выяснилось, только и ожидало, когда он оступится.

      К вечеру Транси настолько переволновался, что не мог лежать на одном месте. Он крутился на постели, а потом встал и начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. Чуть позже его бок начал кровоточить, а лоб горел. В горячке Транси трясся под одеялом и ожидал, пока придёт медсестра и перевяжет его. Всё это время Алоис думал о том, как было бы хорошо сейчас прижаться к кому-то тёплому, почувствовать объятия и поддержку. Его мучения облегчила дежурившая медсестра, деловито сменившая повязку и давшая ему стакан с жаропонижающим. Её действия были выверенными и механическими, но даже они успокоили Джима. Всё-таки он был не один. Транси лежал в частной клинике мадам Рэд, куда его привёз Клод, всю дорогу обнимавший его и как будто смущённый происходившим, но никак не недовольный. Определённо, Алоису не на что было жаловаться.

* * *

      — Что это? — спросил Транси, смотря на небольшую бархатную коробочку в своих руках, сильно напоминающую ту, в которых обычно дарят кольца. — Только не говори, что делаешь мне предложение, — ехидно заметил Алоис. Фаустус выглядел смущённым. Алоис никогда ещё не видел его настолько не в своей тарелке.

      — Просто открой и всё поймёшь, — сказал он чуть раздражённо. — В машине ты сказал, что мой подарок был в некоторой степени оскорбительным. Я спросил у Луки, чего бы ты мог хотеть и… — Алоис открыл коробочку и какое-то время прибывал в ступоре, не понимая, шутит Клод, или это очередной виток их взаимного издевательства. Лишь когда Транси увидел надпись, он понял, что это было за кольцо.

      — Одно кольцо, чтоб править всеми, — сказал он и вытащил ободок из прорези, за ним потянулась тонкая посеребрённая цепочка. — Да ты романтик, Клод. — сказал Алоис, расстёгивая цепочку и надевая его себе на шею. — Правда, мне это уже не по возрасту.

      — Тебе всего шестнадцать, ты вполне можешь увлекаться подобным.

      — Я не перечитывал «Властелина колец» уже четыре года, — в голосе Алоиса была горечь. — А ведь это была моя любимая книга.

      — Лука и это предвидел, — сказал Клод самодовольно и вытащил из кейса чуть потрёпанный том «Властелина колец», принадлежащий когда-то их неполной семье. Транси взял дрожащими руками книгу и раскрыл первую попавшуюся страницу. «Укрощение Смеагорла» — гласило название главы. Транси невольно улыбнулся: когда он был маленьким, Смеагорл его безумно пугал: жестокостью, разговорами с самим собой и жаждой вернуть кольцо. Однако главы о походе Фродо и Сэма были его самыми любимыми, потому что казались ему чему-то безумно родным и знакомым. Он представлял, как сам мог бы вот так отправиться в своё собственное приключение, только не с Сэмом, а с Лукой. Только они вдвоём, два героя.

      — Спасибо, — сказал Транси после некоторого молчания. Он смахнул с глаз начинающиеся литься слёзы, ощущая себя при этом маленьким глупым мальчишкой. Клод, не ожидавший такой бурной реакции, отвёл глаза от племянника. Почему-то смотреть на слёзы Транси не хотелось. Не то чтобы он раздражал его ими, просто между ними это было неуместно.

      — Мама читала её мне много-много раз. Когда история заканчивалась, я просил, чтобы она начинала читать её снова. Наверно, она знала наизусть первые несколько страниц. Спасибо за кольцо, Клод, — сказал Транси, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания о матери.

      — Я только не понял, почему оно на цепочке, — сказал вдруг Фаустус, словно его это и правда интересовало.

      — Потому что его нельзя надевать.

      — И в чём тогда смысл?

      — Теперь я — главный герой, у которого есть миссия: дойти до Мордора и сбросить кольцо в жерло вулкана. Как-то так.

      — Так это злой артефакт, — сказал Клод, открыто улыбаясь.

      — Типа того, но тот, кто несёт его уничтожить — герой, — Транси посмотрел на кольцо ещё раз, подмечая его тяжесть.

      — Анджелина сказала, что ты пробудешь тут ещё несколько дней. Она сказала, у тебя открылось кровотечение.

      — Ничего страшного, но да, я пролежу тут ещё как минимум два дня.

      — Я пойду, — сказал Клод. Алоис заторможенно кивнул, вдруг поняв, что Фаустус ни разу его даже не коснулся. Позавчера они ехали в обнимку в машине, и Алоис успел высказать своему дяде чуть ли не все свои обиды и претензии, а тот слушал и не язвил, и не издевался, а сегодня они как два подростка. И Алоиса понять было можно, а что Клод?

      — Подожди, — вдруг сказал Алоис.

      — Да?

      — Проводи меня до туалета, — прошептал он. — Они заставляют пользоваться уткой, хотя туалет в трёх шагах, — Алоис кивнул на дверь палаты, ведущую в отдельную ванну. — Это ужасно. — Клод усмехнулся, но помог встать Транси.

      — Халат?

      — Нет, тут и так тепло. Просто идём, — Клод приобнял Алоиса, поддерживая его, довёл до двери, которую сам распахнул. Ванна вместе с туалетом была небольшой и чистенькой. Алоис облокотился ладонью о бочок унитаза.

      — Спасибо, дальше я сам, — неловко ответил он. Клод кивнул и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. Алоис кое-как справился со своими пижамными штанами и трусами. Транси справил нужду и смыл за собой. А потом цепляясь одной рукой за стену, дошёл до раковины. Когда он помыл руки и открыл дверь, Клод стоял подле и ждал, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр.

      — Я всё, — Клод помог Алоису дойти обратно до постели и сесть.

      — Спасибо за кольцо, — прошептал Транси дяде на ухо, когда тот наклонился поправить ему подушку. У Клода пошли мурашки по шее от шёпота Алоиса, тот был слишком интимным. Фаустус никогда не дарил колец женщинам и сейчас испытывал странные ощущения от этой невинной благодарности. Клод вдохнул запах Транси, скользнув одной рукой по затылку Алоиса. Транси заворожённо смотрел на Клода, потом неловко коснулся своими губами его губ, зажмуриваясь от собственной смелости. Фаустус скользнул языком по губам воспитанника, приоткрывая их. От нежности, с которой Клод обнимал его, от его губ, запаха, давления сверху, Алоис млел. Закончилось всё слишком быстро: Клод замер. Транси, почувствовав это, оттолкнул дядю от себя и требовательно уставился в глаза.

      — Мы не будем этого делать, — мягко сказал Клод. Транси ждал чего угодно — от откровенной насмешки до признания в обоюдной симпатии, ведь между ними было что-то? Что-то неясное, болезненное, но оно было! Только не этот всезнающий тон, не равнодушие, маскируемое заботой, попыткой пощадить его чувства.

      — Ты не был против, — ответил Алоис, стараясь вернуть на лицо маску равнодушного ублюдка. Не получалось.

      — Ни тебе, ни мне это не нужно, — Клод поднялся с постели Транси и отошёл на три шага, словно Алоис мог принудить его к чему-то. Транси это обидело. Он сузил глаза и сказал:

      — Да что ты, — яда в голосе Джима было столько, что Клод бы мог им подавиться, имей он физическое воплощение. — С каких пор ты соблюдаешь общепринятые нормы морали и учитываешь чьи-то интересы, кроме своих собственных?

      — С этих, — отозвался Фаустус. — В прошлый раз это плохо закончилось.

      — С моей матерью, — Клод кивнул.

      — Ты ненавидел её, презирал и всё равно спал с ней. Что тебе мешает делать это сейчас? Неужели за время твоего отцовства в тебе появились зачатки совести?

      — Мои отношения с Ханной тебя не касаются, — сказал Фаустус. Транси вновь почувствовал себя лишним. Призрак матери, который он так долго лелеял в своём сознании, оберегаемый, бесконечно любимый, стал вдруг ненавистным соперником.

      — Я хуже её? — спросил Транси, решая, наконец, пойти до конца и прояснить всё. — Почему? Потому что я другого пола? Потому что я всего лишь сын? Или потому, что ублюдок Транси? — Клод с удивлением посмотрел на племянника. Он не предполагал, что Алоис настолько в курсе всех перипетий их ненормальных отношений.

      — Ты мой племянник, — твёрдо ответил Клод, как будто для него это всё объясняло.

      — Ты как-то забыл об этом, когда отдал меня  _ему_!

      — Он твой отец.

      — Этим ты себя успокаивал, когда тот муштровал меня, как добротную кобылу, не давая есть и пить?

      — Алоис.

      — Нет! Хватит! Ты не стал для меня дядей. Ты всегда любил только Луку. Он твой сын. А что я? Меня ты всегда презирал. А теперь, когда всё это случилось, ты не даёшь мне вообще ничего. Ты лишаешь меня себя! — последнее сказанное Алоисом было открытием не только для Клода, но и для самого Джима тоже. Всё это время он лишь смутно догадывался, почему его настолько задевали любые слова Клода, его попытки заботиться о нём и отсутствие таковых, его колкости, похвала; каждый взгляд Фаустуса подвергался Алоисом глубокому анализу. Клод — это горячо-любимый враг, который начал воспринимать Транси как равного, пусть в качестве неприятного субъекта в собственном доме, но это было лучше, чем что-либо, что он давал Алоису до этого. Оказывается, и этого стало мало.

      Если Клод и казался шокированным, то он довольно быстро овладел собой, в отличие от Алоиса, который выглядел уязвлённым. Смотреть на такого Транси не хотелось, поэтому Клод отвернулся от Алоиса к окну, чтобы не видеть его. Не для его глаз было это зрелище.

      — Я по-прежнему останусь твоим опекуном.

      — И что? Будем делать вид, будто ничего не происходит?

      — Ничего и не происходит, — подтвердил опасения Транси Клод.

      В палату заглянула Анджелина. Оценив ситуацию, она обратилась к Клоду профессиональным отстранённым тоном:

      — У Алоиса ночью было кровотечение, ему лучше отдыхать, — Клод как будто очнулся ото сна. Он рассеяно взглянул на мадам Рэд, потом на воспитанника.

      — Я зайду завтра с Лукой, — сказал он и, не прощаясь, вышел. Алоис смотрел прямо перед собой, не мигая, в его руках было кольцо на цепочке.

      — Алоис? — мадам Рэд присела к Транси на постель и потрогала его лоб. — У тебя опять температура. Ложись.

      — Аристократ получает всё, кроме любви, — сказал Алоис, его плечи задрожали. Мадам Рэд вздохнула и, притянув Джима к себе, обняла. Говорить было бессмысленно, и так было ясно, кто послужил причиной слёз Алоиса. Об их натянутых отношениях известно было всем.

      Транси не был зол на Клода за реакцию, на себя был зол, за то, что ожидал чего-то иного. Как будто он забыл, как это было раньше — всегда лишний. Приз зрительных симпатий он бы никогда не выиграл. У Клода, по крайней мере, точно. Когда он вообще выигрывал его хоть у кого-то? Был ли хоть один человек, который любил его, для кого Джим был единственным, самым важным? Ночью Алоис закусывал подушку и, как много лет назад, обливал её слезами. Гордость оказалась подделкой, а внешнее отчуждение — попыткой спрятаться от нового пренебрежения, да и она его не спасла.


	15. Chapter 15

      — О чём сегодня будем говорить? — Алоис выглядел помятым и измотанным. И хотя на нём была безупречно выглаженная рубашка с запонками, укрытая однобортным пиджаком, а стрелки брюк были прошиты строчкой, что ни давало и шанса исчезнуть, было видно, что Джим невероятно устал.  
  
      — О чём хотите, Алоис, — мягко ответила миссис Картер.  
  
      — Мы едем в Лейден, — ответил Транси, отстранённо рассматривая манжет своей рубашки. Психотерапевт не в первый раз была свидетелем этого пренебрежительного наблюдения.  
  
      — Вы испытываете приятные чувства? Или скорее наоборот?  
  
      — Не знаю, — после некоторого молчания ответил Алоис. — Мы обсуждали это, но я как будто не участвовал в процессе. Был занят совсем другим. А теперь думаю о том, как странно ехать куда-то с ним вдвоём. Без Луки и остальных.  
  
      — Остальных?  
  
      — Да, друзей Луки. Точнее, друзей нашего детства, — поправился Алоис.  
  
      — Ваш брат не пожелал ехать?  
  
      — Он едет на Средиземноморье. Обычная тусовка золотой молодёжи, — усмехнулся Транси.  
  
      — Вы не изъявили желание ехать вместе с братом и друзьями детства вместе?  
  
      — Нет. С меня довольно ощущать себя белой вороной и здесь. Впрочем, там есть Сиэль, а он тоже не слишком-то вписывается. В любом случае, я не любитель моря. Совсем. Но сейчас я думаю, что не люблю вообще ничего и не хочу никуда ехать.  
  
      — Вы говорили об этом со своим дядей?  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Джим, не смотря миссис Картер в глаза. Он довольно часто избегал с ней взгляда. И хотя в обычной жизни за ним не водилось такой привычки, здесь он чувствовал себя уязвимым, отчасти из-за собственных откровений, отчасти из-за того, что психотерапевт и так знала обо всех его проблемах.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Сначала я был слишком ошарашен предложением, а потом он уже купил билеты, и я… Глупо. Должно быть, на деньги отца я мог бы себе позволить купить остров, а думаю о чёртовых билетах.  
  
      — Поездка вдвоём это не просто отдых компанией, она предполагает некоторую интимность, — увидев, как Транси вскинулся, она мягко улыбнулась. — Не такую. Я имею в виду, что когда люди едут отдыхать куда-то вдвоём, они доверяют друг другу. Это вроде как обещание провести время вместе. Так могут делать только очень близкие друзья или члены одной семьи, или любовники. Поэтому важно, чтобы вам была комфортна эта мысль. Но вы слишком боитесь, и это явно не то, что у вас с дядей не будет общих тем для разговоров. Их у вас предостаточно. Это что-то другое.  
  
      — Довериться ему? Вы серьёзно? — спросил Алоис, выражая всем своим видом недоумение.  
  
      — Ваши отношения с дядей, какие они? Вы всегда отмалчиваетесь на его счёт. Очевидно, вы обижены на него, но даже в этой своей обиде вы молчите на сеансах, — Транси невесело усмехнулся.  
  
      — На самом деле мы не разговариваем, — ответил Джим. — Иногда я смотрю на него и не понимаю, какого чёрта так и не съехал за эти два года. Лука уже вырос. По крайней мере, дома он бывает слишком редко, чтобы я мог оправдывать своё место жительства у Клода.  
  
      — Вы не подпускаете его и при этом боитесь показать ему свои чувства?  
  
      — Нет никаких чувств! — тут же взбесился Алоис, его рука уже нервно отбивала ритм на колене, а его самого бросило в холодный пот. — Извините, — сказал он.  
  
      — Ничего. Если вы не готовы говорить об этом, то мы можем прекратить.  
  
      — Нет, нет, вы правы. Я просто не знаю, что говорить.  
  
      — Алоис, вы пробовали с ним поговорить сами? Хотя бы раз? Всё, что вы рассказываете, инициатором всегда является мистер Фаустус.  
  
      — О чём? О том, что я до сих пор ненавижу его? Или о том, что до сих пор хочу, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание? Или о том, что обижен тем, насколько вяло он пытается загладить свою вину? И при этом злюсь, что он вообще делает эти попытки, которые на него не похожи.  
  
      — Вы вините себя в том, что он пытался помириться с вами?  
  
      — Господи, нет! Это его идея! Я тут вообще не причём, это он вбил себе в голову. Как будто нельзя было оставить всё, как есть. Всё было отлично. Но нет, надо было ему. Зачем он полез тогда ко мне?! А на следующий день сделал вид, что ничего не было?  
  
      — Я правильно вас поняла? — спросила миссис Картер?  
  
      — Всё было по согласию, если вы об этом. Просто он отказался от меня во второй раз, понимаете?  
  
      — Я бы хотела попросить у вас разрешения пригласить на сеанс мистера Фаустуса.  
  
      — Что? Нет! — тут же отозвался Алоис.  
  
      — Алоис, испытывать эмоции — это нормально. Испытывать симпатию тем более. Вам кажется это унизительным лишь потому, что вы пережили травматический опыт. Но я не могу доказать вам это, поскольку вы отказываетесь самостоятельно прояснить отношения с единственным человеком, чьё мнение для вас является главенствующим. Это тупик.  
  
      — Его мнение? Издеваетесь? — возмущение и ужас на лице Транси были столь откровенными, что миссис Картер на мгновение стало жаль своего пациента. — Но может… Мы же говорим, разве этого недостаточно?  
  
      — Да, для пациента и психотерапевта нормально разговаривать. Однако я не могу являться вашим единственным собеседником. Алоис, я не являюсь частью вашего социума, я ваш врач.  
  
      — Жаль, — искренне ответил Алоис.  
  
      — Люди любят, когда их слушают, мистер Транси. В этом все мы похожи. Поверьте, вы не первый, кто зависим от своего психотерапевта.  
  
      — Можно без него? — попросил Транси, выглядя при этом совсем как ребёнок.  
  
      — Я не могу вас заставлять. Я лишь помогаю вам разобраться в себе и рекомендую пригласить мистера Фаустуса. Возможно, что в присутствии третьего человека, которому вы доверяете, — Картер указала на себя, — вам будет легче с ним поговорить. Это вне ваших жизней. Эта комната фактически является местом лечения и ничем больше.  
  
      — Вы позвоните ему? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Да, конечно, я уведомлю мистера Фаустуса сама.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Признаться, я впечатлён результатами Алоиса, — сказал Винсент Клоду, когда оба удалились в кабинет Фаустуса, проигнорировав «семейное» общество, которое, кажется, и не заметило их отсутствия.  
  
      — А уж я как впечатлён, — наморщившись, ответил Клод и отпил из своего бокала.  
  
      — Ты не рад? — ехидно спросил Винсент. — Он обошёл моего сына. Кто бы мог подумать, этот вздорный мальчишка. Старик Транси знал толк в воспитании.  
  
      — Он его изуродовал, — ответил Клод. — Это не человек, а робот, машина для достижения блестящих целей.  
  
      — Когда-то давно, ещё в университете, припоминаю, что об одном студенте говорили то же самое.  
  
      — Не сравнивай, я надеялся обойти сестру.  
  
      — Тебе это не удалось, и потом ты успокоился. А все те, кто говорили, что ты умрёшь девственником, ошиблись. Если бы они знали, что под покровом ночи ты и лучшая студентка…  
  
      — Заткнись, — почти беззлобно ответил Клод. — Алоис другой. Его цели иные, нежели мои. И если моя цель была обречена на исчезновение с окончанием университета, то его, кажется, это прожить всю жизнь, отгородившись ото всех.  
  
      — Ты так же живёшь. Почему он не имеет права выбрать такую жизнь, какая для него будет комфортна? Твоя тебя устраивает.  
  
      — Он не такой. Изначально он совсем другой.  
  
      — Тебе ли судить? Что мы знаем об Алоисе Транси, кроме того, что он — сын Ханны? Все мы были обеспокоены его будущим, но он сам не волновал никого, кроме своей матери. Сомневаюсь, что ребёнок, выросший в подобной обстановке, может иметь нормальное представление о семье и чувствах.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил: вы с женой как ни старались, а Сиэль вырос таким, каким вырос.  
  
      — Мой мальчик просто слишком хорошо представляет, с кем ему в будущем придётся работать. Внешне Сиэль может быть каким угодно, но внутри он всё тот же легковерный, своенравный и ранимый мальчик, — Винсент всегда улыбался, когда говорил об отпрыске, ему как будто доставляло удовольствие говорить о Сиэле. Клод при этой тираде скривился ещё больше.  
  
      — Мы говорим не о твоём мальчике.  
  
      — О, так тебе нужен совет?  
  
      — Пожалуй, нет, — ответил Клод, смотря на улыбающегося Винсента.  
  
      — Брось, дружище, ты умел управляться с женщинами, потому что тебя всегда привлекал один и тот же тип, — Фаустус уставился на друга, безмолвно спрашивая, что за чушь он городит. — Жертвы, тебя всегда интересовали безвольные женщины, обладающие талантом, но не умеющие его использовать. К тому же между вами не было личной истории, исключая Ханну, конечно. Однако Алоис — совсем другое дело. Эмоциональные калеки тяжелы в лечение потому, что сами они не могут ни понять, ни признать то, что больны.  
  
      — Он не эмоциональный калека.  
  
      — Скорее уж ты, чем он, верно? Однако за годы, прожитые с сыном, ты стал мягче, друг мой. В то время, как Алоис научился у Транси одной непрезентабельной черте — равнодушию. Пока это броня, но со временем это станет его истинной личиной. И вот тогда ты действительно будешь ненавидеть его. А я предупреждал, — ехидно заметил Винсент, наслаждаясь виной, которая исходила от Клода.  
  
      — Прекрати.  
  
      — Даже если он простит тебя, ты себя никогда не простишь. Хотя на его бы месте я не то что не простил, я бы использовал это, чтобы разрушить твои отношения с Лукой. Как ты их разрушил между своим сыном и ним.  
  
      — Какое счастье, что я ни в чём не виноват перед тобой, — ответил Фаустус, зло смотря на Винсента.  
  
      — Интересно, Алоис принимает дружеские советы? — как бы ни к кому не обращаясь, спросил Винсент.  
  
      — Прекрати немедленно! Чего ты добиваешься?  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты понял, что заигрался. Думаешь, извинишься, и на этом всё?  
  
      — Он тебе никто.  
  
      — Да и тебе тоже. Правда тут между нами есть принципиальная разница: я-то ему ничего не должен, а вот ты… Даже не знаю, как ты с ним расплатишься.  
  
      — Ты никогда не страдал излишней благотворительностью, — сказал Фаустус, подозрительно оглядывая Винсента, — Тогда почему ты его защищаешь? У тебя самого есть интерес?  
  
      — Боже упаси, у меня есть жена и любимый сын. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Но у меня обострённое чувство справедливости, Клод. А потому говорю тебе, лучше бы ты не трогал и не мучил его. А то я могу поиграть на твоих чувствах к сыну, — ответил Винсент, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Подло, впрочем, другого от тебя ждать и не приходится.  
  
      — От нас обоих. Но я лучше тебя, Клод. За свою семью я глотку перегрызу, а ты своей всю жизнь разбрасывался. Так вот, чтобы ты остатки не растерял, будь очень внимателен в своих поступках.  
  
      Клод смотрел в проём, ведущий в гостиную, подростки были шумны и веселы. Громко обсуждали предстоящие каникулы и играли в кости, целью, насколько Фаустус помнил, выбросить все возможные комбинации первым. Алоис, как ни странно, сидел среди остальных и тоже играл. Впрочем, лицо его было равнодушным. Зато Лука, деливший с братом мягкий диван, то и дело вскакивал со своего места, считал очки и записывал их на бумагу. Попеременно он заваливался на Джима и теребил его, хвастая удачными выбросами или показывая листок бумаги с очками. Очевидно, Лука был очень азартен.  
  
      — Я уже купила два новых купальника, — заявила Лиззи, бросая кости. — Сиэль, хочешь посмотреть на них? — спросила она скорее для того, чтобы смутить Фантомхайва. Фантомхайв не смутился, поморщился, как от зубной боли и ответил:  
  
      — Нет, — Лиззи тут же надулась, расстроенная тем, что её провокация не удалась. Потом она повернулась к Кадару и хитро улыбнулась.  
  
      — Тогда я покажу их Соме, — младший Кадар тут же густо покраснел, смущённый таким вниманием к своей персоне.  
  
      — Лиззи, — устало отозвался Сиэль. — Нельзя просто так говорить подобные вещи.  
  
      — Почему это? И потом, я всего лишь пытаюсь получить внимание от своего жениха, — невозмутимо и честно ответила белокурая девушка.  
  
      — Кто тебе сказал, что ты моя невеста?  
  
      — Слияние нашего наследства станет самым главным финансовым событием за последние…  
  
      — Лучше о купальниках, — тяжело вздохнул Фантомхайв, закрывая рот девушке ладонью. Он не хотел слушать занудные речи отца Лиззи. Мидфорды иногда могли быть слишком расчётливыми, порой Сиэлю казалось, что в их глазах он и не человек вовсе, а мешок со знаком фунта стерлингов.  
  
      — Меня больше волнует результат сданных экзаменов, — вздохнул Лука, чиркая в листке. — Проходной балл в этом году повысили.  
  
      — Ну и что? Ты же не в этом году поступаешь.  
  
      — В следующие пару лет будет только хуже.  
  
      — Добери предметов в следующем году и всё будет отлично, — посоветовал Фантомхайв. — К тому же, как ты сам сказал, результаты ещё неизвестны.  
  
      — Может сыграем в монополию? — предложил Сома. — Надоели кости.  
  
      — Нет, Сиэль опять соберёт все лучшие карточки, — тут же ответила Лиззи. — Это, кончено, лучше, чем шахматы, но всё равно неинтересно. — Фантомхайв закатил глаза, собираясь в очередной раз «донести» до этой плебейской компании, насколько благородны и интеллектуальны шахматы, но передумал, припоминая, как последний раз его слова пропали впустую.  
  
      — Алоис, бросай, — Транси рассеянно посмотрел на руку брата и забрал у него кости, выбрасывая их.  
  
      — Малый стрит! — тут же сказал Лука и записал очки. — Тебе ещё необходимо выбросить каре и…  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Транси. — Моё время вышло, я ещё должен вернуться к мистеру Смиту за рекомендацией. Он завтра утром уезжает.  
  
      — Рекомендация, — недовольно и язвительно отозвался Сиэль, так и не простивший Алоису того, что тот обошёл его по общим баллам.  
  
      — Не у всех есть столь предусмотрительный и обаятельный отец, — отозвался Транси, гадко улыбаясь Фантомхайву. Тот побелел от злости, но сдержал себя.  
  
      — Зануда, — фыркнул Лука. — Я за тебя доиграю.  
  
      — Как хочешь, — сказал Алоис, выходя из гостиной.  
  
      — Твой брат — ботан, а я думал, хуже Сиэля никого не может быть, — сказал Сома Луке.  
  
      — Ну спасибо, — ядовито ответил Фантомхайв.  
  
      Клод поспешил ретироваться из прохода, но Алоис всё равно столкнулся с ним в коридоре. Винсент зорко наблюдал за обоими из кабинета.  
  
      — Я думал, ты закончил на сегодня, — сказал Фаустус, складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь плечом к проходу.  
  
      — У Смита не было времени на мою рекомендацию. Завтра к нему уже не успею.  
  
      — Он может оставить её другому преподавателю, — резонно заметил Клод.  
  
      — Клод, уже каникулы, я еду не в школу, а к нему домой. И потом, мне ещё нужно съездить к Кронбергеру, он неделю меня мучает отчётами. Если мы собираемся уехать отдыхать, то стоит разобраться с этим до поездки.  
  
      Клод смотрел, как Алоис шнуровал ботинки, разглаживал пиджак. Транси испытывал при этом раздражение.  
  
      — Тебе звонила миссис Картер?  
  
      — Да, ты сам не против?  
  
      — Она бы не позвонила тебе, если бы я был против, — сказал Алоис, встречаясь взглядом с Фаустусом в зеркале.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда поедем вместе.  
  
      — Да, — отозвался Алоис.  
  
      — Тебя отвезти, или… — Фаустус не успел договорить, когда услышал звук подъезжающей машины.  
  
      — Водитель здесь, до вечера, — Транси не дал ничего ответить Клоду, а вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
      — Твой способ никуда не годится, — сказал Винсент, вышедший в холл и смотрящий через окно, как Транси садится в автомобиль.  
  
      — Заткнись.  
  
      — Нет, правда. Сначала определись, кто он для тебя: ребёнок или всё-таки тот, кого ты хочешь затащить в постель, — ухмыльнулся Винсент. Фаустус наморщился, но на колкость не ответил.  
  
      — Я сам не знаю.  
  
      — Да брось, ты его ненавидел, пока он был твоим племянником. Ответ очевиден, ты его хочешь.  
  
      — Это другое. Это не то же, что было с другими.  
  
      — Не буду говорить тебе о неприемлемости отношений между дядей и племянником. Хотя это и относится к группе приемлемого инцеста. Скажу лишь, что ты попал, Клод. Раньше ты был куда более уверен в себе.  
  


* * *

  
  
      До сеанса они едва ли перекинулись парой фраз. Лука упорно пытался разговорить их обоих, но увидев, что его усилия пропадают зря, бросил это дело. До миссис Картер также ехали молча. Клод следил за дорогой, а Транси, уткнувшись в окно, смотрел на прохожих. Чуть погодя его сморило, а Фаустус, не зная, как его разбудить, ещё минут десять по приезде смотрел на племянника. Клод, ненавидя самого себя, коснулся головы Джима, пропуская сквозь пальцы его светлые мягкие волосы. Он был уверен, что Алоис мгновенно проснётся и отпрянет от него, но Транси ответил на эту незамысловатую ласку улыбкой и только подался под ласкающую руку. В конце концов, Фаустусу пришлось позвать Алоиса, чтобы тот проснулся, и вот здесь он мог наблюдать весь спектр чувств племянника, начиная от удивления и недоверия и заканчивая стыдом и раздражением. Транси ничего не сказал дяде и даже не оттолкнул его, он просто отвернулся и вышел со своей стороны машины на улицу.  
  
      — Мистер Фаустус, — миссис Картер пожала руку Клоду. — Рада, что вы смогли выкроить время. Алоис, добрый день.  
  
      — Добрый, — отозвался Транси не слишком вежливо, усаживаясь на своё обычное место, подле него сегодня стояло ещё одно кресло.  
  
      — Присаживайтесь, — попросила миссис Картер. — Что ж, обычно я не провожу парных сеансов. Семейная психология — это отдельная дисциплина, и её случаи в моей практике редки, однако ваши взаимоотношения имеют несколько иную форму, поэтому я взяла на себя смелость и пригласила вас обоих. Я говорила с вами обоими и, думаю, вы представляете себе, что именно должно произойти между вами на сегодняшнем сеансе, — миссис выдержала паузу, смотря попеременно то на замкнутого Алоиса, то на невозмутимого Клода. — Разговор.  
  
      Повисло молчание. Алоис вновь нервно теребил собственный манжет, Клод, не имея никакого опыта, смотрел на миссис Картер, ожидая, что она продолжит.  
  
      — Алоис, вы хотите что-то сказать вашему дяде?  
  
      — Что? — Транси будто очнулся, потом бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону Клода и ответил: — Нет.  
  
      — Что ж, позвольте мне. Между вами есть некоторая недосказанность.  
  
      — Её нет, — перебил Алоис. — Я ему сказал всё, что думаю о нём, когда он позвал меня в поездку, и он даже извинился.  
  
      — Очевидно, этого недостаточно? — спросила психотерапевт.  
  
      — Недостаточно? — усмехнулся Транси. — О да, этого недостаточно. Если говорить о годах жизни, это вообще нихуя недостаточно! — взорвался Алоис. — Думаете, можно вот так собрать нас всех вместе и обсудить мой комплекс неполноценности? Или его ублюдочную манеру обращения? — Транси ткнул пальцем в Клода. — И на этом всё? — миссис Картер с интересом слушала Алоиса, Клод, удивлённый таким бурным высказыванием, также смотрел на Транси с величайшим интересом. Ему было в новинку слышать от Транси мат и видеть, насколько эмоционально он может жестикулировать руками. — О чём бы мы тут ни говорили, я его не прощу! Потому что нихуя он не заслуживает прощения! И потому что мне нафиг не нужны его чувства, как ему мои. Потому что он наиграется и бросит. А мне на черта это надо? Что я потом буду делать? Опять пытаться стать кем-то?  
  
      — Думаю, проблема ясна, — обратилась миссис Картер к Клоду, который всё ещё смотрел на злого Алоиса. — Не хотите что-то ответить?  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что я брошу тебя? — спросил Клод.  
  
      — Что? — Алоис обернулся к Фаустусу, смотря на него так, будто впервые увидел здесь.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что я сделаю это во второй раз?  
  
      — Во второй? А припомни-ка мне, что случилось, когда я лежал с ножевым ранением? Что ты сделал? И что ты сделал потом? Чем это считать?  
  
      — Тебе было всего шестнадцать! Как я мог?  
  
      — О, ну конечно, как ты мог. Смог же ты отдать меня садисту, а что такого? Думаешь, секс с тобой как-то ранил бы меня ещё?  
  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы ты пожалел потом. Тебе было шестнадцать лет, это пора влюбляться, встречаться с кем-то, но уж точно не со мной.  
  
      — Это мне решать! Не тебе! Это ты у нас непостоянен! Я хотел, чтобы ты был моим ещё с детства! А ты всегда считал меня раздражающим ребёнком. Всё внимание Луке. Всё! А потом вообще сбагрил меня чёрт знает куда. Думаешь, я мог влюбиться в кого-то, кроме тебя после этого?  
  
      — Тем более. Это ненормально!  
  
      — А нормально ехать со мной сейчас в Лейден?  
  
      — Я хотел, чтобы ты отдохнул на летних каникулах, у тебя скоро поступление.  
  
      — А я тебе говорил, что прекрасно отдохну в Лондоне.  
  
      — Ну, прости меня. Откуда я мог знать, что ты настолько не хочешь никуда ехать.  
  
      — С тобой! Я не хочу ехать с тобой! — закричал Алоис и тут же смолк. Транси уселся обратно в своё кресло и замолчал. Клод как-то потеряно смотрел на Джима.  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь ехать, мы не поедем, или ты поедешь один. Как ты хочешь?  
  
      — А ты как хочешь? — спросил Алоис. — Неужели так сложно понять?  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — То, что я не хочу опять быть инициатором. Не заставляй меня. Я не буду, я просто продолжу тебя ненавидеть дальше. А если ты, — Алоис замолчал, — если ты испытываешь что-то ко мне, что-то, кроме вины, тогда сделай всё сам. Не заставляй меня это делать. Ещё одного отказа я просто не вынесу.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — твёрдо ответил Клод. — И я хотел, чтобы ты сам выбрал, куда поехать, потому что я хотел, чтобы ты наслаждался поездкой, чтобы не чувствовал себя кем-то, кого взяли по причине того, что его некуда деть.  
  
      — Алоис? — Транси растёр глаза, в носу резко защипало. Он отвернулся, а потом встав, быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  
      — Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил Клод немного обескураженный.  
  
      — Напротив, вы справились лучше, чем я ожидала, — ответила миссис Картер. — Думаю, моя помощь вам больше не понадобится.  
  
      — Сеанс?  
  
      — Он окончен, мистер Фаустус. Приятно было познакомится. И напоминаю вам, — мягко сказала психотерапевт, придерживая Клода за руку и показывая ему оскал, — врач обязан сохранить в тайне всё, что он услышал на сеансе, однако в случае, когда жизни и здоровью пациента угрожает опасность, врач может по своему усмотрению разгласить её.  
  
      — Думаете, я могу навредить ему?  
  
      — До свидания, мистер Фаустус, — сказала миссис Картер. На её лице не было ни следа прежнего добродушия.  
  
      Клод спустился вниз, вышел из здания. Алоис сидел на перилах ступенек, ведущих на парковку.  
  
      — Уже закончили? — спросил он у Клода как ни в чём не бывало. Сейчас он был похож на подростка, каким уже давно не выглядел.  
  
      — Она сказала, что ты в порядке, — ответил Фаустус.  
  
      — Думаю, что в определённой степени, возможно, ты был прав, когда отправил меня к ней.  
  
      — Алоис.  
  
      — Ладно, — Транси хлопнул Клода по плечу так, словно делал это множество раз. — Поехали, эмоциональные всплески слишком выматывают, я хочу есть.  
  
      Клод смотрел на Транси, садящегося в его машину, и ощущал смутное чувство благодарности к миссис Картер.


	16. ЭПИЛОГ

**Примечания:** Музыка к главе: <https://yadi.sk/d/Q4QukPAz3H2QW5>

 

Клод и Алоис уехали через полторы недели. Счастливый Лука (очевидно, неделя до его поездки, проведённая без родителя, обещала быть интересной и насыщенной) провожал их до аэропорта, клятвенно уверяя отца в том, что не ввяжется ни в какие передряги. Клод не особенно верил в это, поэтому взял с Винсента обещание звонить его отпрыску, а ещё лучше устроить несколько неожиданных визитов. Фантомхайв, в отличие от своего друга, настроен был довольно оптимистично и поэтому никаких обещаний выполнять не собирался. Винсент был уверен, что звонков Клода вполне хватит для того, чтобы Лука заблокировал телефон. «И потом, Клод, пусть мальчик чуть развлечётся, вы его с Алоисом вконец застращали!» Транси, знающий своего брата, как облупленного, был уверен, что ни звонки, ни внезапные визиты Винсента не спасут брата от проделок, а потому волноваться по этому поводу было бесполезно.  
  
      Они вылетали из Лондон Сити около десяти утра и должны были сесть в аэропорту Скипхол уже в двенадцать. Транси, никогда до этого не летавший, с интересом рассматривал аэропорт, работников и процесс досмотра. Ему понравился сам самолёт, мягкие синие кресла, откидывающееся в полулежащее состояние, очаровательные, словно сошедшие с глянца стюардессы в пилотках и накрахмаленных рубашках, а ещё ему понравилось сидеть у окна и наблюдать процесс взлёта. Алоису было любопытно, станет ли он одним из тех неудачливых пассажиров, которые боялись летать; на удивление весь процесс показался ему даже приятным. Два часа прошли довольно быстро. Транси вполуха слушал французскую комедию о Фантомасе, а сам пребывал в раздумьях, предпринимая безуспешные попытки уговорить самого себя перестать быть деревянным и хотя бы осмелиться взглянуть на Клода. За двадцать минут от начала взлёта тот не сказал ни слова. Не то чтобы обыкновенно Фаустус отличался чрезмерным красноречием, но, как сказала миссис Картер: «Люди, делящие отпуск на двоих, обещают друг другу провести время вместе». Вот они вместе, только сидят оба так, словно и не знакомы вовсе. «Надо задать вопрос, возможно, тогда мы сможем поговорить», — подумал Алоис судорожно, пытаясь отыскать то единственное, что было бы уместно сказать сейчас. В конце концов, он повернулся к Клоду и, зажмурившись, ляпнул:  
  
      — Ты часто летаешь? — Фаустус от такой резкой нападки дёрнулся и удивлённо посмотрел на племянника.  
  
      — Не очень, в основном летом на отдых. Пару раз ездил по работе в штаты, — Транси посмотрел на Фаустуса, ощущая сильное смущение. «Дурацкая была идея лететь с ним куда-то», — раздражённо подумал Транси, ощущая сухость во рту и нервозность во всём теле.  
  
      — Сейчас напитки будут разность, — сказал Клод, будто отвечая на мысленное вопрошание Транси о живительной влаге.  
  
      — Я бы выпил воды, — сипло отозвался Алоис, вновь смотря в иллюминатор и только теперь ощущая, как сильно колотилось у него сердце.  
  
      — Что с тобой? Боишься летать? — предположил Клод.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ты уверен? Это ведь твой первый полёт, возможно…  
  
      — Я же сказал нет! — громче, чем хотел, ответил Алоис и повернул белое, как мел, лицо к Клоду. Тот нахмурился, смотря на лихорадочно бегающие глаза и учащённое дыхание. Фаустус попытался коснуться лба Транси ладонью, но тот шарахнулся от него и только что не зашипел:  
  
      — Ты что делаешь? — Клод не ответил, нагнулся к проходу между сидениями и позвал стюардессу. Транси прикрыл глаза, обижаясь на равнодушие дяди, когда под его голову просунули небольшую мягкую подушку. Запах знакомого одеколона с древесной нотой окутал Алоиса. Транси открыл глаза и упёрся глазами в планку рубашки Клода, та чуть расходилась из-за натяжения. «Пижон, — с тоской подумал Алоис, — конечно, по размеру не мог купить, нужно было, чтобы она тебя облегала». Потом до Транси дошло, что Клод чего-то ждал от него, в то же время на глаза попалась бутылка с водой, которую Фаустус держал уже некоторое время.  
  
      — Выпей, станет легче, — Клод открутил колпачок и протянул племяннику воду. Транси приложился к бутылке, жадно глотая воду. В конце концов, он подавился и только тогда успокоился.  
  
      — Лучше ляг, — предложил Фаустус. Алоис закачал головой, закручивая бутылку.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — отмахнулся Джим. Клод не выглядел убеждённым.  
  
      — Послушай, боязнь полёта…  
  
      — Да нет у меня никакой боязни! — взорвался Алоис. — Ты сидишь, как памятник. Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в беседе? Простой человеческой беседе? Или ты всегда снисходительно отвечаешь? У тебя же язык не отвалится, в конце концов, если ты напряжёшь свои извилины и начнёшь разговаривать. Я… — Транси смолк, поняв, что его с интересом слушал не только Клод, но и все окружающие. — Пошёл к чёрту, — сказал он и заткнул оба уха наушниками, оборачиваясь к экрану с Фантомасом. Фаустус, немного дезориентированный потоком слов Алоиса, не стал ему мешать, только нашёл руку Транси своей ладонью и сжал. Клод видел, как напрягся Джим, но руки не отнял, только нахохлился, как воробей, укутавшись в покрывало по самый нос. Так они и просидели два часа. Клод рассеянно смотрел комедию, а Транси не слышал ни слова из фильма, потому что все его мысли были о горячей руке Фаустуса.  
  
      После посадки они довольно быстро добрались до своего отеля — двухэтажного каменного здания четырнадцатого века. Алоису оно напомнило его особняк: в нём были такие же чудовищные сквозняки, неважное отопление и шорохи рассохшихся балок под паркетом. Владелица отеля оказалась местной вдовой сорока лет. Она живо разобралась с Клодом и Алоисом, вручив им ключ от номера и деликатно улыбнувшись. Транси на мгновение завис, раздумывая, как их видят со стороны другие люди? Думают, что Клод — отец Алоиса? Они совсем не похожи. Разница в возрасте очевидна, но фамилии разные. Его сомнения развеял сын держательницы отеля, Джоери, когда пошёл вместе с ними показывать номер. Молодой парень, едва закончивший школу, бодро отрапортовал о самом номере, рассказал про местный ресторанчик при отеле, где опять-таки управлялся с матерью и несколькими поварами, о системе отопления, коей являлся кондиционер — он же был и системой охлаждения. Алоис представлял, насколько прохладными, несмотря на лето, могут быть ночи в каменном здании, подобном этому. Рассказав всё, что положено, Джоери добавил, что если они с Клодом желают, то могут поменять двухместный номер на одноместный для пар, один такой как раз освободился позавчера. На эту вопиющую бестактность Алоис только вытаращил глаза, а Клод невозмутимо ответил, что его спутник не более чем его подопечный. Джоери только понимающе улыбнулся, видимо считая, что выглядел при этом тактичным. Когда дверь за молодым человеком закрылась, Алоиса прорвало:  
  
      — Я не буду жить в отеле, где нас считают парочкой извращенцев!  
  
      — В чём же здесь извращение, позволь спросить? — поинтересовался Клод, беря свой чемодан и неся его в свою комнату. Их номер состоял из: двух одноместных спален, ванной комнаты и общей гостиной. На взгляд Клода, единственным недостатком номера являлось отсутствие кухни.  
  
      — То, что ты и я… — Транси последовал за Фаустусом, смотря, как тот раскрывал чемодан и доставал свои вещи.  
  
      — Разве не этого ты добиваешься?  
  
      — Чего этого?  
  
      — Чтобы  _ты и я_ , — повторил Фаустус, усмехаясь. Алоис подошёл к дяде и дёрнул его за руку, обращая его к себе.  
  
      — Это не смешно! — сказал он.  
  
      — Ты умный мальчик, Алоис, — сказал ласково Фаустус. — И я считал, что нет ничего такого, что могло бы тебя смутить, поскольку знание обыкновенно отвращает обладателя от чрезмерной стыдливости.  
  
      — Причём здесь стыдливость? Это неприемлемо, чтобы они думали так о нас.  
  
      — Ты ещё скажи, что неприемлемо, чтобы они вообще думали. Они могут и будут думать о нас всё, что захотят, как и многие другие, и ты не сможешь ничего изменить, поэтому переживать по этому поводу не стоит.  
  
      — Сплетни — грязь, — ответил Алоис, дёргая плечами и приподнимая подбородок. Он упрямо смотрел на Клода, ожидая, чтобы тот с ним согласился. Фаустус подошёл к Транси, сжал его плечи и, смотря на него, как на маленького, ответил:  
  
      — Они ничего плохого ни про тебя, ни про меня не подумали. Это мнительность, Алоис, и ничего больше, — Транси нахмурился, смотря в сторону и обдумывая слова Клода. — Есть хочешь? — спросил Фаустус у Транси, не отпуская его плечи. Алоис не ответил. — Джим, — позвал Клод. Алоис вздрогнул. Он уже более двух лет не слышал этого имени, разве что из уст Луки, но даже тот чаще всего звал его Алоисом.  
  
      — Не зови меня так, — сказал Транси озлобленно.  
  
      — Тебе не нравится это имя?  
  
      — А должно? — ядовито спросил Транси.  
  
      — Его дала тебе твоя мама, — Алоис с удивлением посмотрел на Клода, думая о том, как он вообще смог выговорить слово «мама». Фаустус всегда называл сестру по имени, особливо подчёркивая интонацией, насколько ничтожным оно было для него.  
  
      — Она мертва, а тот, кому она дала это имя, никому не был нужен, — ответил Транси. — Тебе в первую очередь, так что не смей меня так называть.  
  
      — Хорошо, — примирительно ответил Клод. — Так ты хочешь есть?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Транси, скидывая руки Клода и уходя из его комнаты, хлопая дверью в свою. Фаустус сел на свою кровать и тяжело выдохнул. Отдых обещал быть тяжёлым.  
  


* * *

  
  
      После перепалки в комнате Клода настроение Алоиса как-то резко ухудшилось. Он снова ощущал себя неблагодарным щенком, но не мог ответить дяде никак иначе. Его всё ещё бесило до зубного скрежета то, как легко Фаустус стал воспринимать его. И вроде бы не было объективных причин для злости, однако внутри её столько накопилось, что при любой удобной возможности Джим ершился и только что ядом не плевался.  
  
      Музей, который они посетили в первый же день, Алоису категорически не понравился. Он беспрестанно критиковал выставленные экспонаты, подписи под ними и экскурсоводов. Клод подозревал, что виной всему плохое настроение Транси. Фаустус был счастлив, когда они покинули музей и Алоис наконец закрыл рот.  
  
      Гуляли по городу практически весь день, всё это время Клод молчал, а Джим хмуро бросал взгляды на дядю, один боялся сказать что-то не так, второго раздражало буквально всё. Транси от гнева не мог с первого раза повязать галстук в номере, хотя обычно процесс этот любил и предавался ему с собой тщательностью. Сегодня ненавистный галстук, никак не желающий быть повязанный Виндзором, был заброшен обратно в чемодан. Клод на мгновение завис, когда увидел, что шея Транси, всегда спрятанная за воротничком, была обнажена. Транси заметил это и потому грубовато осведомился:  
  
      — Какого дьявола ты смотришь?  
  
      — Тебе идёт неформальный вид, — сказал дядя сдержанно. Алоис вернулся обратно к себе и мстительно повязал шейный платок, оставляя расстёгнутой на рубашке всего одну пуговицу. Надо сказать, что слова и взгляд Клода ему, конечно, польстили, однако гадкое настроение не дало ему насладиться этим сполна.  
  
      Обедали в кафе Лион на одной из старинных улочек, уложенных каменными булыжниками. И это было, пожалуй, самым приятным событием за день. Транси, не евший сам и не давший позавтракать Клоду, с удовольствием уплетал томатный суп, а Клод не отказал себе в удовольствии и заказал традиционное нидерландское блюдо Блинде финкен.*  
  
      Вечером они ужинали в ресторане при отеле. Транси выглядел нервозным, его смущали ободряющие улыбки вдовы и её сына. Хотя те улыбались всем своим съёмщикам, Транси в их доброжелательности обнаружил скрытый смысл, направленный, конечно, на него.  
  
      — Звонил Лука, — сказал Клод преувеличенно серьёзно, разглядывая свой бифштекс.  
  
      — И как он там? — спросил Алоис без особого интереса. Вряд ли за день могло что-нибудь случиться.  
  
      — Он уже сбежал из дома. Слава богу, к Фантомхайвам.  
  
      — Что он там забыл? Разве они с Сиэлем так уж близко общаются?  
  
      — Довольно близко, раз он планирует оставшуюся неделю до поездки провести у них, — сказал Фаустус, отпивая из своего бокала.  
  
      — Не замечал, — признался Транси. — Мне не нравится Сиэль, но его кандидатура явно лучше той кучки хулиганов, с которой он путался раньше.  
  
      — Он тебе очень не нравится, раз ты его сравниваешь с уличной бандой.  
  
      — Бандой? — хмыкнул Алоис и посмотрел на дядю. — Я тебя умоляю. То, что они ходили вместе по разным районам и пытались выклянчить у кого-то тачку, не делает их бандой.  
  
      — А ты в этом знаток? — спросил Клод, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Конечно, я просмотрел с Лукой около трёх сезонов Декстера, думаешь, такое проходит просто так? Боже, столько часов загубленного времени.  
  
      — Слышал бы он тебя.  
  
      — Я могу понять его увлечения комиксами, в конце концов, все мальчики ими увлекаются до определённого возраста.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что его страсть к Магнето прошла, — ответил Клод, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Неважно. Просто сериал, где главным героем является маньяк… Это как-то…  
  
      — Аморально? — Алоис покачал головой. — Цинично? Отвратительно?  
  
      — Да нет же. Это не эстетично. Я понимаю, что злодеи в моде, и потом Лука всегда их любил, но Декстер мне показался заурядным школьником, который курит на заднем дворе, а потом подсчитывает выкуренные сигареты и не выбрасывает окурки, а с почестями выкладывает из них батарею собственных достижений. Разве таким должен быть маньяк? Я не говорю, что аккуратность — это плохо, но он не выглядел сильным, понимаешь?  
  
      — Не очень, — честно признался Фаустус.  
  
      — Не люблю таких людей, — сказал Транси. — Смотришь на них — они доброжелательны и милы. Социум их считает неприметными, неважными, подвергает их насмешкам и критике за мягкотелость. А потом в них что-то меняется, и они уже другие — овцы в шкуре волка, способные разорвать любого, в том числе и собственного обидчика, но они не делают этого, руководствуясь какими-то своими, понятными только им, моральными принципами. Это странно и непонятно.  
  
      — Разве это не делает их удивительными? Такие особенно опасны.  
  
      — И всё-таки я предпочитаю клише, когда злодей выглядит, как злодей.  
  
      — Трико и тёмный плащ?  
  
      — Это Бэтмен, Клод. Луке было бы стыдно за тебя, — усмехнувшись, ответил Алоис.  
  
      — Так как же должен выглядеть злодей? — Транси посмотрел на дядю и, прищурившись, ответил:  
  
      — Красивый, равнодушный, аккуратный, отстранённый, безупречный, у него должен быть талант, доведённый до совершенства.  
  
      — Большинство твоих эпитетов синонимы друг к другу, — хрипло ответил Клод, ощущая жар по всему телу.  
  
      — Умеет манипулировать и унижать, — добавил Транси, уже не улыбаясь.  
  
      — Мы сейчас говорим о злодеях?  
  
      — Конечно, о злодеях, — ответил Джим, внимательно следя за реакцией Фаустуса. — Смущение для них — всего лишь слово из толкового словаря, но сами они его никогда не испытывали.  
  
      — Зачем ты это говоришь? — спросил Фаустус, понимая, что аппетит пропал, а вечер безнадёжно испорчен.  
  
      — Ты сам попросил меня описать клише на злодея, которое меня привлекает.  
  
      — Надо полагать, у тебя есть клише и на героя тоже?  
  
      — А вот это нужно у тебя спросить, — сказал Алоис, вставая из-за стола и бросая на него белую матерчатую салфетку. — Спасибо за ужин, всё было до невозможности мило. Я лягу спать пораньше.  
  
      — Алоис, — Транси не обернулся.  
  
      Клод в очередной раз выдохнул. Поняв, что аппетит ему портить некому, взял вилку и нож. К чёрту Транси и его выкрутасы. Они же всё выяснили? Так какого дьявола этому ребёнку нужно? «Ребёнок? Ему уже восемнадцать, а ведёт он себя, как порядочная стерва, Клод. Очнись, любой бабе за подобное поведение ты бы дал отворот поворот, не желая слушать все её претензии. А Транси, значит, можно? — Фаустус замер с вилкой в руке, всматриваясь в пространство и обдумывая всю степень пренебрежения Алоиса к нему. — Можно», — с тоской решил он. Закончив ужинать, Фаустус оплатил счёт и понял, что идти обратно в номер не хотелось. Местный бар предлагал недурную выпивку, поэтому Клод уселся за стойку и заказал себе выпить. Там он просидел до половины первого, когда бармен мягко, но настойчиво напомнил, что питейные заведения круглосуточного характера можно найти в центре Лейдена, их не так много, но он может подсказать пару адресов. Фаустус рассеянно извинился и поднялся в номер. Дверь в комнату племянника была закрыта. Клод невольно вспомнил, что в таком режиме они жили уже более полугода. Джим устраивал истерики, видел в каждом его слове попытку оскорбить или унизить, а Фаустус молчал, потому что убедить Алоиса хоть в чём-то практически не представлялось возможным. И Клод не раз и не два смотрел на закрытую дверь Транси, и не единожды хотел зайти к нему, и прояснить всё раз и навсегда, сказать этому злобному блодинистому упырю, который высасывал все соки своими истериками, что он, чёрт побери, нужен. И что никому Клод не позволял так издеваться над собой, никто не отталкивал его столько раз, сколько это сделал Джим за последние месяцы, мстя снова и снова за обиды прошлого.  
  
      Клод постучал, но Алоис не ответил. Фаустус повернул ручку и открыл дверь. На замок Транси закрывать её не стал, хотя в Лондоне именно так и делал. Как-будто дядя хоть раз пытался к нему вломиться. Это раздражало и задевало самолюбие Клода, который считал себя в высшей степени ненавязчивым.  
  
      — Алоис, — позвал Фаустус. Транси, укутанный в одеяло, лежал, отвернувшись от двери.  
  
      — Уйди, — тут же потребовал Алоис, в голосе которого не было ни намёка на сон. — Уйди из моей спальни сейчас же.  
  
      — Давай поговорим.  
  
      — В час ночи? Ты как, нормальный вообще? — Фаустус проигнорировал выпад племянника и бесцеремонно сел на его постель. Транси, почувствовав, что кровать прогнулась, закутался в кокон ещё больше. Этим он Клоду сильно напомнил Луку, который делал точно так же, когда злился на отца. «Мальчишка», — с нежностью подумал Фаустус.  
  
      — Так не может больше продолжаться.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Вылези, пожалуйста, я не буду говорить с одеялом, — Транси фыркнул. Белобрысая макушка появилась из кокона. Алоис недовольно посмотрел на Клода.  
  
      — Ну?  
  
      — Мы приехали сюда в том числе и для того, чтобы наладить отношения.  
  
      — Это процесс долгий вообще-то, учитывая, сколько ты уничтожал всякое подобие отношений, игнорируя даже кровь.  
  
      — Только не надо напоминать о нашем родстве, пожалуйста, — попросил Клод, ощущая себя невероятно старым.  
  
      — А вот и корень зла, — ядовито сказал Алоис. — Ты ненавидишь даже саму мысль об этом. Поговорим ещё?  
  
      — Дело не в том, что я ненавижу то, что ты мой племянник. Я вообще не ненавижу это.  
  
      — Ты это сейчас кого пытаешься убедить? Себя? Или меня в очередной раз идиотом хочешь сделать?  
  
      — Я старше тебя и то, что мы родственники… Сложно осознавать это, когда я испытываю к тебе вовсе не отеческие чувства.  
  
      — Что? — Алоис от удивления даже сел, внимательно смотря на Клода. Фаустус подметил, что на нём был пижамный костюм в полоску, отороченный синим кантиком, с аккуратным правильным воротом. Это была пижама из разряда тех, что шили Turnbull & Asser для истинных английских джентльменов, какие, в конце концов, предпочитал и сам Клод. Этот факт его позабавил. А ещё Фаустуса удивило то, что он ни разу до этого не видел Алоиса в пижаме. Не считая больничной сорочки, конечно, но это было давно, к тому же тогда Клода волновали совсем другие вещи, а не то, в чём спит его племянник.  
  
      — Я сказал, что испытываю к тебе не родственные чувства. Но я понятия не имею, что происходит с тобой. Это способ отомстить мне, или ты всё ещё ищешь во мне защиту, или…  
  
      — Защита мне не нужна, — резко ответил Алоис. — Она мне уже давно не нужна. — Клод кивнул.  
  
      — Тогда что?  
  
      — Иди спать, Клод, — устало проговорил Транси, вновь опуская голову на подушку и прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Ты не хочешь говорить?  
  
      — Наконец до тебя дошло, — зло сказал Алоис. — Вали спать, Клод.  
  
      Фаустус ушёл, оставив после себя едва уловимый запах виски. Транси очень надеялся, что дядя напивался из-за него. Как только дверь за Фаустусом закрылась, Джим открыл глаза и уставился на то место, где только что сидел Клод. Алоис подгрёб к краю кровати; разочарованию не было предела — постель не пахла. «Конечно, она не будет им пахнуть, — раздосадовано подумал Алоис. — Он здесь не спит. И не будет…»  
  
      Наутро они оба выглядели не лучшим образом. Транси всё время зевал. Очевидно, у него была такая же бессонная ночь, как и у Клода, который надеялся, что виски усыпит его, но видимо, регулярное распитие янтарного напитка с Винсентом повысило его уровень сопротивляемости. Алоис вёл себя так, словно ночью ничего не произошло. Клод в очередной раз изображал невозмутимость истинного англичанина, чем приводил Джима в истовое негодование: пил чай и читал местные новости.  
  
      — Ты владеешь голландским? — с сомнением спросил Алоис, отпивая из своей чашки свежий кофе.  
  
      — Это газета для иностранцев, — пояснил Фаустус. Транси присмотрелся к мелкому шрифту на оборотной стороне и понял, что действительно газета была напечатана на английском.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что несмотря на однородность языковой группы Голландии, она насчитывает в себе множество диалектов, — Фаустус посмотрел на Алоиса недоверчиво и удивлённо.  
  
      — Курс истории решил мне прочесть? — чуть раздражённо спросил он.  
  
      — Я привык, что меня окружают несведущие люди, но да, ты же и сам был порядочным зубрилой, — ответил Транси. Он разломил свежий круассан, внутри которого был ванильный крем. Алоис слизнул крем, а потом укусил румяный бок слоёного теста.  
  
      — Я не был, — Клод наморщился, — зубрилой.  
  
      — Винсент считает иначе.  
  
      — Винсенту нужно меньше болтать, — возразил Фаустус.  
  
      — Я не стану относиться к тебе хуже, чем есть, — сказал Транси, надеясь задеть этим Клода. Конечно, это не сработало, Фаустус никогда не трясся за свой статус, по крайней мере, не из-за таких мелочей. Клод посмотрел на Алоиса долгим взглядом, выражающим всю степени слова «идиот». Транси надулся и уставился в чашку с кофе. Ночью он успел обдумать все пути наступления и отступления, и сейчас, как назло, ни один не шёл на ум. Зато вспомнилось, как перед завтраком он принимал душ: проторчал около двадцати минут, рассматривая себя в зеркало, а потом пятнадцать, обнюхивая полотенце Клода. «Сталкер-извращенец», — окрестил себя Алоис, но оторваться от полотенца не смог. То, конечно, не пахло Фаустусом, только его одеколоном, но и этого было достаточно. Сейчас, вспоминая об этом и украдкой бросая на Клода взгляды, Джим чувствовал себя растроганным. Фаустус был здесь из-за него и был готов поддержать любую беседу, если бы только пустая голова Алоиса могла произвести хоть что-то, не связанное с обвинениями. А ещё лучше, если бы Клод и вовсе не стал его слушать, а сделал всё сам. От мысли «обо всём» Транси ощутил, как его лицо начало гореть. Фаустус, видя неясное настроение племянника, также изредка бросал на него взгляды и поэтому, видя странный блеск его взгляда и стремительно краснеющее лицо, сделал свои выводы, никак не связанные с реальной действительностью.  
  
      — Тебя лихорадит? — Джим подумал, что его застали на месте преступления. Понимание того, что Клод мог догадаться, о чём он только что думал, заставило только что появившиеся краски на лице схлынуть, а самого Транси нервно трястись. Алоис стал бледен, как смерть, на лбу появилась испарина. Фаустус на расстоянии вытянутой руки чувствовал, как Джиму нехорошо.  
  
      — Если ты простыл…  
  
      — Я не простыл, — резко ответил Транси. — Просто немного нехорошо. Пойду в номер.  
  
      — Ты не закончил завтракать, — сказал Клод, не понимая, что происходит. Транси загнанно посмотрел на Клода и бросил:  
  
      — Неважно, — он быстрым шагом ушёл из ресторана. Фаустус посидел некоторое время, а потом резко встал и направился за племянником. Он прошёл ресепшн и поднялся в номер. Дверь в комнату Алоиса, как и вчера, не была закрыта, шторы были задёрнуты, а сам Транси сидел подле постели на полу и сжимал виски.  
  
      — Алоис.  
  
      — Уйди, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо, — Клод присел рядом и ощупал лоб племянника. Тот был холодным, но сам Алоис выглядел больным и испуганным, как будто пережил сильнейшее потрясение. Губы его мелко тряслись, силясь сказать что-то не дрожащим голосом.  
  
      — Просто уйди, — умоляющим шёпотом попросил Алоис, смущаясь своей реакции на дядю. Зрачки Транси были расширены, а сам он нервно облизывал сухие губы.  
  
      — Алоис, — подозрительно спросил Клод. — Ты что, возбудился?  
  
      Транси покраснел, даже в приглушённом свете комнаты это стало очевидным.  
  
      — Свали нахрен отсюда! — потребовал Транси.  
  
      — Ты так реагируешь, как будто никогда до этого… — Алоис закрыл рот Клода своей ладонью.  
  
      — Заткнись, — как змея, прошипел Транси. Клод засмеялся. От этого смеха Алоис чуть не потерял сознание. Мысль о том, что Клод всё знает, в том числе и то, что у него никогда не возникало до этого сексуального желания, заставила Транси вновь побелеть. Фаустус осторожно поцеловал ладонь Алоиса.  
  
      — Доволен? — спросил Транси. — Давай, выливай на меня тонну своего неуёмного сарказма!  
  
      — Идиот, — ласково прошептал Клода, касаясь губами дрожащих губ Джима.  
  
      — Не трогай, я сам, — сказал Транси, отталкивая Фаустуса, но тот не дал ему этого сделать, зажимая в своей реке толкающую его в грудь кисть, и напористо целуя Джима. Транси задохнулся от возмущения и стеснения, когда Клод расстегнул ширинку на его брюках.  
  
      — Ты что делаешь? — зашипел на Фаустуса Транси.  
  
      — Хочу отдрочить тебе, — сказал Клод, намеренно смущая Алоиса.  
  
      — Замолчи, — попросил Транси, вжимаясь в ласкающую его руку. Он цеплялся за Клода, тонул в его поцелуях и не мог понять, как так получилось, что никогда до этого между ним и Фаустусом не было ничего подобного.  
  
      Клод с трудом сдерживал себя. Сейчас, когда перед ним дрожало тело Транси, который не допускал до себя ни единого касания, не позволял видеть собственные эмоции, кроме истерик, не давал проявлять никакого внимания, который постоянно высмеивал и топтал все попытки Клода наладить отношения, только бы самому не оказаться в позиции слабого; сейчас этот тощий бледный кусок язвительного дерьма тихо скулил и выглядел восхитительно покорным. А именно таким, по мнению Фаустуса, и должен был быть Джим в его руках — отзывчивым и послушным.  
  
      Как оказалось, Клод рано праздновал победу. Алоис кончил, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Фаустуса и до боли сжимая правую руку на его руке. Он издал только тоненький подавленный всхлип. Чего Клод не ожидал, так это того, что Джим оттолкнёт его.  
  
      — Думаешь, после этого должен буду любить тебя? — зло спросил Транси, мгновенно превращаясь в ту самую невыносимую сволочь, которую Клод с трудом терпел последние полгода.  
  
      — Ты ничего не должен, — сказал Фаустус, поднимаясь сам и пытаясь помочь подняться Алоису.  
  
      — Да, Клод, я ничего не должен. Так что уйди отсюда и оставь меня одного. Видеть тебя не хочу.  
  
      — Хочешь, — сказал Фаустус, смотря в глаза Джиму. Тот на мгновение потерял дар речи, а потом его лицо исказилось в некрасивой гримасе злости.  
  
      — Ты, — гнев постепенно заполнял Транси. Фаустус видел, как лицо Алоиса становилось яростным, сумасшедшим, лишённым всякого здравого рассудка. Транси бросился на Клода. Фаустус ловко увернулся, потому что Алоис явно хотел вцепиться ему в глотку.  
  
      — Я тебя ненавижу! — заорал Транси. — Чтобы ты сдох! Ненавижу тебя! — Клод прижал к себе орущего и брыкающегося Алоиса. Транси пытался бить его ногами, но без особого успеха. Фаустус просто держал Алоиса, пока его гневная истерика не сменилась всхлипываниями. Клод ослабил хватку и посмотрел на Транси.  
  
      — Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Алоис устало.  
  
      — Я знаю, — прошептал Клод, поглаживая Транси по голове.  
  
      — Ты не выдержишь, — всхлипнул Транси.  
  
      — Выдержу, — ответил Фаустус.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь ты проснёшься от того, что я буду душить тебя. Не хочу очнуться и увидеть, что убил тебя, — сказал тихо Транси, вжимаясь в Клода и пряча мокрое от слёз лицо у него на груди.  
  
      — Я тебе не позволю этого сделать, — пообещал Клод, целуя спутанные волосы Алоиса и обнимая его обеими руками.  
  
      Транси никогда ни с кем не спал. Не считая моментов в детстве, когда ему было страшно спать одному в грозу. Но это было так давно, он уже и не помнил, как это было. С Клодом спать было замечательно. Было спокойно и нестрашно, а ещё тепло. Место, где не было памяти — это сон в объятиях Клода.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Из подлого чувства уязвить Клода, Алоис выбрал не Оксфорд и ни одно из английских учреждений. Транси выбрал университет Джона Хопкинса. И если Фаустус был уверен, что консервативный до мозга костей Алоис будет учиться не так уж далеко, то новость о том, что племянник собирается укатить в штаты, буквально уничтожила его. И ведь произошло всё после отпуска, после того, как они объяснились друг с другом и не провели ни одной ночи порознь. Так какого чёрта Джиму понадобилось в Балтиморе? Что там есть в этих штатах, чего нет если не в Лондоне, то в Британии? Сам Транси не был в восторге от собственного решения. Впервые в жизни он решил поступить неправильно, не так, как должно, а от противного. Слишком уж дядя стал покладистым и милым, а вместе с ним и Алоис вдруг ощутил, что временами испытывал то, что звалось счастьем. Решив взять перерыв в отношениях на собственных правах, Транси собрал сумку и укатил в Америку, наплевав на недовольство дяди, Кронбергера и робкие попытки Луки остановить его. Знали бы они, какие планы роились в голове Алоиса, вовсе не за степенью он туда уехал, а за той жизнью, которой у него никогда не было.  
  
      Клод был неимоверно зол, но допускал вероятность того, что и у Транси мог быть переходный возраст, а значит ему, как дяде, оставалось только ждать, когда племянник перебесится и вернётся на родину. Не ясно было, что ему делать, как любовнику.  
  
      Племянник вернулся на Рождество, с большим трудом Клоду и Луке удалось уговорить его приехать, ещё с большим трудом они его узнали. Слишком шумный, слишком непосредственный, успевший, по словам Кронбергера, попасться на хранении наркотиков. По словам самого Алоиса, он просто тестировал производную формулу от галлюциногенных грибов с целью выявления в них обезболивающего эффекта. О том, что тестирование проводилось на половине из его собственного потока студентов, Транси благоразумно промолчал.  
  
      Через год Транси на Рождество не вернулся, а появившаяся шесть месяцев назад страница в фейсбуке свидетельствовала о том, что Джиму праздновать Рождество есть с кем. Клод чувствовал себя старым. Рождественского вечера так и не получилось. Лука уехал на новогодние каникулы кататься на лыжах с Фантомхайвами и новой подружкой.  
  
      Через полгода выяснилось, что хирурга из Алоиса всё-таки не получится. Морг оказался не тем местом, в котором Транси смог нормально находиться, а анатомические подробности, изучаемые им до этого лишь теоретически, оказались и вовсе непримиримы с содержимым желудка. Впрочем, Алоис ничуть не расстроился, с каким-то даже облегчением переведшись на специальность биоинженерии с потерей учебного года.  
  
      Ещё через семь месяцев Алоис вернулся сам, был взбудоражен и крайне доволен. Он огорошил Клода своим внезапным визитом, хотя Фаустус не ожидал возвращения блудного племянника. Транси сообщил, что собирается перевестись в Лондон и заниматься отныне только химией и что с него всех этих престижных вузов достаточно, как и студенческой жизни, полной опасностей и приключений. Последнее касалось того, что он столь беззастенчиво распространял среди своих сверстников опытные образцы собственных обезболивающих.  
  
      — Поэтому возвращаюсь в родные пенаты. Относительно родные, — поправил сам себя Транси. — А Лука где? Я думал, он дома.  
  
      — Сегодня гонки, открытие сезона, — автоматически ответил Клод, рассматривая Алоиса, как дивное явление.  
  
      — А, да, он что-то писал об этом. Так что? Примешь меня обратно? Или прикажешь ехать в поместье Транси и там коротать вечера? — спросил Алоис, широко улыбаясь.  
  
      — Твоя комната всё ещё твоя, — сказал Фаустус.  
  
      — А я думал, твоя комната моя, — сказал Алоис совершенно несвойственную ему фразу. Клод вдруг осознал, что Транси сильно вырос. Вырос без него и научился этой дурацкой манере флиртовать и улыбаться во весь рот, как умеют делать только американцы. По мнению Клода, Алоису это вовсе не шло.  
  
      — А как же Патрик? — спросил Фаустус. Он хорошо помнил имя разлучника, отобравшего у него одно Рождество. — Кажется, там было написано что-то вроде «вместе навсегда».  
  
      — Ты читаешь мой фейсбук? — с улыбкой спросил Алоис. — Я рад. Но тебе ли не знать, что навсегда бывает очень даже коротко. В любом случае, не волнуйся, — Транси сменил тон на деловой, — у меня будет не так много времени, чтобы доставать тебя. Придётся много нагнать. Хопкинс меня безнадёжно испортил.  
  
      — Больше не блестящий студент? — спросил Фаустус.  
  
      — Увы, всего лишь один из лучших, — ответил Алоис.  
  
      Ночью Алоис без всяких выкрутасов пришёл к Клоду в спальню. Всё то время, пока Фаустус не мог заснуть, он думал о том, зачем приехал Транси на самом деле. Алоис дал вполне очевидный ответ, когда без позволения вторгся в комнату Клода и залез в его постель.  
  
      Клод долго целовал Джима, касался губами каждого участка кожи, посыпая Транси прикосновениями и никак не мог поверить в то, что Алоис наконец к нему вернулся. Видимо, состояние его было столь очевидным, что Транси, вопреки своей жестокой натуре, просто и твёрдо сказал:  
  
      — Я не уйду.  
  


* * *  
  
_Отринув беспокойные и злые мысли,  
Я принял мысль о том, что ты, мой мальчик,  
Данный Богом и судьбою,  
Даруешь сладостную боль и счастье, и страх потери.  
Когда-нибудь концом моим ты станешь,  
Сейчас ты стал началом.  
Испив своей гордыни, подавившись ею,  
Я вижу лишь тебя и всё в тебе.  
Свободным быть — не значит одиноким.  
А одиноким быть — не значит обладать свободой. _  
  
* * *

  
  
Конец.  
  
**Примечание:**  
* Блинде финкен — нидерландское блюдо, фаршированный рулет из телятины.


	17. ЭКСТРА 1

 — Джимми, мой Джимми, — шепчет Клод, целуя Транси в губы. Фаустусу доставляет огромное удовольствие называть Алоиса Джимом. Это как запретное слово, которое может срываться с его губ только в момент их близости и иногда, когда они на одной волне душевно. Транси не против. Он дуреет от шёпота Клода, от его жажды, его любви и безраздельной власти над ним. Джимми стонет, Джимми выгибается под чуткими пальцами Клода, умоляет о большем. Фаустус медлит, растягивает процесс смакования, пока у Джима уже не остаётся сил и он не кроет Клода трёхэтажным матом, а потом умоляет трахнуть его уже. Фаустус методичен, последователен и жаден, Джим нетерпелив, отзывчив и страстен. Вместе они уже более двух лет и пока ни одному не надоели их постельные игры.  
  
      Днём Клод вечно занят, потому что наконец занялся своим бизнесом всерьёз, Алоис занят и днём, и ночью. Днём пары, а ночью исследования. Фаустус надеется, что когда-нибудь Транси всё-таки будет ждать его в их постели. Алоис же, не стесняясь в выражениях, посылает своего дядю куда подальше, когда он имеет неосторожность зайти в его домашнюю лабораторию без спроса и узнать, когда неугомонный племянник ляжет в постель.  
  
      Клод ненавидит отстранённого и собранного Транси, он уничтожил бы к чёртовой матери его бесконечные костюмы. Алоис стал настолько консервативным, что носит только английские костюмы-тройки, иногда от усталости он валится в них же на свой диван в лаборатории, ему глубоко плевать на мнение Клода.  
  
      Фаустус не любит беспорядок, у него зубы сводит, если он видит где-то забытую грязную кружку или учебник по аналитической химии, или, не дай бог, реагенты. Алоис настолько погружён в работу и беспечен, что пьёт кофе на ходу, читает, где придётся, а в моменты озарений проводит опыты вне своей лаборатории.  
  
      Клод любит непрожаренные стейки с кровью, Алоис стал окончательным вегетарианцем. Фаустус покупает путёвку на двоих на отдых, Алоис заявляет, что у него всё лето в разъездах и работе, ему некогда лететь в Майями. Фаустус почти рычит от злости, когда на подаренные ключи от спортивной машины Алоис заявляет, что ему в наследство от отца достался гараж с ретро-автомобилями. И если бы он был любителем погонять, то уж точно не выбрал авто красного цвета. Машина достаётся счастливому Луке, который умолял отца подарить ему его детку уже два года. Детку, по мнению Клода, он не заслужил, поскольку до сих пор лихачил и откалывал кучу глупостей, за которые Фаустус потом извинялся перед преподавателями.  
  
      Клод признаётся Алоису в любви, а в ответ получает истерику с тонной обвинений, упоминаний о прошлых грехах и угрозу придушить ублюдка ночью подушкой. Этим вечером Клод спит у себя на диване, а Транси в лаборатории думает о том, что стоило всё-таки ответить Фаустусу что-то менее травмирующее.  
  
      В конце концов, когда злой и уставший Клод не пытается уже ничего ни сделать, ни предпринять, ни сказать, Алоис приходит к нему сам. Клод исступлённо трахает его на своём рабочем столе и бесконечно шепчет: «Джимми». Алоис не против, он уже давно не против. После Транси отбирает у Клода его сигареты и закуривает сам. Помимо секса у них появляется ещё одна общая привычка — курение. Транси говорит Клоду, что, возможно, он мог бы выкроить пару дней, чтобы съездить в Майями, хотя он терпеть не может солнце и тупых светловолосых девиц, которые будут вешаться на Клода и томно хлопать глазками. Фаустус клянётся, что из номера они не выйдут и всё время будут трахаться. Алоис не против. Что он не видел в этом Майями? А сексом в Лондоне им заняться толком и некогда.


	18. Вырезанная сцена 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встреча Луки после отдыха.

 — Ну слава Богу! — сказал Лука. — Ребята, что так долго? Я уже хотел такси вызвать!  
  
      Алоис, улыбаясь, обнял брата и отошёл в сторону, давая Фаустусу возможность поприветствовать сына.  
  
      — Привет, пап! — Лука радостно обнял отца, хлопая его по плечу.  
  
      — Кстати, Джим, ты выбрал универ? — спросил Лука, пока клал свой чемодан в багажник.  
  
      — Ещё нет.  
  
      — Спеши, а то все места займут, — засмеялся Сома.  
  
      — Нет, — фыркнул Транси. — Меня берут везде.  
  
      — Теперь сиди, пиши отказы. Маразм это всё. Я решил стать барменом! — заявил Лука. Алоис захохотал, а Клод возвёл глаза к небу.  
  
      — Господи, за что?  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, что после твоей престижной школы ты немного не туда свернул? — спросил Алоис у Луки.  
  
      — А что такого? Отличная профессия. Как считаешь, пап?  
  
      — Садись в машину! — зло отвели Клод.  
  
      — Успокойся, я думаю, он перебесится. Как тогда, когда хотел быть гонщиком.  
  
      — Эй! — возмутился Лука. — Я ещё был незрелый.  
  
      — О да, зато сейчас ты очень зрелый, — фыркнул Алоис, ероша волосы брата. — Слава богу, у тебя есть два адекватных взрослых, которые не дадут тебе в жизни совершать такие глупости.  
  
      — Это ты-то взрослый?! Подумаешь, склянками своими баллы заработал, — Лука гордо задрал нос и фыркнул. — Жизни ты настоящей не нюхал!  
  
      — Можно подумать, ты нюхал.  
  
      — Я да, я прожил один без вас целый месяц.  
  
      — Вот когда сам на месяц на Средиземноморье заработаешь, — ехидно сказал Алоис, — тогда поговорим.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      — Я граф, мне не полагается работать, — засмеялся Транси.  
  
      — Ни фига не честно! Ты всё равно всё время тратишь на свою химию. Зачем тебе наследство? — Лука был глубоко возмущён этим фактом.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, уверен, твой отец, — Алоис ехидно посмотрел на Клода, — не оставит тебя без средств к существованию. Когда ты на работе бармена отпахаешь двенадцать часов, тебя вполне у входа в этот самый бар может ждать майбах. Если что, заложишь его.  
  
      — Нет, майбах я ему не куплю, — сказал Клод. — Не заслужил.  
  
      — Вы тут вдвоём без меня сговорились, — чуть обиженно ответил Лука. Его угрюмое настроение длилось минут пять, потом он вновь растянул губы в улыбке и без конца трындел о том, как отлично отдохнул без двух зануд, портящих его жизнь.  
  
      Они подъехали к поместью. Лука вытащил свой чемодан и направился к дому.  
  
      — Я не выдержу ещё одной очередной его безумной идеи, — сказал Клод.  
  
      — Да ладно, ему всего шестнадцать, будь снисходительнее.  
  
      — Как я могу этого оболтуса отправить на экономический?  
  
      — А по-моему, это хорошо, что он смело заявляет о своих желаниях, — сказал Транси. — Разве уверенность в себе и предприимчивость — это не те черты характера, коими должен обладать бизнесмен?  
  
      — Мозгами он должен обладать.  
  
      — У него хорошие оценки.  
  
      — И ветер в голове! — Алоис усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты сам его воспитал, сам теперь и мучайся, — ответил Транси и, хлопнув Клода по плечу, пошёл к дому.  
  
      — А тебя этот факт невероятно радует, — сказал Фаустус себе под нос.


	19. Вырезанная сцена 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алоис узнал о том, что Клод и Ханна не были родными братом и сестрой. 
> 
> Изначально я хотела, чтобы Клод и Ханна не имели общей крови, но все эти выяснения так похожи на мыльные оперы, что я отказалась от этой идеи. Думаю, что каждый может сам решить, были они кровными родственниками или нет. 
> 
> * фенилэтиламин и эндорфин - гормоны, вырабатываемые в мозге человека. Оба этих гормона связаны с наслаждением. Поскольку всё, что испытывает человек, так или иначе, связано с различными веществами, которыми мозг нас стимулирует или наказывает, то довольно сложно в такой ситуации поверить в любовь, ведь и она фактически является всего лишь морфином, от которого наш мозг получает удовольствие. Поэтому Алоис называет Клода   
> наркоманом.

 

 

 — Ты, ты не мой… — Транси смотрел на Клода расширившимися зрачками, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
  
      — Нет. Вопреки нелестному мнению обо мне, я не спал со своей сестрой. Ханну удочерили, когда мне было около пяти лет. Конечно, она всё равно стала моей сестрой, но не кровной.   
  
      — У нас нет общей крови, — сказал Транси более всего волновавшее его сейчас. У него и Клода нет ни капли общей крови, он ему совершенно чужой.  
  
      — Лука — твой брат и мой сын.  
  
      — Но это совсем другое! — истерично сказал Транси. — Ты мне никто и… — Алоис хотел сказать, как это ужасно — не состоять в родственной связи, не иметь к Клоду вообще никакого отношения. Несмотря на то, что он надеялся стать для Фаустуса кем-то ближе, чем просто племянник, не быть племянником по крови показалось ужасно несправедливым, жестокой насмешкой. — А Лука? Он знает?  
  
      — Да, — добил Клод Алоиса. — Мне пришлось рассказать ему, чтобы он не чувствовал себя... — Фаустус не знал, как рассказать о том, что его сын, в один из дней осознав близость Ханны и Клода, понял, что она, мягко говоря, была ненормальна. Близкие родственники, такие как брат и сестра, не имели на неё права.  
  
      — Почему он не сказал мне? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — Мы подумали, так будет лучше.  
  
      — Они подумали, — зло передразнил Транси. — Семья Фаустусов подумала и решила. Вычеркнем окончательно из своей жизни ублюдка, который…  
  
      — Заткнись, — сказал Клод хлёстко и в то же время абсолютно спокойно. — Ничего подобного мы не планировали. Лука так точно, ты знаешь своего брата, он не из тех, кто будет делать кому-то больно.  
  
      Алоис долго смотрел на Клода, пытаясь понять, как это, видеть этого мужчину не кровным родственником, совершенно чужим.   
  
      — Почему сейчас? — спросил он вдруг. — Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом сейчас, когда всё стало нормально?  
  
      — Ты заслуживал того, чтобы знать правду.  
  
      — Такую правду лучше не знать!  
  
      — Это, — кивнул Клод на бумагу, — ничего не значит. Ты всё равно останешься…  
  
      — А если это ничего не значит, то зачем говорить об этом? Господи, я абсолютно не имею к тебе никакого отношения! — на лице Алоиса было такое отчаяние, что Клоду хотелось подойти и утешить его. Фаустус осторожно взял Транси за локоть и потянул к себе. Алоис не упирался. Клод забрал бумагу из рук Транси и бросил на собственный стол. Фаустус обнял Джима, крепко прижав к себе.   
  
      — Я тебя люблю, — сказал Клод, уткнувшись Алоису в висок. Транси замер в объятиях, а потом хмуро посмотрел на дядю.  
  
      — Рассказывай, — ответил он. — Наркоман чёртов, в твоей голове синтезируется фенилэтиламин и эндорфин,* не более того.   
  
      — Ты ужасен, — серьёзно сказал Клод. — При всей твоей помешанности на том, как и кто к тебе относится, постоянной потребности в любви, ты циничен до мозга костей.  
  
      — Думаешь, я тебе когда-нибудь скажу в ответ что-то такое же до безобразия милое? — спросил Алоис ехидно.  
  
      — Что ты, я не надеюсь, — ответил Фаустус серьёзно.  
  
      — Вот и не надейся! Особенно после сегодняшнего, — Алоис притянул к себе Клода за шею и поцеловал его.


	20. Вырезанная сцена 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна Рождественская глава, которая главой так и не стала.   
> Думаю, что все помнят, что Винсент оказался болен раком. В этой главе герои встречают праздник уже без него и в ней же довольно странно знакомятся Сиэль и Себастьтян.

     

      — В этом году без Винсента, — сказал Алоис задумчиво, сворачивая матерчатую салфетку в форме розочки. — Будет не так весело, и Дидрих будет скучать.  
  
      — Дидрих не приедет, — ответил Клод, отбирая у Транси красную ткань и сворачивая салфетку уже в другую форму.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Думаю, без Винсента ему здесь делать нечего, поэтому он и отказался.  
  
      — А Сиэль?  
  
      — Они не слишком ладят.  
  
      — Но Клаудия и Анджелина же будут?   
  
      — Да, они приедут, и Анджелина обещала познакомить нас с очередным избранником.  
  
      — Значит, одно пустое место, — задумчиво сказал Транси, неуверенно оглядывая длинный стол, уже покрытый бежевой плотной скатертью. — Винсент очень хотел встретить хотя бы одно Рождество в замке Транси. Жаль, что я потратил время в Балтиморе. Не сдержал обещание.   
  
      — Винсент не такой человек. Он бы не стал обижаться на подобную мелочь, — сказал Клод, выпуская из рук салфетку и дёргая Алоиса на себя, обнимая.   
  
      — Конечно, не стал, — ответил Транси. — Он никогда не требовал слишком многого. Поэтому я и чувствую себя виноватым.  
  
      — Мы встретим это Рождество, думая о нём. Этого достаточно. И потом, скорбящих в этом доме и так достаточно. Я был уверен, что Сиэль откажется от приглашения, но, видимо, Клаудия его переубедила.   
  
      — Это хорошо, — сказал Джим. — Возможно, компания — это то, чего ему не хватает.  
  
      — Кстати, об этом и о пустом месте. Не забывай, что Лука в этом году приведёт Кэнди, я надеюсь, что ты не будешь устраивать истерик.  
  
      — Боже мой, очередная вульгарная девица, — Джим побился головой о плечо Фаустуса. — Почему он не может выбрать кого-то вроде Лиззи?  
  
      — Так я могу надеяться на твоё благоразумие?  
  
      — Когда это я был неблагоразумным?  
  
      — Никогда, только если дело не касается Луки или меня, — Алоис подозрительно уставился на Клода, раздумывая, какую бы пакость сказать. — Джимми, — настойчиво попросил Клод.  
  
      — Ну что?  
  
      — Я жду.  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо. Я буду паинькой.  
  
      — И ещё кое-что, — Фаустус отпустил Транси и вернулся к складыванию салфеток. — Я пригласил к нам одного моего давнего знакомого.  
  
      — Кто он? — без особого интереса спросил Алоис, смотря как Фаустус ловко управляется с тканью.  
  
      — Я учился с ним совсем недолгое время в средней школе. Встретил на Мюнхенском форуме.  
  
      — Занимается логистикой?   
  
      — В том числе, в основном международными перевозками.  
  
      — Приглашать в дом своих бизнес-партнёров на совместные ужины — это такая форма мазохистского извращения или далеко идущая многоходовая комбинация? Зачем тебе ещё один перевозчик? Их у тебя и так достаточно.  
  
      — У меня нет с ним никаких дел, — чуть раздражённо ответил Клод. — Просто неплохо иногда разнообразить компанию. Ты сам сказал, что будет пусто в этом году, вот я и подумал, что новый человек разбавит наше унылое мероприятие.  
  
      — Надеюсь, Мортимеру ты сообщил обо всех гостях?  
  
      — Насчёт этого не волнуйся. Мы с ним обсудили всё ещё две недели назад, — Транси возмущённо посмотрел на Клода.  
  
      — Какого чёрта я в своём доме узнаю всё последним?  
  
      — Надо чаще выходить из своей лаборатории, — парировал Фаустус. — Не дуйся, тебе не идёт.  
  
      — Ещё как идёт! — самоуверенно заявил Алоис. Он схватил Клода за руку и подтянул того к себе, запечатав на его губах поцелуй. — И не смей отвлекаться на дурацкие салфетки, пока я рядом с тобой.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Прошу внимания, — кашлянул Клод, привлекая к себе взгляды сидящих в гостиной. Один лишь Сиэль, устроившись в кресле перед каминной рамой, не повернул головы, продолжая мрачно смотреть на свои руки. Если бы не его сгорбленная фигура и мрачное настроение, он бы вполне сошёл за Винсента. Внешне Сиэль был почти полной копией отца, зато его лёгкого нрава не унаследовал.  
  
      — Позвольте представить, мой давний друг и одноклассник Себастьян Михаэлис. Надеюсь, в его обществе мы проведём не одно Рождество.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, — сказал Себастьян, не ощущая ни тени смущения от множества прикованных к нему глаз.  
  
      — Какой симпатичный, — тут же поделилась мадам Рэд с сестрой, недостаточно тихо, потому что её тут же все услышали. Клаудия с укором посмотрела на сестру, а Лиззи не смогла сдержать смешка.   
  
      — Рад, что вы так считаете, — весело ответил Себастьян. Сиэль, заинтересованный столь неприкрытым самолюбованием и уверенностью в себе, всё-таки взглянул на гостя, на мгновение замерев при этом. Глаза Михаэлиса смотрели только на него, и видимо до того, как он обернулся, Себастьян также сверлил его взглядом.  
  
      Дверь за Клодом и Себастьяном открылась, и в неё вошёл Лука.   
  
      — Мортимер сказал, что стол готов, можно идти праздновать, — сказал Лука и, найдя Кэнди и Лиззи взглядом, кивнул им в сторону двери. За девушками к выходу двинулись: Мадам Рэд, державшая под руку итальянца — нового любовника, не понимающего по-английски ни слова, Клаудия, миссис Мидфорд с мужем, Эдвард, рассказывающий Агни о своей практике в Германии, Сома, не отрывающий взгляд от телефона и постоянно с кем-то переписывающийся. Алоис не слишком уверенно посмотрел на Сиэля, раздумывая, стоит ли его уговаривать пойти со всеми. Клод подавал какие-то странные знаки глазами, как совсем недавно делал Лука. В конце концов, Транси поднялся со своего места и пошёл за Клодом. Когда дверь в гостиную была закрыта, Джим набросился на Фаустуса с вопросами.  
  
      — Они знают друг друга?  
  
      — Нет, но Себастьян знал Винсента.   
  
      — И? — спросил Транси, которого снедало любопытство.  
  
      — И ничего, — ответил Клод. Джим, приперев Фаустуса к стене, подозрительно окинул его взглядом.  
  
      — Ты лжёшь мне сейчас, — сказал он наконец, сузив глаза. — Он был в него влюблён?  
  
      — Это сильно сказано, — ответил Клод. — Скорее очарован. Но, как ты знаешь, Винсент любил только Клаудию и к мужчинам ничего, кроме дружеской привязанности, не испытывал. Думаю, Сиэлю сейчас нужен друг. И не такой, как Лука, — добавил он.   
  
      — Прикидывайся, — фыркнул Джим, успокоившись и отпуская Клода. — Ты просто решил их свести.   
  
      — Почему ты всегда обличаешь мои слова в какие-то двусмысленности и подозреваешь во всех коварствах на свете?  
  
      — Потому что ты — злодей, — ответил Транси как само собой разумеющееся и, видя разочарование на лице Фаустуса, с улыбкой добавил: — Я очень люблю злодеев.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Сиэль, я полагаю, — сказал Михаэлис, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Фантомхайва.  
  
      — Ну, поскольку корректность, видимо, не лучшая из твоих черт, да, Сиэль, — ответил Фантомхайв, игнорируя вежливое обращение.   
  
      — Ты очень похож на него.  
  
      — Довольно странно это слышать от незнакомца, — ответил Сиэль, ощущая сильнейшую усталость. За то время, когда он стал главой дома Фантомхайв, он не раз и не два слышал от разных людей о его феноменальном сходстве с Винсентом. Сначала это было больно осознавать, потом начало раздражать, сейчас ему казалось, что личина отца намертво прилипла к нему, он её ненавидел, несмотря даже на то, что так и не смирился со смертью Винсента. — Я помогу, — вдруг сказал Фантомхайв. — Скажи о том, что хорошо его знал, о том, что он был великолепным человеком, замечательным семьянином, отлично управлял компанией Фантом и имел хватку, какой может похвастать едва ли каждый сотый бизнесмен Англии.   
  
      — Я ничего не знал о Винсенте Фантомхайве, — сказал Михаэлис. — Кроме того, что это был самоуверенный, разбалованный засранец, не щадящий чужих чувств.  
  
      Лицо Сиэля вытянулось от удивления. Себастьян улыбнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом.   
  
      — Если так, то ты не сделал мне комплимента, — сказал Сиэль.  
  
      — Я и не пытался, — не слишком учтиво сказал Михаэлис, насмешливо и чуть ласково смотря на Фантомхайва.   
  
      — Возможно, я должен извиниться за поведение своего отца в прошлом, — предположил Сиэль. Они высказались почти одновременно:  
  
      — Не должен.  
  
      — Но я не буду.  
  
      Сиэль вздёрнул подбородок и, встав с кресла, сказал:   
  
      — Мой отец ни капли не изменился за то время, пока ты его не видел. И могу тебя заверить, учтивости в нём было ни на грамм, особенно к тем, кто сам её не проявлял.  
  
      — Не буду извиняться, — сказал Себастьян. — Наверняка чуть позже мне придётся сделать это снова.  
  
      — Повторение одних и тех же форм вежливости обесценивает саму эту форму, — кивнул Сиэль.  
  
      — Тогда тем более пренебрегу ей. Собираешься проигнорировать ужин, или деликатно покажешь незнакомцу дорогу к столовой? — спросил Себастьян.   
  
      — Для незнакомца ты довольно самоуверен, — сказал Сиэль, оборачиваясь к Михаэлису спиной. Себастьян направился за Фантомхайвом к выходу, ощущая давно забытое сладостное предвкушение. Очевидно, Сиэль ещё тот подарочек, Себастьяну скучно точно не будет.


	21. ЭКСТРА 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы знаете, я вдруг обнаружила кое-что. Обычно Алоис задалбливает Клода тем, что любит его, а здесь он какой-то партизан вышел (сцена у психолога не в счёт). В общем, нечестно это как-то. Клод в вырезанной сцене признал это, а Транси нет.

  

 

      — Ты сегодня во сколько заканчиваешь? — спросил Клод, отпивая кофе и проверяя при этом органайзер.  
  
      — Как обычно, — отозвался Алоис, закидывая в соковыжималку всё, что попадалось под руку. Открыв холодильник, Транси внимательно изучил его нутро и достал оттуда подозрительно вялый сельдерей. — Вчера же грейпфрут тут был.  
  
      — Ты его с сельдереем будешь выжимать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Фаустус.  
  
      — Ага, и тебя заставлю выпить, чтобы силу мужскую не растерял, — ехидно ответил Транси, не оборачиваясь к дяде. Клод нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, уткнувшись опять в телефон. — Лука, ты не видел грейпфрут? — спросил Алоис у вошедшего заспанного младшего Фаустуса.  
  
      — Его Кэнди стрескала, сказала, что она диете и может есть только фрукты.  
  
      — Если так, — ответил Джим, сузив глаза, — то пусть твоя подружка сообщает о таком заранее или носит продукты с собой. И вообще, с каких пор девицы начинают следить за фигурой в таком возрасте?  
  
      Он захлопнул дверцу холодильника и с тоской уставился на стебель сельдерея.  
  
      — Вообще-то они начинают это делать ещё в школе, — сказал Лука, ничуть не обижаясь, наливая себе кофе и усаживаясь рядом с отцом. — Но откуда тебе знать, — добавил он.  
  
      Транси зло посмотрел на брата, но ничего не ответил. С самого утра у него было отвратительное настроение. Бэйли свалил на конференцию и оставил на него своих студентов-упырей, тупых, как пробки, невежественных и наглых, а у него и так дел было невпроворот, потом он хотел в лаборатории поработать подольше, а вместо этого будет принимать должников прошлого года. Как будто хоть кого-то волнуют результаты экзаменов. «Всё равно эти придурки ни черта не знают, — думал Алоис, мстительно засовывая вялый стебель в соковыжималку и включая её. — Не сдадут. Ни у одного не приму. Пусть хоть лоб расшибут, наставлю неудов, узнают, что такое органическая химия».  
  
      Клод и Лука молчали, понимая, что в такие моменты Транси лучше не трогать. Конечно, Луке было проще, он знал, что Джим остынет, и они к выходным обязательно выберутся куда-нибудь вместе. Зато старшему Фаустусу было плохо. Настолько плохо, что он не знал, куда себя деть. В последнее время графики работы у них с Джимом не совпадали, и часто бывало так, что они неделями виделись только за завтраками. Поговорить толком не могли, да и Алоис вечно вёл себя как истеричка. А потом эти постоянные задержки на работе, вечные придирки со стороны племянника. Клод никогда не думал, что в его жизни появится человек, чьё мнение его будет так сильно волновать. И вот он, этот человек: у него отвратительный характер, он конченный трудоголик, а ещё он одним словом может морально уничтожить, впрочем, как и сам Клод. Однако он давно взял за правило никогда не говорить Транси ничего болезненного, поминая о прошлом. Со временем это стало привычкой, и теперь способов защититься у старшего Фаустуса не было. А потом Клод вдруг стал ощущать себя невероятно старым в присутствии любовника. У Алоиса голова вечно была забита чем-то, он весь был в делах, а Фаустусу иногда хотелось просто прижать его к себе и полежать вместе молча. Как же, прижмёшь его…  
  
      — Ну и дрянь, — сказал Алоис, чем вывел Клода из собственных мыслей.  
  
      — Зачем ты это пьёшь? — спросил Лука, с неприятием смотря на стакан.  
  
      — Вообще-то предполагалось, что это будет фруктовый сок. Глюкоза неплохо будит.  
  
      — Так ведь кофе есть.  
  
      — Кофеин не вариант, — сказал Транси. — А потом, в натуральном кофе кофеина очень мало. Хочешь проснуться — пей растворимую дрянь. В любом случае, быстрые углеводы эффективнее.  
  
      — Но там-то их нет, — сказал Лука, кивнув на стакан.  
  
      — Там мёд.  
  
      — Фу, о боже, — брат скривился и сымитировал рвотные звуки. Транси отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Это же блевотина!  
  
      — Поэтому я и хотел свой чёртов грейпфрут. И кстати, — Транси выразительно пострел на Клода, — он повышает потенцию. Ты точно не хочешь? — спросил он насмешливо.  
  
      — У тебя уже проблемы с этим? — вытаращился на отца Лука. Фаустус закатил глаза. — Боже! У меня же твои гены! Джим, скажи мне, что он не лысеет! — потребовал брат у Алоиса.  
  
      — Он не лысеет, — отозвался Транси довольно и залпом выпил зелёную жидкость. — Чёрт, мне уже пора.  
  
      — Я могу заехать за тобой, — сказал вдруг Клод в спину Алоиса.  
  
      — Не трать зря время, — сказал Транси, даже не обернувшись. Лука подозрительно уставился на отца.  
  
      — Вы что, поссорились?  
  
      — Нет, — лаконично ответил Фаустус, проверяя рабочую почту.  
  
      — Тогда что происходит?  
  
      — Ты не опоздаешь? — спросил Клод. — Уже половина девятого, кажется, пары начинаются в девять.  
  
      — Не меняй тему, — сказал младший Фаустус, раскрывая пачку с маленькими круассанами и тут же закидывая в рот один.  
  
      — Вряд ли ты способен мне помочь.  
  
      — Да боже ты мой. Велика мудрость. К твоему сведению, у меня отношений было больше, чем у тебя.  
  
      — Если ты периодически трахаешь девиц, это не значит, что у тебя есть отношения.  
  
      — Может и так, только какая разница? Думаешь, Кэнди никогда не шутила по поводу моей потенции?  
  
      — Что я не хочу с тобой обсуждать, так это твою потенцию.  
  
      — Слава богу, мы сходимся в этом, — тут же сказал Лука. — И да, я не горю желанием узнать о вашей интимной жизни.  
  
      — Это было бы странно.  
  
      — Согласен.  
  
      — Ладно, — наконец сказал Клод. Лука ухмыльнулся: развести отца на разговор было довольно просто. Младший Фаустус вообще легко манипулировал Клодом, с Джимом было сложнее, но и он, в конце концов, зачастую попадался в сети, растравленные братом. — Если бы Кэнди…  
  
      — Пап, — простонал Лука, — давай не будем проводить аналогии, тебе всё-таки не шестнадцать и даже не двадцать, и ты не у психолога, которому не можешь признаться в своей ориентации. Можешь не рассказывать историй из серии: подруга моего друга.  
  
      — Он дома только ночует. Уже полтора месяца он приходит около двенадцати. И я вижу его только за завтраками, где он зол, как чёрт.  
  
      — И вы не трахаетесь? — Клод зло посмотрел на сына и подумал, что если бы был жив Винсент, у него бы никогда не произошло этого идиотского разговора с Лукой. Близких друзей, кроме Фантомхайва, у Фаустуса не было, а заводить новых… Чёрт, он не в том уже возрасте. И всё равно это было неправильно. Некоторые вещи обсуждать с собственными детьми нельзя, даже если те выросли и знают, возможно, больше тебя.  
  
      — Как, по-твоему, я могу с ним трахаться, если его дома нет?!  
  
      — И ты думаешь, он специально задерживается на работе?  
  
      — Работа? Ночью? — Фаустус хмуро посмотрел на Луку, и тот вдруг всё понял.  
  
      — О боже, — засмеялся младший Фаустус. — Ты думаешь, что он тебе изменяет? Это слишком, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
      — Рад, что развлёк тебя, — раздражённо ответил Клод, вставая из-за стола, но Лука схватил его за руку, понуждая сесть обратно.  
  
      — Пап, стой! Не обижайся, — сказал, отсмеявшись, младший Фаустус. — Просто… Боже, вы с Алоисом и правда два гордых идиота. Только вчера он ныл мне, что у тебя кто-то есть.  
  
      — У меня? — на лице Клода было написано удивление и возмущение.  
  
      — Он думает, что ты с кем-то тайно встречаешься. Джим как-то заехал к тебе в офис, думал, что вы вместе вернётесь домой, но тебя уже не было, а домой ты вернулся поздно, — с намёком сказал Лука. — Второй раз ты уходил с каким-то мужиком вместе. В общем, он сделал неутешительные выводы.  
  
      — Я хожу в тренажёрный зал после работы, — хмуро отозвался Клод. — А мужик — это мой коллега. Что? Не смотри на меня так. Мне уже… Слушай, Алоис по сравнению со мной молодой мужчина, а у меня первые признаки седины.  
  
      — Нет, тренажёрный зал это нормально, — сказал Лука, кусая нижнюю губу. — Просто почему ты не сказал ему?  
  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы он знал об этом.  
  
      — Не знал о том, насколько он для тебя важен, что ты после работы вкалываешь на тренажёрах? Да вы ребята стоите друг друга, — Клод молчал, Лука сочувственно смотрел на отца.  
  
      — Съезди к нему сегодня, — предложил младший Фаустус.  
  
      — Ты слышал его? Он не хочет.  
  
      — Ты что, первый день его знаешь? Как будто он хоть когда-нибудь признает, что нуждается в ком-то, — Фаустус покачал головой. — Слушай, Джиму по-прежнему тяжело говорить о таком. Знаю, тебе тоже, но что поделаешь, раз вы оба такие идиоты. Вам остаётся радоваться, что у вас есть я. Уверен, он будет безумно рад тебя видеть.  
  
      — Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
      — Мне он был рад, — на немой вопрос Клода, Лука добавил: — Я заходил к нему на кафедру несколько раз, не предупреждая.  
  
      — Ладно, решу вечером, — сказал Клод, наконец вставая. — Я уже опаздываю.  
  
      — Чёрт, я тоже, — сказал Лука, запихивая ещё один круассан и на ходу запивая его кофе.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Клод считал это идиотской затеей, но всё-таки последовал совету Луки. Однако оказавшись внутри университета, ощутил себя кретином. Он несколько раз переспросил у сына название кафедры, прежде чем тот скинул наименование в смс. К слову, на кафедре Джима не оказалось, молоденькая лаборантка сообщила, что мистер Транси принимает должников в триста четырнадцатой. Найти аудиторию оказалось трудно, почему-то третий этаж был разделён стеной надвое и чтобы попасть в другое крыло пришлось спуститься на второй и пройти через него. По дороге встретились двое студентов, которые хмуро переговаривались и не слишком таились при этом:  
  
      — Злобный упырь, похлеще папаши будет, — сказал один из них.  
  
      — Говорят, старый Транси был хуже, — отозвался второй.  
  
      — У него единственного, чтобы получить допуск к экзамену, нужно два зачёта сдать и практическую.  
  
      — Ты второй-то зачёт сдал?  
  
      — Если бы я сдал, то маялся бы здесь? Не принял сегодня. Сказал после каникул прийти.  
  
      — Вообще-то в универе бродит слух, что он гей. Может тебе того, — улыбнулся один, — удовлетворишь его, глядишь и сдашь.  
  
      — Представляю, — скривился не сдавший. — Такой наверняка и в постели указания даёт и отчитывает.  
  
      Клод ухмыльнулся. Было забавно услышать то, каким Алоиса видят другие. Для Фаустуса он всё ещё был вздорным мальчишкой. И уж где-где, а в постели от Джима можно услышать разве что тихие стоны.  
  
      Клод подошёл к аудитории с табличкой триста четырнадцать. Дверь была приоткрыта, поэтому Фаустус прислушался.  
  
      — Мистер Вудс, я не приму эту работу. И не нужно мне говорить об её уникальности, я по первой странице вижу, что её уникальность составляет процентов двадцать, не больше, всё остальное передрали с сайта. Если уж сами не пишете, то заказывайте работы на специализированных сайтах, возможно, вам повезёт и домашнее задание за вас сделает какой-нибудь преподаватель навроде меня. Тогда, так и быть, я приму вашу работу. Возможно, даже оценю на высший бал.  
  
      — Но, мистер Транси, может, есть возможность сдать как-то ещё? — Клод прислушался.  
  
      — Да, вы можете посещать все мои лекции, участвовать в семинарах, сдать все зачёты и тогда, быть может, я вам прощу одну несданную работу. Но поскольку вы не делали ничего из перечисленного, вы не будете допущены к экзамену.  
  
      — Мистер Транси.  
  
      — Вудс, не раздражайте меня. Ваше нытьё вам не поможет, — Клод вошёл и тут же обнаружил себя, потому что дверь сильно заскрипела. Фаустус надеялся зайти незамеченным, но тут же глаза Алоиса были направлены на него. И если сначала на лице Джима было написано раздражение, видимо, он ожидал ещё какого-то припозднившегося шалопая, то, увидев Клода, он замер, а с его лица исчезло всяческое недовольство.  
  
      — Я за тобой, — коротко сказал Фаустус, подходя ближе. Вудс с интересом уставился на Клода, потом на преподавателя.  
  
      — Вы свободны, — сказал Транси, не сводя взгляда с Фаустуса.  
  
      — А может… — попробовал было студент, но тут же был награждён взглядом из разряда: скажешь ещё слово, и я тебя убью. Вудс схватил свою работу, сумку и вышел из аудитории.  
  
      — А я думал, ты в основном сверкаешь улыбкой и ставишь всем зачёты, — сказал Клод, приподнимая кончики губ и растягивая их в подобии улыбки.  
  
      — Я слишком вредный, чтобы так делать, — отозвался Алоис, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
      — Я не был уверен, стоило ли заезжать…  
  
      — Стоило, — сказал Джим. — Всегда стоит заезжать, — добавил он, рассеянно смотря на стол, где лежали работы студентов.  
  
      — Так ты закончил?  
  
      — Да, нужно только закрыть аудиторию и забрать вещи с кафедры. Эти ленивые ублюдки ни на что не годны.  
  
      — А я слышал, что им просто не повезло с учителем-упырём, — иронично сказал Фаустус. Транси тут же поднял голову.  
  
      — Ривс, — сказал он. — Ну дождётся он у меня. Теперь точно зачёта ему не видать.  
  
      — Ты был у меня на работе, — Фаустус присел на парту, смотря, как Транси собирает в папку работы. — И сделал неверные выводы.  
  
      — Ты тоже их сделал. И если у меня хотя бы были причины так думать…  
  
      — Почему ты не спросил меня об этом?  
  
      — О том, кто тот мужик?  
  
      — Да, о том, кто тот мужик.  
  
      — Не хотел знать. Вдруг бы он и правда оказался… Ты бы стал врать мне. Я бы это сразу понял, — Алоис собрал сумку и собирался было идти к выходу, но Клод задержал его, притягивая к себе.  
  
      — Как сегодня верно подметил Лука, у него было больше отношений, чем у меня. Я постоянен в своих пристрастиях.  
  
      — Знаю, — Транси смущённо отвернулся от Клода, — но чтобы ты знал, я никогда тебя о таком не спрошу. А если вдруг узнаю, что ты мне изменяешь, то просто уйду от тебя. Не в моих правилах навязываться.  
  
      Клод подумал о том, что и не в его тоже. Было удивительно, то что они оба — столь упорные в делах, а в случае Алоиса — упорные до крови из носа, идущие наперекор обстоятельствам, чужому мнению о них самих, в делах сердечных проявляли такую потрясающую инфантильность. Если бы не Лука, они бы так и не поговорили друг с другом.  
  
      — И всё-таки лучше спроси, — сказал Клод, Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на Фаустуса. — И я тоже буду впредь спрашивать, — Транси кивнул.  
  
      — Так где ты был после работы? — спросил Алоис.  
  
      — В тренажёрном зале, — Джим улыбнулся. Конечно, он уже знал. Лука утром всё по телефону успел разболтать. Транси обнял Клода, ощущая невероятную нежность.  
  
      — Мы можем ходить вместе, — сказал он.  
  
      — И как ты себе это представляешь?  
  
      — Я представляю это дома, — ответил Транси. — Тягать железо я не буду, но беговая дорожка меня вполне устроит.  
  
      Фаустус кивнул, ничего не отвечая, прижал Джима плотнее и уткнулся в белую макушку. Они простояли так некоторое время, пока оба не услышали доносящиеся из коридора голоса. Клод с сожалением выпустил из объятий Алоиса. Тот заговорщически улыбнулся и, взяв вещи, потянул Фаустуса к выходу.  
  
      — Идём, а то скоро всё закроют. Ночь в универе не такая увлекательная, как может показаться.  
  
      Когда они вышли, в воздухе стоял отчётливый запах дождя. Хотя был уже конец сентября, погода была летней. Всё ещё было тепло и можно было наслаждаться последними тёплыми днями.  
  
      — Может, пройдёмся? — предложил Алоис.  
  
      — До дома? — спросил Клод насмешливо. — Далековато будет.  
  
      — А там на метро сядем.  
  
      — В подземку? — с сомнением спросил Фаустус.  
  
      — Давай же, а то дома опять завалимся и будем спать.  
  
      Они пошли по аллее, засаженной пышными вязами. И хотя ещё не стемнело настолько, чтобы зажглись фонари, листва деревьев была такой густой, что складывалось ощущение, будто они идут по тёмному шелестящему туннелю, в конце которого светила яркая вывеска забегаловки. Даже если бы кому-то вздумалось идти им навстречу, они бы не разобрали лица прохожего. Было приятно идти вот так вместе, никого не таясь.  
  
      Джим крепче сжал горячую ладонь Клода, потом развернулся и, ухватив его за лацкан пиджака, подтянул ближе, коснувшись губами рта. Фаустус обхватил голову Алоиса левой рукой, запутываясь в светлых волосах. Губы у Транси были сладкими, наверняка опять лопал ириски. Быстрые углеводы или как их?  
  
      Транси вдруг обхватил Клода обеими руками и крепко сжал его в объятиях, утыкаясь куда-то в шею.  
  
      — Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Джим, — поэтому не смей думать, будто это что-то настолько несерьёзное, чему может помешать твой возраст. И не смей думать, что я настолько глуп, что могу увлечься кем-то.  
  
      Клод был настолько шокирован признанием, что даже ничего не смог ответить, а Алоис уже выпорхнул из рук и довольно улыбался, стоя рядом.  
  
      — И кстати, — добавил он уже в своей ехидной манере, — с седыми висками ты будешь ещё сексуальнее.


End file.
